Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of Magic
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: Two brothers, who are Keyblade Wielders, on a training mission have crash landed on a world of ponies. What sort of adventures will these two have along the way? Will they be able to fight the darkness in the world and most importantly themselves or will they fall into the shadowy abyss. OCxHarem; OCxHarem; Anthro ponies; Pre-S1 (MLP) Post-KHIII (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you a new crossover. This time I'm co-writing with my friend, Knightwolf1875. The series we're using is Kingdom Hearts and My Little Pony.**

 **The OCs in this story will be two of mine and one of Knightwolf's.**

 **My two OCs are Keyblade Wielders and the setting should take place after the Second Keyblade War (aka Kingdom Hearts III). Also, the ponies will be anthros.**

 **It may be possible that this might begin directly at the beginning of Season One in MLP. Though, I'm not much of a brony, I've read some stories that are crossovers and they're pretty interesting. Anywho, I've been meaning to do a Kingdom Hearts one so this seemed to be appropriate. Care to say a few words, Knightwolf?**

 _ **Sure! Knightwolf here and this is going to be a lot of fun for me. GKC first off let me thank you for this, and I'll try to keep the fourth wall from breaking. Just be ready for the Pinkie Pie moment. Joking aside, I'm happy to help out. Back to you, GKC.**_

 **Thank you, Knightwolf. Anyways, we're still going to have to come up with pairings for the two OC Keyblade Wielders but it could be a harem for both.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: We do not own, except our OCs, Kingdom Hearts or My Little Pony; all rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of Magic**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Brothers in Equestria!**

* * *

 **Sea of Stars - Ren's Log**

 _It's been years since the Second Keyblade War has ended and the forces of darkness were defeated by the Keyblade Hero, Sora._

 _Xehanort, the man responsible for causing great catastrophe to the worlds, was finally vanquished. In his lust for obtaining the legendary X-Blade, he failed to witness the power Sora possessed especially with his pure heart of light._

 _Ever since Xehanort's defeat, the Keyblade Masters were now patrolling the universe, eliminating any Heartless that remained._

 _Now, my brother and I are Keyblade Wielders that were discovered by our Master, Riku. We've been training to use various Keyblades that our Master and Master Sora had possessed during their younger days as Keyblade Wielders._

 _Currently, my brother and I were roaming the Sea of Stars on a training mission to another world that was said to harbor another form of darkness. Master Riku explained that if we were able to stem the darkness there, we would be eligible to take the Mark of Mastery._

* * *

 **Sea of Stars**

Inside a Gummi Ship, two figures sat at the cockpit as they flew through the pathways towards a new world one of the Keyblade Masters had discovered.

In one of the seats was a young man about eighteen years old with neck-length raven black hair, pale skin, crimson red eyes, and fang-like teeth. He wore a red long-sleeved shirt under a black high-collared leather vest with silver buckles that ran down vertically in the center of his chest, dark grey pants, shin-high red boots with three black straps on the sides, and black fingerless gloves.

The other figure was another young man about seventeen years old with back-length platinum blonde hair with two bangs that frame his forehead, pale skin, dark blue eyes, and a boyish face. He wore a white sleeveless shirt, blue baggy pants, white high top shoes with silver buckles, blue arm sleeves that reached his elbow, silver gauntlets, and silver goggles with blue lens.

"Hey, Ren, how long until we reach that new world?" The platinum blonde boy asked.

Ren looked at the screen. "We should be there in about another five minutes, Ryu."

Ryu sat in his seat a bit bored. "What do you think we'll find there?"

"Whatever it is, let's just get it done then get back to Master Riku." Ren answered.

"Right." Ryu nodded in acknowledgement.

Before the two knew it, the Gummi Ship suddenly shook violently.

"What the hell?!" Ryu exclaimed in shock.

"We've been hit!" Ren told his brother as he gripped the controls tightly. "I've lost all power to the engines!"

Ryu checked the ship diagnostics. "Stabilizers are unresponsive! Guidance System is offline!"

"Brace yourself! We're gonna crash!" Ren cried out to his brother as the two strapped themselves in.

The Gummi Ship continued on, trailing smoke as it made its way towards another world that was filled with magic.

* * *

 **Outskirts of Ponyville**

Sitting in the open window of her home overlooking the Everfree Forest is a figure looking up. Now this figure wasn't a normal pony as she wears clothes, stands on her hind legs and has hands. The mare looks to be eighteen to twenty with a ruby/gold striped mane and tail. Wings that are cyan that turn white toward the wings tips, and along the lower feather. Even with the black sleeveless shirt and blue jeans you can see the silver coat of her body. Cyan fur that goes from her elbows down to her fingers with a matching cyan on her shins that starts below her knees, and matching hooves. A horn of silver twelve inches long grows from her forehead. A horn and wings you ask? Well she is an Alicorn, and niece to the ruler of the land: Equestria. Her name is Excalibur Edge the Warrior Princess. A title she feels doesn't really fit her.

Excalibur sighs looking up at the moon with her silver eyes lost in thoughts of the past. "Nearly a thousand years, mother, since that day." She said to the cool night air in a slight English accent. "Aunt Tia is going to be coming here the day after tomorrow for the Summer Sun Celebration. You have no idea how much it hurts her every time it comes around." Giving a sigh the mare turns away to go make some tea when a loud sound, like an explosion, shakes her home. "By my aunt!" Excalibur looks out the window to see smoke rising from the forest. "Not good; that's near manticore hunting grounds. I better get out there before whoever it is becomes dinner." With a running start she jumps out the window and flies toward the smoke hoping to be the first there.

* * *

 **Gummi Ship**

Blurry red eyes opened as Ren released a groan while placing a hand on his forehead. "That was a rough landing…" He muttered before he unbuckled his straps and stood up. "Ryu, are you okay?"

"Yeah… I should be." Ryu answered as he stood up as well.

"Seems we're in unknown territory," Ren turned to his brother. "Let's get out there and scout around."

"Alright." Ryu nodded in agreement as the two brothers left the wreckage of the Gummi Ship and looked around.

"Whoa, I suddenly feel… stronger all of a sudden." The raven-haired teen said.

"Yeah, me too." The younger of the two agreed. "There's some powerful magic in the air. I can feel the light swarming this place but I also feel some darkness in this land."

"Hold on…" Ren stopped his brother as he looked around with a narrowed stare. "We're not alone."

"I feel it as well." Ryu said with his own sharp look.

A low growl is heard just as a beast steps out of the shadows glaring at the two beings. The head and body of a lion with large batlike wings, and a scorpion's tail roars giving off a dark aura. The Manticore wasn't sure what these beings are but they looked to be an easy meal this night.

"Great, not two minutes and we already got a monster to fight." Ren said before he sported a feral grin. "Good, I need some training."

"Let's not kill it, brother? We don't know if this thing brought friends." Ryu said before he cracked his knuckles.

The brothers both outstretched their hands and their main Keyblades appeared in their hands.

Ren's Keyblade has an orange handle and a black, circular guard with rough edges. The shaft is a smooth, white rod that ends in a black spike. The Keyblade's teeth form a black, sideways fleur-de-lis. The Keychain token is a black arrowhead with a diamond-shaped gap in its center.

Ryu's Keyblade handle and neck are both black, and the handle sports two protrusions on either side that curve upward. The guard is comprised of two chartreuse spikes that curve downward. The teeth are also chartreuse and resemble the top half of the Nobody symbol, with two of the spikes being longer than the others. The Keychain token is chartreuse as well and has a shape similar to the handle, albeit squashed down.

Ren held his Midnight Roar in a two-handed stance while Ryu held his Missing Ache in a reverse grip.

"Let's dance!" Ren declared as he and Ryu readied themselves as the Manticore roared.

[Play Kingdom Hearts II OST: Rage Awakened]

Ren dashed forward first towards the Manticore and delivered an overhead strike on the monster's head before Ryu jumps into the air and aims his Missing Ache down on the Manticore, the tip of the Keyblade shining.

"Blizzaga!" Ryu called out as a large block of ice came down and slammed onto the monster's head.

Striking out with its tail to sting the closest creature while shaking its head. This prey has light like the ponies do, but stronger and different. However it is still a hunt and strong prey meant greater strength. It'll feed well at least if it lives. With the stinger missing, the manticore opens its wing and starts to flap them getting in the air. Trying to also blow them off their feet for a pounce while it's in the air.

Ren grinned. "This guy is starting to be a bit of a challenge, Ryu." He pointed the tip of his Midnight Roar at the Manticore. "Firaga!" The moment he said that, a large fireball launched at the beast, striking its wing causing it to release a roar of pain as it collapsed onto its side.

"My turn!" Ryu declared as he dashed towards the downed monster as the shaft of his weapon glowed with an icy aura. "Blizzard Blitz!" He roared out as he jumped into the air and slammed his Missing Ache down on the head of the Manticore's dazed head, the icy aura spreading a bit before the platinum blonde boy backflipped.

One uses ice and the other fire? That wasn't going to lead to a good ending, but the beast shakes off the frost getting to his paws. Giving a loud roar the manticore makes the air itself shake before launching forward at the silver one. Claws out with fangs bared ready to rip him apart.

"Big mistake, buddy!" Ren growled out as he lunged forward into the air as a thunderous aura coats his weapon. "Thunder Blitz!" He roared out as he slammed the electrified Keyblade into the Manticore's stomach as the thunder magic in the weapon paralyzed it. Backflipping, Ren landed next to his little brother. "Together!"

"You got it!" Ryu nodded as the brothers both stood back to back with their Keyblades raised into the air. The flow of magic began to gather at the tips of the two weapons as a small fireball began to grow to near comet-sized proportions.

"Mega Flare!" The brothers called out as they swung their Keyblades down, the large ball of fire flying towards the Manticore.

It took what strength it had left, but the beast flipped itself out of the flare's path. Just not far enough as the blast throws it into a tree. "ENOUGH!" Hey, he knows that voice!

[End of song]

Landing between the two beings and the manticore is a winged anthropomorphic wing unicorn with cyan wing fading to white. "You guys back off. Cutter is only hunting in his grounds, and protecting them." She turns to the manticore. "And as for you. You know better than to pick a fight with something you know nothing about."

Cutter just groans looking away.

"Sorry, if we hurt your friend we didn't mean it, we were merely defending ourselves." Ren admitted with a nervous grin as his Keyblade vanished.

"I can see that." The mare said looking at them again. "So who are you two, and what are you?" She turns to Cutter as he tried to sneak off. "Oh no. You're going to Fluttershy to get patched up."

Anyone but her is all the manticore thinks knowing he can't run now. Well at least he'll get lots of scratching behind the ears.

"Oh, my name is Ren, Ren Sanada." Ren introduced before motioning to his brother. "This is my younger brother, Ryu."

"Hello." Ryu bowed in greeting.

"We're Keyblade Wielders on a training mission." Ren told the mare.

"I'm Excalibur Edge, niece to Princess Celestia, and guard of the Everfree Forest." Excalibur said, bowing. "I'm an alicorn like my aunt. Cutter here is a manticore." She pats the large beast gently on the shoulder. "Say sorry."

Cutter just gives a yowling sound while bowing his head.

Excalibur just grins. "He's smarter than he looks or lets on. So what's that thing smoking there?" She points to the mess behind them.

"Our Gummi Ship, we don't know why but we were attacked by something. We crash landed on this world. By the way, where are we…?" Ren questioned. "The world I mean."

"You're on Equis in the land of Equestria." Excalibur states. "Could have been an old protection spell you ran into or something like that. Lots of old magic around this world." She's not sure about them just yet, but couldn't leave them out in the woods either. "You guys can stay with me for the night. I don't think anypony is going to come out here and bother your ship. Just put out the fires first please."

"Did you just say 'anypony'? Don't you mean 'anybody'?" Ryu questioned in confusion.

The mare tilts her head. "I meant what I said. You're in the land of ponies like unicorns, pegasi, and earth ponies."

"So… they're no other humans on this world?" Ren questioned.

"Human?" Excalibur tastes the word. "Nope. Nothing like you two around on this world."

Cutter gives a sad yowl looking at the brothers. He didn't like them being alone. Sure he attacked them but he has a heart. Just doesn't wear it on his foreleg is all.

"Guess Cutter feels for you guys." Excalibur said.

Ren shrugged. "Eh, it's not like it's the first world we've been to that doesn't have humans." He said.

"Yeah, besides, we were only curious." Ryu added in with a grin.

"Well if you say so. For now can we worry about the smoke, and get going?" Excalibur sighs. "I don't have my gear to deal with hydras right now. Plus I have no need to deal with other things worse than that at night."

"Meh, no need to worry, we got this covered." Ryu reassured the mare before his Missing Ache materialized in his right hand once more before he raises the weapon up high. "Aquaga!" He called out before a large ball of water launches into the air then bursts as rain falls down on the flames, stemming the embers.

"Nicely done, Ryu." Ren complimented his brother.

"Thank you, brother." Ryu nodded with a grin before his Keyblade vanished once more.

Cutter just paws at his head feeling a huge ache forming. Yep, he was outclassed from the start.

"How did you two do magic like that?" Excalibur asks, surprised. "And where did you get that sword?"

"The Keyblade?" Ren said before materializing his own. "They're apart of us. We've trained with them all our lives from our Master. He taught us how to use every Keyblade that he and the other Masters had during their younger years."

"Our magic comes from the Keyblade, the weapons of light. We can perform feats no normal being can perform." Ryu explained while Ren walked over to Cutter.

"Like this." Ren held up his Keyblade. "Curaga!" He called out as a green aura covered the manticore.

Cutter flinched some before the pain in his side and wing faded. It was like the fight never happened! The manticore purrs, nuzzling Ren's arm to thank him.

Laughing, Ren petted Cutter on his head. "You're very much welcome, big guy."

Excalibur couldn't believe it, but here it was. Other beings that can use magic almost like unicorns and very strong light magic at that. 'Maybe they can help save my mother?' She thought hoping a little bit. "Okay. If you have everything I'll teleport us back to my place. Well Flutter's place first." She grins as Cutter groans. "You're still getting punished for picking the fight. Besides I know you love it when she scratches your ears."

"Well, we didn't necessarily bring anything with us besides the clothes on our backs." Ryu admitted.

"Oh, and there's no need to punish the big guy. He was just following his instincts." Ren said as he lightly scratches Cutter's ears.

"Fine, but he's staying the night all the same." Excalibur stated. "Timberwolves have been spotted going near her home."

That got Cutter's attention in a hurry. That's his part of the forest and those walking puns didn't belong there!

"Timberwolves?" Ryu wondered aloud.

"Are they dangerous?" Ren asked with a narrowed stare.

"Yeah, but manticore venom kills them. Even if they're made of wood." Excalibur said grinning. "Now you see why I need him over there? Not like them to be that bold really." She looks around feeling the magic of the forest. "Something has got the forest acting up for whatever reason. We better go." A smirk forms on her lips. "FYI, first time teleport is a trip. Ready?"

Both brothers nodded.

Excalibur's horn glows silver and soon all four are covered in the same glow. In a flash they now stand near a small bridge going over a stream. Up a dirt path is a small cottage with a bear sleeping on the porch. "You two okay?" The mare asked grinning. "Looking a little pale."

"Ha-ha…" The brothers deadpanned.

"We are pale because that's our skin color." Ren stated.

"Other than that, we're fine, not as bad as I thought but then again that magic was nothing compared to what we've seen and done." Ryu admitted with a bored look.

She just rolls her eyes. "You can tell me later." Excalibur walks up the path and waves to the waking bear. "Hey, Harry. Just letting Fluttershy know Cutter's back." She knocks on the door as Harry yawns waving back and at the brothers.

The door nearly flies off it's hinges as a yellow pegasus with a pink mane hugs the alicorn. "Cali! I was worried when I heard that loud noise."

"Easy, Fluttershy. I'm okay." Excalibur said hugging her friend back.

"Hello?" Ren waved his hand in between, unable to get a good look at Excalibur's friend.

Cutter somehow chuckled. This was going to be funny to watch, and Harry pulled out popcorn from under the porch.

"Oh. Fluttershy, I have some guest I'd like you to meet." Excalibur said pulling her friend back and turning. "This is Ren and Ryu. They're brothers that crashed landed here." They get a look at Fluttershy seeing her wearing a green t-shirt and white jeans. Her wings were yellow like her coat with light blue eyes.

Instead of her normal shy self like Excalibur feared would happen. The pegasus just waved gently. "H-hello. Nice to meet you both. Are you two hurt? I made some tea earlier if you like some?"

"Oh, no we're perfectly fine, Miss. But tea sounds like a good idea right about now." Ren answered with a charming grin.

"A little odd to see you like this, Shy." The alicorn said. "But they're staying with me tonight."

"Can't one of them stay here? I know you don't have that much room." Fluttershy asked wanting to help out. "Besides it's not like I'm unprotected."

"I guess and that stare of yours can scare off just about anything." Excalibur sighs. "I'm leaving Cutter here anyway, so it's up to the brothers. Just going to have one sleep on the couch anyway."

"I'll stay." Ren raised his hand a bit. "I can help keep her safe if those Timberwolves attack."

Ryu looks at Excalibur. "Guess I'm bunking at your place."

"T-Timberwolves!?" Fluttershy asked scared. "B-but they've never come this far out of the forest."

"Somethings got the whole forest moving lately, and your home is closest." Excalibur states with a sigh. "Look it's just a safety step for now. I'll have one of the guard put up some seals later to keep the wolves out." She sighs hugging Fluttershy again. "I better get Ryu to my place and sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day."

"Yeah." The pegasus said yawning some. "Come on in, Ren. I got to make the spare bed for you."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Fluttershy." Ren said with a warm grin.

Excalibur walks over to Ryu. "Guess it's just us, kid. Ready to go?"

"Yep, let's get going." Ryu answered.

In a flash of light, Ryu find himself in the living room of Excalibur's home. A large fireplace takes up the left wall with an overstuffed armchair near it. A couch and coffee table on a deep green rug. Sitting on the couch is a book and on top of it a black cat. The wall near the stairs is a bookshelf full of old tomes and scrolls. The odd thing standing out is the big flat screen TV with game system. "Welcome to my home, and that's Shadow napping there." She point to her cat. "She's friendly."

"Good to know, the last black cat I've met was a fat tub of lard that always tried to conquer the worlds with an evil fairy." Ryu stated.

"And I thought Aunt Tai had weird stories." The mare muttered going to a closet and getting a pillow and sheets. "Well I don't have a spare bed as a friend of mine broke it. Don't ask how I don't know either." She used her wings like a second set of hands even moving her feathers like fingers to move the cat and book. "So it's the couch. At least it's a comfy one to sleep on."

"It's fine, I don't mind either way." Ryu said as he took the sheets and pillow.

Excalibur sighed. "Good. Now I'm off to bed; bathroom's first door on the left out the top of the stairs. My room at the end on the right. I'll see you in the morning, Ryu." She pats his shoulder heading for the stairs.

* * *

 **Fluttershy's Home**

Ren looked around the place and was a bit amazed at the inside. "You have a nice home, Fluttershy." He commented.

"Oh, thank you, Ren." Fluttershy said setting a plate of cookies on the table. "I take care of the animals here in Ponyville and the forest. I'm one of the town veterinarians."

"You work with animals? That's pretty cool." Ren said as he took a cookie and bit into it. "This is… delicious!"

Fluttershy blushed. "Thanks. My special talent is talking to animals, so it makes things much easier." She pulls out a necklace with three pink butterflies on it. "See? This is made to look like my cutie mark."

"Cutie mark?" Ren questioned in confusion.

"It's the marking on our flanks." Fluttershy said blinking. "You don't have cutie marks? How odd. How do you know what your talent is then?"

"Because this is my talent." Ren answered before materializing his Midnight Roar. "Keyblade Wielders defend the light from the darkness."

"Oh wow." The yellow pegasus said in awe. Sure it looked kind of scary but its aura felt so light. "Cali makes weapons like you just did, but it's not the same. It's like it's part of you while hers are just plain metal." Fluttershy tilts her head some. "So you're like a royal guard like the tarsals that report to Excalibur about the forest?"

"Not exactly, Keyblade Wielders are more like the Guardians of Light, but sometimes a Keyblade can be used for darkness. It all just depends on how a person wields their Keyblade." Ren answered. "Besides, humans have many talents, not just one like your natural talent."

Fluttershy just giggled. "I never said we didn't have others. Just what we're good at relates to our special talent. Natural talents are magic for unicorns, moving clouds and controlling weather for us pegasi, and a strong link to the earth for well earth ponies." She explains sipping her tea. "We'll be up all night if we keep going like this, but I hope it helps you some."

"It does actually. I'm actually pretty amazed by pegasi." Ren said with a grin. "You're basically born with wings that are able to allow you to take to the sky…" He looks up a bit in thought. "It's sorta like being free."

"Humans aren't born with wings?" Fluttershy asked amazed. "I guess in a way it is kind of like being free. Maybe we can find a way for you to fly like that while you're here." She yawns softly. "Goodness, I'm getting sleepy. Maybe we should turn in and talk again at breakfast? I'm sure you've had a long trip."

"I suppose but I'll be able to fly some time later when I figure out the old secret to turning my Keyblade into its vehicle form." Ren said as he stood up before he remembered something. "I don't think you set up the spare bed, did you, Fluttershy?"

A few animals run up to Fluttershy and chatter at her for a moment. "Thank you. Now off to bed with you, my little friends." She smiled standing up. "I asked them to get your bed ready, Ren. I'll show you where it is and the bathroom if you want to clean up some."

"Sure, I could use a shower." Ren said as he stretched a bit.

Fluttershy led Ren up the stairs and to the bathroom. "Towels are in the cabinet next to the sink, and your room is just down the hall here. My room's right at the top of the stairs. The first door we past." She said pointing the places out. "I'll see you bright and early, Ren. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, beautiful." Ren said as he entered the bathroom.

The mare just blushed bright red with a soft 'eep' heading to her room. "Oh my. He's a gentlestallion, isn't he?" She fans her face going into her room feeling safer than she has in years.

After finishing his shower, Ren came out of the bathroom with a towel on his head while dressed in only his pants. He walked over to Fluttershy's bedroom door and knocked. "Fluttershy, are you there?" He asked.

"Is something wrong?" She asked yawning opening her door wearing a large t-shirt. Her cutie mark could be seen on her hips and a light blush on her cheeks. "Oh my. You d-don't have fur?"

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I don't because humans don't have fur. We only have hair and sometimes a beard or mustache." He answered. "And you look even cuter right now."

Fluttershy blushed more. "Th-thank you. So was there a problem, Ren?" She couldn't really take her eyes off his bare chest. She'd never seen anyone so toned before. Maybe it's the lack of fur letting her see this?

"Well, I came to see if you were alright. Excalibur did mention that Timberwolves occasionally came by your home so I wanted to be sure you and your animals were okay." Ren adopted a warm expression. "I always protect my friends and I won't let anything come to harm you or your animals."

"I'm fine. Besides, Harry and Cutter would make a lot of noise to wake us before the wolves got that close." The mare said calmly. "Plus, unless those timberwolves are very sick, they'll go out of their way to keep far from even one manticore. Cali told you the poison kills them, didn't she?"

"Correct, she did tell us. But I like to rely more on this." Ren said before his Keyblade materialized in his hand. "This weapon is as much a part of me as I am it."

"Well okay." Fluttershy said before yawning. "But I think you might be worrying just a little too much. Not my place to say beyond that seeing how you're new to my world. Just know we're safe for the night, okay?"

"Alright, I'll be sure to do that but just know," He dematerialized his Keyblade and placed a soft hand on Fluttershy's shoulder. "That I care about you and I'll keep you safe as is my sworn duty as a Keyblade Wielder."

Fluttershy gently grips his arm. "Okay and thank you. My knight in shining armor." She giggles lightly. "I've always wanted to say that. Goodnight, Ren."

"Goodnight, Fluttershy." Ren smiles as he walks off but soon stops. "Oh, and if you wanna check out my chest, you could've just asked." He said with a sly grin.

That earned him a playful swat of the mare's wings and push. "Just go to bed already." Fluttershy said blushing brightly.

Ren chuckles. "Alright, alright, I was only teasing." He said before going off to sleep in his spare bed.

"I know," Fluttershy said. "Just not use to it is all." She closes her door as a thought came to her. 'So why is it I'm not shy around him? He is cute, but I don't know him well enough. Guess Cali was right. There is a pony out there for everypony else.' She shook her head. 'Not so fast, Shy. First, get to know him and see if it's right. After a good nights rest that is.' Fluttershy blows out the lamp and crawls into bed for the night as her mind drifted to Ren,and leads her to pleasant dreams.

* * *

 **The Next Morning - Excalibur's Home**

The sun rises slowly having light spill into Excalibur's room making the mare groan. She rolled onto her side wearing just white panties and a bra. "I really need to get some curtains to block Aunt Tia's sun." She mutters getting up and stretching. "I better check on Ryu before…"

"HI, NEW GUY!" A loud shouts in a very familiar voice sounded coming from down stairs.

"Too late." The alicon groaned face palming.

"HOLY SHIT!" Ryu cried out in shock before a crashing sound was heard.

Not worrying about her state of dress, but her friends health. Excalibur runs out the door and jumps down the stairs. "PINKIE PIE!" She shouts seeing the said pink mare with dark pink fluffy mane and tail. Today, she's wearing a tank top that shows off her midriff, and cutoff jean shorts. "How many times have I told you not to sneak into my house?!"

"Two hundred and three counting now." The pink mare said grinning. "So who's this guy?" She points to Ryu as she just keeps grinning like nothing was wrong.

"Excalibur, you know this crazy chick?" Ryu questioned, back against the wall with his Keyblade out.

"I'm not a chick, silly. I'm a pony." Pinkie giggled.

Excalibur sighs rubbing her forehead around her horn base. "Yes, Ryu. This is Pinkie Pie and she's not that bad unless you're new in town." She explained leveling a glare at the pink earth mare. "I've yet to understand how she just appears out of thin air like this. You can put the weapon away now."

"Not until I get an answer as to why she was up close to my face when I opened my eyes!" Ryu retorted as he lightly glared at the pink mare.

Pinkie blushes a little. "Because you looked cute sleeping, and I was going to surprise Excalibur. But you were on the couch looking so cute I just had to get a closer look."

"She doesn't mean any harm, Ryu." Excalibur said getting the lights on. "Just lacks personal space understanding is all."

"Hey!" Pinkie huffed. "I'm not that bad."

"My ribs beg to differ after the tackle hug when I moved to town." The alicorn stated rolling her eyes.

Ryu grumbled a bit before his Missing Ache vanished. "Alright, I guess no harm no foul after all. Besides, I'm not one to stay mad at a cute girl." He admitted while lightly scratching his cheek.

"Great! I'll make breakfast then." Pinkie said hopping in the air before launching toward the kitchen.

"Sorry about her. I should have warned you last night." Excalibur said rolling her shoulders. "You want at the shower first or wait?" She wasn't shy about just standing in her underwear as she looked at Ryu.

"Sure, but next time wear something other than your undergarments." Ryu stated in a deadpanned tone as he walked to the bathroom.

Excalibur blushed some. "I heard the crash and feared the worst, and reacted. Being the guard master one doesn't always get to pick up clothes." She stated heading for her room.

"Whatever." Ryu shouted behind the door of the bathroom as steam came out of the cracks. A few minutes later, the platinum blonde boy came out with a towel around his shoulders and dressed in only his pants. "That was relaxing." He muttered with a happy grin.

The alicorn mare got dressed in a green t-shirt and jeans. A necklace hanging in front of her shirt is three swords colored in red, green, and blue crossed behind a diamond shield of steel grey. "Ready for the best breakfast of your life, Ryu?" Excalibur asked with a knowing grin.

Cracking his neck to take out the stiffness, Ryu removed the towel and forgoed his shirt. "Sure, I can grab a bite to eat." He said, revealing his lean, pale torso to her.

"Dang, you take good care of yourself I see." Excalibur said leading the way. "Guess it's easier to tell when one doesn't have fur. Good tone but could use more sun." She teased a little.

Ryu merely shrugged. "If that happened, I'd still be pale as a ghost." He said, ignoring the teasing.

"Really? Just how many colors do your kind come in?" The silver mare asked as they enter the dining room to see pancakes. "Thanks Pinkie, but you're not off the hook."

"I know." Pinkie chuckled. "Can't blame a mare for trying." Setting out a large stack of pancakes.

"Pancakes? Haven't had those since Master Kairi cooked for us." Ryu said as he sat down, ignoring the stare he was getting from Pinkie about his torso.

Excalibur pokes the pink mare in the side. "Hey, Pinkie. You're starting to get the bug eyes."

"Can you blame me? He's not just cute." Pinkie said batting her offending finger away. "He's totally hot!"

"I can hear you, y'know." Ryu deadpanned as he ate his pancakes.

Pinkie just blushed more sitting down. "Sorry." She had a sheepish look on her face before digging into her pancakes. "So where did you come from?"

"I'd like to know as well." Excalibur said as she enjoyed her breakfast. "I've gotta let my aunt know about you and your brother. Add to that the town meeting to keep the freak out from happening."

"Yeah, Ponyville can really overreact sometimes over stuff." Pinkie stated just gulping a whole pancake down.

"Oh…" Ryu went into a thinking posture. "I don't really know. My brother and I just woke up one day in front of our Master with no memory of where we came from or how we got there." He admitted before materializing his Missing Ache. "All we know is that we were suitable to wield the Keyblade."

"So you guys don't know where you come from and you're orphans?" Pinkie asked, her ears flat on her head. "That's so sad. Are Keyblades what you summoned before? Exxy here, does the same thing with all kind of weapons."

"Well, in a way but Keyblades are apart of us. They are our weapons and we are their wielders." Ryu said. "Oh, and it's not so bad being an orphan. I mean we got our Masters who were just as much like the family that we've never known or remembered." His Keyblade vanished as he finished off his last pancake. "Also, when it comes to weapons, my brother and I can sense their feelings." He looks at Excalibur. "Hers has no life in it at all."

Excalibur shrugged some. "I make them from my magic and the surrounding elements is all. Your blade is linked to your soul, so in a way your Keyblade is just as alive as you." She summons a long sword made of silver-like metal and glowing like moonlight. "Examples like this one is made from the air around us."

"While I see what you mean, that isn't why I can summon my Keyblade." Ryu stated. "My weapon comes from here." He points at his heart. "This here is the source in which both my magic and my Keyblade comes from."

"Awesome." Pinkie said with a grin. "True heart magic like those old stories talk about."

"Um… not exactly." Ryu sweatdropped. "My heart is the reason I'm able to use the Keyblade in the first place. I possessed the right qualities to acquire one and with a little training I managed to get my Keyblade." The boy leaned on his hand. "You see, I have light within me and it seems to be a special light from what Master Sora told me and my brother. Should my light disappear, darkness would completely corrupt my heart and I'll either attract Heartless or give in to the darkness. Worse yet, if my heart is destroyed from my Inner World then I'll forever fall into an eternal sleep unable to awaken to the light anymore and I'd also lose my power to wield the Keyblade."

Both Excalibur and Pinkie shared a worried look hearing all this. "Sounds like a balance most villains in our history fall too." Excalibur said as Pinkie nods her head. "My mother being one of them."

"Ouch…" Ryu cringed before exhaling. "Well, there's another thing about the Keyblade…" He gave the two a serious look. "It's capable of unlocking any door, no matter how powerful a seal is placed on it, and it can even open the hearts of others."

"So like a super lock pick?" Pinkie asked, but to Excalibur it answered her wildest dreams. "Oh! Oh! Maybe it can unlock other hearts in ponies too!?"

"Uh, yeah, if you wanna say that." Ryu said. "But it works both ways as well. While it can open a person's heart, it can also take away their hearts turning them into either a lifeless husk or a Heartless."

"So what are Heartless really?" Excalibur asked wanting to know more. Pinkie nods her head finding it fun to learn some of this too.

"Heartless are what we Keyblade Wielders fight." Ryu said in a serious tone. "They are the monsters born from the darkness within people's hearts. When a person is attacked by a Heartless, they're hearts are stolen by them and they in turn transform into a Heartless as well. Sometimes a person with a stronger heart won't turn into a Heartless but instead become a Nobody."

"What?" Both mares asked looking at Ryu a bit lost. "How's that even work?"

"I don't know, I lost track of it myself." Ryu admitted with a grin. "So, I just go with the flow."

Pinkie just shrugged her shoulders. "Sounds like a plan to me. Hey, are you going to join the celebration we're going to have?"

"Sure, sounds like fun." Ryu answered with a grin.

"Okay, but first let's go get Ren." Excalibur said finishing her meal. "I'm sure Fluttershy might want to give him a tour of the town."

"And Fluttershy didn't hide behind you meeting them?" Pinkie asked, shocked. "Is he as hot as Ryu here?"

Excalibur just face palmed again. "Pinkie, I swear to Faust you are too much."

* * *

 **Fluttershy's Home**

Yawning, Ren began his morning exercises before going to the bathroom to take a shower.

However, a white rabbit started to kick Ren in the leg with the sound of the shower running.

"Ow, motherfu…" He growled before he glared down at the rabbit. "What was that for, dammit!"

The sound stopped as Fluttershy got wrapped in a towel, and opened the door. "Angel! You shouldn't go kicking like that." She blushed seeing Ren before hiding behind the door. "Oh! G-good morning, Ren."

Ren was surprised at the sight of Fluttershy's wet naked… He shook his head to rid himself of any dirty thoughts. "Good morning, Fluttershy. Sorry, if I have interrupted your shower time."

"It's okay. I had just finished anyway." The yellow mare said blushing. "J-just give me a moment to dry off and get dressed, please."

"Uh, sure." Ren said as he turned away then muttered. "Holy shit, she's so hot."

Angel just kicked Ren again, glaring up at the human. The little rabbit not liking that something was trying to get near his owner.

Ren glared down at the rabbit, a dark grin on his face. "You wanna do that again?" He asked as his Midnight Roar materialized in his hand. "I always wanted a lucky rabbit's foot."

That was all he needed to see and hear. In a puff of smoke, Angel bolts down the stairs, and hides under the couch.

"That's right, run, you little monster! Run!" Ren exclaimed, shaking his Keyblade in emphasis.

Fluttershy sighed hearing Ren as she got dressed in a pair of shorts and a red t-shirt. Opening the door she shakes her head at the sight before her. "Sorry about Angel. He can be a little rude sometimes."

"I can see that." Ren deadpanned before chuckling. "I guess he must have been jealous that I'm always near you most of the time."

"He does that to nearly every pony till he gets to know them." Fluttershy sighed again. "I'm hoping he'll grow out of it soon. I'll start breakfast for us." She gave a soft grin. "Something you'd like to have, Ren?"

"Anything's good for me as long as you're the one who makes it delicious." Ren answered with a warm grin.

"Alright." Fluttershy said going down the stairs, and into the kitchen. "I'll call you when it's ready." She opened the fridge and got some eggs. "I think this will work."

"Alright, I'll be outside until you're done." Ren said as he walked to the back door and went outside. Once he was out in the open air, he materialized his Keyblade and began to practice the many different styles of fighting his Masters had taught him.

The food didn't take long to cook, but Angel made a mess of Ren's meal. So Fluttershy puts the rabbit out and makes Ren's breakfast again. When she went to get Ren, the sight of him practicing made her stop. 'Now I know what the really good guards must look like training.' She thought before leaning on the door frame to enjoy the show for a moment.

Ren was deep in focus as he threw his Keyblade and waited for it to come back at him. The whirling weapon came right at him as his instincts quickly took over. The raven-haired young man backflipped with the teeth of the Keyblade barely grazing the tip of his nose. Once he landed on his feet, he held his arm up with his hand opened as his Keyblade came back to him as he caught the weapon in his hand. He exhaled as his Midnight Roar vanished before turning to see Fluttershy at the door.

"Oh, hey, Flutters, is breakfast ready?" Ren asked with his eyes closed and a friendly grin on his face.

"Yes." She said as she stepped back some. "That was incredible, Ren. What was all that you just did?"

"Reflex and evasion training." Ren answered. "Master Riku had me and my brother practice this to increase our reaction time as well as our evasion skills."

Fluttershy tilts her head thinking leading Ren inside. "It was like a dance. Could I learn to do that?" She was thinking of getting some defence training, but was still too shy to ask anypony else.

"If you were compatible to wield the Keyblade and with the right amount of training, you can." Ren answered with a grin.

"How does one become compatible with a Keyblade anyway?" The yellow mare asked sitting down at the table. On the table is eggs with salmon, and hot tea. "Do all Keyblades even look the same?"

"Not really no, a Keyblade is unique only to their wielder." Ren answered. "And to be compatible with a Keyblade, one most have a strong heart and the Keyblade must choose if one is worthy to wield it. So, it can be kinda picky."

"A strong heart?" Fluttershy muttered thinking of herself for a moment. "Guess I wouldn't know till it just appeared then would I?" She looked at Ren and took a sip of tea.

"Well, do you wish to hold one?" Ren asked.

Her ears stand straight up. "Could I? I'd like to try if I can."

"Sure." Ren said with a grin as his Midnight Roar materialized once more in his hand before he handed it over to the yellow pegasus.

Fluttershy gently grips the weapon and felt a warm calming wave roll up her arm. The feeling seemed to react with her heart somehow, making her feel lighter. "It feels like a ray of sunlight with how warm it is. So welcoming like a cup of hot cocoa." She lifts the blade, surprised that it's so light.

"Yeah, that's how I felt though not quite the way you described your experience." Ren admitted before the Keyblade vanished in Fluttershy's hands and appeared back into his own.

"Why did it do that?" The pegasus asked still feeling a warmth grow in her heart. "And why does my heart feel so much warmer?"

"Well, this Keyblade belongs to me so no matter how far away it is, it'll always come back to me." Ren said as he traced a finger along the shaft of his weapon. "As to why you still feel the warmth, it could be that you're compatible to use a Keyblade."

"Really?" Fluttershy asked feeling excited. "Oh, I hope so. I'd like to help Cali sometimes with her training, but I can't fight. Not like her anyway." She waved her right hand and a glow appeared for a moment. "Huh? Ren, did you see that?"

"I have." Ren answered as he gently took her hand into his. "It seems that your Keyblade is trying to call out to you. Also, Keyblades don't solely have to be for fighting." He said, placing his other hand on top of Fluttershy's.

"So I could use it to heal others too?" Fluttershy asked thinking for a moment. "Maybe if I think about how it feels helping others….OH!" The warmth returns wrapping her hand in a gentle light. "I-I hear something."

"Your Keyblade, focus hard and concentrate on that feeling inside you." Ren told her.

She nods her head and closed her eyes letting the feeling guide her. The warmth grew stronger as the Keyblade formed. The hilt looked to be made of vines with pink flowers, the rod is gold with silver thorn vines going along the length, the key head turned into a butterfly, and the short chain on the hilt had her cutie mark hanging at the end.

"Your Keyblade is beautiful." Ren said as he took in the sight of the weapon in Fluttershy's hand.

Fluttershy opened her eyes to take in the sight of her weapon. "Oh my word. It's lovely." She gently hugged the weapon as it glowed in response, making the mare giggle. "It's even alive too. So where do I start in training, Ren?"

"You can begin anytime you wish, just take it slow." Ren replied before he looked at the Keyblade. "This particular Keyblade is one I've never seen before and needs a name."

"It's name is Evening Light." Fluttershy said, gently touching a thorn and not being hurt. "She told me her name."

"Hmm, well, she has a beautiful name and she seems to suit you quite well." Ren said. "The Keyblade is the personification of its master so the appearance represents what's in your heart."

A soft knock has them turn to see Excalibur in the doorway with Ryu and Pinkie. "We saw it all, and I have to say I think it truly suits you, Fluttershy. Sorry, we didn't say anything sooner, but the calling seemed delicate."

"Well, I don't mind, you should actually feel proud of Flutters, right now. Not only is she a new Keyblade Wielder but she managed to materialize her Keyblade on her first try." Ren said with a proud smile.

"Trust me. I'm very proud of her in many ways." Excalibur said walking over and lightly touching the Keyblade. "Wow. I think she leans toward protection and healing magics. Just like how you protect and heal others, Shy."

"I think you're right, Cali." Fluttershy said letting her blade fade, and calls it back. "It doesn't even take any effort now to call her now."

Pinkie just bounced on her hooves. "This calls for a party! But I'm not sure how to do a party for something like this." She admitted looking sheepish again. "Did you guys have a party when you got your Keyblades? Oh and hi, Ren!"

"Um, hello." Ren waved before accidently spilling his tea on his upper clothing. "Oh, dammit." He removed his shirt and vest, unaware that it drew the sight of the females. "To answer your question, we sorta did but it wasn't that wild." He said, his bare torso revealed to everyone.

Ryu facepalmed as he shook his head.

"Like brother like brother." Excalibur muttered blushing a little. "I can clean that for you, if you want?"

Pinkie just looked between Ryu and Ren trying to pick which one is hotter. 'But then what about Fluttershy? Ooooh this is not far.' She thinks blushing brightly through her fur.

Fluttershy blushes the most but points Evening Light at his shirt and cleans it. "Looks like I can even clean clothes too. That's going to be helpful out in the forest around some cuts."

"That's good, mine doesn't really do that." Ren admitted with an embarrassed blush, subconsciously flexing his biceps.

"Y-you're welcome." Fluttershy said as she watched his biceps. 'I think I'm in heaven right now.' Her thoughts try to turn lewd, but she shook her head. "S-so how about a tour of the town?" She asked trying to get her mind on other things.

"Well with us the town won't go nuts with unneeded fear." Excalibur said shrugging. "I say sure."

"I'm all for it, it might be nice to check out the local town." Ren grinned as he slipped his shirt and vest back on, much to Fluttershy and Pinkie's disappointment. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"I'll go ahead and get the 'Welcome to Ponyville!' party ready for you guys." Pinkie said hopping into the air and running off leaving a dust cloud in her shape for a second. "Later." Is heard from the dust before it drifted in the air.

"Wow… is she always that hyper?" Ren asked in confusion.

"Apparently from what I was able to see." Ryu answered while shrugging his shoulders.

Excalibur and Fluttershy share a knowing look. "You've got no idea." Fluttershy said getting up and keeping Evening Light out. "I wonder what the other in town will think seeing this?"

"Might be better to keep her hidden." The alicorn said with a soft sigh. "Might be too much right now. What do you guys think?"

"She's right, besides, you're too gentle to carry around a weapon with you all the time." Ren answered as he placed a hand on Fluttershy's shoulder, his smile still present.

"I guess you're right." The yellow pegasus sighed putting the Keyblade away. "But it's nice knowing she's a thought away."

Excalibur giggled. "Now you know how I feel sometimes, Shy. Now to the town before things get wild." She started to lead the way when Fluttershy giggled. "What?"

"It's a Pinkie party, remember?" The yellow mare reminded her alicorn friend.

"Pinkie party?" The Sanada brothers wondered aloud.

"Oh, you'll see." Excalibur said grinning with a sly grin on her face. "I hope Vinyl got her system fixed after the last party."

"Is it that crazy?" Ryu questioned.

Fluttershy shakes her head. "Oh no. Just somepony tripped and crashed into the sound mixer is all." She said locking her door. "If it gets that wild it's not one of Pinkie's parties. She doesn't let them get that out of hand."

"Oh, okay then." Ryu said as he opened the door. "Shall we?"

"Of course." Fluttershy said grinning as she stepped out the door, and locked it after the others stepped out. "I just hope the town's too busy to notice you two for a bit."

"My aunt is coming to town." Excalibur stated with a grin. "I think we're going to be fine."

"Yeah, don't worry, Flutters. We'll be fine." Ren said with a grin as the group traveled down the dirt path to the town.

* * *

 **Ponyville**

The walk into the town turned out to be like Ren said. So far nopony had run off screaming of monsters, or fainted on the spot. This let Excalibur relax a bit as they neared the hotel. "My aunt is staying here for the time being, and since we're close want to meet her?" The alicorn asked the brothers.

"Sure, I might find it refreshing to meet the ruler of this land." Ren answered with a grin while Ryu nodded in agreement.

"Okay." Excalibur said waving Fluttershy along. "You too, Shy. She's wanted to meet my friends for a while."

"I still can't believe you're Celestia's niece sometimes." The yellow pegasus said keeping close to Ren. "You don't act like a princess at all."

"Does one have to be a specific kind of princess here?" Ryu asked in confusion.

"Yes and no. I'm not really clear on it myself." Excalibur stated as they walked into the hotel's lobby, and see the royal guard. All of them were stallions with white fur, blue manes and tails, and wearing gold armor. "Can't really tell you much else as I like being closer to the ponies I protect."

"HALT!" One of the guard shouts drawing his sword. "Princess Edge please stand back so.."

"COMMANDER HARDCASE, STAND DOWN NOW!" Excalibur shouts at the earth pony guard. "They are guests of mine and have done no harm. Do we need to have another talk?"

Hardcase gulped, sheathing his sword. "No ma'am! Forgive me for my actions."

"Whatever. Go tell my aunt I'm here." The alicorn growled not buying the apology.

As the stallion runs off a few of the others chuckle, and bow to Excalibur. She just waves it off turned to the brothers. "Sorry about that. He's kind of an idiot like that."

"It's cool, he wouldn't have been able to touch us anyways." Ren waved it off with his usual grin.

"Well that was still rude." Fluttershy said glaring after the stallion. "Think we should show the Princess our Keyblades, Cali?"

"Wouldn't hurt, but let me send Hardcase away before that." Excalibur sighed. "He'll just attack before we can explain anything."

"If it comes to it, we can just knock his ass out." Ryu suggested.

"I got fifty bits on these guys." One guard, a unicorn, whispered to another.

"Deal." The other answered, a pegasus.

Excalibur glared at them. "Really?"

"Now niece you know how boring it can be for them." A soft motherly voice said as a tall white alicorn mare wearing a white dress, gold necklace with matching bracelets, and a flowing rainbow ethereal mane. "You look well, Excalibur."

"Hello, Aunt Tia." Excalibur said walking up and hugging her aunt. "Guys, this is Celestia. My aunt and the ruler of these lands." Standing next to the older alicorn, Excalibur is surprisingly short. Then again Celestia is eight feet tall not counting in her horn. Exxy is five feet nine inches.

Ren bowed along with Ryu. "An honor to meet you, Your Highness." They both stood up correctly. "I must admit, Excalibur never told me that you were so beautiful." He complimented with a grin.

"She let's things like the slip." Celestia said patting her niece on the shoulder. "I think she likes the shocked look on others faces is all."

"Does throw them off their game." Excalibur muttered, walking over to Fluttershy. "This is one of my friends, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy bows. "A pleasure to meet you, Princess Celestia. Cali has told me much about you."

"Please rise, and call me Celestia." The sun alicorn said gently. "She told me a lot about you in the letters she sends home. No need for titles among friends." She turns to Hardcase. "Go and patrol the town with team three. I'd like to talk with our guests."

Hardcase glares at the humans before heading off. "Now then. What are your names, young ones?" Celestia asks sitting on the couch and Excalibur joins her on the same couch.

The older boy smiles. "My name is Ren Sanada," He then gestures to Ryu. "This is my little brother, Ryu."

"Your Highness." Ryu nods his head towards the Princess.

"We're Keyblade Wielders on a training mission but our ship crashed on your lands." Ren explained.

"Where did it crash?" Celestia asked looking to her niece for the answer. "Please sit, you three. No need to be uncomfortable here."

"Near manticore hunting ground in the Everfree, aunt Tia. I found them fighting Cutter last night." The younger alicorn said. "I've seen these Keyblades, but you should see them for yourself."

"Alright. Please go ahead." Celestia said nodding to the brothers.

"As you wish." Ren said as he and Ryu stood up before outstretching their hands as their Keyblades appeared in their hands.

Fluttershy also summoned her Keyblade with the brothers. This makes Celestia raise an eyebrow. "How is it Fluttershy has one of these weapons as well?"

"She was compatible to wield one." Ren answered.

"I see." Celestia mutters reaching out with her magic and blinks. "These weapons are alive? How very odd to see this, but I trust you won't harm my ponies with them."

"Princess, as Keyblade Wielders, we do not harm innocent people, we defend the light and keep balance." Ren stated. "That is our solemn vow."

"Alright." The solar mare said with a soft smile. "I believe you, and leave you in the care of my niece and her friend."

Fluttershy grinned, letting her Keyblade fade and pats Ren's shoulder. "I don't mind really. I need a teacher to help me with my Keyblade, and Ren has been kind enough to help me so far."

"So I better pick up that bed then." Excalibur sighed. "Well, we have a tour to give them anyway. It's always nice seeing you, aunt Tia."

"Don't be a stranger, Exxy." Celestia said hugging her niece. "I'd like to hear the whole story from them later. Boys, try to behave for the girls okay?"

"You make it sound as if we'll cause trouble, gorgeous." Ren said with a teasing grin.

"When you've lived as long as I have, Ren. You learn trouble comes to you no matter what." Celestia said grinning. "Think of it as giving myself peace of mind."

"Very well, if that is what you wish," Ren gave Celestia a bow. "Then we shall be on our best behavior."

Excalibur stands up with her aunt. "We better get going. See you later tonight, aunt Tia."

"Of course. I have the boring speech to read over." Celestia sighed walking away. "Have fun."

"We will." The younger alicorn said, half grinning. "Come on."

Fluttershy grins some. "Celestia is really very nice. Isn't she?"

"Quite, I'm actually beginning to like her." Ren answered with his hands behind his head.

"That's nothing. You should see her when she really lets her mane down." Excalibur stated as they walk out of the lobby. "She's got to keep on a mask even with the guards around. Habit after living thousands of years I'm sure." She pokes Ryu gently in the shoulder. "You were pretty quiet, Ryu. Mind sharing why?"

"It's nothing really, only that you've never mentioned your parents to us." Ryu answered.

"It's something I don't want to talk about right now." Excalibur muttered looking away. "My father died before I was born, and as for my mother…" She sighed. "I'll tell you later. Okay?"

"You don't have to if it's bringing up some bad memories." Ryu assured the mare.

The young alicorn shook her head. "No, it's fine. I just need to wait till the cellabration is over." She started to lead the small group. "So how about we swing by the town hall?"

"Oh? Yes, we know somepony that'll help you with getting clothes later." Fluttershy said with a slight grin. "She can be a little...over the top sometimes though. But nothing like Pinkie."

"NEW PONY IN TOWN!" A pink blur shots going by them. "NEED A BIGGER PARTY!"

"One is enough." Both Fluttershy and Excalibur sighed at the same time.

"So… who is this pony you want us to meet?" Ren questioned.

Fluttershy giggled. "Oh, you'll just have to see her first."

* * *

 **Ponyville - Town Hall**

A single unicorn mare is using her magic to decorate the hall for the celebration later. Her mane and tail are a dark purple with a curl to it. A light blue/cyan eyeliner compliments her blue eyes. Her coat is snow white making the black skirt, and red sleeveless button up stand out nicely.

"Hello, Rarity." Excalibur called out as they enter the hall. "How's the decorating going?"

"Excalibur, so good to see you, darling." Rarity said turning around and hugging the alicorn. "You don't come by enough to try on those dresses."

"You know I'm not a big fan of those clothes." The alicorn said sighing. "I have two new friends that need your help. I'll let them introduce themselves." She steps back to let Rarity meet the brothers. "Boys, this is Rarity."

Ren gently took Rarity's hand into his own as he bent down on one knee. "An honor to meet you, milady." He planted a kiss on her knuckles before standing up. "My name is Ren Sanada."

"I'm Ryu, his younger brother." Ryu bowed. "A pleasure, madam."

"Oh my." Rarity said blushing a little. "Such gentlestallions, and look at these cloths. Very adventurous in style." She pulls a little at Ren's vest and then Ryu's shirt. "I'm not familiar with this cloth. What have you boys been up to that needs something this strong?"

"Would you believe us that our clothes help keep tears and rips from happening after fighting monsters and creatures of darkness?" Ryu asked.

Rarity just blinked. "I'm sorry what?" She looks them in the eyes. "You're not joking are you?"

"Nope, we're telling the truth and this is what we use to fight them." Ren answered before summoning his Keyblade once more. "This is the weapon we use, the Keyblade." He said as he let the snow white mare gaze upon the blade. "This is my specific Keyblade, Midnight Roar."

"I possess my own as well." Ryu said as he materialized his Keyblade. "This is Missing Ache."

"My heavens these aren't weapons. They're art!" Rarity said in awe. "How can you use something like this to fight?"

"I have one too." Fluttershy said, summoning her blade. "This is Evening Light."

"How-how-how?" The white unicorn stuttered before Excalibur shook her. "Thank you, dear. Fluttershy, how did you get one?"

"I just felt it in my heart you could say." Fluttershy said with a gentle smile. "Ren can explain it better than I can."

Excalibur sighed. "At this rate you three might as well keep those Keyblades out."

"Well, that'll be a bad idea if you want us getting arrested for carrying weapons around town." Ryu pointed out.

Ren looked at Rarity. "Would you like to hold one?" He asked.

"May I, darling?" Rarity asked a little surprised. "I mean if it's even aloud these being enchanted weapons and all."

"Well, I actually want to test something." Ren said before he halted. "Actually, I don't think this one suits a mare like you to hold, give me a second." He focused on his Keyblade and it soon disappeared, revealing a new kind of weapon.

The Keyblade has a black handle with a black spike in its pommel. The left half of the guard is light blue with a small, black section near its base, and connects to both ends of the handle, while the right half is black, curves outward slightly, and does not connect to the bottom of the handle. Its shaft is light blue on its left half and regular blue on its right half. The head of the blade is blue and forms a large hook that curves to the left. Its teeth are comprised by three curved spikes lining the outer edge of the hook. The Keychain token is a blue five-pointed star with a small, circular gap in its center.

"This is Abyssal Tide, you could say it relates more to water-based magic." Ren said as he handed the weapon to Rarity.

"How lovely." Rarity muttered gently, gripping the hilt she feels a warmth move up her arm and rests with her heart. "Such a gentle warmth. It reminds me of holidays with family."

"Hmm, so the feeling is different for you." Ren muttered before the Keyblade in Rarity's hand returned to his own as he switches the buzzsaw-looking Keyblade back to his Midnight Roar.

Rarity keeps thinking on the feeling and soon a Keyblade of white starts to form in her hand. The hilt is sapphire blue with emeralds in the hand guard. The shaft is a white/silver with purple ribbon wrapped around it. The keyhead has three gems making up its teeth. Ruby, emerald, and diamond giving it a sharp look. Hanging from the hilt's end on a small chain is a white diamond with three smaller blue diamonds in it. "Is this mine? It has my cutie mark on this little chain here."

"As I told Fluttershy when she discovered hers, the Keyblade is a personification of its master so it's only natural that it would base itself from what lies within your heart." Ren explained.

"I got mine like that too." Fluttershy said looking at Ryu, and Excalibur. "Have you tried yet, Cali?"

"No, but I'm not sure it works for everypony. Ryu, is this normal?" Excalibur asked the blonde as Rarity gently swings her Keyblade.

"Not really, the Keyblades are always picky about their wielders." Ryu admitted. "Guess in this world, if there's one with a strong heart then it must be the reason why there are now two Keyblade Wielders now instead of us."

"Well, just as long as Pinkie doesn't try till we're sure I see no harm." The alicorn said. "Rarity, does it have a name?"

Rarity turned back to them and bows. "Gem Cutter, and I have to say it's a fitting name. I feel as if I could cut through dragon scale with this lovely...Keyblade was it?"

"Yes, but don't play around with it. The Keyblade is not a toy, it's a powerful weapon that could be used for light or darkness." Ren answered.

"I understand, Ren." The white unicorn mare said letting her weapon fade. "A tool is a tool and the owner is the one to bring harm. I'll be careful, and like a few lessons with Fluttershy on the basics if you boys don't mind."

Ren grinned then bowed. "It would be my honor, Rarity." He said.

"Smooth, dude." A voice said with a strong tomboyish feel to it. "But I'm not buying any of this just yet." A cyan and rainbow-colored blur lands between the humans and Rarity. "Name's Rainbow Dash."

Excalibur just slaps her up side the head. "Dash, cool it. They're good guys, and even have my aunt's approval."

The tomboy mare before them has a cyan coat of fur with matching feathers on her wings. Magenta eyes seem to flash with challenge looking the brothers over, and a messy mane of rainbow color with matching tail rounds out her looks. The black sports top and shorts show off her linth built perfect for any athlete.

"Fine, Exxy. If you say so." Rainbow's voice held no small amount of sassy to boot. "I saw what they did to Rarity just now. You sure they're safe?"

"As safe as keeping a fight with me is, Dash." Excalibur warns. "Cool it. If anything they've been showing better manners than you."

"Girls, please." Rarity warned, a chill filling the air. "Don't make me test any ice spells."

"Ladies, please calm yourselves, we don't want any unnecessary roughhousing in here." Ren tried to calm the two mares down with a nervous grin.

A small group of vines wrap around the three mares as Fluttershy sighed. "Rainbow, why do you start this with Cali every time? It's getting really old." Her Evening Light glowing slightly as the vines have grown from it.

"If she'd race me I'd backoff." Dash growled. "How are you doing that anyway?"

"Well I just wanted you to stop and my Evening Light responded by summoning these vines." Fluttershy said, calling the vines back. "Now say you're sorry to Cari."

The cyan pegasus huffed. "Fine. Sorry for picking a fight, Excalibur."

"It's fine, but I'm still not racing you. I've got nothing to prove." The alicorn stated. "Speeds your skill, not mine."

Rainbow just huffed again and looked at the brothers. "So can I join you for the tour? I kind of messed up somepony's day by crashing into her, and both of us landing in a mud puddle."

"Sure, we could use the company." Ryu said with a cheerful grin that would be impossible to resist. "By the way, I like your mane, makes you look cute."

"Not cute. Awesome!" Dash shouts, hopping into the air. "Cute's for sissies."

"Whatever." Excalibur muttered as they start walking. "Later, Rarity. Don't overwork yourself."

"And try not to poke your eye out with that Keyblade? Master Riku told me that some idiot before his time actually did that by messing with his Keyblade too much." Ren added in.

"You needn't worry. I'll be careful on both fronts." Rarity called after them as the door closed.

"How can you poke your eye out with a blade as long as what you all have?" Dash asked. "You've got to be some kind of idiot to do that."

"He was." The brothers deadpanned.

"Simply put, he was trying to do an advanced form of Strike Raid, needless to say he messed up, his Keyblade flew back at him, and it… lodged itself right into his eye." Ryu said with a shudder.

"Sorry I said anything." Dash muttered. "Hey, how about we go see Applejack? I'll bet she'd like to see what Exxy dragged in."

"What are we, things now?" Ren questioned in irritation.

Excalibur slapped Dash upside the head again. "No. Just Dash being a pain in the flank is all." The sound of stomachs growling made something else clear. "Well, I could go for some Apple family cooking anyway. How about a teleport there? Be quicker."

"I prefer to walk." Ren politely refused.

The alicorn just shrugged as they walked off toward the way to the local apple farm. Just missing a lavender unicorn mare with a very messy mane heading to the town hall.

* * *

 **Sweet Apple Acres**

The walk toward the Apple farm took a bit, and Rainbow Dash kept asking questions about the brothers. Some just about what they do, and some that were very private. At the moment she was asking more about the Keyblades, and seeing how no other pony was around. She wanted to see them in action.

"Come on!" Dash whined. "Just one awesome trick. Please!"

Ren groaned. "Alright, fine, one trick, that's it."

"And you better not ask for more after this." Ryu stated with a firm look.

"YES! You got a deal!" Dash shouts doing a backflip and hovering. "So what are you going to show us?"

"Us? Don't you mean you, Dashie?" Excalibur teased rolling her eyes.

"You know you were going to ask one of them to spar later." Rainbow countered. "Think of it as a sneak peek."

Excalibur sighs shaking her head. "If you say so."

Both brothers summoned their Keyblades.

"I'll start this off first." Ryu raised his Keyblade into the air. "Aquaga!" He called out before a large ball of water flew into the air. "Blizzaga!" He fired an ice ball which freezes the liquid orb as it comes falling down. "The finisher!" He declared as he jumps into the air with his Missing Arch ready. "Hurricane Blitz!" Ryu spun in a whirlwind motion that looked like a buzzsaw then the moment he made contact with the ice ball, it shattered into tiny pieces of ice particles that slowly fell to the ground as Ryu landed on his feet while corkscrewing two times in the air.

Rainbow landed with a dumbfounded look on her face and mouth hung open. "That! Was! AWESOME!" She finally shouts, rushing over to Ryu. "I know I'm good, but that was so freaking awesome I have to try it!" She then frowns remembering what she heard back with Rarity. "But I don't have a Keyblade and I've been a jerk. Sorry for that you guys. I guess I just felt left out."

"Calm down, Dashie, if you want to know if you're compatible with a Keyblade, I can let you hold one of mine?" Ryu offered.

"Really?" The cyan pegasus asked. "That'd be great. Thanks, Ryu."

"No problem, Dashie." Ryu said with a grin. "Now, let's see if I have one in my arsenal that suits your awesome and cute nature." Holding his Keyblade out, he switched the Missing Ache for a different weapon.

The Keyblade's handle was pale green and surrounded completely by the guard, which is red. Each side of the guard sports two spikes that point diagonally downward. The shaft of the Keyblade has concave edges and ends in a point. The shaft is red orange at its base and gradually lightens in color the further up it is on the blade. On the tip of the shaft is a large, silver, "X" shaped charm shaped like the upper half of the Nobody symbol. This charm is the only thing that connects the teeth of the Keyblade to the rest of the weapon. The teeth are formed by a black, circular arc lined with spikes. The Keychain token is a black disk lined with spikes, much like the teeth of the Keyblade.

"Say hello to Twilight Blaze, Rainbow." Ryu introduced while handing the Keyblade to the cyan pegasus.

Dash shakes her head having watched the weapon change. "Oh my gosh! It's so cool!" She grips the hilt feeling a wave of warmth like being in the sun taking a nap, but better. "Is the warm wave normal to feel resting in your heart? It's better than the naps I've had. No it's like the feeling of winning a race with your best friend kind of warm!" She hands the blade up and looks it over. "So cool."

"Done fantasizing?" Ryu asked with a sly grin before the Keyblade disappears in Rainbow's hands and back into Ryu's own as he changed it back to the Missing Ache.

"Woah! Freaky, but cool." Rainbow said as a new Keyblade appeared in her hand. "Holy?!" In her hand is a blade with a cyan wing hand guard, golden shaft arching with electricity, the key head is shaped like a lightning bolt colored yellow, and hanging by the small chair her cutie mark of a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt. "Storm Racer is so awesome!"

"Glad you like your new Keyblade, it looks just as awesome and beautiful as you." Ryu complimented as his Keyblade vanished.

Rainbow blushed, hugging the Keyblade. "Th-thank you. Oooh! I can't wait to show, AJ!"

"Ya'll show me what?" An orange coated, blonde mane and tail earth pony asked hopping over the fence. Her brown stetson hat, like her southern tinged voice, go well with the white undershirt, red flannel shirt tied below her larger bust, and worn blue jeans. "So who these boys here, Cali?"

Ren released a wolf whistle at the mare. "Mother of God, are all the mares we meet beautiful?!" He questioned.

Fluttershy elbowed Ren lightly. "I'd like to think so."

"Thank ya kindly, but I don't even know ya." Applejack said offer Ryu a handshake. "Name's Applejack and this here is my farm. Nice to meet ya, partner."

"Howdy, Miss Applejack, a pleasure to meet you as well." Ryu introduced.

A firm grip meets her hand. "No need to call me Miss, sugarcube. Just Applejack, or AJ well do." AJ said giving him a good shake. "Say did y'all see anything odd? Looked like hail?"

"Oh, that was me, I was showing the girls here a trick." Ryu answered.

"I was about to go next if you'd like to see." Ren suggested.

AJ just shrugged letting go of Ryu's hand. "Don't mind at all, but ah still didn't got any names."

"You just shook hands with Ryu, and this is Ren." Excalibur said pointing to the brother in turn. "You're going to like this, AJ."

"Well what ya all waiting for. Get to it." AJ said grinning.

Ren grinned as well, doing a gentlemanly bow. "As the lady wishes," He said before summoning his Midnight Roar and walks over to a set of rocks. "Let's do this… Zero Graviza!" He declared as the rocks lifted into the air, hovering in place. "Firaga Burst!" He launches a fireball into the air before it explodes, sending small fireballs that struck the rocks, superheating them till the rocky shell shattered away to reveal crystals. With a twirl of his Keyblade, he grins at his audience. "And for the final touch… Thundaga!" He calls out as lightning strikes the crystals which releases an aurora borealis around the group.

"I see it, but ah don't believe it." Applejack muttered as Ren's display sinks into her mind. "I've seen and heard many a tall tale, but ah never thought ah'd see the day. You mind explaining that some to me and the key looking sword?"

Fluttershy giggled. "It's called a Keyblade, and it's from the heart. It also let you do magic in the same way." She summons her Evening Light. "Rarity has one as well. It's name is Gem Cutter while mine is Evening Light. Dash has Storm Racer."

"How'd you all get one?" Applejack asked looking at the brothers. "Does Cali have one too?"

"Haven't tried yet, but I'm wanting to after seeing Dash get hers." The alicorn said looking to be in thought. "Ryu and Ren. May we try and see if we are compatible too, please?"

"Sure, we can start right-" Ren was cut off when both his and Ryu's stomachs growled. They both blushed in embarrassment. "Um, you think we can eat first?"

The girls all laughed. "Sure as sugar, Ren. The whole Apple family is here today, so mind hiding the weapons please?"

Dash and Fluttershy already let their Keyblades fade understanding Applejack's request.

"Of course, we'll respect your family's rules. Oh and maybe you can show me how you work on your farm." Ren suggested with a grin, sending his Keyblade away.

"You can count on me, sugar." AJ said with a big grin leading the group to the fence and jumps it. "Come on, ya'll! It's quicker if we cut through the trees here."

Shrugging the girls either jump or fly over the fence, and look back to see if the brothers need help. However, when they jumped, they hopped the fence in a single go. "Show offs." Dash said with a wink.

"What can I say, I live for showbiz." Ryu winked back.

* * *

 **Sweet Apple Acres - Main House**

The large number of ponies around the tables with food, and games was really a sight to see. All kinds of apple-made foods, snacks, and even some ice cream set out for everyone to enjoy. Kids running about playing tag among the adults make it seem all the more lively. Of course all Apple Family reunion are lively, but some more then others. Just about every tribe of pony could be found in the large farm family from earth ponies to thestals could be seen.

Applejack lead the small group through the crowd waving at a few family here and there. "Ya sure picked a good time. The family reunion is in full swing!"

"This is all your family?" Ren questioned in surprise.

"Yup, and I'll tell ya now. we ain't getting any smaller either." Applejack said with pride. "Granny Smith's been here since Ponyville was founded. Heck, she's mighty old but tough."

'Tell me about it.' Excalibur thinks looking around. 'I never can get over just how long this farm has been here, or the trouble Smith and I got into. It sucks living so long.'

"So, when are we gonna try your family's food, Applejack?" Ryu asked as his stomach growled loudly. "My stomach is dying to try anything."

Aj just chuckled pointing to a stack of plates. "Well go on then. We Apples are mighty friendly bunch, so don't worry. Just watch out for the other mares." She teased elbowing Ryu. "Might try sweet talking ya."

"Eh, wouldn't be the first time." The platinum blonde boy shrugged.

A few of the Apples were looking at the newcomers, but with friendly smile and waves. A small blur however did make it's way to the group. A filly with a red mane and tail, wearing a large pink bow in her mane. Orange eyes full of wonder peeking out from behind the cowgirl mare. "Hey, sis. Who's those two, and why do they look that way?"

"Applebloom, you don't need to hide." AJ sighed pulling the filly around. Her white t-shirt and coveralls a bit dirty from playing around. "This here is my sister, Applebloom. Bloom, meet Ryu and Ren."

"Howdy!" Applebloom nearly shouts with a prize winning grin. "Nice to meet yea. Enjoying the grub?"

"Haven't had any yet but don't mind if I do!" Ryu said before zipping over to the food and gathering a large plate full of apple-based delicacies.

Ren kneeled down at eye level to Applebloom. "Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Ren, the guy eating a mountain of your food is my little brother." He smiled at the filly. "Applejack never told me that you were just so adorable."

Applebloom just giggled rubbing the back of her head. "Shucks. That's mighty nice of ya to say." She started to look Ren over. "Never seen anything like you before. Mind if I ask what ya are?"

"Applebloom, that's a bit rude to ask." Applejack said glaring at her sister.

"It's alright, she's just curious." Ren reassured the mare before he turned his focus back on Applebloom. "To answer your question, I'm human but I'm also a Keyblade Wielder."

Excalibur pokes Ren's shoulder. "I don't think we need to be letting her know that."

"What's a Keyblade?" Bloom asked before Excalibur could stop her. "Some kind of spell? Maybe I can get my cutie mark learning this!?"

"Bloom, no! Remember the last time you tried this following me around?" The alicorn said looking stren. "I had to pull you out of the tree you kicked."

Applebloom just blushed, giggling while looking down. "It was still fun learning from ya."

"Well to answer that, no, it isn't a spell. It's my weapon and don't even think of asking me to show you it because I already promised your sister I wouldn't show it here." Ren stated.

"Oh, I understand that." Applebloom said waving it off. "Don't want none of the family thinking you a bad guy or something. Think I could come along to see it later?"

"No." Ren answered bluntly. "Unless I get permission from your sister to show you, I'm not going to, okay?"

Applejack thought it over as Bloom just sighed. "Well, I guess I can let her see it. Don't think nothing will come of it if she holds it."

"If the trend is what we've seen so far. Maybe not." Excalibur offered as Dash tanked up on food with Ryu. "So I think she'd be safe enough."

"She's not going to hold it." Ren deadpanned. "What I mean is, that I don't think it's safe for a child to hold a very powerful weapon."

"I'll pass then." Applebloom stated looking a little sad. "Learned my lesson trying to sneak off with Cali's shield, and it was scary."

"Excalibur?" Applejack asked in a dangerous tone. "Why didn't ya tell me about this?"

"Because she also saved my flank from a hydra that blindsided me." The alicorn answered not worried. "I called it even."

"Never mind then." AJ sighed looking relieved. "That young one we made leather from?"

"The same." Excalibur said nodding her head. "But we're getting off track here. Ren, you better get something before Ryu and Dash eat it all."

"I already did," Ren brought out a plate with a slice of apple pie on it. "I snagged it when no one was watching."

Applejack and her sister just blink seeing the plate. "When did you do that?" Applebloom asked in awe.

Fluttershy giggled holding her own plate of food. "While we were walking in. He got me a plate too."

"Amazing what a Corridor of Darkness can do for you." Ren said with a grin before grabbing his fork and eating a piece of the pie. "Oh… my… God…"

"Another victim of the great meal." Excalibur laughs getting herself so food. "That never gets old to see."

Applejack chuckled shaking her head. "He's not going to shoot into the sky like Pinkie is he?"

Ren gulped the entire pie in one bite then looked at Applejack. "Tell me the recipe!" He demanded with sparkles in his eyes.

"Sorry, but I can't." AJ said grinning. "But I can teach ya if you really want to know. I hope you don't mind working for it."

"It's a trap, Ren. Don't take it!" Excalibur and Dash said at the same time giggling. With Applebloom chanting, "Take it! Take it!"

"I'll do anything to get that recipe! I don't care what job it is!" Ren exclaimed in desperation. "I need to know that recipe!"

Applejack grinned. "Alright then. You can help with the apple bucking first thing in the morning. Be here before sunrise."

Ren saluted. "Yes, ma'am." He soon dashed off then jumped into a tree as he summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at himself. "Sleep!" He casted before collapsing on the tree branch.

"So that's a Keyblade?" Applebloom asked as she giggled. "Mighty odd looking, and just why the hay did he do that?"

Applejack face palmed. "I thought only Rainbow Dash could fall asleep that fast, and she don't use magic."

"He'll be out like a light till then." Ryu said, munching on an apple.

"Ya mean morning?" A deep voice asked as a tall red stallion walked over with a blonde mane. Wearing a white button up shirt and blue jeans. "Sure he won't get a cold up there?"

"My brother Big Macintosh." Applejack introduced. "Mac this is Ryu, and yandor in the tree is Ren his brother."

"Howdy." Big Mac said grinning. "Your brother always like that?"

Ryu chuckled nervously. "When it comes to learning a recipe, yes. He's determined to learn it even if it's something he doesn't like. You see, he's also a bit of a cook."

"I'll try to keep him from Sugarcube Corner then." Fluttershy said shaking her head. "I can only image how Pinkie and the Cakes would take it if he did this there."

Excalibur sighed. "So now what? AJ and I still need to see if we can summon a Keyblade."

"Well, I was actually hoping Ren wouldn't do something like this yet so…" Ryu turned to Applejack. "Go ahead and take his Keyblade."

Applejack blinked. "Ya sure about that? If you're like Cali here it's not a smart thing."

"He wouldn't say to do so if it wasn't safe, AJ." Excalibur said. "Just be gentle." Her horn glows pulling the sneaking Applebloom back. "Nice try, AB."

"Shoot." The young mare sighed crossing her arms.

Applejack shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the tree Ren is sleeping in. She reached up and pulled herself up the trunk to reach the sleeping human. "Alright now. Sorry about his, sugar." AJ said gently pulling the weapon out of his hands. A soft warmth rolling up her arm as she was about to jump down. "He didn't even twitch. How do ya like that?"

Ren released a light groan as he moved a bit but due to how thin the branch was, he accidently tripped Applejack to land on him. He was still asleep.

AJ gulped, landing on Ren with a deep blush. "Darn it." She crawled back the tree trunk trying to not wake him up, or place a hand somewhere she didn't want to.

The whole things was fun to watch for Excalibur, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. "You knew this would happen didn't you, Ryu?" The alicorn asked with a grin.

"Oh yeah, I did." Ryu answered with a sly grin.

"Just about...There!" Applejack said getting clear of Ren and holding the Keyblade in her hand. "Feels warm like being with family. Kind of like that." She muttered climbing down while shooting a glare at Ryu. "I'll get you for that."

"Really? But I thought you liked being on Ren?" Ryu wondered with a look of innocence then grins. "My bad."

Applejack blushed as Fluttershy glared at Ryu. "I ain't stepping into that. Now what do I do with this here weapon?"

The moment she said that, the Midnight Roar disappeared from Applejack's hand and back into Ren's.

"That answer your question?" Ryu asked.

"Uh, yes?" AJ said looking at her hand and then to Ren. "So what was the point of this again?" She waved her hand and her Keyblade appeared. The hilt and handguard looked like a golden horse shoe with a shaft colored ruby red. The key head looked like an apple bright red with a green leaf pointing away from the shaft. On the hilt's chain is a silver disc with three red apples on it. "Boy howdy! Harvest Heart indeed!"

Ren releases a small snort. "Hey, Applejack, Fluttershy… what are you doing in my bed?" He murmured before turning over.

AJ and Shy just blush bright red after they heard Ren. The laughter from Excalibur, Applebloom, Rainbow Dash, Big Mac, and a few of the Apple family only made them blush brighter.

"I hope you two can work this out." Excalibur chuckled enjoying the moment a little too much. "I'd say I got my payback for that last prank seeing this."

"Oh hush." AJ huffed putting Harvest Heart on her shoulder. "Didn't think I was his type in truth."

"I think we'll have to talk about it with it later." Fluttershy offered. "For now I think Excalibur should have her turn."

"I'm not going to climb up there. I'm letting the boy sleep."The alicorn stated waving her hands.

"Then will you accept mine in exchange?" Ryu asked.

"Of course, good sir." Excalibur said bowing some. "Whenever you're ready with which ever you think fits me best."

"So who's hitting on who here?" Dash asked with a chuckle.

"Hmm…" Ryu got into a thinking posture before snapping his fingers. "I know just the Keyblade." He held out his hand as his Missing Ache appeared before changing into a new weapon.

The Keyblade has a short, white handle and a diamond-shaped, black guard. The top of the guard is decorated by two magenta teardrop-shapes. The tip and base of the shaft are white, while the center is purple. It is lined by three diamond-shaped gaps and black, concave edges. The head of the blade is silver, and the teeth are comprised of three large, magenta, teardrop-shaped spikes with black edges. The Keychain token resembles the teeth, and is comprised of three small, teardrop-shaped spikes that are magenta with black edges. Purple and yellow flowers and yellow stars are emitted when the blade strikes.

"This is Crown of Guilt." Ryu said, handing the weapon over to Excalibur.

Applebloom looked on in awe. "It's very pretty. I'm starting to see why Ren said I shouldn't have one."

"Good." Excalibur said taking the weapon and felt a familiar warmth. 'Mother? That's my mother's warmth.' She gently smiled getting a feel for the weapon. "The warmth brings back some good memories. Thank you."

"Looks good with you." Dash said holding her Strom Racer next to AJ's Harvest Heart. "Just like all of ours."

"Hey, why did Ren's go back to him?" AB asked Ryu as his Keyblade returned to him. "Like that!"

"Because the Keyblade that they held before belong to us. They're connected to our hearts so they always return to their masters." Ryu explained as he swapped Crown of Guilt back to Missing Ache.

"Oh. I think I get it." Applebloom said looking to Excalibur waiting to see if she gets one.

The group didn't have to wait long as the alicorn hold out her right hand as a bright light appears. She grips it as a hilt with a white crescent moon and silver diamond shield handguard appear. The shaft formed into a long sword blade with the key head being three daggers of red, green, and blue. The keychain charm is three swords of the same colors as the daggers crossed behind a steel grey shield. "My cutie mark is the charm, but it's name is Night of Strength." Excalibur said grinning. "Thank you. I found a few memories I thought last forever too."

"Not a problem." Ryu said before inspecting the new Keyblade. "I must say this Keyblade is something, it's sure to land critical hits on enemies and it also has a longer reach but it's lacking in strength. You must have one more suited for magic." He looked back at Excalibur. "But then again this fierce yet beautiful weapon suits you quite well."

"I'm still feeling the same warmth." Excalibur said looking to her left hand. "Not the same but it's strong. Has there ever been a dual wielder before?"

"There has but he was Master Sora's Nobody. He was the only known Keyblade Wielder during our Master's time that could dual wield." Ryu answered before he outstretched his left hand and the Crown of Guilt materialized as well. "Until my brother and I came along."

"I see." The alicorn smiled. "Then I best follow this through." She holds out her left hand and a second blade appears. This one has the sun on the hilt with a white wing handguard, and the shaft looked like her outstretched cyan/white wing. The keyhead was a diamond shield linked to the wing by the flat edge it and colored sapphire blue. The keychain charm is a disc that's half moon and half sun. "Day of Protection is its name."

Ryu whistled. "Now this is interesting, this Keyblade has a shorter reach but it's stronger with fire magic. It also seems to be well balanced as well, quite interesting but…" He looks at Excalibur with a serious look. "The only way that you could have two… is if there are two sides within you."

"You never seen her study like we have." Rainbow said stepping over. "It's like night and day with her."

"Plus, I have a darker side that nearly took me once." Excalibur muttered looking away. 'But it took mom instead.'

"Well, while there is light, there must also be darkness." Ryu looked at the mares with a serious look. "The reason my brother and I are able to wield two is because we use both light and darkness like our Master Riku. We embrace both sides and through that, gained much in our training." He looked at Excalibur, his dark blue eyes gazing into her silver ones. "The fact that you're able to wield two means you possess both light and darkness as well… but from the looks of it, you're holding back one of them."

"Out of worry of slipping, yes." Excalibur said with a frown. "My darkness because I...I was too young at the time to understand a few things. Think you can help me face that side of myself?"

"That I cannot do." Ryu answered firmly. "It's not my right to help you in a problem such as this. This is your darkness, your fears that hold you back. Only you can face the darkness head on." He stated as both of his Keyblades vanished. "It's your decision to either hold back your darkness or face it but if you continue to hold it back…" He gestured to the Keyblade in her left hand as it suddenly vanished. "The Keyblade that represents it will not come to your aid."

"I understand." The alicorn said looking away. 'I know what I have to do then. For mom and aunt Tia.' A soft pulse of warmth run down her left arm as the Keyblade reappears. "This is going to take a bit of work, but I do know what to do."

Ryu inspected both of Excalibur's Keyblades. "For now, you will have to rely on only one. I can still feel that the Keyblade that represents your darkness is still weak."

"Day of Protection can rest till I get it together." Excalibur said letting the blade fade. "Night of Strength is just as lovely though. Thanks again, Ryu. I'm going to enjoy learning about myself like this."

A pink blur stops right in front of Ryu. "The parties ready! You guys ready to join in?" Pinkie said with a big grin and looks around. "Huh? Everypony has a Keyblade like you and Ren? Awesome!"

"Uh… Give me a second." Ryu said before his Keyblade appeared once more then he points it at Ren. "Esuna!" A pink light engulfs Ren before he wakes up.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Ren shouted with a tick mark on his forehead.

"Party! Library! You coming?" Pinkie asked in her way of the sugar rush. "Please!"

Ren looked at the pink mare in silence before front flipping off the branch he was on and landing on his feet. "Okay, sounds like fun." He said.

"YES!" The pink mare shouts jumping into the air and hugging Ren somehow. Her hand gripping the Keyblade's hilt. "Oh, your's is warm like fresh baked cake."

"Oh no." The girls moans fearful of Pinkie with a Keyblade.

"Uh…" Ren looked down at the pink mare in confusion. "Are you touching my abs?"

"Maybe?" Pinkie said looking away before hopping out of the tree and a Keyblade formed in her hand. The hilt and handguard are cutlets hilt, the shaft looked to be a rifle barrel wrapped in streamers, and the keyhead looked like a balloon colored pink. The keychain charm is a disc with three balloons. Two are light blue with the center one yellow. "Cool! Holiday Cannon!" She giggles. "That's it's name, and it's funny."

"We're so in trouble." Rainbow Dash groans face palming.

"Okay, while I'm happy you have a Keyblade, can you stop running your hand up my chest!" Ren exclaimed with a firm look.

Pinkie giggled, hopping away. "Okie dokie Loki! La la la." She happily skipped over to Ryu. "Just trying to see who's hotter is all."

"Pinkie, stop teasing them, please." Excalibur growls. "You're getting as bad a Vinyl Scratch."

"Nah. She'd just take her top off." Pinkie stated before running off toward town. "SEE YOU AT THE PARTY!"

"What did she mean by that?" The brothers questioned.

The girls sighed leading the brothers toward town. "Only when she's drunk that happens." The all said as the same time.

"Oh." The brothers hummed at the same time.

* * *

 **Ponyville - Golden Oaks Library**

The group managed to catch up to Pinkie and followed her to the library. "Okay now to get inside and hide." THe pink mare said bouncing from hoof to hoof. "Rarity is already here too, so just be ready."

"Oh dear, I forgot to get the song birds ready." Fluttershy said. "Not to worry I did have them singing yesterday so a little rest will do them good."

"I can't wait to hear, Fluttershy." Ren grinned. "I bet they'll sound wonderful."

Fluttershy blushed as they enter the oak tree turned library and see just how big it is. "Thank you, Ren. It makes me feel better knowing you'll like it."

"Well, I hope you do your best." Ren said as he winks at her.

The ponies in the library look at the group and whisper a little. Some back away, but others give friendly smiles. "Looks like this is the best time to let you boys meet the town." Excalibur said grinning as Rarity walks over. "Hey, Rare."

"Hello again, Ryu. Ren." Rarity said bowing some with a smile. "How did it go meeting the others?"

"Quite nice, Rarity." Ren answered with a grin before he looks around the library. "I must say, the decorations are beautifully set." He looks back at the snow white mare with a charming smile. "Your handiwork I presume?"

"With a little help from my Gem Cutter." Rarity admitted with a soft grin. "I just thought of the pattern and it made a few of the gems. I didn't use it too much though, because I'm sure somepony would have asked."

"Well, you've done a fantastic job, Rarity." Ren complimented. "I'm sure no one would be able to come up with something as lovely as this."

"I meant about my Keyblade, dear." Rarity said. "Sorry, I should have been more clear."

"Hey, hey, hey everypony." Another white unicorn wearing purple shades said walking over with electric blue with cyan streaks in it, and matching tail waving. Her grey tube top showed off her midriff and ripped blue jean let the brother see a note on her hips. "Who's the new guys here?"

"Vinyl Scratch the best DJ in town." Rainbow Dash introduced pointing to the DJ pony. "Meet the Sanada brothers. Ryu and Ren."

"How's it going?" Ryu raised a hand while grinning.

"Sup, girl." Ren nodded towards Vinyl with a small grin.

Vinyl raised her shades showing red eyes. "Damn. Pinkie wasn't pulling my tail about you guys looking hot, but I've already got somepony." She lets her shades down and offers a handshake. "Nice to meet ya all the same."

"You as well." Ren said, clasping his hand into Vinyl's. "I'm glad you have someone… just don't come near us if you're drunk, okay?"

"They still telling ponies about that? I stopped drinking to be a better DJ." Vinyl sighed giving his hand a firm shake. "That happened back when I was starting out. Besides, Octavia would kill me if she heard about a repeat."

That caused the brothers to look at Vinyl in shock.

"Wait… are you saying…" Ren started.

"That you're a…" Ryu raised a shaking finger.

"Yeah. Well bi really with how few stallions there are around here." Vinyl said tilting her head. "It's not a problem is it?"

"No, we're just surprised is all." The Sanada siblings said in unison.

The DJ pony just shrugged. "If you say so. I've to check my gear again. Later." She turns and walks off waving over her shoulder.

"You guys alright?" Applejack asked lean close to them. "You don't have this back where you'll are from?"

"Oh, we've seen plenty of cases like this." Ryu answered. "We should have figured it out the moment we laid eyes on her."

"We've come across places that had these sort of people, but we don't really care if they're same sex or bisexual." Ren stated. "Who they love is up to them."

AJ just stared at the for a moment. "Alright, I believe ya. Truth is ah couldn't tell looking at her either."

"Doesn't make her any less a fighter either." Excalibur stated. "Two black belts and counting for Vinyl. Octavia is working on a third now."

"You'd know checking on the dojos and teaching at them." Pinkie said grinning.

Ren chuckled before looking around the party. "So, why at the library anyways?" He asked.

A mint green unicorn with seafoam blue mane and tail. Wearing a hoodie shouts. "She's coming! Quick kill the lights!"

"You're about to find out." Pinkie giggled bouncing off. "Thanks, Lyra."

Rainbow and Excalibur lead the group toward the back as the lights go out. A few minutes later the door open and two figures walk in. The taller one talking. "We found everypony but the one for the music. Oh, I hope this doesn't ruin the celebration."

"Twilight, the Princess said for you to make friends too." The smaller one said that looked like a kid. "Come on, you're worrying too much."

"Spike, I don't need to make friends!" Twilight said. "I don't need a bunch of crazy ponies making my life nuts, because the fate of the world doesn't rely on it!"

"Oh, colt." Excalibur muttered. "Shut in much?"

Ren narrowed his eyes. 'What did she mean by the fate of the world?' He thought.

Twilight looked around in the dark after closing the door. "Now where's the light switch."

Pinkie turns on the lights and everyone yelled: "SURPRISE!" Nearly scaring the two out of their skins.

Twilight looks around and sighed clearly not happy. Her jeans and purple shirt are a little dusty, but not badly. The lavender unicorn has a purple mane and tail with two streaks of pink running off center. Even her eyes are purple.

Spike is a baby dragon wearing shorts and a green t-shirt. His scales are a light purple with green spines and eyes.

Pinkie hops over and hugs Twilight. "So were you surprised? I had to work super fast as I saw you and know you were a new pony in town."

"Ah think we're going to just wait over here." Applejack said with a chuckle. "No need to overload the poor girl with Pinkie right there."

Excalibur sighed softly. "So she's Twilight Sparkle? Aunt Tia did say she'd find a way to get her out of her home." She groaned. "She could of told me she's a workaholic."

"Huh, I think I've seen her before but I can't remember where." Ren wondered in confusion.

"Hmm" Ryu hummed as he looked at the purple mare.

The girls look at the brothers but shrugged it off. "Hey, you're the ones from another world. Could've been anything." Rainbow said waving them over as Pinkie followed Twilight to the snack table.

"So now you have lots of friends!" Pinkie said waving toward the group, but the purple mare didn't even turn to look.

"Uh, you do know that's hot sauce you're about to drink, right?" Excalibur warned to later as the purple mare started to sweat and scrunched up her face. Both her mane and tail turned to fire as she runs up the stairs nearby to the second floor. "Oh dear."

"This is gonna end badly, isn't it?" Ryu questioned with a deadpanned expression

A tap on his leg came from Spike. "Nah, just as long as somepony gets her some milk she'll be fine." He said giving a grin. "Hi, I'm Spike the Dragon."

"I'll get the milk and run damage control." Excalibur said walking off. "With luck I can get her back down here too."

"Anyway, I'm Ryu, Ryu Sanada." Ryu introduced to the baby dragon.

"I'm Ren, Ryu's older brother." Ren waved.

"Nice to meet you." Spike said shaking Ryu's hand and then waving at Ren. "Sorry about Twilight being a little cold. So brought you two to Ponyville?"

Meanwhile Excalibur had gotten the milk and had gone upstairs to find the lavender mare. "Hey, Twilight, I got some milk. Where'd you go?"

"In here." A weak voice called out from the bathroom before the door opened. Twilight stepped out still flushed. "I can't believe I did that." She took the glass of milk. "Thank you."

"It's fine." The alicorn said waiting for the mare to register what she is. 'Any second now.'

Twilight drained the glass with a sigh and then saw what Excalibur was. "Pr-princess Excalibur!"

"Don't you dare bow, and please Excalibur, or Cali will do." Cali said grinning. "I see aunt Tia told you about me."

"B-but you're a princess." Twilight said pointing at her. "What a-about protocol, your royal dress, or guards!"

"Don't care for it." Cali said flatly. 'Oh, Faust. This one's going to be a real trip.' She shakes her head. Just come back down to the party. Pinkie put a lot of work into it, and I have some friends you should meet."

Twilight looked like she didn't want too, but she couldn't just walk away from a princess either. "Okay." The lavender mare sighed dropping her head in defeat.

"Hey. Making friends can lead you great strength, Twilight. Trust me on that one." Cali said gently pulling the unicorn toward the stairs.

"Oi, oi, ladies, please step back!" Ren exclaimed in a nervous tone as a group of mares surrounded him and Ryu while Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie watch in jealousy.

Lyra was leading the other mares trying to get a better look at the boys. "But you two are so cool. Just what are you and why are you with Excalibur?" She asked trying not to tackle them.

"Um, we're human and we're with her because we're friends." Ryu answered before a mare managed to yank off his shirt. "HEY!" He exclaimed as he covered himself.

The mare that did this is cream colored and her mane/tail are vanilla, strawberry, and blueberry colors to it. "Dang, check out these abs."

"Bon Bon!" Lyra stated before seeing Ryu's chest. "Oh my Celestia."

"Eh?" Ryu looked around as the mares were blushing fiercely and staring at him like a piece of meat. "Oh no…" Thinking quickly, he removed his older brother's shirt and vest in flash. "Check him out, he's more good-looking!"

"You bastard!" Ren shouted in anger, subconsciously flexing his upper body.

Lyra and Bon Bon just looked between the two humans blushing. "Can we touch you?" They asked at the sametime.

"No, you may not." Cali said descending the stairs with Twilight behind her. "Now return their shirts, and back off."

Bon Bon returned Ryu's shirt as the mares started backing off. Lyra however wasn't ready to back off just yet, but knew better to mess around with the alicorn. "Fine, but I wanted to talk later, Cali." The mint unicorn said before walking off.

Twilight tilted her head when she sees the brothers as Excalibur walked over. "Sorry, guys, I should have known that would happen."

"You should have warned us that there were a bunch of horny mares here." The brothers deadpanned in a dangerous tone.

"Mating season isn't for another two months." Cali deadpanned right back. "Trust me when I say to you guys that was nothing."

"Uh, hello?" Twilight said stepping around Excalibur's wing. "You two okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine, this sort of thing happens to us all the time." Ren answered as he slipped his shirt back on then his vest.

"Mostly, we blame ourselves for working out too much." Ryu stated as he puts his shirt on.

"Really? Oh, where are my manners." Twilight said blushing a little. "I'm Twilight Sparkle. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, and you guys can call me Cali if you want." Excalibur said with a grin.

Ren took Twilight's hand into his own and placed a gentle kiss on it. "A pleasure, Miss Sparkle. I'm Ren Sanada." He introduced himself with a grin.

Ryu bowed. "My name is Ryu," He stood firm. "I'm Ren's little brother and it's nice to meet you."

Twilight blushed from the kiss to her hand. "N-nice to meet you both."

"Flut." Dash growled getting a glare from Cali. "What?"

"It's called manners. Something you need to stop shooting everypony down." Cali stated as Twilight looked over the brother, but in a more respected way. "You guys can tell her the whole thing. She's my aunt's student."

"Very well," Ren nodded before sporting a more serious expression. "Since you are her student, just know that while we are humans we're also Keyblade Wielders." He proved his point by summoning Midnight Roar while Ryu summoned his Missing Ache.

"How can you do that without a horn?" The lavender unicorn asked about to reach out to the blades. Only for Cali to stop her. "Or even without magic?"

"The Keyblade comes from our hearts. They belong to us and respond to only us, Keyblade Wielders." Ren started as he twirled his weapon a bit. "They can be used for either light or darkness but it all depends on the one wielding it."

"Also, the reason we can do it without a horn as you call it, is because humans have no animal qualities at all." Ryu stated, shouldering his Keyblade. "These weapons are the key that brings balance between light and darkness so we help keep the balance."

Twilight had summoned a scroll and quill to write all of it down truly fascinated. "So can anypony wield this weapon? How many can you have? Why the different forms? What...MMPH?!"

Cali just put her hand over the unicorn's mouth. "I think we can answer one of those. If you girls don't mind?"

Dash, Shy, Pinkie, Rare, and AJ just grin, summoning their Keyblades for Twilight to see. Cali did the same with a calm smile. "I'll let the brothers take it from here."

"Oh my, Celestia!" Twilight said while Bon Bon, and Lyra watched from afar. "Please tell me more!"

"To answer some of your questions, no, not everyone can wield a Keyblade. There are certain qualities for it. As to how many…" Ren looked up in thought. "Well, limitless amounts really, there's more Keyblades that me and my brother have than we can count."

"Then how do you carry them all?" Twilight asked. "Or even switch them out? This doesn't make sense."

AJ got an idea. "How about you let her hold one, Ryu? I know I understood better after ah did."

"Sounds good to me." Dash stated. "I mean it's just something that clicks you know?"

"Sure, let's see if she's compatible." Ryu replied as he handed his Keyblade over to Twilight, but the moment it left his hand, it immediately went back. "Huh, that's new."

"Why didn't it stay in my hand?" Twilight asked trying again and getting the same result. "Am I doing something wrong?"

Cali looks at the girls as they shrugged. "Maybe because you keep yourself closed off?" Spike offered. "Maybe you need to make friends and open your heart."

"That is a possibility or it could be that your heart… just isn't strong enough." Ren said.

"Or it could be that you're not compatible at all." Ryu suggested.

"I'm going with that last one." Twilight stated flatly. "I can just use magic on one, or study more."

Cali just groaned face palming. "You can't study everything away, Twilight. You need to feel it, feel the experiences, and friends make it better. They bring other views that help."

"How can you say that?!" Twilight ashed shocked. "You studied to get as good as you did as a warrior by just fighting all the time."

"I did. It's called 'training'." Excalibur sighed. "Girl do you even know how old I am?"

"A thousand and thirteen as of last week." Twilight stated and then it hit her. "Oh...Never mind."

Ren whistled in amazement. "A thousand years old? That's pretty amazing."

"And you still look good? I'm jealous." Ryu said with a grin.

Cali just blushed with a shrug. "Born alicorn's like me and aunt can live for many thousands of years. Nothing big, but it makes it hard sometimes." She looked to her group of friends. "Harder sometimes more than others."

"Come on, we're going to live!" Pinkie said hugging the alicorn. "Best friends for life!"

"Thanks, Pinkie." Excalibur said hugging the pink mare back.

"She's right, Cali." Ren said, getting everyone's attention. "Even if you barely age than the rest of us, your friends will always be with you."

"Yeah," Ryu joined in. "It's like Master Sora once said: No matter where we are, our hearts remain connected. So even if we're far away or have passed on as long as you keep the memories of your friends in here," He points at his heart. "Then you'll always be together."

'He's right.' Cali thought feeling something shift in her. "I needed that, guys. Thanks." In that moment Day of Protection appeared giving off a strong aura. "It helped me get past an old fear."

"Well, if you need training in how to use two Keyblades at once then don't hesitate to ask me for help." Ryu said with a big toothy grin.

"Well, while all of this is interesting, I'm starting to feel a little bored right now." Ren said, scratching the back of his head.

Pinkie giggled pointing her Keyblade straight up. "Then lets party!" She shouted as confetti launching out the rifle barrel, and Vinyl turns up the beats waving the brothers over.

"Bet ya she's going to ask for one." Rainbow said grinning. "I'll go with you guys, but I want a dance later."

"Okay, one: she's not getting a Keyblade; two: I'll take you up on that dance." Ryu said with a grin.

"Deal!" Dash said grinning working over to the DJ as Fluttershy stayed near Ren.

As the four left the group Lyra walked back over. "So they like magic knights of some kind?" She asked Excalibur looking at her Keyblades.

"Something more than that." The alicorn said. "Also, no you aren't getting one."

The mint unicorn just grinned taking a stance. "Like I need it."

As the night moved on with Vinyl just wanting to know what music the guys wanted and not the Keyblade. "Not my thing." Is all she said grinning getting a good beat going for Ryu and Dash to dance too. Twilight trying to get a Keyblade in her magic, but found out the weapon canceled it out. When Rarity tried, when asked, it only worked on her Keyblade. This was something Excalibur was talking about with Ren, and Twilight as they sit on a couch away from the crowd.

"She can't get a Keyblade like that. True it's magical in nature but neither science nor magic can make one." Ren stated. "She needs to have a strong heart for it."

Twilight growled at Ren's words. "I'm starting to get that, but how? And you say I need friends… I don't know. Maybe this magic is just to primal to understand." She sipped her drink with a thoughtful look.

"PRIMAL!" Ren roared in anger. "The Keyblade is not primal magic! How dare you compare it like that! If anything, you're not compatible because you don't have a strong heart and the Keyblade doesn't find you worthy!"

Twilight flinched under the angry crimson red eyes of Ren. Cali however, tried to calm him. "She meant the magic of it. Magic of the heart is thought to be like the soul and very rare in power. Not mindless just very rare and knowing. I've been around a lot of magic, and I can say the Keyblades are very alive like those magics."

"It's not fucking heart magic!" Ren shouted in frustration. "There's no magic involved, it simply comes from the heart!" He pointed at his chest. "You know what, forget this, I'm leaving!" He shouted in anger as he stomped out of the party, ignoring the stares from the other partygoers.

"Ren!" Cali called after him. "Damn it. I picked the wrong words for that." She goes after him hoping to apologize, but Fluttershy stopped her.

"Let me." The yellow pegasus said before running after Ren.

Cali just flopped back down and sighed. "Why can't I say somethings right?"

A hand gently grasps her shoulder as she looks up to see Ryu smiling at her. "You don't have to be so down. You didn't know so it's perfectly fine."

"I guess you're right." Cali muttered. "Even feeling the Keyblades in my hands I just understand them. I just couldn't find the right words."

"I'm not calling it 'Magic of the Soul' just yet." Twilight sighed. "There is too much we don't understand for scientific reasoning!"

"Dang it, Twi. Drop the science side please." Cali groaned. "I swear you're just using it to avoid the fact!"

* * *

 **Outside of the Library**

Frustrated, Ren hopped onto the roof of the Library in one great leap. He lied down and looked up at the night sky, gazing at the moon as its radiance shined down on him.

"Why must they ask these foolish questions?" Ren muttered before exhaling, calming his past frustration.

"Maybe because Excalibur was trying to help Twilight understand it better?" Fluttershy asked landing gently next to Ren. "Sometimes Cali can't put the right words together, so don't be mad at her. I understand it's deeper than anything, but… You know I don't think I can find the words either." She sits down and gently ruffled Ren's hair.

Ren leaned in with a pleased grin, enjoying the feeling of Fluttershy's hand running through his hair. "I'm not mad at her… it's just frustrating to me that the Keyblade would be referred as something primal." He said.

"Not sure that's even right." Fluttershy said summoning her Evening Light in her left hand. It glows softly in the moonlight. "Words aren't enough. You have to hold one to really understand it. I hope making friends will help Twilight under something else." She sighed. "Sorry, I'm kind of rambling. Just being around you and Ryu I don't feel so shy. Feels nice."

"I know what you mean." Ren says as he places a hand on Fluttershy's. "I feel as if I don't want to leave you or the others alone. When I'm with you all, I feel as if I can do anything." He sits up and scoots next to the yellow mare. "Would you say the same?" He asked with a warm smile.

"Yes! Like something inside me woke up." Shy said with a smile. "Normally I would have just stayed hidden behind Excalibur when I meet somepony new. Let alone a human for the first time." She leans on Ren's shoulder. "Now I feel brave, and strong enough to ask for help. I wonder why?"

"Maybe…" Ren looks up at the sky. "Maybe we were destined to come here." He guessed before wrapping his arm around the pegasus. "Or it could be that… something in our hearts is telling us what to do."

Fluttershy wrapped her wing around Ren. "Maybe a little of both." She said, leaning on Ren more while looking up. "Hmm? Are those stars moving?"

* * *

 **Inside the Library**

Twilight huffed at Excalibur. "I am not! All the answers are right there!"

"Aunt Tia and I have lived long enough to tell you it's not." Cali stated flatly. "Please just stop. I'm getting a headache."

"Fine, but I'm not giving up." Twilight muttered showing a stubborn side. "Ryu, could I ask you how you got here?"

"In our Gummi Ship." Ryu answered, drinking a glass of punch.

"I saw it, but never asked with the things that happened today." Excalibur said looking thoughtful. "What are 'Gummi Ships' made from. That wasn't normal metal."

"No idea, I never even asked, but apparently from what our Masters told us, you can build one however you like." Ryu answered.

Twilight blinked hearing this. "So how are you going to repair this ship? Is it like an air ship?"

"Twilight, it's nothing like those zeppelins." Cali said. "Too small and no balloon."

"It's a starship." Ryu answered, dryly as he finished off a cookie.

"Oh like in science fiction, but real." Twilight said getting it now. "I hope we can help you fix it."

Ryu shook his head. "Sorry, but this place doesn't have the necessary materials and parts suitable to repair our ship." He said dejectedly.

"What about long communication?" Excalibur asked. "We've got radios here, so I would think you have something like it."

"I'm pretty sure your radios wouldn't be able to reach the locations that we've been to." Ryu stated.

"I meant your ship's radio, Ryu." Cali sighed half grinning. "Of course our radios can't reach that far."

"Unless you have a star crystal lying around here, then that won't work either." Ryu deadpanned.

Twilight and Excalibur blinked at each other before Twi spoke. "What kind do you need? They're mined in mountains up north, and come in main grades."

"Yeah, we use the lower grade in radios." Excalibur said.

Ryu sighed. "Forget it…" He stood up and walked outside. "Are the stars supposed to be moving like that?"

"What?" Twilight asked following Ryu out and looking up. "Oh no."

Four stars are seen moving toward the moon from above, below, left and right. As the stars seem to crash into the moon only to make it shine brightly for a second. The image of a unicorn on the surface of the moon disappeared.

"I hope it is just an old pony's tale." Twilight muttered as the crowd started to move from the library toward the town hall.

Excalibur however looked more calm, but angry as well. 'She's back!'

"I sense… a large amount of darkness." Ryu muttered with a narrowed glare as he summoned Missing Ache before Ren dropped to his side, Midnight Roar at the ready.

"You've sensed it as well? Good. I feel something coming this way." Ren whispered as the two brothers locked their glares firmly at the night sky.

Fluttershy lands next to Twilight and Excalibur as the rest of the girls join them. "Wh-what was that?" The yellow pegasus asked looking around. "It felt so cold."

"We all felt it, darling." Rarity said holding her Gem Cutter firmly in her hand. "My Keyblade seems to be wanting to find whatever it is."

"Same here." Applejack said as Harvest Heart appears. "It's coming from the town hall."

"We better hurry, and play it like we don't know it." Excalibur stated flatly. "We don't want to scare the whole town walking in with Keyblades drawn." She looks at the brothers. "My aunt's at the town hall so I'm not worried just yet, but I have to ask for your help."

"We're going anyways, but don't use your Keyblades. You're not ready to use them just yet." Ren stated in a firm tone as he and Ryu took off towards town hall.

The girls run after them with Twilight picking up Spike on the move. 'Guess she's got more strength than I thought.' Dash thinks having picked up Spike earlier and finding him feel like a lead weight. At the hall the girls go about their duties, but keep an eye open for anything odd. Excalibur keeps near Ryu and Ren so the guards don't mess with them.

"So maybe now's not the best time, but it's about my mother." Excalibur whispered flexing her wings some.

"We figured as much. We had our theories but didn't want to trouble you with them." Ryu said, his glare unchanging.

She looks away gritting her teeth. "Just understand she's not in control, but that bitch is. Can you help her?"

Fluttershy was getting the songbirds to sing as Rarity readied to pull the curtains back.

"We'll try… but sometimes when a heart is too close to darkness, it's extremely difficult to free it." Ren answered grimly.

Rarity pulls the rope on the curtains to show the stage empty making the crowd gasp. The white mare looks behind the other curtains and gulps turning around. "She's gone!"

A dark laughter starts to fill the room as a starry black cloud swirls around before gathering on the stage. Rarity jumping away feeling a chill to her core as an alicorn mare black as midnight appears wearing starlight blue armor and a black dress. "Greetings, my sun loving subjects. How nice to see you again after all this time."

"She must know where the Princess is." Mayor Mare shouts. "Guards!"

"No! Don't!" Excalibur shouts trying to stop the pegasus guards only for them to get knocked out of the air by the midnight mare's magic.

"Do you not know me? Does nopony remember who I am?" She looked around before seeing Excalibur and gives a fanged grin. "Well, well. How nice to see my daughter again."

"Stuff it! You only use her body, but you're not her!" Excalibur shouts spreading her wings wide.

"Ryu!" Ren called out to his brother.

"Right!" Ryu nodded as the two brothers summoned their Keyblades and jumped into the air, ready to strike the midnight mare.

Twilight spoke up. "I know who you are!"

"Then tell them, child." The black alicorn said grinning summoning a shield, blocking the brothers, but it cracks. Slowly breaking under their weight and power.

"You're the Mare in the Moon." Twilight said putting on a brave face. "Nightmare Moon!"

"And about to be nothing more than a memory!" Ren roared as he increased the pressure only for a shockwave to throw him and Ryu back, sending them skidding across the ground. "Kisama…" He growled, his eyes glowing a faint yellow before going back to crimson red, as he stood up and charged Nightmare Moon, roaring in fury as he does so. His Keyblade shrouded in an aura of darkness that the midnight mare felt. "Take this!" He slammed the dark-imbued Midnight Roar onto the shield, releasing a shockwave as it does so but the cracks on the barrier began to shatter.

Nightmare jumps away, flapping her wings. "My what a lovely darkness you have, but I've no need to play with you. Begone!" She fired a blue bolt of magic down at Ren's feet exploding and knocked him off the stage. "The night will last forever!" She laughed wrapping herself in her black smoke and flies off faster than the eye can track.

"Ren!" Fluttershy called out getting to his side quickly. "You okay?"

"Yeah… she's stronger than I thought." Ren answered before gritting his teeth in pain as he grasped his side.

Fluttershy summoned her Keyblade. "Let me heal you, please." She takes a calming breath and points the tip towards Ren's wound. "Cure!" A light formed on the end of the tip of the Keyblade and launched toward his side. The damage healed nearly all the way. "Sorry. It's the best I can do."

"It's fine, you did well." Ren said as he stood up. "But you're not ready to do magic with the Keyblade yet." He stated firmly before turning towards Excalibur. "Explain."

"On the way to the library. Twilight just ran off and I'm sure that's where she's heading." Excalibur said as the girls run out the door. As they exit the hall she sighed. "Short story is that was my mother, Princess Luna. Celestia's sister and they ruled Equestria together. However, mom got jealous as ponies would enjoy the day time and not her night. Try as aunt Tia might my mother just sunk deeper and deeper in her own darkness of jealousy and anger." They turned a corner dodging a scared ponies. "One night she wouldn't lower the moon, and then Nightmare took over. Forcing itself into her as it shot from the shadows, and becoming that monster. Aunt Tia used the Elements of Harmony to try and save mother, but could only seal her away."

The library came into sight. "I have a theory as to why my aunt picked Twilight to be her student, and why the Keyblades appeared for the girls."

"Alright, I'll bite." Applejack said having slowed to hear the whole thing. "What is it."

"I'd like to hear that theory as well." Ryu said.

Excalibur takes a breath as they enter the library. "That they are the new bearers of the Elements of Harmony!"

* * *

 **Next Time:** Elements of Harmony! Darkness Within!

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end of the first chapter. This was actually pretty fun to make, am I right?**

 **Of course I am, but anyways. Thank you again Knightwolf for the help as well as the OC.**

 _ **My pleasure, GKC. Things are going to get darker before the light shines through. But I'm sure your OCs will help hold it back.**_

 **Yep, now the pairings… I think we all know what the pairings will be in this.**

 **Anyways, review this chapter but no flames or criticisms or I will kill you. Here's a preview of the next chapter after this.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**

* * *

 **Preview:**

" _So where do we find these Elements of Harmony?" Ryu asked the group gathered in the library._

 _Twilight looks in the old book she's holding. "It says here that the last known place is the Castle of the Two Sisters in the Everfree Forest."_

" _Yeah." Excalibur said looking toward Twilight. "Where their stone forms are at least."_

 **Advance**

" _Where are you?!" Ren demanded as he looked around the dark forest with his Midnight Roar at the ready. "Show yourself!"_

 _The haunting laughter fills the forest before a hand rests on his shoulder. "Right here, my little darkness wielder." Nightmare Moon whispered in his ear. "Give in and join me."_

" _Never!" Ren roared as he turned to face Nightmare Moon only to meet her glowing blue eyes which began to mesmerize him as his crimson red eyes suddenly dulled, making him look like a lifeless husk before he falls onto his back unconscious._

 _She laughs picking him up in her magic. "We shall see soon enough."_

 **Advance**

" _The Elements of Harmony…" Ryu muttered as he looks upon the stones before noticing something on an altar. "What's this?"_

 _On the altar is a keychain charm that looks like the sun, a second the crescent moon, and a third with three swords crossed behind the full moon._

 _Ryu reached for the keychain charm before a bright light forces him to cover his eyes. "Nani?!" He exclaimed._

 **Advance**

" _I must defend her…" Ren muttered, his eyes dull as he looks upon the mares and his brother with two Keyblades in his hands. "You shall not harm her…"_

" _Ren, what the hell are you saying?" Ryu shouted at his brother in confusion._

" _Nightmare must have messed with his mind!" Excalibur growls as she creates a pair of long swords with her magic. "Now she's using him to slow us down."_

 _Ren directs his Midnight Roar at the group as a dark aura covered his form. "Prepare to die…" He declared softly before dashing right at them._

 **Advance**

 _A large explosion broke through the Castle as Nightmare Moon skidded to a stop._

" _I see you've been keeping with your training, Excalibur." Nightmare Moon said grinning holding a greatsword made of her magic pure black before her. "Tell me something. Do you hate me?"_

 _Excalibur rushed forward locking her dual blades with Nightmare's greatsword. "No. I pity you."_

 **Advance**

 _Excalibur and Nightmare Moon crash into the ground while flames surround the ring-shaped platform they were on._

 _Walking through the flames was a familiar male figure wielding two Keyblades of darkness with crimson eyes being a malevolent yellow._

" _Did you think you really did something smart messing with somepony's mind now!" Excalibur shouts at Nightmare._

" _How can he be even more powerful than me!? I'm living darkness!" Nightmare growls standing with Excalibur. "Guess I'll fight with you for now, but once we're done. We have unfinished things between us."_

 _Ren walks out of the flames, his teeth gritted together in a snarl as his yellow pupils completely encased his eyes. He released a bestial roar as darkness spreads from his body in a powerful wave._


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Hearts of Magic.**

 **This is starting to get more interesting so let's forgo whatever the hell I was about to say and just get this sucker going.**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own, except our OCs, Kingdom Hearts or My Little Pony; all rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started... BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of Magic**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Elements of Harmony! Darkness Within!**

* * *

 **Library**

The mares all looked at Excalibur hearing her talking with the brothers. Applejack raised an eyebrow. "Elements of Harmony? Like in that old tale of Nightmare Moon?"

"The same." The alicorn stated looking around the group. "I believe you six are the new bearers of those powers."

"Sure." Twilight rolled her eyes looking for a book. "Where is it? Where is it!? AARG! Where's a copy of the 'Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide' when you need it!"

Pinkie pulls the book down from the shelf. "Over here! It was under 'E', silly."

"Oh." Twilight said blushing taking the book.

"What are these Elements of Harmony?" Ren asked.

Twilight opens the book and flips through the pages. "It say here there are five known elements: Laughter, Kindness, Generosity, Honesty, and Loyalty. The sixth is not known." She looks up. "These are the most powerful artifacts of magic ever recorded. They're so powerful it's believed to wipe darkness completely away."

"Even if that were true," Ren started as he folded his arms. "There will always be darkness within all living beings."

"True, but I think it's more likely it removes whatever is making one evil." Twilight said thinking for a moment. "Some kind of parasite I guess."

"Hmm" Ren hummed. "Well, whatever that parasite is, we must focus on the task ahead."

"So where do we find these Elements of Harmony?" Ryu asked.

Twilight looks in the old book she's holding. "It says here that the last known place is the Castle of The Two Sister in the Everfree Forest."

"Yeah." Excalibur said looking toward Twilight. "Where their stone forms are at least."

"Stone forms?" Rarity asked. "What does that mean?"

"They were probably sealed from what I'm guessing." Ren said, tapping his chin.

Excalibur shakes her head. "No. They just turned into stone spheres for some reason." She sighed. "Like their energy was put into something else, but I didn't think it would be a pony."

"That's still a theory. We have no proof at the moment so in order for us to know, we need to find them." Ryu said.

"Who cares about theory right now?" Rainbow said hovering some. "Can we just get going already."

"Why did it have to be the Everfree?" Applejack asked. "That place ain't right."

"We'll be fine, that's why we're here." Ren emphasized by summoning his Midnight Roar. "We have experience with our Keyblades, you guys are still new at it and haven't had much combat training with them."

"It's not that." Dash said looking worried. "The weather moves around in there without pegasi doing a thing. It's not right!"

"Even the plants grow on their own all twisted and foul looking." AJ said gulping. "How can a place grow on its own like that?"

"That must mean there is a high concentration of darkness residing within that forest." Ren said as he looked at his Keyblade.

Excalibur sighed turning to the door. "We're not going to found out just standing around here talking. This may be the only chance we get to save my mother and aunt!" She opens the door and looks back at the group. "Nightmare took off toward the forest after all, so she remembers where the elements are. We have to get there before she destroys them!"

"Then let's get going." Ren declares hopping onto his feet with a determined grin. "We've got a world to save."

Pinkie giggled some. "So what game did you take that line from?"

Twilight however wasn't sold just yet. "No. I'll go and…"

"Oh, no you don't! We're coming as well." Ren deadpanned, grabbing the back of Twilight's shirt and hoisting her up on his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" Twilight yelled trying to get off Ren's shoulder. "I can't ask any of you to do this, so let go!"

Applejack chuckled as the group heads out the door. "No can do, sugarcube. We ain't letting a friend of ours go into that forest alone."

"She's right, darling. You may have no need to ask." Rarity stated with a soft grin. "It's too big a job for just one pony, or human anyway. We're better as a group."

"She's right, you can't do this on your own." Ryu said with a grin. "Besides, you'll need our help along the way."

"With what?" Twilight asked as the group moved through town nearly to Excalibur's place. It being the closest house next to the only road leading into the forest.

"You never know when one of us may do something even you can't comprehend." Ren answered.

Fluttershy looked at Ren. "What do you mean by that?" She gasps. "You're not saying Nightmare Moon will try using us to fight the others are you?"

"She's using my mother's body by suppressing her mind to do so." Excalibur said with a growl. "What do you think?"

"Well, not what I was getting to but something like that." Ren said with a raised eyebrow.

They step under the canopy of the tree as is suddenly gets colder. "Keep your eyes, ears, and magic open. We don't know what she'll throw at us." Cali stated making a long sword and holding it in her hand. "It's darker than normal in here already and we have a clear sky."

Ren and Ryu looked around before noticing black spots moving around on the ground. "Everyone! Get back now!" Ren called out.

The girls do as told, but Excalibur gets jumped by a small creature with glowing yellow eyes. "Buck you!" She shouts slashing her sword at it, but the blade just passed through it. "What?"

"Heartless!" Ryu exclaimed in shock as his Missing Ache appeared in his hand. "How did they get here?!"

"Nightmare Moon's darkness must be attracting them! Your magic and weapons can't beat them, girls!" Ren told them as he summoned his Keyblade as well. "Let us handle this!"

"Fine." Cali muttered backflipping away from the Heartless. Her hoof did connect, knocking it away. "Just watch it! I counted two and a half dozen still moving around."

Dash called her Storm Racer out and bats a Heartless away. "Take that! Nopony's jumping us!"

[Play Kingdom Hearts II OST: The 13th Dilemma]

Ren lunged at one Neo Shadow and slashed it in half before side flipping over two that tried to claw at him. "Take this!" He roared as he delivered a multitude of slashes until the two Heartless vanished into black particles.

Ryu was surrounded by six Heartless as he looked at each one. The Neo Shadows attacked before the platinum blonde boy jumped into the air, corkscrewing as he does so. "Circle Strike Raid!" He called out as he threw his Keyblade at one Heartless, destroying it before the spinning Missing Ache struck another Neo Shadow until the Keyblade kept going, killing the Heartless that had tried to surround him.

Pinkie and Dash were busy battling Heartless away as best they could. Getting the odd 'Wilhelm scream' when one got hit back into the forest. Excalibur had both her Keyblades out cutting through any Heartless that got to close. "Is it just me or do they seem unsure about us?" She asked slapping one Heartless into a small group.

"They've just never met so many Keyblade Wielders at once but don't underestimate them, if the weaker ones are here that means that there's a big one nearby!" Ren stated as he kicked one upside the head then stabs it with his Keyblade.

[End of song]

Harvest Heart goes flying by decapitating three Heartless in one go before returning to Applejack's outstretched hand. "How big we talking? Because I see something mighty big moving our way."

"Say what?!" The brothers exclaimed before a large manticore colored completely black with red lines around its body and the Heartless symbol on its head glares at the boys and mares with its unblinking yellow eyes.

"Oh…" Ryu started.

"...crap" Ren finished.

"Now that is one big bucking manticore." Excalibur muttered.

Twilight just gulped. "I guess they turned a manicore into one of their own?"

"No, a Heartless this size means that they gathered together." Ren answered as he and Ryu got into their battle stances. "Everyone, stay on guard!"

The Black Manticore roared as it glared angrily at the group.

[Play Kingdom Hearts II OST: Rage Awakened]

Rarity grabs Twilight and pulls her behind herself getting Gem Cutter in her hand, and taking a fencing stance. "Stay behind me, darling." She takes a breath. "Blizzaga!" The white mare shouts launching ice shards toward the beast.

"Wait, Rarity, that's too much for you now!" Ren called out too late.

Rarity pants softly as the ice ripped one of the wings off and covering the Heartless in frost. "Maybe I'm not so ready after all." She is still standing, looking like she just finished a short run. "Don't worry about me. It can't fly now."

The Black Manticore roared as the wing that was ripped off was replaced by a new one. It glared at Rarity before releasing a breath of fire towards her.

"Look out!" Ryu shouted as he shoved the snow white mare out of the way. "Reflect!" A barrier soon covered him as the flames passed harmlessly over him.

"Thundara!" Ren called out as thunder struck the Heartless, getting a roar of pain as a result.

Excalibur and Dash fly around getting on either side of the beast. "Thunder!" They both call out as the attack strikes the beast. They fall back keeping the Heartless looking around trying to find something to attack.

"Ryu! Limit Break!" Ren called out.

"You got it, bro!" Ryu acknowledged as the two brothers came together. They both crossed their Keyblades together before their bodies were colored with Ren being a bright red while Ryu was blue. Fire engulfed the Midnight Roar and ice covered the Missing Ache.

"Freezerburn!" The brothers declared as they air dashed towards the Heartless, becoming a spiraling red-blue vortex with fire and ice surrounding it before piercing right through the Black Manticore.

Ren and Ryu landed on their feet with the Heartless behind them. The Black Manticore released one last roar before collapsing on its side and dispersing into black particles.

[End of song]

Dash and Cali land next to the group. "For once, Dash. You had an idea that was sound."

"Looks like the ice slowed it down and with more targets it would have been open for an attack." Dash said grinning. "How you doing, Rarity?"

"I'm fine, but I'm not doing that again." The white mare said already looking better. "I'm sorry boys, but I couldn't just stand back and do nothing."

"It's fine, Rarity." Ren raised a hand with his warm grin present. "But be careful of the spells you use, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Of course, Ren." Rarity sighed. "It's like learning magic all over again."

Fluttershy had her Keyblade out looking around. "Do you think we should keep our Keyblades out?"

"No, usually when a large Heartless is defeated, the others scamper and run away for now. So we should be safe at the moment." Ren answered as his Keyblade vanished.

The girls let their Keyblades also vanish as they moved on. However, in the shadows watching then is Nightmare Moon. 'Well, I wasn't expecting this. So those are Heartless? Just a problem to take care of later.' She moved ahead of the group through the shadows with a soft snort. 'I'll protect my lovely night! Everything under my moon I'll fight to protect!'

Excalibur looked around for a moment. "Hmm?" She didn't understand why, but something changed.

"Oi, Cali, is everything alright?" Ryu asked in worry.

"Yeah." Cali muttered looking to the path ahead. "It's just messed up like it got a little brighter is all."

Ryu placed a caring hand on the mare's shoulder. "I'm here for you if you ever need me, Cali. We're friends and I always look out for my friends." He said with a small grin.

"Thanks." The young alicorn said as they step out onto the open air again, but with a canyon on their right, and a hill on the left. "I wonder where the bridge is at?"

Nightmare growled a bit seeing that human getting friendly with her daughter. Well Luna's daughter but still! She turned to smoke and dives into the cracks under the path where the group is walking. 'How about a little test, child?' She thought with an evil grin.

"How are we supposed to get across?" Ren questioned as he looked around.

"We could carry you across?" Dash asked looking around as well. "Though I don't like splitting the group off even for a short time after the last fight."

The ground shook making those with wings jump up out of reflex as the ground gave way. The girls screamed sliding down the dirt slope . "We got to move!" Dash shouts diving to grab Rarity as Shy headed for Pinkie.

"I got you boys!" Cali shouted making a line for them. "Hands up quick!"

"Ryu, you first!" Ren told his little brother, who obeyed quickly. The red-eyed boy looked down and noticed Twilight about to slip as well as Applejack. "Dammit…" He gritted his teeth as he released his hold and slid down the slope, materializing his Keyblade and slamming the teeth alongside the rocky surface and came upon the two mares. "Twilight, Applejack, grab my hand!" He told them, outstretching his left hand.

Applejack grabbed his hand, but Twilight slips. Luckily for her, AJ had fast reflexes. "Ah got ya!"

"H-how are you going to pull me up?" Twilight asked holding tightly to the earth mare's hand.

Dash, Shy, and Cali got the others to the bottom of the canyon. "Wait here." The alicorn said before shooting up with the pegasi.

Ren struggled as the strain on his left arm was beginning to take its hold until he heard cracking from his Keyblade. "Girls, do you trust me?" He asked, looking at Applejack and Twilight.

Applejack looked up at Ren and then down seeing the fliers of the group heading up. "I do."

"What? Oh no, you are not letting go!" Twilight shouts up looking very scared.

"Look, Twi, ah know we're going to be fine." AJ said with a reassuring grin. "I'm going to let go, but don't you worry none. We're safe."

"Cali, Shy, Dash, heads up!" Ren called down to the fliers as he released Applejack's hand, letting the two mares fall.

Applejack pulls Twilight into a tight hug as the fliers catch them. "We got them, Shy. Get Ren." Cali said as her and Dash slowly drop to the others.

Fluttershy flies up to Ren and lands next to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but I'm having a cliffhanger here." Ren joked with a grin before his Keyblade broke off from the rocky side. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, Ren's eyes wide in shock while Fluttershy outstretched her hand to him with a look of fear. The red-eyed boy reached out but missed as he slid off and began to crash off of each ledge on the canyon then landing in a heap on the ground, his Keyblade a good few meters away from him.

"REN!" Fluttershy cried out, diving toward him, but a cloud of black smoke rushed past her and covers him. It takes off, taking him and his Keyblade into the forest. Shy right on its tail, her Evening Light out. "Oh no, you don't! Fire!" The small fireball makes it drop Ren , but it still runs off.

'OUCH!' Nightmare screamed in her thoughts. 'Didn't see that coming. I'll get one of them next round.' She hides in the shadows again rubbing her flank some. 'Why is it always the flank though?'

Fluttershy was checking over Ren and sighed finding he's still breathing. "Ren? Ren, I need you to say something."

Said boy groaned in agony as he opened his eyes slightly but when he tried to move something in his arm released a loud crack. "AGH!" He roared in pain as he lied back down. "Oh God… I can't feel my arm! I can't even get up!" He said in agony as his breathing grew heavy.

"Ren. Slow your breathing." Shy said calmly making sure he's looking in her eyes. "I can help you. Just calm down and take slow deep breaths."

Ren tried to follow Fluttershy's instructions but he suddenly felt his vision go blurry as he began to make out a new figure in front of him. He felt a warmth holding him as he reached out to the figure. "Mother…?" He muttered, his eyes dulling a bit.

"I'm not losing you." Shy said pointing her Keyblade at him. "CURAGA!" She shouts putting everything she can into the magic.

Nightmare shivered feeling the massive amount of light the yellow pegasus' spell put out. 'Is that a healing spell?'

Ren could feel his vision began to clear as the pain in his body vanished into nothing. He blinked as light came back into his eyes. "Huh? I'm healed…" He looked to his side to see Fluttershy looking at him with tears and a smile. "Why are you crying, Shy?"

"I-I just about lost you." Shy said between sobs. "You were reaching out to somepony, and...and…" She hugs Ren tightly crying into his shoulder.

Ren's eyes went wide before they softened as he wrapped Fluttershy into a hug. "Forgive me…" He muttered as he released his hold, allowing him to look into the mare's eyes. "I didn't mean to put you through such a terrible experience, Shy." He said, his eyes filled with nothing but warmth.

"Just be more careful, please." Fluttershy said looking back into his eyes as the others came into view. "I haven't gotten to ask you for a date yet."

Ren blinked. "What?" He asked in confusion.

She giggled, winking at Ren. "I said I want to go on a date." Fluttershy said again making all, but Twilight and Ryu, trip over their hooves.

"Oh…" Ren said with a small blush before grinning. "I was wondering when you'd ask me."

"She didn't?" AJ asked looking at Cali.

"She sure did." Cali said with a grin. "That's great, Shy!"

Rainbow laughs getting up. "Hey, Ryu. Do you think this counts as one more reason to save the world? Because I sure do!"

Ryu nodded with grin. "Yep, protecting the ones we love. That's our way and we're going to protect all of you because we treasure each and every one of you." He said, truthfully to the mares.

This got the mares blushing, but it's Rarity that speaks up. "That's good to hear, darling. But I don't think I'm ready to herd just yet."

"Can you get off me now?" Cali asked tapping the ground. "We can talk about that part of dating and life later."

"Oh, sorry." Rarity said getting up and helping the others up.

"Um, what did she mean by 'herd'?" Ren asked in confusion.

Shy just grinned. "I'll tell you later, Ren."

Nightmare huffed some with a light blush of her own. 'Are they really talking about that here!? Grrr! I can't believe how one pegasus saved him, but it gave me an idea.' She grins heading off into the forest, but stops holding her head. 'Luna!? I have to hurry before she fully awakens. I'm doing this for her!' The midnight mare takes off hoping to stop the group somehow.

The group got moving again with Fluttershy staying close to Ren. Clouds started to move in and covered the moon. "Oh great. I know I didn't want to see any more of this dirty forest, but I didn't mean for this." Rarity groaned as it nearly turned pitch black.

"Relax, Rarity, we'll be fine as long as we stay together." Ren said with a grin.

In the shadows having doubled back to check on the group, and Nightmare couldn't be happier. 'Perfect! Now to just split them up just long enough to grab one.' She cast an illusion spell that started to turn the trees into scary looking creatures. 'A child's trick, but it has a lovely effect.'

Rainbow thought she heard something and turned. Only to see a monster's face in the tree. "GGGAAAHHHH!"

"Dash, you okay?" Ryu asked, placing a hand on her back.

The cyan pegasus just jumped into his arms. "Monster!" Dash screamed in a very girly way.

"Huh?" Ryu looks at what Dash was seeing before his pupils shrank. "Run away!" He yelled, carrying Rainbow Dash in his arms as he ran.

The girls started to look around and scream seeing monster all around them. Excalibur however knew what it was, but was fighting to keep from running around herself. Fluttershy got tackled by Twilight as the yellow pegasus was unaffected by the spell. "Twilight! It's just a spell!"

"Ryu, come back here!" Ren called out, following his fleeing brother.

"Yes!" Nightmare said following Ren by shadow. "Just the one I wanted. Have fun girls I've got a boy to turn." She laughed as her shadow hide Ryu and Dash running down the right path a fork in the trail.

"Geez, gets scared of one illusion?" Ren muttered as he followed the left path, unaware of the shadowed path behind him.

Back with the mares it is chaos. Fluttershy was trying to get them to calm down with what help Excalibur could give. They didn't start to calm down till soft laughing could be heard. It was Pinkie Pie, and she was making faces at the illusion? Her giggles got Cali to giggle next, making the illusion weaken.

"Of course." The alicorn said giggling. "That's how you want to play Nightmare? It's a weak move."

Pinkie just laughed more as Shy joined in as the rest started to as well. "Sometimes it's really fun to be scared." The pink mare said getting everypony to laugh and shattered the illusion. "See? A giggle at the ghosties always works!"

"Ya right, Pinkie." Applejack said between breathers. "Uh, where's the boys and Dash?"

"Oh buck! She split us up with a kid's prank!" Cali shouts. "We've got to find them!" She takes point leading the girls down the path.

"GANGWAY!" A familiar boy's voice screamed as Ryu came in carrying Rainbow Dash before he trips and lands on his back. "Ite…"

Dash groaned some shaking her head. "What happened?"

"We got suckered by an illusion." Twilight stated looking down at the two. "Nightmare used, and now Ren's missing. He ran after you two!"

"Huh? Where is he then?" Ryu asked.

"Uh-oh. You didn't see him on the way back?" Rarity asked. "He was right on your tail. So to speak."

"Are you going to get off Ryu sometime today, Dash?" Pinkie asked, kneeling next to them while grinning.

Rainbow just blushed when she realized she was hugging Ryu before getting up with an even brighter blush. "Please don't tell anypony about the screaming part please."

Ryu grinned before dragging his fingers across his lips. "My lips are sealed."

They shared a chuckle before turning serious again. "We better follow the trail for now. That's what you two did running off." Excalibur said pulling Ryu to his feet. "With luck we're find Ren before Nightmare does."

With Nightmare, she couldn't wait any longer as the forest thickened. "Oh, Ren." She called out letting her voice fill the forest around them. "Where you running off to?"

"Huh? Who's there?!" Ren called out as he looked around.

"Who do you think?" Nightmare whispered to his left before shifting to another place in the dark. "I've been watching this whole time." She taunted from his right.

"Where are you?!" Ren demanded as he summoned his Midnight Roar while looking around the dark forest. "Show yourself!"

Her haunting laughter fills the forest before her hand rests on his shoulder. "Right here, my little darkness wielder." Nightmare Moon whispered in his ear. "Give in and join me."

"Never!" Ren roared as he turned to face Nightmare Moon only to meet her glowing blue eyes which began to mesmerize him as his crimson red eyes suddenly dulled, making him look like a lifeless husk before he falls onto his back unconscious.

She laughs picking him in her magic. "We shall see soon enough." Nightmare purred the words, bringing his face to her own. "A shame to do this to a handsome creature like you, but I can't let the others go any further." She lights her horn only to stop.

" _Nightmare! Don't do this!"_ A second voice said.

"Not now, Luna!" Nightmare growled. "Why are you fighting me now?"

Luna tries to shut down Nightmare's magic. _"I will not let you harm my daughter! Can't you feel the power in this being? You can't touch his mind with your darkness!"_

"Enough! I'll do as I please!" Nightmare shouts reaching into Ren's mind and gently pulling his mental strings. "I just need to have him slow them down."

" _You may have doomed us all."_ Luna muttered before being pushed back in the depths of her mind again.

* * *

 **Ren's Inner World**

Ren was falling to a large glass window with a picture of him and his brother together while the mares along with his Masters appeared by his picture self's side.

Slowly and gently, Ren laid onto the center of the glass image as black shadows began to surround him.

 _Give in to it…_

There was no response from the unconscious boy.

 _Give in to the darkness…_

The black shadows engulfed Ren's body as he melded into the darkness, the shadows completely covering the glass image.

* * *

 **Real World**

Nightmare pulled her magic back. "Never thought I'd feel bad about doing that. That glass window was lovely." She muttered putting Ren on his feet. "Ren? Wake up for me. Time to protect your Princess of the Night."

Ren's eyes opened slowly, the crimson red pupils becoming dull as he got on one knee and bowed. "By your command, My Princess. I shall protect you with my life and eliminate all who would dare harm you." He said in monotone, his clothing changed into a form-fitting suit that appeared to be made of black tissue. The black fades to silver around the wrists and comes with red gloves that are tucked under the suit. The suit has a blood red color on the chest and part of the torso with the eye of darkness on the chest. It has red feet and shins that fade into black legs. It has a dark red belt and a cloth around his waist, opening in the front. The cloth is an off-grey color that fades into red and is ripped all around at the bottom.

"Come with me." Nightmare said with sly grin. "We're near the castle and I have need you to slow a group of trouble makers. Rise, my knight."

"Yes, my beloved Princess." Ren said in monotone once more as he stood up.

As Nightmare leads Ren toward the castle and plan for the group. Excalibur had lead them on the path , but lost Ren's footprints. To make things worse, a raging river was between them and the way to the castle.

"Sorry, Ryu. I don't know what happened to Ren." Cali said looking worried. "His footprints just stopped in the middle of the trail."

"I'm sure he's fine." Ryu said with a reassuring grin. "Whenever we're separated, we rely on our ability to sense the Keyblades within us to find each other."

"Okay, so we just got to cross this river and hope he's alright." Cali sighed looking at the raging waters. "I don't remember there being anything in the weather about heavy rains."

"Sounds like something is crying over this way." Fluttershy said pointing up stream.

The group walk up stream till they see a sea serpent thrashing his tail crying loudly.

"Huh, well that's new. Never thought I'd see one of these guys crying." Ryu said outloud.

"Really?" Pinkie asked shocked. "Not all monsters are bad. Just really grumpy."

The serpent looks up with a loud sniffle. "Hello? Who's there?" The purple sea monster had a orange/blonde mane with matching mustache. However, the right side is burnt. "Oh. Hello there."

"Oh, my star." Rarity said walking forward. "Whatever happened to you?"

"A hunting party of griffons attacked me, thinking I was someserpent else." He said drying his tears. "Oh where are my manners. I'm Steven Magnum."

"I think I know the group." Cali groaned. "You're not hurt are you?"

"Well of course he's hurt." Rarity said walking toward Steven. "Just look at his beautiful mustache."

"Oh I know. I know!" Steven said overly dramatic.

"It'll just grow back." Rainbow sighed rolling her eyes. "So what's the big deal?"

Rarity levels a glare at Dash, calling her Gem Cutter out. "It's something you'd understand if your mane was burnt or worse." She pulls her tail around. "Lean down here please, Steven." Rarity cuts off a large part of her tail.

"Oh, Rarity." Twilight said surprised by this. "Your tail!"

"It's alright." The white mare said using her magic to put it on Steven's face. "How's that, sir?"

Steven looked into the water and smiled. "It's lovely! I never thought a color like this would go so well with my scales." He laughed bowing. "Thank you."

"Um, not a problem." Ryu said, a bit unsure of what to think at the moment.

Cali just leaned toward Ryu. "I don't get it either." She whispered.

"Allow me to return the favor." Steven said using his body as a bridge. "It's the least I can do."

"We're grateful, friend." Ryu said with a grin.

Steven chuckled. "Oh, what are friends for?" As the group crossed over his back and were about to leave he stopped. "By the way, I found this on the river bed. Maybe it'll help." He held between his claws a keychain charm.

"Huh? Where did you get this?" Ryu asked as he took the charm into his hands.

"Just outside the forest in the river bed." Steven said pointing up stream. "Maybe a mile or more. It just felt so odd I couldn't leave it. Seemed important for some reason."

"Is that the same kind of charm for a Keyblade?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, from the looks of it, it's an old one as well." Ryu said as he gripped the keychain, light surrounded his hand before a new Keyblade appeared in his hand.

The Keyblade's teeth and head are black with a red outline and possesses a round, cog-like shape. The handle is red and the guard has the same coloration and cog-like shape as the teeth. The shaft is predominantly colored in shades of grey and sports a copper-colored gear in the center, with two intersecting, black chains wrapped around it. Two more chains are wrapped around the base of the shaft in a similar fashion. It also has eyes of darkness; one located in the head of the blade and one embedded in the hilt. Its Keychain is comprised of three small, copper gears and ends in a charm resembling two halves of a gear arranged in an S-shape.

"This Keyblade… I've seen it before…" Ryu said with wide eyes. "Void Gear."

"Well I'm happy to see it's in good hands." Steven said with a bow. "I wish you well on your journey."

"Thanks, Steven. Swing by the spa sometime. I'm paying for it." Excalibur said with a grin. "We got to move."

Steven let out a joyful laugh and dove into the water. They head down the path keeping watch for anything else to pop up. "Hey, Ryu." Twilight asked. "Why do you think the Void Gear was here in the first place?"

"I don't know… it should have disappeared along with its master long ago." Ryu admitted as he looked at the Keyblade in his hand.

Cali twitched her ears in thought. "Who was the master before you got it?"

The youngest of the Sanada siblings narrowed his dark blue eyes. "A Keyblade Wielder named Vanitas. He was basically the personification of someone's darkness." He said before showing the others Void Gear. "This was his weapon, a Keyblade of Darkness."

"I'm going out on a limb here, but I'm guessing he wasn't one of those Nobodies you told me and Exxy about was he?" Pinkie asked with a gulp.

"No…" Ryu shook his head, looking at them seriously. "He was the darkness made real of one of my Masters, Ventus. He was the darker half within him."

Excalibur stopped dead in her tracks making Applejack walk into her. "The hay girl?"

"Sounds like Nightmare in a way." Cali said looking worried. "Only she needs a host while Vanitas sounds like something worse."

Fluttershy gasped. "Look over there." She points as the fog thinned. "Is that the castle?"

Cali shakes her head. "Let's worry about why the blade is still around later. Nightmare isn't going to stop herself."

"Ya right." Applejack said grinning. "Besides if this fellow's Keyblade was in the bottom of a river. I'm sure he ain't around now."

"True, but it's still a mystery as to why a Keyblade of Darkness would be here." Ryu said before Void Gear vanished.

"Bridge is out." Rainbow said looking over the edge of the cliff. "It's still here though. Maybe I can ty it back in place on the other side." She sighed softly looking across the way. "I'm still worried about Ren though. You don't think…"

"Don't you dare say it!" Ryu shouted, his hair shadowing his eyes. "You know as well as I do that Ren will be fine."

"I was going with Nightmare cutting the ropes to slow us." Dash deadpanned. "I'll bet you he's over there already with the elements bored out of his mind." She dove off the cliff and into the fog below pulling the bridge back into place on the other side.

Fluttershy gently hugged Ryu. "She's right. I'm sure he's just fine."

Ryu nodded but looked down a bit upset.

'Oh you have got to be joking.' Nightmare thought watching Rainbow fix the bridge. 'First I get my flank shot, Luna starts fighting back, and now this!' She sighed summons two copies of herself and grins. 'Let us see if you'll bend too.'

Dash growls, tying the rope in place. "I'm never making fun of Applejack and her idea of a workout ever again." Her ears twitch when a whisper reached them. "Who's there?"

"The fastest flies in the world." A voice said as three figures stepped out of the fog wearing flight suits a dark purple with gold lighting wrapped around their wrists and ankles. "The Shadowbolts!"

Dash looked them over seeing two mares and a stallion all pegasus. "Never heard of you."

"Oh, but we heard of you, Rainbow Dash." The leader, the mare in the middle of the three, said stepping toward her. "We want you to join us."

'Something is way off about this.' Dash thought, but played along. "Really? You want me to join you? Out in the middle of the Everfree Forest? What do I have to do?"

"That's easy. Leave your friends and…" She didn't finish as Dash punched the mare in the jaw. "The buck!?"

"Sorry , but I don't leave my friends hangin." Dash said with a grin having tied the last rope while talking. "I don't know who you are, but what you asked is just something I could never do!"

"Oi! Rainbow, what's taking you!" Ryu shouted from the other side.

"Get over here fast!" Dash shouts back. "I've got trouble!"

Applejack stepped on the bridge with Excalibur holding her hand. "It's holding firm ya'll. Let's go!" With that the group runs to across the bridge.

Dash blocked a kick from the stallion, and stepped back from a punch from the other mare. "You're not used to fighting like Spitfire's team is." She swipes her legs out knocking the stallion into the mare. "You had me going for a bit Nightmare, but you got a little greedy."

The two pegasi on the ground turned to smoke as Nightmare turned to her normal form. "So I did. Mind sharing how you knew?" She stepped back to avoid Dash's wing. "When did ponies get so much backbone?'"

"Cali got me hooked on some mystery novels." Dash said a she side stepped a magic bolt. "Oh, I think Ryu has something to say to you."

"Who wants to ask...Oh buck." Nightmare said as Dash jumped to the side.

Out of the fog came Ryu wielding Missing Ache and Void Gear as he jumped into the air and slashed his Keyblades down. "Seiyah!" He roared, cutting down Nightmare.

Nightmare jumped back but her arms were cut from a hasty move to guard herself. "That was a dirty trick!" She healed her arms eyeing the Keyblades. "I see, but no matter." Nightmare grabbed at the air and pulled a greatsword made of black metal before her. "I'd like to test you creature. Come."

"You asked for it!" Ryu declared as he lunged at the midnight mare with both Keyblades ready. "Take this! Spiral Cutter!" He declared before spinning like a top with his Keyblades out.

Nightmare countered by slashing upward with her greatsword darkness wrapped around the edge. "Dark Divide!"

"That won't get through! Reflectga!" A larger but much stronger barrier surrounded Ryu.

Her sword bounced off the barrier pushing her back, and her own attack even hit her. "GAAH! Just what magic is this?" Nightmare growled swinging her blade again overhead this time. "Black Thunder!" A dark bolt of light arched across her blade as it came down toward Ryu's head.

"Shit!" Ryu exclaimed as he rolled out of the way. "You evil bitch!" He growled as his Missing Ache was surrounded in light while Void Gear in darkness. "Shadowbreaker!" He swings both Keyblades at the midnight mare.

"Damn!" Nightmare growled blocking both blades with hers. The metal groaned as cracks started to form. "How can this be?" She released a shockwave of darkness forcing Ryu back. "Seems I underestimated you. If nothing else you'll make a fine mate for my daughter." She laughed before turning into smoke and greeting away.

"Wait, what'd she just say?" Ryu exclaimed in shock with a heavy blush.

Dash just pats him on the shoulder. "Face it, dude. She was following us the whole time, and saw you getting friendly with Cali. She's just trying to mess with you."

"I hope so." Excalibur said blushing brightly and walked past them. "If that was mom, Nightmare may be losing her hold."

"If the elements are here and we can use them… We may be able to free her!" Twilight said with a grin. "But what about Nightmare? Would it give her a body of her own?"

"We'll just have to take that chance, Twilight." Ryu stated as his Keyblades vanished. "Let's keep moving, we need to find those elements."

Excalibur sighed. "This way gang." She takes the lead. "The altar is just through here with the stones." Her hooves echo softly on the stone steps as they head for the entrance. A look of sadness resting on the alicorn's face as they walked into the ruin.

Ryu slipped his hand into Excalibur's own, gently gripping it in comfort. "Keep going." He whispered. "Keep going and hope we succeed." He gave her a grin. "We'll save your mom."

Cali nods her head with a soft smile. "I know we will. Thanks, Ryu." She used her magic to open a large set of door into the old throne room. In the middle of it is an altar holding the five stone spheres that looked more like a solar system model. "That's it. Doesn't look like Nightmare has even touched it yet."

"The Elements of Harmony…" Ryu muttered as he looks upon the stones before noticing something on an altar. "What's this?"

On the edge of the altar are three keychain charms, one looks like the sun, the second the crescent moon, and the third with three swords crossed behind the full moon. Excalibur sees them as well and gulped. "Celestia's, mother's and father's cutie marks as charms? How can that be?"

Ryu reached for the keychain charms before a bright light forced him and the others to cover their eyes. "Nani?!" The boy exclaimed.

The world around them changed as the ruins suddenly looked repaired, and it had to to day. Two alicorns are standing next to the altar looking at the charms. One is Celestia tall and lovely as ever with a sad look on her face. The one next to her is a midnight blue mare with a starry mane and tail wearing a black dress holding her pregnant belly. It was Princess Luna before she had Excalibur.

"Are you sure that my attacker is dead, Tia?" Luna asked looking up to her sister.

"Yes. I burned the creature myself to ashes." Celestia said with no small amount of venom in her voice. "To kill your husband like he did… I wish I was faster."

"Creature? What is this? A memory of the past?" Ryu wondered as he watched the two Princesses.

"Yes." A voice said as a figure made of light stepped forward. It turned into a stallion with bat like wings, a silver coat, gold/red mane, and wearing armor. "I'm the one who had been killed that day. I am Excalibur's father. Nightedge Saber."

"Father?" Excalibur asked shocked. "You've been here the whole time?"

"Yes. I've been waiting." Saber said looking to Ryu. "To answer your question as best as I can, Ryu."

"How do…?" Ryu questioned with wide eyes.

"I'm not limited to just the castle and the forest, my boy." Saber chuckled. "I was there as well when my daughter met you and your brother. Also as you see the charms there you can guess another reason."

"They're for a Keyblade, each one of them. That's what you mean, right?" Ryu said.

"Yes." Saber said walking over to the memory of Luna. "Once we three wielded our own Keyblades. The creature Celestia spoke of was another human, but very dark. This is a history ripped from the books to protect world." He pulled a book from a behind his back. "Take this. It'll explain everything."

Ryu took the book then looked at Nightedge. "What was the name of the human that killed you?" He asked.

"Does the name Sephiroth mean anything to you?" Nightedge asked. "It was the name he used."

"What?!" Ryu exclaimed in shock. "It can't be! He couldn't have been born during that time!"

"There was a large surge of magic in the forest before he showed himself, and attacked." Nightedge said. "It could have been that someone sent him back into the past to get rid of him, and not cared where or when they sent him."

Twilight had been listening the whole time and gulped. "What about the charm and the elements?"

"Ah, yes. I think Tia and Luna will want them back." Nightedge say with a soft grin. "Daughter, you take my old blade. You'll know when to use it." He looked to Twilight. "As for the elements that is on you and if you can open your heart."

"Wait, who gave you the Keyblade? How do you know my name? Why did you give me this book?" Ryu questioned, each time saying it loudly.

"The first, and third question are easy. Starswirl the Bearded had made his first mistakes after all, and we spent a long time with the first Keyblade wielders. Long before the war or after I don't know, but we missed the war." Nightedge sighed softly. "As for knowing your name? Did you really think I'd not make sure you didn't put the moves on my little girl walking around town?"

"Dad!" Cali shouts blushing bright red. "That's not fair!"

"What father wouldn't follow his daughter to protect her if he could?" Nighedge asked with a chuckle.

"That's borderline creepy, dude." Ryu deadpanned.

Nightedge just chuckled again. "Even the dead get bored, Ryu. Now that I have done this I can pass on and leave the future in better hands. Before I go, Ren is in danger, Nightmare Moon has toyed with his mind. Be ready."

"What do you mean? Wait, don't go yet! I have more questions!" Ryu shouted.

"All is in the that book." Nightedge said as he fades. "It's the darkness in Ren, that is what I mean, Ryu. Now hurry, help save him and my wife." The room returns to its ruined state as the moon shines down through the hole in the roof.

Excalibur walks over and picks up the charms. "At least I got to see my dad's face after so long. Wow."

"I hear ya…" Ryu muttered before he looked at the book in his hands then opened it to read the first page.

" _ **The History of the Keyblade by Starswirl the Bearded**_." The title read and below it the table of contents. Making it easy for Ryu to find what he needs in it. Twilight however was looking at the book with stars in her eyes.

Shy, Dash, and Cali were busy getting the stone elements down. As Applejack keeps watch. "You okay, Ryu?" She asked look over to him.

"Huh?" Ryu raised his head, blinking a bit before looking at AJ. "Yeah… I'm perfectly fine…" He muttered as he looked at the pages with narrowed eyes or more specifically the words 'Sanada' and 'destiny'.

"What's it say?" Twilight asked as she leaned in close to have a look. Resting her head on Ryu's shoulder.

"A lot of things it seems…" Ryu answered as he closed the book and placed it in his pocket dimension.

Twilight pouted slightly. "Can I read it later, and was that a pocket dimension?"

"Sure, I don't care." Ryu said a narrowed look in his eyes. "And to answer your question, yes it was. How else do you think I carry all my Keyblades? Oh and if Ren was here, he'd say you look cute when you pout."

That got Twilight to blush and turn toward the elements. "Okay." She shakes her head. "I'm going to need a little room. The book said that with a spark the sixth element would appear."

"I'm sure it is not the spark you're about to try." Rarity said. "But we're short on time if Nightmare is near."

The lavender unicorn took a deep breather and concentrated her magic to her horn.

"Come on. Move back some." Cali said pocketing the charms after looking at them again. "Just watch out for anything odd."

"Alright, let's see what happens." Ryu muttered.

As Twilight started to put more magic into her horn. A black cloud shoots into the room and wraps around the elements and Twilight. Nightmare Moon's laughter filling the room as it takes off, but leaves Ren standing in their place. "Oh, horse apples." Dash mutters getting a sinking feeling seeing Ren.

"Ren?!" Ryu exclaimed before he noticed the organic black-red muscle-like bodysuit that Ren wore.

"I must defend her…" Ren muttered, his eyes dull as he looks upon the mares and his brother with Midnight Roar in his right and a different Keyblade in his left.

The Keyblade has a short, sea green handle with a black pommel. Its guard is black and curves around the handle, but does not connect to the base of the handle. The shaft of the blade is silver and has semi-circular indentations on its sides. The teeth are comprised by two silver, triangular blades that overlap each other and slant downward. Both triangles have slanted, heart-shaped gaps in them. The Keychain token resembles the guard and handle.

"Rejection of Fate…" Ryu muttered at the sight of the other Keyblade.

"You shall not harm her…" Ren spoke in monotone.

"Ren, what the hell are you saying?" Ryu shouted at his brother in confusion.

Excalibur summoned her Keyblades taking a stance. "Dad said Nightmare messed with his mind remember, Ryu. She sent him here to slow us down while she's got Twilight and the elements."

"Girls we better find Twilight." Pinkie said backing toward the door. "This is way out of our level."

"What Pinkie said! Let's book!" Dash shouted turning to run.

Ren points the tip of his Midnight Roar at them. "Prepare to die…" He declared in monotone before dashing after them.

* * *

 **With Nightmare Moon and Twilight Sparkle**

The smoke entered another room in a tower not to far from the throne room. Twilight fell to the floor after appearing a few feet above the ground. Nightmare stood in front of the large window with a smug grin floating the elements around her. "I have to say you surprised me getting this far." The midnight mare said looking down at Twilight. "But this is where you lose it all."

" _NIghtmare, stop this!"_ Luna shouts making the dark alicorn flinch. _"You've been toying with them all this time. Why?"_

"Be silent, Luna!" Nightmare yelled dropping the spheres. "I only wish for these ponies to know the beauty of your night! Is that too much to ask!"

Twilight shakes her head. "So you're just trying to help her? You took her body!" She got to her hooves glaring at the dark mare.

"A needed thing! She was too weak to do what was needed!" Nightmare shoot back taking a step toward the lavender mare. "What is wrong with any of the things I have done?!"

"Your eternal night will kill the world!" Twilight yelled no longer afraid of Nightmare. "Crops will die, ponies will freeze, and the only one left to enjoy it will be you!"

Nightmare stopped looking at the unicorn before her. "What? Are there not plants that grow in the night?"

"Not in large enough amounts to feed every pony!" Twilight countered and started to count off a few other points. "The water will turn to ice after a while as well. Keeping track of time will be very difficult, and don't get me started on the number of crimes that can be done freely!"

" _Even I'm shocked to hear this."_ Luna said with a thoughtful tone. _"Do ponies love the night these days?"_

"Some live during the night. In fact the reason ponies could sleep in the past was because of how safe they felt." Twilight stated flatly. "It was because they knew that you, Princess Luna protected them!"

Both Nightmare and Luna flinched when Twilight yelled the last line at them. "They felt safe? What have I done?"

"How could you not have noticed? How could Celestia not have noticed!? She's your sister for Faust sake!" Twilight's voice only got louder with each line.

"I've made a grave mistake it would seem." Nightmare muttered before she went cold with it all sinking in. "Did jealousy blind me?"

" _It did me and you took me in that moment."_ Luna said with a sigh. _"We need to stop Ren before he kills the others. Miss Sparkle, you need to get the elements working."_

"What? Why?" Twilight asked feeling a little weird talking to two ponies in one body.

"So I can have a body of my own." NIghtmare stated. "If not then to return Luna her own. I've brought nothing but harm. I have to stop Ren since it is my magic that's twisted him."

"You didn't use his darkness did you?" The lavender mare asked.

"Is that bad?" Nightmare asked tilting her head.

"Very bad." Twilight said with a gulp as a chill runs up both their spines as a wave of darkness washed over the room. Coming from the Throne room where Ren was with the others.

* * *

 **Throne Room**

The fight between Ren and the group was becoming a bit one-sided due to the older Sanada's use in the darkness.

"Die…" Ren said in his monotone as he slashed down with his Midnight Roar to cut down Rarity only for Dash to block it with her Storm Racer.

"Get a hold of yourself, Ren!" Rainbow Dash shouted at him.

"Shut up…" Ren said, his dull eyes unmoving as dark electricity coursed through his Keyblades. "Dark Thundaga!" He declared as the darkness-infused lightning coursed through the shafts of the Keyblades and shocked Dash.

"I-I've had w-worse!" Dash growled pushing back and then kicking Ren in the gut. 'Buck that still hurt!' She screamed in her mind keeping her eyes on Ren. "Move it Rare!"

Rarity ran for the door as Excalibur looked between the girls and Ren. "Ryu, he is your brother, but at the sametime I just can't leave you to fight him."

"You all have no chance against him." Ryu stated as he summoned Void Gear in his left. "I have to finish this or else the darkness will consume him."

Cali growled. "Alright. I'll go with them to find Twilight and kick Nightmare's flank!" She bolted for the door firing fireballs from both her Keyblades to make a smoke screen. "Run for it, girls!" The mares didn't need to be told twice as they ran for it.

Ryu glanced back at them, a small grin on his face. "Good luck…" His face turned serious as he turned to face his brother. "Ren, let's finish this, right now!" He declared as he got into his battle stance.

"Kunara… you are going to die here…" Ren stated, his monotone voice unchanging as he readied his own Keyblades.

There was silence between the two, everything seemed to still at the inevitable moment that was about to happen. A small leaf fell from a tree. The moment it touched the ground, both Keyblade Wielders charged at each other and locked their weapons against one another.

* * *

 **East Tower**

Twilight was paced back and forth next to the elements thinking. 'So far every time I charge the stones they react, but not for very long. A few seconds at best.' She kicked a loose stone. 'What am I doing wrong? That dark aura is getting strong by the second.'

Nightmare just watched the lavender mare with a slight frown. 'To think she talked me down, and now I'm just waiting for her friends to show.' She sighed rubbing her eyes. 'Either I was insane before she yelled at me, or not doesn't matter. How could I not have seen the damage I'd do?' The sounds of running is heard, making her grin. "About time."

"Hang on, Twi! We're coming!" Applejack yelled making the unicorn mare smile. It warmed her heart and then it sparked something.

"That's it!" Twilight yelled grinning as the warmth grew has the girls run into the room. "I finally get it now!"

Excalibur runs straight for Nightmare. "I'll keep her busy... huh?" She skidded to a halt. "Why are you two just standing around?"

"Short version is she talked some sense into me." Nightmare stated flatly. "Good news is she seems to have finally found out how to restore the elements."

Twilight hugs the girls still grinning. "I know how to make the elements work! Applejack when we were hanging from the cliff with Ren, you said we'd safe. You were right, and honest." One of the stone spheres glows floating off the floor and breaks into small pieces. "You are the Element of Honesty!" The stone pieces wrap around the orange mare's neck turning into a golden necklace, with an orange gem apple.

"Fluttershy has shown to be very kind, and gentle to those around her." Twilight said turning to the yellow pegasus. "She went to Ren's aid when he fell and Nightmare tried to take off with him." Another stone floats up breaking.

"On that note she got me in the flank with a fireball." NIghtmare said getting a few giggles. "I had it coming."

"Oh, that had to hurt." The lavender unicorn muttered. "Fluttershy, you are the Element of Kindness!" The pieces did as they did with AJ, but a pink butterfly appears on Shy's necklace.

"When we were scared by the illusion back in the words. It was Pinkie who pulled us out of that fear by laughing." Again a stone breaks and so do the others. "She's the Element of Laughter!" The pink mare's necklace had a light blue balloon.

Rarity grinned, stepping forward for Twilight. "When we met Steven at the river it was your generosity that soothed his pain and even got Ryu a new Keyblade. It also got us a new friend. The Element of Generosity is you." The necklace formed with a diamond of light lavender on it.

"And Rainbow Dash." The last of the pieces float to the cyan pegasus mare. "When faced with the chance to go after her dream, or stay with her friends. She picked us over it."

"Like I could ever leave you girls hanging." Dash said rubbing the back of her neck some. When she pulled her hand away the piece floated into place. "Let's hear you say it, Twi!"

"You are the Element of Loyalty!" Twilight said as a necklace with a ruby lighting bolt on it. "You see it was you girls that helped us get through all the rough points in this journey. I learned so much about even myself." A soft little light formed in the ceiling above the lavender mare. "When I heard you all coming, my heart warmed, and I understood…that you are my friends!" The light suddenly became very bright as a tiara appeared with a six point, lavender star on it, floats down to her head. "The Element of Magic!"

Excalibur grinned seeing the elements return as Nightmare stepped forward to the group. "Well done, young Twilight. Now use them remove me from Luna."

Before Twilight could do what Nightmare asked, Ryu crashed through the wall and skidded across the floor, covered in a multitude of wounds with some being deep cuts and others being bruises. Once he stopped, the boy tried to stand up only to collapse on his back as his Keyblades vanished.

"Ryu!" Excalibur shouted running over to him. "Ryu! Hey, wake up!" She shook his shoulders, trying to wake him. "Girls, do as Nightmare said fast! If Ryu's down, then Ren isn't too far away."

Ryu groaned as he grabbed Excalibur's hand. "It's… too… late…" He managed to utter before he fell into unconsciousness.

Twilight and the girls started to float, glowing with a bright light as Nightmare watched the hole. "I hope you girls can recover fast enough to use the elements once used on me. Ren is getting much too close for my taste."

"My Princess… I have returned…" Ren's voice echoed from the hole before glowing red eyes appeared in the shadows. The mind-controlled boy entered the room, his Keyblades stained red with blood as he glanced at the mares floating. "Allow me to finish them off, My Princess…" He dashed towards them, Rejection of Fate aimed squarely at Twilight.

Nightmare stepped between him and Twilight. "Enough! Ren, it is time to wake you up!" She reached out with her magic to return his mind to normal. 'Please hurry, girls. I fear Luna was right.'

Ren's eyes suddenly widened as he collapsed on his knees and grasped his heart, gagging as if he was being suffocated by the air itself. The boy grasped his head as a dark aura even greater than the one that Nightmare possessed began to seep from around his form. His head shot up as he released a pained but bestial roar, his eyes becoming completely white as the darkness shot out in a massive wave.

Nightmare jumped back throwing a shield in front of her. "What is this? It's...It's so dark, and feels colder than a winter night!" She gulped in fear. "What have I done?"

The power of the Elements of Harmony reached its peak, and a rainbow shoots up before arking down at Nightmare.

Before the rainbow could hit however, a barrier made completely of dark energy stopped it.

"Sorry, Ryu. I have to help them." Excalibur whispered as she laid his hand on his chest. "Just hold on for me." She stood up bring her Keyblades out and rushed around the barrier. "REN!" She roared, striking him in the side and letting loose a magic attack, "Thunder!" The surge hitting him, nearly knocking the boy off his feet.

Ren landed on all fours like a wild animal as he slowly brought his face up to reveal a snarling face complete with sharp teeth and glowing yellow eyes filled with malevolent intent. The darkness pouring out of him like blood from a wound as he summoned two Keyblades both filled with darkness.

The one in his right is a long Keyblade that appears chipped and very asymmetrical in its design. The handle is smooth and red-orange and is surrounded by a roughly rectangular guard. The guard is predominantly black, though it fades into dark red toward the base of the blade, and has uneven, chipped spikes on each of its corners. The shaft of the blade is black with a faded bronze border along its edges, which are lined with prominent chips. The head of the blade is decorated by several chipped and oddly-shaped red-orange spikes with black tips, which also form the teeth. An eye of darkness is also set in the head of the blade. The Keychain token contains a second eye of darkness.

The one in his left sports a wide, dark grey and beige blade, decorated with red lines. The teeth resemble demonic wings, and it features an eye of darkness. The hilt resembles a ram skull, colored bronze, but the horns are grey with yellow lines. The guard is similar to the blade, in that it continues the beige and grey designs, incorporating wings similar to the teeth as well. The keychain is a pair of stained glass butterfly wings colored yellow and pink, the body of the aforementioned insect being replaced by the blue eye placed on the head of the Keyblade.

With the barrier gone the rainbow quickly wrapped around Nightmare like a twister. Twilight floated in the middle of the group, opening her eyes they glowed white as the magic surged once again. The multi-colored twister split in two, and laid on the land two alicorns. One was Nightmare Moon as she groaned standing up, and the other was a young looking skyblue mare with light blue mane wearing a dark blue silk dress. It was Princess Luna.

"W-well done, young Twilight." Nightmare said quickly moving to Excalibur's side. "Now get Luna and Ryu out of here! We will hold Ren off."

Twilight nods her head as she and Fluttershy moved to Ryu. Applejack, and Rarity got Luna on Dash's back. "Good luck I guess?" Pinkie called at as she held up Holiday Cannon. "Protect!" She cast the spell hoping it'll shield the group as they fell back to the stairs.

Ren roared as he charged at them with a speed they could barely even see until he appeared in front of Excalibur. Before she could block, the darkened boy had already planted a knee directly into her stomach as he lifts his Keyblades to cut the young alicorn down.

Nightmare's greatsword blocked the strike meant for Cali, and roared. "TITAN THUNDER!" A large thunderbolt blasted right into Ren's face throwing him back from the young alicorn. "Stand up, Excalibur! I can't fight him alone!"

"I'm not thanking you, but you're right." Cali coughed getting up. "Just don't slow me down."

"I should be saying that to you." Nightmare taunted before rushing at Ren with her sword pointed at his chest. "Dark Ice Bolt!" A lance of black ice shots forward from the sword's point.

"Dark Firaga!" Ren roared as a darkness-infused fireball shot out of both his Keyblades, destroying the ice and exploding on the ground at Excalibur's and Nightmare's feet, sending them back.

The two mares cried out as they tumble onto their backs, but jump up quickly. Cali rushed toward the wall on her right going up is before jumping toward Ren, and Nightmare going left to catch him between the two attacks. "DARK FLARE!/FIRA!" They yelled out.

"DARK AURA!" Ren roared out as he released a shockwave that sent both mares crashing through the walls.

"How do we fight him with tricks like that!?" Excalibur yelled spreading her wings before turning toward the castle ruins. "There! The old sparring tower!

Nightmare grins. "Old grounds for you and I pray the training machines still work." She followed the young alicorn as a figure stepped toward the hole in the wall. "He's coming!"

"Shene…" Ren muttered in a language foreign to them. "Shene!" He roared as he leaped a great distance, crossing his Keyblades together, and slamming into Nightmare as the two crashed through the tower walls.

"Get off!" The midnight mare growled turning to smoke and dashing to the shadows. The room has gears, levers, and chains running along the far wall. 'The machine looks to be workable. Thank you luck!' Nightmare thought pulling a lever and the gear being to move.

Excalibur dove right at Ren summoning a dozen daggers before her. "Catch!" She yelled launching them toward the human.

Ren merely stood there as the daggers all stabbed into his flesh, blood flying out of the organic bodysuit he wore. He showed no expression of pain, only his bestial snarl as he roared and raised both Keyblades into the air. "DARK MEGA FLARE!" He declared as a black fireball the size of a carriage was flung right at them.

Nightmare threw up a shield as Cali did the same, and tanked the flare. The blast throwing them up past the top of the training tower. Both mares felt numb from the heat alone and fell toward the tower's top. Inside the tower the gears and chains moved a large metal case onto a lift. It slowly raised toward the the top groaning under the weight.

Ren looked up to where the mares were at before growling as he leaped up to their position. Once he landed, he crossed his Keyblades together as flames gathered around the weapons. "Eruption Field!" He roared as he slammed the Keyblades down, erupting the entire area into a flames.

Excalibur and Nightmare Moon crashed into the ground while flames surround the ring shaped platform they were on. "So about that messing with somepony's mind? Still think it's a great idea?" Cali groaned trying to stand up.

"No I don't think it was my brightest moment." Nightmare said getting up. "I'm living darkness, but it's like he is the darkness." She helped Excalibur up to her hooves. "We have unfinished business between us, child. You better live through this so we can finish them."

"Damn right." Cali growled calling her Night of Strength out again. "Same to you, Nightmare."

Ren walked out of the flames, his glowing eyes piercing directly into their souls as he snarled at them before roaring once more as the darkness began to spread throughout the area. It was so thick that anything would have trouble breathing.

"Just so you know." Nightmare said summoning a pair of longswords as Cali called Day of Protection to her left hand. "If I was your mother I'd be proud of you."

"We ain't dead yet." Excalibur said with a grin as a large trapdoor opened on the other side of the platform. A large metal case nearly twenty feet tall raised up. "Besides, we have back up."

A loud banging comes from the case before it's ripped apart from the inside, and a metal combat golem stomped out. It looked right at Ren with its own red eyes letting a grinding sound like a roar.

"Oh, a war golem?" Nightmare asked before glaring at the young alicorn. "You trained with that!?"

"Aunt Tia did. I just watched." Cali stated. "GET CLEAR!"

Just as she yelled that the golem rushed right at Ren faster than its size would lead one to believe.

Ren merely watched with uninterested eyes as he mutters. "Zantetsuken…" The moment he said that, the war golem stopped then in a flash of light, Ren appeared behind it with his Keyblades thrusted out. There was silence for a few seconds before the golem shattered into pieces.

"Now what?" Nightmare asked deadpanned seeing a grin on Cali's face. "Why are you smiling?"

The golem started to pull itself together as the metal darkened, spikes grew from the shoulders, and the right hand opened as a large black metal sword form. It swung at Ren with the flat of the blade knocking him across the platform. "Because it just got started." Cali said still grinning.

"No…" Ren spoke, his voice distorted as he looked at them with a dark grin. "It has ended for all of you!" He declared as he slammed his Keyblades into the ground. "Eternal Freeze!" A large wave went out as the metal golem prepared to strike him overhead until it stopped, not even moving at all. "Now… Consume!" The darkness that poured out of Ren appeared below the golem and dragged it into the shadows, metal breaking down and creaking from an unknown pressure could be heard as the golem fully disappeared into the darkness. "Now… Let me have your hearts!" Ren said, his eyes flashing in maniacal glee as he vanished from the mare's sight.

"Where did you send that golem?" Excalibur asked getting back to back with Nightmare. "I'm the only one that knows the command to stop it and even melting it down never worked. It'll be back." She blocked a strike coming face to face with Ren. "Even your darkness can't slow it for long. It learns."

"That's where you are wrong, you little bitch." Ren grinned darkly. "I sent that scrapheap to the realm of darkness. Nothing has ever gotten out unless they are able to freely control the darkness in their hearts." He leaned in closely, his eyes staring right into her own. "Nothing you do will be able to stop me! Now that I have full control of this boy's body, I possess the powers of both light and darkness in the palm of my hand. I should really 'thank' that foolish black mare for freeing me. If it wasn't for her, I would have been bound to the chains that keep me from fully controlling him." He rears back his left hand, the Keyblade in it vanishing as he reaches and grasps her neck. "Now… Your heart is mine!"

"I don't think so!" A familiar boy's voice called out as the Keyblade, Missing Ache, struck the possessed Ren in the back.

"Nani?!" Ren exclaimed as he dropped Excalibur and cartwheeled away. "I thought I dealt with you, brat!"

Excalibur kicked Ren right in the groin earning a grunt of pain, and her neck being released. Nightmare pulled her away as the platform shook. "Good thing it's got a black crystal then. A parting gift from a dark stallion." She looked at Ryu being dropped off by Rainbow Dash. "Nice timing, but a little too close."

"What can I say…the hero always seems to arrive at the most dramatic time." Ryu said with a grin. "Though, while Ren is being possessed, that's still his body you're hurting."

"As if we had a choice in the matter!" Nightmare yelled pulling Cali further away from 'Ren' as a shadow formed with a loud metal groan coming from it. "Just who is this creature controlling him anyway?"

"And what's with that creepy shadow?!" Dash shouts pointing to where a clawed metal hand gripped the ground.

"Oh shit…" Ryu muttered as the shadow fully revealed itself.

The creature behind 'Ren' was a large mechanical being in black armor with glowing red trace lines shining throughout its body. The faceless head glared down at the mares as it summoned a wicked looking battleaxe. The Heartless symbol appearing plain as day on its chest.

"You insolent, pathetic creatures…" 'Ren' growled as he leaped onto the Heartless's shoulder. "I will take great pleasure in destroying you all!" He declared as he melded into the mechanical knight. A set of red eyes could now be seen on the faceless head as it released a bestial roar.

"I don't think so…" Ryu said, getting in front of the mares as he swapped his Keyblade out for a new more powerful weapon.

The Keyblade's handle is white and its circular guard has gold outer edges and black inner ones. The guard is not a complete circle, as there is a thin gap on either side of it, splitting the guard into an upper half and a lower one. The top of the guard is decorated by three red diamonds, and there is a heart-shaped gap in it just above the handle. The shaft is black, has gold, concave edges, and lined by small, diamond-shaped gaps. The head of the blade is a thin, incomplete, gold ring with a spike on its tip. The teeth are comprised by a gold arc with three spikes of the same color lining its outer edge. Though the teeth are connected to the top of the shaft, they are also held onto the head of the blade by three large, black spikes that point inward. The Keychain token is a vaguely cross-shaped symbol with a heart-shaped gap in its center. The top half is gold and the lower half is grey.

"It has been a long time since I used the Omega Weapon." Ryu said as his dark blue eyes flashed as he held his Keyblade in his usual reverse-handed stance. "Let's finish this! Just you and me!"

"Fine by me!" The Heartless said as it waved its hand and a barrier cut off Ryu from the mares. "Now we won't have any interruptions."

"Is this what you want, Excalibur?" Nightmare asked as she slammed her swords into the barrier. "Damn it! It won't break!"

Cali just slashed at the barrier trying to keep the strikes on the same spot. "No! It's not the golem, but a copy of some kind! If we can't get in there soon it'll be back using that thing as a guide!"

The Heartless laughed maniacally in Ren's voice. "Baka! No magic in the world will allow it to escape, this armor that I've bounded with is the representation of the darkness within the boy's heart! Say your prayers for I shall rule this world in utter darkness!"

"Not while I'm still around!" Ryu declared. "You may be my brother's darkness but he also has light in his heart and I'm gonna release it!"

"Well then…" The Heartless twirled its battleaxe. "Koi, show me your strenght!"

[Play Kingdom Hearts II OST: The 13th Reflection]

The mares hammered on the barrier with their weapons, and magic. Unseen by them all is a small pool of shadow right behind the Heartless armor. "Dash, head down to the hole in the tower and find a red lever marked 'Overtime' on the plate! I have an idea!" Cali yelled

"On it!" Dash yelled shooting in the air over the fire heading for the hole.

NIghtmare fired a midnight blue beam of magic from her horn. "Would you mind sharing this idea?"

"Not with him around." Excalibur muttered. "Just keep hitting this spot! A barrier, no matter how perfect, can be broken."

"Actually…" Ryu turned to look at her with a sweatdrop and a nervous grin. "You see...we tried different methods when a barrier like this is up…but got no results."

"It's true." The Heartless nodded with its arms crossed. "Wait, why the fuck is this about some stupid barrier, we should be fighting!"

"Oh yeah…" Ryu realized as he dodged a swing from the Heartless's battleaxe then swings his Omega Weapon at the arm, forcing it to drop. The boy ducked under a clawed hand that tried to grab him then flipped onto the shoulder and struck the head a few times.

"So many stars…" The Heartless's eyes possessing swirls as it wobbles around.

Ryu noticed the battleaxe on the ground and grabbed it with both hands. With a roar, the young Sanada swung the battleaxe, striking the Heartless and sending it crashing onto the ground. "Yatta!" He exclaimed with a grin.

Dash rushed around the room trying to find the lever. "Where is it? Where the buck is...YES!" She shouted in relief after finding the red lever and pulling it down. "I hope this plan of hers works.

Inside the barrier a few trapdoors open and out jumped a dozen suits of armor. They shouted in a rough metallic voice. Looking to Ryu with blue glowing eyes, and drawing sword, spears, and axes. "Your orders, sir!

"I thought backup would help!" Excalibur yelled as her and Nightmare still keep pounding on the barrier. Still not making a dent, but the spot seemed to dim with each strike. "Get him, Ryu!"

Ryu nodded with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Cali, I'll win this for you and the others." He focused his attention on the Heartless. "Listen up! When I give the order, hold him down! Understood?" He asked the armors.

"Yes, sir!" The armor shouted getting around the edge of the barrier to wait for the order.

Dash returned, seeing the armor. "Oh yeah! Now that's a plan!"

"Get over here and help!" Nightmare shouted at the cyan pegasus. The three of them taking turns hitting the same point now hoping to get inside soon.

Ryu watched as the Heartless stood up once more before spreading its arms as dark tendrils came out of its back. "Die!" The Heartless thrusted its arms forward, commanding the tendrils to attack Ryu.

 _[Command: Daring Rush]_

Ryu sprinted towards the Heartless as he jumped over one tendril, slid under one, and flipped over two as he got his Keyblade ready. When the Heartless was about to crush him with its fist, Ryu raised his Omega Weapon to block the blow.

Gritting his teeth, Ryu pushed with all his strength. "Light!" He called out as three orbs of light appeared around him and shattered, forcing the Heartless to cover its eyes. "Now!" He shouted to the armors.

The armors rushed forward at a blinding speed, and attacked. The sword and axe wielders jumping up, slamming their weapons into the Heartless' head as the spears are buried in the knee joints. This forced the Heartless to fall over on his back as the armors then use their weapons to pin the legs, and arms down. "Sir!"

 _[Command: Final Light]_

Ryu sprinted forward before leaping high into the air as he aimed his Keyblade right at the symbol on the Heartless's chest. "This is the end! Now… Ren, wake up!" He roared as a beam of light shot out of the tip and struck the symbol.

[End of song]

* * *

 **Ren's Inner World**

 _No! I refuse to be sealed once more!_

The darkness began to swarm over a struggling body.

 _I will not be denied my freedom!_

"Shut up…" Ren said as his hand burst out of the darkness. "You may be part of me… but I am the one in control!" He roared as a blinding light began to shed the darkness off the glass window.

 _NO! THIS CAN'T BE!_

"This is my heart! I control light and darkness! You are not the one who controls me!" Ren roared as the light became almost blinding.

* * *

 **Real World**

The Heartless that was held down shattered away to reveal Ren in his original clothing as he gently landed on his back with his eyes closed.

The barrier that kept the others back shattered away while Ryu landed on his feet in a crouch, his Keyblade disappearing.

Dash spun when the barrier went down and landed on her flank. "Ouch!" She looked over and grinned. "Bucking finally!"

A loud groan filled the air as the golem returned forcing open the small pool of shadow open. Excalibur just ran over to it. "CAKE!" The golem stepped clear of the shadow as they faded and bowed. It took a knee and the eyes went dark. "Told him it would come back. Is Ren okay, Ryu?"

"Ow… Why the fuck do my balls hurt?!" Ren cried out as he held his reproductive organs.

"Excalibur might have kicked you there when you had her by the neck." Nightmare said flinching a little. "To be fair, you weren't really yourself and we had little choices at the time."

The armors sheathed their weapons and bowed to Ryu. "Call for use if you need our help again, sir." One of the armor, the helmet had blue hawk-like eyes painted on it, stood straight and held out two charms. "We will also respond no matter what."

"Yeah, this is well and good and all… but I'm pretty much bleeding here and in a lot of pain." Ren deadpanned as small trinkets of blood flowed out of the areas where he was hit with daggers.

Cali rushed over and points her Day of Protection at Ren. "Cura!" A light washed over Ren healing his wounds. "Sorry about that as well, Ren. Your other self didn't even blink an eye when I throw them at him."

"Ah, forget it, I blame my seemingly irresistible charm of attracting many different women." Ren waved it off with his usual grin. "So… it's technically her fault." He gestured to Nightmare, who flinched a bit. "But I'm not mad."

"Very true, and I think it's time to get another returned to you all." Nightmare sighed looking toward the rising sun. "Looks like she'll meet us soon enough."

"Sir, do you want help getting down? We are pegasi class armor." One armor, black wolves paint on it's shoulders, offered while opening its wings. "Would be faster. Plus, your friend here could use the trip to rest."

'I don't remember them being like this." Calit thought before shrugging her shoulder. 'Then again they get help for later.'

"I'll pass." Ren stated as he stood up. "I'd rather walk with the legs I've been given."

"Same here, plus I pulled a wing muscle." Excalibur groaned rubbing her shoulder. "It'll give the girls time to explain things to aunt Tia as well. So lets walk."

"Name's Rex by the way, Princess.' The armor holding the charm said. "We'll walk with you. Been stuck in those holes for years, and it'd be nice to move some outside of battle."

* * *

 **Castle Ruins - Front Entrance**

Celestia was listening to the girls explain everything while she held Luna tightly in her arms. It was all over. The long nightmare was finally over for her, Excalibur, and Luna. To think Nightmare just wanted to help, but became lost in Luna's own jealousy was a bit shocking. However, hearing about Ren becoming something even darker to the point of overpowering her? "So where are they right now? Shouldn't you be helping in the fight to stop Ren?"

"Rainbow took Ryu to find them after Fluttershy healed him." Twilight stated feeling worried as well. "We don't even know how to fight something like that. Plus, I don't have a Keyblade. I'd just be in the way."

Rarity pats the lavender unicorn's shoulder. "You weren't in the way at all, dear. You did restore the elements after all." She looked back to the castle hearing the sound of footsteps. "In fact I do believe that's them now."

Stepping into the light is Ryu, Ren, Dash, Cali, and Nightmare in varied states of damaged clothes/armor with smiles on their faces. "Hey everypony. We're back." Cali said with a small wave.

"Hope we didn't keep you all waiting." Ren said with a big toothy grin.

Fluttershy rushed over to Ren and hugged him tightly. "Thank goodness you're back to normal."

Ren returned the hug. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that, Shy. I promise that will never happen again." He said with a smile before looking at Twilight. "You've made me proud today, Twi."

"And all it took was the world nearly coming to an end for me to understand and yelling at a goddess of darkness." Twilight said with a chuckle. "I'll be more open minded from now on."

Celestia glared at Nightmare as she stepped forward. "I understand my mistakes, Celestia. I will take whatever punishment you deem worthy for my crime."

"Tia?" Luna asked looking up to her sister. "What are you going to do to her?"

"If I may interject, Your Highness." Ren said, getting the attention of everyone. "Why not let her have a chance and live in Ponyville?"

Celestia looked at Ren for a long moment seeing just how badly his clothes were. 'That must have been a rough battle.' She thought before looking at Nightmare. 'Even her armor is broken, so I guess I can't be too harsh. She never grew up so...That's it!' The solar mare grinned some. "While it is a good idea, Ren. I'm afraid as she is now my ponies would be too fearful of her."

Nightmare looked down understanding this. She did after all nearly destroyed the world. "However, since she didn't come into this world like a normal pony. I believe she must grow up as one." Nightmare looked at Celestia trying to understand what she means.

"Grow up?" Excalibur asked. "What do you mean, aunt Tia? She's fully grown."

"Twilight, please use the elements one more time." Celestia said with a soft grin. "And give 'Nu Moon' a true second chance."

"Hmm, Nu Moon," Ren tasted the name before looking at Nightmare with a grin. "I think the name suits you quite well. Beautiful as the night and dark as the shadows."

Nightmare grinned, nodding her head as tears ran down her cheek. "It is. Thank you, Celestia."

"Please. You best start calling me, Mother. I'm not letting just anypony raise you." Celestia said with a motherly grin. "I've been jealous of Luna since she had Excalibur. It's only fair we both change for the better."

Twilight and the girls concentrated on the elements to turn Nightmare into a filly. Again the group glowed as a rainbow wrapped around Nightmare like a twister. The twister shrunk down before fading, leaving a little alicorn filly midnight black coat, sapphire blue mane, and cyan blue eyes that were normal. She looked to be about seven years old and since her clothes didn't fit anymore. They could see her flank wasn't blank. The image of the new moon was there with a silver cloud behind it.

Celestia lets go of Luna and picked up her new daughter. "Hello, Nu Moon. I hope this is to your liking."

Nu giggled as she was wrapped in the silk white cape Celestia wore. "It is, mother."

Ren chuckled at the sight as he walked to Celestia. "Your Highness, with your permission, I have a request to ask of you."

"And what would your request be, Ren?" Celestia asked with a soft grin.

"For the first part, I'd like to see if Twilight is eligible to wield a Keyblade." Ren answered. "And for the second… I'd like to be Nu's godfather, if that is okay with you."

Celestia gently pats his shoulder. "Of course you may to both of those request, Ren. I'd be honored to have you be Nu Moon's godfather." She looked to Twilight. "I believe Twilight may join your rakes as a Keyblade Wielder this day too."

Twilight gulped as the girls stepped aside to watch. "You think I can hold a Keyblade now?"

Ren looked at the lavender mare with a reassuring grin. "Of course, you've finally opened your heart and learned the true meaning of friendship." He said as he summons his Midnight Roar. "I think you're more than enough ready to wield it now." He holds the weapon out to her.

"Okay." Twilight said gently gripping the hilt. A warth rolled up her arm before resting in her heart. "It feels like...like the first breath of spring." She said holding the Keyblade firmly in her hand. "I see now no amount of study will ever answer what you are. Your Keyblades are just that special."

"Now you finally understand, Twi." Ren said as his grin got a bit bigger. "You must feel it in your heart, let that warm feeling flow through you, and concentrate." His Keyblade returned to his hand soon after.

Twilight holds her hand out as her Keyblade appeared. The hilt is a six point silver star as the handguard is a lavender wing, the shaft is pink wrapped in a lavender chair, and the keyhead is her cutie mark with the top part of the star holding the shaft. The keychain charm is her cutie mark on a golden chain. "Mage of Harmony. This is a lovely name for my Keyblade."

"Quite," Ren leaned in to look at the weapon. "Seems it relies more heavily on magic but there's also a chance for you to increase your strength with each enemy you defeat with it." He stood up and grinned at the mare. "Welcome to the family, Twilight." He said as he outstretched his Keyblade into a dueler's salute.

Each of the girls along with Ryu followed Ren's lead crossing their blades with his. Excalibur walked over and did the same as the armored golems saluted after stepping into the sunlight. "Welcome to the family, our friend, Twilight Sparkle!" They all shout as Twilight let out a loud, 'YEAH!"

"Hey, you all know what this means don't you?" Pinkie asked with a big grin on her face.

"Victory party?" Ryu guessed.

Pinkie just grabbed the air and pulled…

* * *

 **Ponyville Town Square - Pinkie Victory Party Style**

"YOU GUESSED IT!" Pinkie yelled hopping into the air as the group found themselves back in town and everything ready for the party. Vinyl shaking her head over at her turn table.

"Did… Pinkie just break the fourth wall?" Ren questioned in confusion.

"Shut up and enjoy the party." Excalibur groaned rubbing her forehead. "You'll keep yourself sane longer that way."

"HIT IT, VINYL!" Pinkie yelled as the DJ pony started the music and the party got into full swing. The town greeting Luna with open arms, and thanking the brothers for helping the girls. Celestia was being protective of Nu Moon, but most of the mare that were, or are, mothers helped her relax. The armor golems disappeared, but the two charms found their way into each brother's pocket.

Twilight was sitting with the girls at a table away from the huge dance going on. She had a tired look on her face, but seemed troubled.

"Is something wrong, Twi?" Ren asked as he and Ryu came by the table. "You look troubled."

"It's just I finished my assignment here, so that means I have to go back to Canterlot." Twilight sighed sadly. "I just learned about friendship and I have to leave my friends who helped me. All of you."

"Oh, I can fix that." Celestia said walking with a sleeping Nu in her arms. "I want you to stay and send me reports on your lessons in friendship. Also what you learn about being a Keyblade Wielder too."

Excalibur pulled out the charms as Luna hopped over with a grin on her face eating ice cream. "Dad said hello by the way. I believe these once belong to you two."

"I see." Celestia said taking the sun charm as it turned into a Keyblade. The hilt and handguard looked like a comet with a fiery tail. The shaft a golden long sword with the Keyhead being half of the sun with the waves being gold, and the charm being the sun. "Solar Warrior. How I missed you."

Luna took her charm. "You keep your father's charm. It'll protect you." She said letting her Keyblade form. The hilt was like the crescent moon colored silver curving to form the handguard. The shaft a deep midnight blue with an emerald chain wrapped around it. The keyhead is three daggers all colored cyan blue, and the charm hanging from a silver chain. "Midnight Knight. How nice to see you again."

"While it's good that you're reunited with your Keyblades, you're still rulers of the land so I doubt you'll be able to use them much." Ren pointed out.

"True, but I think you can understand if we keep them anyway." Celestia said letting the weapon fade. "I'll feel safer with it being near as I raise Nu. I'm sure darkness will try to come for her."

"Once I regain my full power it'll be needed." Luna said putting her Keyblade away. "I'll be taking up the role of protecting the night again, and you'd be surprised how useful it can be with a Keyblade in your hand. Helps with some nightmares pony had in the past too."

"While that may be true, just remember that we're also here to help." Ren stated. "Celestia, I respect that you want to protect Nu but I'm also her Godfather so I can protect her as well. You have your duties as a Princess while I'm free basically all the time."

"And Luna, until you're at full power once more, I'll be there to help you." Ryu said with a determined grin. "We are after all Guardians of, not just light, but darkness as well."

Both sisters look at each other and sighed. "Very well. Just gives us reason to visit more." Celestia said grinning. "Unless you want to come up to the castle that is, Ren?"

"Same goes for you, Ryu." Luna said with a grin worthy of a fox.

'I'm not liking the looks of that smile.' Ryu thought with a nervous grin.

"Sure, we don't actually have a place to stay so I think going to the castle would be well worth it." Ren answered with a grin.

Fluttershy wrapped her arms around Ren. "You know I could be Nu's godmother. I've been thinking of adding on to my cottage anyway, so why not go all out?"

"I understand the godmother part but what do you mean by go all out?" Ren questioned.

"Add enough rooms for Celestia and Nu to live with us." Shy said making Celestia smile warmly. "Even a princess needs to get a vacation, Ren."

"Besides, I'm sure if it's something other than the nobles trying to line their pockets." Excalibur huffed. "They'll make the trip, but a vacation is past due."

"Don't I know it, but I'll have to get the seat." Luna cut off Celestia. "You have a daughter now. Make the nobles, Tia. If they have a brain in their heads they will understand. Also I'm sure the council can deal with things when my niece Nu needs you more."

"You win, Lulu." Celestia sighed. "Maybe I have been too nice while you were gone."

Excalibur leans over to Rarity. "I've been telling her that for years."

"Well then, guess it's agreed." Ren said as he wrapped an arm around Fluttershy. "I'll live with Shy and help expand the cottage for Celestia and Nu when she's on vacation." He looks at his brother. "What about you, Ryu?"

"I don't know…" Ryu scratched his cheek.

Spike run over to the group and holds up a small scroll. "Here you go, Excalibur. That new bed you wanted is in your place. I helped Lyra move it while you guys were busy saving the world."

"Thanks, Spike." Cali said taking the scroll and reading it. "Tell Lyra I'll go on a raid with her later when you see her. Girls a gaming nutcase."

"Cali?" Luna asked still with her foxy grin. "What about me having a place for vacation?"

"Do you really need to ask, mom? I just got to clear out the room and let you pick out what you want." Cali said pocketing the scroll. "You are my mother! Of course you can crash with me and Ryu."

"EH?!" Ryu exclaimed in shock as he pointed at himself. "Me...and you...under the same roof?"

"You want to stay with Pinkie instead?" The silver alicorn asked pointing to said mare. Who is looking at the two boys with a grin just as sly as Luna's.

"On second thought, I'd rather live with you. I don't wanna have to check everywhere in my room to make sure Pinkie ain't gonna slip into bed with me." Ryu deadpanned.

"So…" Ren looks at Fluttershy and whispers. "What's a 'herd' anyways?"

Fluttershy giggled. "It's when a stallion has more the one mare..." She whispered back. "You worried about it?"

"Actually, not really, it's just another word for a harem." Ren said.

"I think Rarity can make those kind of clothes if you want?" Shy whispered with a wink.

Excalibur flatten her ears trying not to overhear Shy and Ren. 'Oh, Faust help these two boys.'

Ren gulped. "Um...no thanks." He said with a nervous grin.

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" Dash asked grinning. "Something fun?" Her grin having a sly hint to it.

"Why, are you offering to join?" Ren asked with a sly grin of his own.

Dash blushed brightly. "Uh...Oh, hey, I love this song!" She bolts off toward the dance area while Fluttershy laughed.

"Ya'll just calm yourselves down." Applejack said rolling her eyes. "You're going to wake Nu and I ain't wanting to see Celestia mad. Now that Twi is staying we've got reason to enjoy the party more. Now lets get to it and let the sisters catch up with family."

Rarity, Pinkie, and Twilight nodded their heads getting up. They dragged the brothers away with Fluttershy and Pinkie dragging Ryu. Rarity and Applejack dragging Ren.

"Oi, oi, there's no need to pull!" Ren said with an amused grin.

"Yeah, we'll come along willingly." Ryu said as he laughed as well.

* * *

 **Midnight - Fluttershy's Home**

Fluttershy opened the front door yawning softly as she turned on lights. "That was the best party I've ever been too. I'm sorry it's over, but at the same time I'm not." She stretched letting her wing spread wide. "I hope Bon Bon didn't bother you too much."

"Nah, I should actually feel flattered really." Ren said while scratching the back of his head then looked down at his state of dress. "Too bad my clothes are all torn up…and these were my favorite." He said as he took off his shirt and vest.

Fluttershy blushed a little turning around to see Ren without his shirt. "We can ask Rarity about fixing them. She did ask us to stop by her shop after all." She looked down at her own clothes seeing only a few rips here and there. "Guess we all need to get new clothes."

"Guess so…" Ren said before he looked at Fluttershy and could see the moonlight reflected off her. To him, she was more beautiful than the brightest star. "Shy…"

"Yes, Ren?" Shy asked seeing Ren in the same moonlight. To her, he really is her knight in shining armor, and that made her blush some more.

The young man turned his gaze up to the moon, his pale chest glowing in the light. "Have you ever...felt something towards another that made you want to be with that person forever?" He asked.

"Not till I met you." Fluttershy answered stepping over to him. "Till you showed up, I was alway hiding away and being shy. Now I feel less shy and no need to hide anymore." She hugged Ren. "I want to make sure though. So how about we wait for a while before that date?"

"Sure, but for now…" Ren lifted Shy's chin so she was looking directly into his crimson eyes. "Let's consider this as a token of our feelings for each other." He planted a soft kiss onto the mare's lips.

Fluttershy's eyes widened for a moment before closing them. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around Ren's shoulders. "I can work with that." She whispered softly.

* * *

 **Excalibur's House**

"I have never seen this town party in a mood this good since New Years!" Excalibur said opening her front door looking back at Ryu. "Did you see Twilight dancing? Oh colt, what a mess."

"Can you blame her?" Ryu questioned with an amused grin. "She's never danced before. I'll admit, it was funny but I just couldn't laugh at the sight." He entered before flopping onto the couch.

"Like a crash in slow motion." Cali chuckled closing the door and locking it. "Want me to put a spell on the place to warn you of Pinkie? Though I don't think you've got to worry for now with how drunk she got." She went over to the armchair and flopped into it.

"Pretty sure I won't have to worry about that for a while." Ryu said as he lied down completely on the couch, looking at the ceiling. "Then again, this is Pinkie we're talking about."

Cali just blinked before putting the spell up. "Point taken. So other than Lyra pawing at you asking about your favorite games. You enjoy yourself?"

"I did actually." Ryu admitted before he frowned. "Though...I kinda wish it was just me and one special person."

"Who would that special pony...uh, person be?" Cali asked tilting her head to look at Ryu.

The boy turned his dark blue eyes to gaze into Cali's silver ones. "I'm looking at her." Ryu said.

Cali just smiled softly sitting up. "Thank you, Ryu. How about we plan for a date next week? See just how well we click."

Ryu grinned at her. "I'd like that." He sat up as well before walking over to Cali's seat. "But first…" He planted a kiss on the alicorn's lips.

Excalibur softly returned the kiss. "You know something? I think we click more than we thought."

"Same here." Ryu grinned as he suddenly picked up Excalibur in a bridal carry. "Huh, I was right, you are lighter than I expected."

"Oh, shut up and take me to bed." Excalibur whispered blushing. "I'll point you to your room on the way, my handsome dragon."

"As you wish, my warrior princess." Ryu whispered back with a sly grin as he carried the mare to her room.

Once to her room the alicorn points to the door right across from it. "That's your room, Ryu. I hope it's to your liking."

"I'm sure it will be." Ryu said as he planted one last kiss onto Cali's lips. "Sleep well, beloved."

She gets out of his arms and returns the kiss. "Sleep tight, handsome." Cali turns going into her room with a light swing to her hips before closing the door.

"Damn… I'm so in love with that mare." Ryu muttered as he entered his bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

 **Next Time:** Life in Ponyville

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of that chapter.**

 **Leave a review but no flames or criticisms or else I'll kill you.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**

* * *

 **Preview**

" _Oi, oi, what's going on around here?" Ren asked, entering the library where he comes upon the Mane 6._

" _Twilight got tickets for the Grand Galloping Gala!" Pinkie said jumping around. "We just wanting to know who she's taking!"_

" _Uh...okay, so what's so special about it?" Ren asked._

 _Rarity gasped. "Why it's only the largest event of the year! Everypony that's somepony will be there."_

 _Excalibur walked up behind Ren. "It's just the nobles and some of the ambassadors from around the world trying to win favor from my aunt. Boring really."_

 **Advance**

" _Rarity, what's gotten into you?" Ren asked, concern for his friend._

 _The white mare sighed. "I may have tried forcing Twilight into picking me for her extra ticket. I really don't know came over me."_

" _It's not just that isn't it…" Ren said as he moved in closer. "You're holding something back."_

" _It's just I've dreamed of going to the Gala and finding my prince." Rarity said looking at Ren. "But now I don't know if I want that anymore. Not when I've met you and now I'm just not sure of what I want anymore."_

" _Do you love me?" Ren asked with an expressionless face._

 _Rarity looked away with a blush. "I think I might be...but I need to fix things with Twilight first." She grinned looking back as him. "Gala or not, I think we should see how things go for us. Agreed?"_

 _Ren nodded with a grin of his own._

 **Advance**

" _So...this is a Gala?" Ryu asked in confusion, dressed in a dark blue dress suit._

 _Excalibur sighed wearing a red dress with a silver ribbon in her mane. "Yeah. Like I said it's going to be boring."_

 _A shadow shoots across the floor in front of them heading for the back of the room. Dash walked over with a golden yellow pegasus with a fire orange mane. "Hey, did you guys see something shoot by? It was like some kind of shadow."_

 _Ryu narrowed his eyes. "Stay here... I'll check it out."_

 **Advance**

" _Shy, Rare, we need to talk…" Ren said to the two mares. "About what's going to happen between us."_

 _Fluttershy looked to Rarity with a sigh. "You love him too?"_

" _Yes, darling." Rarity stated. "I know you do as well. I think we need to talk about a herd."_

" _Yes, that is what I was going to…" Ren closed his eyes for a second before opening them once more. "I wish to start a herd."_

 **End of Preview**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in my Hearts of Magic story.**

 **Things are starting to get even more interesting so let's see what happens here.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: We do not own, except our OCs, Kingdom Hearts or My Little Pony; all rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of Magic**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** Life in Ponyville

* * *

 **Canterlot**

Celestia was sitting in her room holding Nu as the little filly slept after a full morning of playing. "I see why Lulu enjoyed it when she held Excalibur like this." She whispered looking at a few papers on her desk with a frown. "Just what are the nobles thinking asking for a raise in taxes for a private pool? How stupid do they think I am?"

A knock at the door drew her attention as it opened to show Luna coming in. Luna was still in her younger form wearing a t-shirt and blue jeans. "Tia, you doing alright?" She blinked seeing her sister in a sleeveless pink shirt and white shorts. "I see becoming a mom finally got you out of those dresses."

"Darn right." Tia said grinning. "I'm just fine. Just seeing how stupid some of the request are right now." She rolled her eyes before looking to Luna again. "But is there something you need?"

Luna holds up eight gold tickets. "Yeah. I forgot to send all the tickets to Twilight this morning, and wondered if you wanted to join me in giving them to her. Plus, Blueblood is making it clear how he feels about Nu and the Sanada brothers."

Celestia groaned face palming. "How did the Platinum line turn something like him out?" She sighed as Nu snuggled closer in her arms. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Apple Family Farm - Midmorning**

"So...you're saying I have to kick these trees to get the apples?" Ren questioned as he and Applejack stood near one of the many apple trees on the farm. "Mind giving me an example?"

Twilight was standing nearby as Spike looked through a basket of apples. "I get the feeling you're going to like it, Ren." She said rubbing her legs. She's wearing a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans. 'I know I wanted to get a little stronger, but why does it have to hurt?'

"Sure thing." Applejack said stepping back a bit and runs toward the tree. She jumps in the air landing a flying kick into its side. The tree shakes dropping the apples perfectly into baskets under it. The cutoff shorts and red t-shirt hugged her form snuggly. "Like that, Ren. Now you give it a go."

Ren nodded before he began to take off his shirt and vest. "Hold onto these. I don't want them to get sweaty." He said, handing the clothing to Applejack.

"Uh, sure thing." Applejack said blushing lightly as she takes the clothing. She looks over his chest and gulped softly. 'Boy howdy. Here I thought he couldn't get any more handsome.' The mare thought trying to not look like she's looking and doing a poor job of it.

Ren backed away from the tree a bit as he inhaled and exhaled a calming breath. "Okay…" He mutters before dashing forward and struck the tree with a well-placed kick that shook the entire tree. All the apples in the tree fell from the impact. Thinking quickly, Ren quickly grabbed a basket and caught the apples faster than Rainbow flying. Catching the last apple, he turns towards Applejack. "Is this good?" He asked, holding the basket out.

AJ chuckled knowing full well just how Rainbow was going to took hearing about this. "Better than good, Ren. But won't you get tired running around like that?"

"How did you even move that fast?" Twilight asked in mild shock.

Spike had his jaw on the ground before shaking his head. "It was like Fillysecond from the Power Ponies comic!"

"Oh, well, I've trained greatly so I had to improve my speed and agility in order to fight a lot of Heartless." Ren answered, wiping a bit of sweat off his forehead. "This is not that much different."

"Awesome." Spike said in pure awe of Ren. "So this is like a normal training day for you? What about your brother then? Shouldn't he be doing this?"

"Oh no," Ren shook his head before grinning with his eyes closed. "He's a lot faster than me."

"WHAT!?" A voice shouted before Rainbow Dash fell out of a nearby tree and flat on her face. Blue jeans with her cutie mark and a blue t-shirt are her pick today. Her forearms wrapped in bandages complete the 'tough girl' look she's going for. "Ouchie."

Ren walked over to Rainbow and helped her up. "Dash, are you okay?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah. Just hurt my pride is all." Dash groaned dusting off herself. "Remind me to race you guys sometime. I"d like to see just how fast you really are."

"I thought you said you had something to important to do, Rainbow?" Applejack asked glaring at the pegasus tilting her hat back some.

"Uh? I finished early?" Dash offered looking right at Ren's chest. "Dude, you're ripped."

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you were in the tree? To see my bare chest?" He questioned.

Dash just blushed bright red. "No! Yes!...Maybe? I had to see if it was true alright!" She stammered out. "Pinkie wouldn't shut up about Ryu's looks without a shirt."

Twilight groaned, face palming to hide her own blush and stop her mind from picturing Ryu like Ren. It wasn't working. "You girls are going to have to help me understand Pinkie sometime."

"Well, there's no harm in a little look now and then." Ren grinned before turning to AJ. "May I have my shirt and vest back, please?"

"Sure." AJ said slightly disappointed. "Sure is beat up though. If ah hadn't of betted Big Mac we'd have this done before lunch ah'd gone with you to Rarity's shop to get my clothes fixed." She, like a few of the others, looked to be fine after using the Elements of Harmony. In fact any cuts, or old scars were just gone. "Wish the elements could've fixed them like they did us."

"Tell me about." Dash and Twilight muttered.

"Oh, I'm sure it's fine." Ren grinned as he was about to put on his shirt before it complete ripped. "Oh, come on!" He groaned.

Twilight flinched seeing the shirt rip. "Here. Let me try a repair spell on it." She offered holding her hand out. "I don't think you want every single mare jumping on you later today."

"That including you, Twi?" Dash teased getting the unicorn to blush again.

"What was that?" Ren asked in confusion.

"Nothing!" Twilight nearly shouted. "J-just let me try the spell on your shirt, please."

"Um, actually I was gonna go to Rarity's and get it stitched up." Ren said while nervously rubbing the back of his head. "Besides, my vest is still in good condition." He slipped on the sleeveless vest.

Spiked chuckled seeing the mares sigh before he covered his mouth. He burped out a green flame that turned into a scroll.

"That's...freaky." Ren sweatdropped at the sight of Spike burping out a scroll.

Twilight picked it up with a giggle. "Spike's fire can be used to send letters like this. It's how I keep Princess Celestia up to date with things, and her me." She opened the scroll as two golden tickets fell out. "Oh! It's from Luna,and she sent tickets to the...Grand Galloping Gala!"

"Alright!" Dash shouted, jumping into the air and hooved. "Best day ever!"

Applejack picked up the ticket and her smile faded. "Uh-oh. She only sent two of the tickets, Twi." She looked worried turning to the unicorn. "You think they ran out?"

Ren looked at the group of mares in confusion. 'What's so special about some Grand Galloping Gala?' He questioned in his head.

"I don't know." Twilight said taking the tickets. "I'll send a letter to Luna asking what happened. For now let's not get ahead of ourselves." Her stomach growled. "Uh, maybe we should finish this up first? I'm getting a little hungry."

"Sounds good to me." AJ said looking at the trees. "Dash mind helping us out?"

"You think I'd miss out on seeing Big Mac walk down the street in a dress? You're crazy." Dash answered with a big grin.

"That's cool, I can handle this with a little Keyblade magic." Ren said as his Midnight Roar appeared in his hand. "Stopga!" He declared as time stopped all around him. "Okay, I'm done." He said as he suddenly reappeared in front of them with several full baskets of apples.

"Uh? What? How?" Applejack asked looking around seeing the trees picked clean. "Ren, please don't use magic like that. It'll ruin the apples taste." She took one of the apples from a basket and bites into it. "Never mind. In fact ah think it's sweeter than normal."

"Well, that's good." Ren said with a grin before he wobbled a bit. "Oh, time backlash, shouldn't do this when I've stopped time for three hours."

"Stopped time for three hours!?" Twilight exclaimed her tail shooting straight out behind her. "What did you do before that gave you backlash?"

"I was pulling apples out of the trees as well as getting the baskets necessary to carry them." Ren answered.

"You made it sound like you did something else before that." Dash stated with a small grin. "Anything fun you like to share?"

AJ just puts the pegasus in a headlock. "Now don't you be poking at him about that, Dash. I am wondering one thing." She grins at Ren. "How is Ryu doing with Cali right now?"

"Hmm," Ren hummed. "Don't know, haven't seen him and her in a while." He answered truthfully. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to see Rarity about my shirt."

Twilight stretched some. "Mind If join you? I need to get that letter off to Luna."

"I'll stay here and help put the apples away." Spike offered. "Shouldn't take too long between the three of us."

"Okay, Spike." Twilight said patting the young dragon the head. "See you at the library."

"Ja ne." Ren waved with a grin before he noticed the confused looks on the mares and baby dragon's faces. "That means 'See you later' in one of my many languages."

"Later." AJ and Dash said as they got to picking up baskets with Spike.

Twilight giggled. "You're going to have to teach me that one. It's fun to see Dash look that confused."

"Sure, just make sure you're not always staring at my chest and biceps all the time like the others." Ren teased with a sly grin.

The lavender unicorn groaned as she blushed deeply and hides her face in her hands.

* * *

 **Excalibur's House - Living room**

Excalibur was happily shooting something in her game letting off the stress from last nights adventure. "Fry you undead freak!" She shouted with a feral grin, blasting away a monster wielding a sword that looked to be made of bone with three glowing green eyes.

"You know if you shout any louder, the whole town would be able to hear you." Ryu deadpanned from the kitchen as he was about nearly finished cooking a stew.

"You just wait till Iron Banner hits." Cali called back to him. "You do hear the town yelling." She finished the mission and sighed flopping on her back. She's wearing a green sleeveless tank top that shows her midriff and blue shorts. Unlike the Mane Six she's got bandages and bandaids on her body. "I needed that."

"Well, foods done but I could go for a snack." Ryu said with a sly grin as he hovered his head over Cali's. "Mind if I have a taste?"

The mare grinned pulling her headset off. "Not at all." Cali said pushing herself up to Ryu.

"God, you're so beautiful." Ryu whispered before planting a kiss on her lips. "I don't ever want to leave your side."

Cali hummed into the kiss. "I feel the same way. Just don't let mom hear about it just yet." She kissed him back. "She might flip out a little."

"Oh, she'll find out eventually." Ryu waved it off as he kissed Cali again. "She didn't have a problem saying I'd be a perfect mate for you...then again that was probably just Nu saying that when she was Nightmare Moon."

"Though I fully agreed with her." Luna said kneeled next to the two with her fox grin. "Mind if I join you two for lunch? The stew smells good."

"Mom?!" Cali said falling back to the ground when her arm reached forward. Her head hit the rug. "Ow."

"Holy crap!" Ryu exclaimed in shock before falling onto Cali. "Itai…" He groaned as he reached out to grab something to help him up only to feel something soft and squishy. "Huh?"

Luna giggled looking down. "I didn't think you'd be so forward, Ryu." She pointed to his hand on her breast while holding his arm. "So bold."

"Gah!" Ryu gawked in shock as he withdrew his hand and bowed. "Gomen! It was an accident!"

"I know, but it was the perfect time to tease you too." Luna said as she giggled. "So I see you two are getting along."

"Yeah, mom." Cali said getting up and spotted Shadow holding the spare key in her mouth. "You little troublemaker."

Celestia giggled getting their attention. "Well, I hope you don't mind it being a family meeting, Ryu? We need a little help finding the girls and don't want the town getting in an uproar."

"Oh, sure, but first," Ryu stood up with a grin. "Lunch?" He offered.

The small group moved to the kitchen as Cali got out a highchair for Nu to sit in and a few smaller dishes as well. "There you go, Nu. Nice to see you again."

"Hi, cousin Cali." Nu said and waved at Ryu. "Hi, Ryu."

"Hello, sweetheart." Ryu waved as he brought in five bowls on a circular tray then placed them in front of each mare then placed one in front of Nu and the last at his own spot. "Hope you like it, I figured since you're all ponies, you don't eat meat. So I substituted it with a variety of vegetables." He said with a grin.

"Oh?" Celestia said looking surprised. "How very thoughtful of you, Ryu. Been a long time since I had a veggie stew." She takes a sip and grinned. "You just put the royal kitchen to shame."

"I guess I should have pointed out we can eat meat." Cali said enjoying the stew. "Mainly fish here in Ponyville. So don't worry if you order a pizza sometime."

"Oh, then it's a good thing I prepared this as well. Be right back." Ryu said before zipping over to the kitchen. "Alright, nice and easy… OW! Dang it! Hot!" He shouted before he came back with a plate full of fish wrapped in lettuce and a bit of salt and pepper sprinkled on top. "I had this ready just in case if you do eat meat." He grinned proudly. "I was gonna add this to the stew but figured it be better like this."

Nu giggled seeing the fish wrap. "It's normally how we have fish. Are you sure you weren't a pony in a past life?"

"Don't tease him, Nu." Celestia said grinning. "Unless you want to cook?"

Nu sighed rolling her eyes as Luna laughed. "Ryu, if you wanted to impress me you have done a grand job of it. Thank you for the meal."

"It was nothing, I just like cooking just as much as my brother. I'm good at it but nowhere near as good as him." Ryu admitted with a small blush as he scratched his cheek a bit. "Anyways, let's eat." He sat down at his own seat and began to eat his meal.

Nu tried the fish and hummed happily. "Mmm, you know I can really enjoy this thing about growing up."

"Glad to hear that, Nu. Just be ready for the not so good things." Excalibur said looking to Luna. "So what brings you all to see the girls?"

"I didn't send enough tickets to the Gala to Twilight." Luna sighed. "And with Blueblood making an uproar about the boys, and Nu. I thought giving them in person would be best."

"Gala? What's that and why is it so special?" Ryu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Grand Galloping Gala is a yearly event where ponies from all over gather." Celestia said with a bored voice. "Sometimes it gets exciting."

"Huh, so why would anyone wanna go anyways?" Ryu questioned as he finished off his stew.

Excalibur sighed looked bored about the talk of the Gala. "Mainly it's where the nobles and a few ambassadors from around the world come to get favor from aunt Tia. I wouldn't count the Griffon ambassador two years back picking a fight with Spitfire exciting."

"Sounds like it's boring." Luna sighed. "I hope they don't react too harshly to me and Nu."

"If they do…" Ryu cracked his knuckles in emphasis. "I'll break all their teeth." His grin still present.

"That's the other thing." Celestia said looking to Ryu. "With the Heartless I was told about being around. I was hoping to get yours and Ren's input on the best way to spot them." She sighed softly. "I fear the Gala might attract them. Seeing how some of the ponies that will be there are very heartless themselves."

"Well, the Heartless could come out anywhere. I think your best bet is if me or Ren are present at the Gala just in case they attack." Ryu said as he finished off his wrapped fish.

"I was hoping to have both of you there." Luna said with a grin. "I meant to send ten tickets after all, and seeing how you and Cali are getting along… Well it'll be nice to have friendly faces there."

Ryu blushed in embarrassment at what happened a few minutes ago before Celestia arrived. "I'm honored, Your Highness, but I don't necessarily have any dress clothes." He said.

"Well, we could ask Rarity to make you something." Celestia said. "It's not for a few weeks so I'm sure she'll not feel rushed."

"She was working on the dresses before Twilight showed up." Cali said with a sigh. "So it's just a few of us that don't have anything yet."

"Oh, in that case…" Ryu stretched his arms. "I might as well do my daily dose of exercises." He stood up and went out back. "Great seeing you again, Your Highnesses. Excuse me." He said as he went out the back door.

"You can call us by name you know?" Luna called after him with a grin. "You're practically family already."

"MOTHER!" Excalibur yelled chasing Luna out the door while Celestia laughed.

* * *

 **Rarity's Shop**

Rarity was looking over the ruined shirt with a frown checking her supply of cloth. She was trying to find something that matched how tough is was. "Ren, darling. I can fix it but it'll take a little time. Plus, I have to make you more clothes for you and Ryu anyway." She looked to the human and sighed. "Anything you want that comes to mind for designs?"

Ren hummed. "Just something simple. Like shirts and pants. You're not much of an armorsmith so clothing with the same tough material as this should be fine. We also like them in our favorite colors, Rare." He answered with a grin.

"Of course, Ren." The white mare said with a grin. "I wouldn't dream of making something you didn't like. I'll just need to get some measurements is all." She looked to Twilight. "You as well, dear. I know we all need some new clothes after last night."

"Yeah, that was one wild adventure." Twilight sighed with her ears going flat. "I feel that it's only just the start."

"When it comes to us, adventure always seems to find us." Ren said as he outstretched his arms for Rarity.

"Remind me to start wearing tougher clothing daily then." Rarity teased running her tape around Ren's arms. "You're going to have to take your vest off, darling. I want to make sure it'll fit right."

Ren nodded at the logic and removed his high-collared vest, revealing his pale torso to the snow white mare. "Go ahead, Rare." He said with a grin.

"Oh, my word." Rarity muttered blushing before shaking her head. "I see why Twilight still has a blush on her face." She wrapped her tap around his chest and writes down on a notepad, by magic, Ren's size.

Twilight turned away trying not to blush more than what she is. "Am not." She pouts some.

"But your faces are both red, do you have a fever?" Ren asked as he placed his forehead on Rarity's forehead while his eyes were closed.

"N-n-not at all." Rarity stuttered, her face turning bright red. "J-just that you look s-so handsome is all. How can a mare not blush?"

"Huh? Oh, thank you for the compliment." Ren grinned. "But any guy or stallion would definitely see that you both are quite beautiful. If they don't then they're idiots."

Rarity got a bashful look while Twilight looked ready to faint. "Well I got what I need, so if you don't mind I'd like to get Twilight's sizes before finding the colors." She fans herself some. 'That and she's not the only one wanting to faint.' Rare thought looking Ren over again. 'To think Fluttershy is the lucky mare. I can see why.'

"Okay, should I leave my vest here and wait outside?" Ren asked, gesturing to the black vest on the table.

"That would be best, dear." Rarity stated. "If my sister, Sweetie Bell, shows up and asks. Tell her I'm helping a friend please."

"Will do, Snow White." Ren answered as he waved at the two and walked out.

Twilight and Rarity both sighed. "Well, that was something." Twilight said pulling her shirt off and laid it on the table. The tickets poked out of her back pocket as Rarity started to measure her. "So, you and the girls are good friends?"

"Yes, in fact I've known Applejack since we were fillies. Sometimes I wonder how we don't drive each other crazy." The white mare said blushing some. "I wonder if I should start using 'Snow White' as a stage name?"

"Well it would work." Twilight said with a giggle. "Your coat is a lovely pure white."

Rarity just giggled. "Thank you, dear." She felt her finger brush something. "What's this?"

"Oh, just a pair of tickets to the Gala." Twilight said before thinking. "Wait! Before you…" She got cut of by Rarity getting in her face.

"The Grand Galloping Gala?! I have to go!" The white mare stated in a very excited voice.

"B-but I only have the two, and I need to see if I can get more!" Twilight said as Rarity turned away. "And you're not hearing me are you?"

"How I've always wanted to go to the Gala and meet my prince." Rarity sighed looking off into nothing.

"Okay." Twilight put her shirt back on and slowly started to back away as Rarity went on about how she'd wow the crowd with her dress, meeting her prince before stopping hearing the name. "Prince Blueblood? Really?!"

"Of course, when he sees me he'll fall in love." Rarity said with a long sigh before turning to Twilight. "I have to go and find out! I'll make you whatever you want!"

Twilight just teleported out into the hall in front of Ren. "Okay! That was a side of her I really didn't need to see."

"Why is something going on?" Ren asked.

"She found the tickets while measuring me." Twilight groaned. "Look, Ren. I need to go and get that letter out before everypony gets really weird about it every time they see the tickets. Tell Rarity I'm sorry for running out like that, but I have to do this fast."

"Okay, I'll tell her." Ren nodded in acceptance.

Twilight ran off and out the door making a line for the library. Hoping to not run into anyone else as she also teleported the tickets into her hand.

Rarity opened the door and looked around only to see Ren. "I fear I may have done something foolish." She said looking very sad.

"What do you mean, Rare?" Ren asked in concern.

"I just tried to win Twilight's favor for her tickets to the Gala." Rarity sighed looking down. "I even offered to make whatever she wanted just to...to bribe them from her."

"Oh, I'm sure Twi knew you didn't mean it." Ren reassured the mare as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Besides, you might be overreacting a bit. She won't hold it against you at all."

"I hope so." The white mare said looking at Ren and grinned. "Maybe my prince isn't at the Gala after all." She whispered to herself before frowning again. "Ren, may I asked you something?"

"Sure, anything, Snow White." Ren replied with his usual grin.

She blushed at the name. "W-would you like to have dinner sometime?"

Ren blinked before grinning. "Sure, I would love to." He answered.

"Thank you, darling." Rarity said with a sigh of relief. 'I'll talk with Fluttershy to see if she might want to herd. She did open up to him after all.' She thought before looking ren in the eyes. "Are things going well with Fluttershy?"

"Yes, actually, why do you ask?" Ren questioned.

"Just checking is all." The white mare said with a knowing grin. "After all I'm not sure why, but she really opened up to you. I hope to understand during the dinner."

"Well, I might have had a hand in it." Ren said with an off look and a sly grin. "See you at dinner, Rare." He took off, completely forgetting that he was shirtless.

Rarity watched him go for a moment before blushing. She run back to get his vest and then hurried after him. "Ren, wait! You forgot your vest!"

* * *

 **Excalibur's house - Backyard**

"97...98...99...1000." Ryu panted out after finishing his set of push-ups. He had been doing his workout for about an hour and a half. He forgoed his shirt and pants to slip on a pair of blue running shorts. "Finally done with that." He muttered, wiping a trail of sweat from his brow.

A towel floated over to him wrapped in a midnight blue aura. "Very good, Nu. Looks like you're getting your magic under control." Celestia said as Nu looked to be deep in concentration.

"Thank you, little one." Ryu said in gratitude as he wiped his forehead then placed the towel on his neck, letting the ends drape on his collarbone. "Something you need, Celestia?"

"Just watching, and seeing how different humans are to ponies is all." Celestia said with a soft grin. "I've got to say it's very small how different we really are. It's enough to make you wonder if there were humans in our past before recorded history."

"It's quite possible but was watching me all you were doing, Tia?" Ryu teased, showing off his sweaty pale lean chest to the princess. "If you wanted a show, I could have done a lot more than that."

Celestia just shrugged her shoulders. "Didn't want to ruin the routine and it's easier to read another aura when they're relaxed." She walked over to Ryu. "You remind me of Nightedge in a few ways. I'm glad that you and Excalibur found each other."

"Thank you, Tia, but I have a question." Ryu said as he wiped off another bead of sweat from his forehead.

"Yes?" The solar mare said tilting her head. "What's on your mind, Ryu?"

"What's a herd?" Ryu asked with a tilt of his head as he brushed a platinum lock that clung to his cheek.

Celestia blushed brightly as Nu busted out laughing and fell on her back. "Uh, w-where did you hear about that?" Celestia asked.

"Last night, during our little adventure to find the Elements of Harmony. I heard Rarity say it but I never got a chance to ask anyone." Ryu answered.

"Oh? It must have been after Fluttershy asked Ren for a date then." Tia said understanding now. "Well a herd is when a stallion takes more than one mare for a mate. It's a little more rare these days outside of noble houses, but still happens." She grinned. "Is Excalibur not enough for you, Ryu? Or is it more likely Ren has the other girls after him?"

"Huh?" Ryu titled his head in confusion. "Oh, so a herd is like having a lot of friends." He nodded in understanding. "Then can you and Luna be in my 'herd'?" He asked with his eyes closed and a grin present.

"Uh, I think I'd like to get in a few dates first if you don't mind, Ryu." Celestia said looking nervous.

Nu just laughed harder as Celestia blushed brightly. "Y-you do know that 'mate' is th-the nice word for 'sex' right, Ryu?" The little filly asked between breathers for air before laughing again.

Ryu blinked before realizing what Nu was saying. "Oh…" His eyes wide in shock. "Oh my…"

Luna and Excalibur just run by with the silver alicorn still trying to hurt her mother, and having no idea of what's being talked about.

* * *

 **With Ren and Rarity on the way to the Library**

"Goodness! That was too close." Rarity sighed walking with Ren. She had gotten his vest to him when a group of mares turned the corner. "Any later and who knows what would have happened."

"I could guess and it would've probably been awkward." Ren said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks for the quick save, Rare."

"Think of nothing of it, Ren." The white unicorn mare said. "I forget some mares group together around this time for planning an outing."

Applejack, Rainbow, and Fluttershy ran up to them with Spike on Dash's back. "Hey, you guys doing okay?" The cyan mare asked. "Word's going around about shadows moving around the town, but nothing like Heartless popping up."

"You haven't seen anything have ya?" AJ asked looking a little worried.

"No, not really, but we'll keep a look out." Ren answered.

Pinkie shoots by chasing a small shadow, and it's heading toward the library. "Get back here with my cupcake!" The pink mare shouted, swinging Holiday Cannon at the shadow making it jump away.

Fluttershy gasped pointing to their left."Ren, look over there!" A half dozen to ten shadows move about before heading toward the forest. "What do you think is going on?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Ren answered with narrowed eyes.

"I'll go with you." Shy said as another four shadows head for the library.

AJ huffed some. "Dash, Spike, and ah will go after the ones heading that way. Rare, you go with Shy and Ren." She stated, pulling her hat down some. "Might be nothing but a feeling. However, I think those shadows are after Twilight!"

"Then let's get going!" Ren declared as his Midnight Roar appeared in his hand.

Shy and Rare summoned their Keyblades, and follow Ren toward the Everfree. While AJ's group ran toward the library after Pinkie, and the shadows.

Twilight had made it to the library and was writing a letter to Luna. She was about to send it when a loud crash come from downstairs in the lobby. "That's odd. I know I put up the closed sign."

* * *

 **Edge of Everfree Forest**

"Alright, now where are you…" Ren muttered as he searched the forest with Fluttershy and Rarity.

Rarity and Fluttershy were poking every bush with their Keyblades. All the scared out so far was a few rabbits and one fox. "Nothing yet, darling. You think Heartless are smart enough to mislead us?"

"No, not unless they were being led by someone with a dark heart." Ren answered.

A few of the shadows moved out from the Everfree and jumped at Ren. Two Heartless dove right at him.

"Shit!" Ren exclaimed as he flipped back then slashed the two Heartless in half. "It's an ambush!"

Fluttershy cut two more down that tried to jump Rarity. "I hope the others are okay. Ren, on your right!"

Said young man quickly blocked a claw strike from a Neo Shadow before Ren kicked it back. He didn't let up as he dashed forward and sliced the Heartless in two. He looked back at Fluttershy with a grin. "Thanks for the save, Shy."

Fluttershy grinned cutting another Heartless in half. "My pleasure."

"I'm not sitting this one out." Rarity said thrusting Gem Cutter through two Neo Shadows before swing the blade right cutting another down. "We've got maybe a dozen. Let us hope they didn't bring another manticore."

"I don't sense any big ones here so these small fry must be only scouts." Ren said as he and the two mares were now back to back.

"Meaning we were trick while the others are heading into a big problem." Rarity said as a knight-like Heartless moved toward them, and glared at her. "Well you're a big one."

"This is an advanced Heartless, take it down before it becomes a problem!" Ren told the girls as fire surrounded his form. "Fire Surge!" He dashed forward as a shock wave of fiery energy engulfed three Heartless.

Shy held Evening Light above her head. "Haste!" She shouts quicking their movements, and took to the air. She dove into a group of six Heartless, spinning and cutting the Heartless into four to eight pieces.

Rare started to thrust out again striking the Heartless before her in the chest. She sidestepped each attack that came at her. "My word that's a useful spell. I might need it if it works outside of battle." She jumped back. "Blizzard!" The white mare yelled freezing a few Heartless in place before cutting them down.

"The finisher!" Ren declared as he raised his Keyblade into the air. "Firestorm!" The young man was soon surrounded in a fiery aura as he threw three powerful fireballs that struck the ground beneath the remaining Heartless, destroying them in a fiery inferno.

The armored Heartless rushed Rarity, using the smoke to cover its attack. The white mare however countered by rushing it. "I think not!" She started thrusting at a blinding pace before blinking behind it. "We are in a bit of a hurry." The Heartless turned before bursting into dark particles.

Fluttershy just looked to Ren. "What did she just do?"

"I think…she just performed the Zantetsuken, a highly advanced move that only our Master taught us." Ren said, impressed.

Rarity blushed a little walking over the them. "Well, I did fencing for a few years before opening my shop. I just felt the old rhythm return was all."

"But still, that was impressive, Rarity. You actually managed to perform a powerful technique on your own. I'm proud of you." Ren said with a grin.

Rarity just blushed more as Fluttershy hugged her. "Thank you." She blinked remembering the others. "We better hurry before the others get attacked or worse."

* * *

 **Golden Oaks Library**

Twilight was cutting through a few Heartless trying to get to a window or door. "Just another day in life." She muttered hopping over a short shelf and destroying a window. "I wonder if this is how the brothers feel?" The lavender mare jumped out the window as AJ, Dash, Pinkie, and Spike near the library. "What took you guys so long!?"

"Hey! We just saw them and was trying to get the team together." Dash stated letting Spike get off her back. "You okay?"

"Let's just say I really wish Excalibur, Ren, or Ryu were here right now." Twilight sighed panting some. "Where are they anyway?"

"Ren went with Rare and Shy to the Everfree." Applejack said. "A small group of those shadows went there."

"I think Ryu is still with Cali at her place." Pinkie stated. "I hope they're not being attacked!"

"Who's not being attacked?" A familiar voice asked before Missing Ache cuts through four Heartless then returns to its master.

"Sorry we're late." Excalibur yelled cutting down a few more Heartless that burst from the library door.

"Ryu! Cali!" The girls yelled happy to see them, but blinked as Luna dove down cutting a large Heartless in half. "Luna?!"

"We brought her along to help as well." Ryu said with a grin as he dashed towards a Heartless and cuts it down.

"That's fine by me!" AJ yelled calling out Harvest Heart. "Been wanting to see how she fights." She rushed into the Heartless and shouted. "Helm Splitter!" Cutting the Heartless in half right down the middle.

Dash got her Keyblade out stayed close to Twilight. "I've got your back, Twi. Let's teach these guy a lesson!"

Spike tried to run only to have a few Heartless get in his way. "Help!" A large blast of water took the Heartless out. "Huh?"

"Looks like they're all wet." Pinkie said picking Spike up. "Is it just me or are we stronger then last night?"

"You're getting stronger for every enemy you defeat. It's called experience." Ryu answered as he held his Keyblade out in front of him. "Blizzaga!" A block of ice shot forward and struck a large Heartless, destroying it.

"I'll cover Twilight as she get some more experience then." Dash called out cutting a few Heartless down. "Aero!" She yelled blasting a large Heartless into the air. "Awesome!"

Twilight was getting into the swing of things in the truest of ways. "Looks like some of my brother's practice paid off." She block one attack only to turn it away and cut the attacker down. "This is kind of fun. Is that a good or bad sign for me?"

"Eh, you learn to go with the flow. Besides, think of it as a game." Ryu answered as he stabbed a Heartless that was about to attack him from behind. "That's how I always do it."

"Never played any really." Twilight said spinning around kicking a Heartless into another that tried to sneak up on Applejack. "But I love adventure stories. This is like being in one."

"We really got to get you away from the books for a bit." Cali said spinning with her Keyblades out, and cutting the Heartless around her to pieces. "I have this one fantasy adventure game you'd love at home."

Twilight laughed getting back to back with Dash. "Sounds like fun." She looked at the cyan pegasus and they both nod. "Thundara!" Lightning strikes around them taking a lot of Heartless out of the fight.

"Now for the finish!" Ryu declared as he ran his hand across his Keyblade. An icy aura gathered around the weapon. "Blizzard Typhoon!" He swung his weapon as an icy blizzard gathered up the Heartless and encased them in a small hurricane. When it cleared it revealed all of the remaining Heartless frozen. Ryu snapped his fingers and the frozen monsters shattered to ice particles.

"Is that it?" Luna asked a little disappointed. "I thought for sure there would be a large one or somepony controlling them?"

Rarity, Fluttershy, and Ren round the corner running toward the group. "You're all alright!" The mares shouted slowing to hug the girls.

"Yeah, but we only dealt with scouts, we feared that the Heartless were after Twilight." Ren said.

"You wouldn't be wrong." Twilight sighed. "They tried to catch me just as I come down the stairs. I feel like somepony wanted me dead."

Excalibur growled. "Blueblood never did care for you, but I don't think he'd be willing to kill. Plus, the Heartless are something he doesn't know about." She sighed. "Maybe I'm just being mean about it."

"In any case, Twi, have you handled that ticket situation?" Ren asked before covering his mouth.

"I just about forgot." Luna said pulling out the eight tickets. "Sorry about that Twilight, but I meant to send you all of these."

"Oh, thank you so much." Twilight said falling over. "Now we can all go to the Gala, but first I'm going to just sleep right here."

Rarity giggled. "And I'm sorry for how I acted, Twilight." She leaned toward Ren."Besides, I think I found my prince without the Gala."

Fluttershy wrapped a wing around Rarity. "I think we need to talk with Ren for a bit first. Then I want to ask for a new dress I've been thinking about." She winked at Ren. "You coming?"

"Uh, sure." Ren nodded as he followed after the two mares. "Later, everyone." He waved at the others.

Luna grinned. "Oh, I think somepony is getting a little something."

Fluttershy looked around as they rounded the corner. "Rarity, you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Yes, and I was wanting to ask if you're okay with it." Rarity said as they wait for Ren. "Besides, I don't think he'd mind."

Ren shook his head. "No, I really don't. In fact, I think I want this." He said with a grin.

"Oh, thank Faust." Rarity sighed. "I was a little worried that you wouldn't. Ren, I think...no, I do love you."

"And I'm alright with us being a herd." Fluttershy said. "I wonder how long till Ryu gets a herd of his own?"

"He's a bit of a dense. But I speculate he's probably already getting one." Ren answered before lightly scratching his cheek. "So...what now?"

"Well we still have the Gala to get you ready for and Fluttershy said she had a new dress in mind." Rarity said. "How about we make the Gala our date?"

"Sounds good to me." Fluttershy said grinning.

"I'd like that." Ren nodded with a big toothy grin.

* * *

 **Back at the Library**

The girls were busy clearing the library up and repairing the windows and door. "They sure did a number on these place." Spike said putting book back on the shelves. "What about the basement?"

"Clear." Applejack sighed putting down a box. "Nothing down there but Twi's machines. How'd you get those here anyway?"

"Tag and teleport spell." The lavender mare said sitting to the side with an icepack on her arm. "Cheaper than getting it moved."

"It'd help faster if I healed it." Ryu offered.

"Would you please?" Twilight asked. "I don't know why I didn't ask before."

"Sure." Ryu summoned his Keyblade once more. "Cura." He casted as the green light bathed Twilight's form.

Twilight sighed feeling the pain leave her body and the bruise on her arm faded away. "That was better than any massage."

"Don't let Aloe and Lotus hear you say that." Excalibur said with a grin. "They might take it as a challenge." She looked at Dash. "That reminds me."

"Oh no! I don't like ponies touching my hooves!" Dash yelled making break for the door. Only to be covered in a silver aura. "Cali!"

"Sorry, but I've seen you hovering more." Cali said. "Taking care of your hooves is just as important as training. We're going. Sorry, but she needs this."

"Um, so what should I do now?" Ryu asked, confused.

Luna just hands him a book titles: The Basics of Herding. "Research." She said with a grin as she leaned in close, and whispered. "I'd like to be in your herd."

Ryu blushed slightly before nodding with a grin. "Okay, guess I'll study." He whispered back.

* * *

 **Canterlot Castle - The Gala**

The weeks that followed the attack at the Library were a blur of activity between Rarity making Fluttershy's new dress, a lovely green silk with a red cape detailed in silver trim, and the suits for the brothers. During the whole time, not a single Heartless returned to Ponyville. Excalibur did have trouble pulling Twilight away from her Xbox after showing her Skyrim.

Now it was the moment for they to enter the Grand Galloping Gala. Celestia had sent carriages for them to make it with little trouble. Each of the mares dressed in their Rarity-crafted dresses. Twilight is dressed in a dark blue dress with a light blue short cape. The dress itself is covered in stars of different sizes giving it a 'star filled sky' look. She had her mane pulled back into a loose ponytail ( **A/N:** No pun intended) with a sky blue ribbon.

Rainbow Dash is dressed in a v-cut dress that looked to be made from a rainbow with cloud-like frills. Her hands had gloves made from golden silk matching chains with lighting bolts hanging from them. Her mane was combed looking worthy of a supermodel.

Applejack wore a stetson hat detailed with forest green tread, a ruby necklace, and light green dress. The dress flowed around her legs as the upper part hugged her trimmed body. Fingerless silk 'rider' gloves rounded out the mare's clothing play well to her cowgirl living.

Pinkie was the surprising one. She wore a simple white dress with her mane up in a bun, and a split showing off her right leg. She also wore forearm sleeves that are white with gold trim.

Rarity wore a stunning black dress that ended at her knees. Black shin covers with gold trim and left her mane in its normal state.

Excalibur wore a silver dress that hugged her body with a matching ribbon in her mane. A sapphire necklace with matching earring, and gloves colored midnight blue with gold/silver trim.

"I can't believe you talked me into this thing Rarity." The silver alicorn muttered, glaring at her white unicorn friend.

"You look grand, darling." Rarity said turning to the boys as they all step out of the carriages. "You boys like what I made for you?"

"Yes, they're great, Rare. Thank you." Ren answered with a grin. He wore a black buttoned-up shirt under a red dress suit jacket, black slacks, black penny loafers, a red bow tie, and his hair was neatly combed. He also had a small black shoulder cape on his right. The appearance gave him an aura of nobility.

"I like what you did with the colors." Ryu said with a small grin. He wore a long-sleeved white dress shirt under a dark blue twin tailcoat, white slacks, black shin-high royal boots, white gloves, and a white cape. His hair was tied in a high ponytail. He almost looked like a royal knight.

"Well, I had two very handsome 'men' to work with, darlings." Rarity said with a big grin. "I also got all our clothes treated in both enchantments, and alchemical forms to take a battle. Just in case we have to fight in them."

Ren and Ryu nodded in acceptance before holding their arms out. "Who would do us the honor of allowing us to escort you lovely ladies?" They asked in unison with grins on their faces.

Fluttershy took Ren's arm as Excalibur took Ryu's. "I think we're about to knock everypony right off their hooves." Pinkie said following behind Ren with Applejack, and Twilight. Rarity and Rainbow followed behind Ryu.

"I can only hope it goes by quickly." Excalibur muttered. "These creeps get under my coat like you wouldn't believe."

"Don't worry, I'm right here." Ryu whispered to her as he placed his hand on her own to comfort her.

"Thanks." Excalibur said gently squeezing his arm. "Well, into the breach."

"And here we go." Ren said as he slipped on a white masquerade mask onto his face which covered the upper half.

"I hope the spell works till the reveal later." Twilight said as Ryu put his mask on. "At least this way the guests don't get scared."

"It'll work." Excalibur said showing the tickets to the guards. "Aunt Tia, and mom wouldn't have gave you the spell if they thought it wouldn't work."

"ANNOUNCING PRINCESS EXCALIBUR EDGE, THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY, AND THE SANADA BROTHERS!" A guard shouted as the group entered the huge hall with a large flight of stairs covered with a red carpet. At the top where it split left and right is Celestia, Luna, and Nu.

"I hate that part most." Cali muttered as they walked up the stairs. More than a few ponies, griffons, and zebras watched the group. "Like putting a target on my back."

"Not to worry, allow us." Ryu said before nudging Ren. The two brothers then stared at the ones watching the group. To others, it would seem like a regular neutral look but to the ones being stared at, it was like staring down a lion ready to tear out your throat.

A large number of the watchers turned away looking spooked. Though a few female griffons winked back at the brothers as they like strong males.

"Huh, was not expecting that result." Ren said with a blink.

The girls giggled as they neared the royal sisters. Celestia wore a white/gold silk dress with her normal regalia and Luna wore a dark blue dress with silver trim. The Princess of the Night had regained a lot of her power over the weeks growing to seven and half feet tall with a stunningly toned build. "I see you boys are putting trouble in its place already." Luna said with a soft grin.

'Damn, they fine.' The brothers thought in unison.

"A pleasure to see you again, Celestia, Luna." Ren said with a grin as he took Celestia's hand and planted a soft kiss on it with Ryu doing the same with Luna.

"The pleasure is ours." Celestia said blushing lightly. "I have to say it's nice to see you can handle the guests without a weapon. Nu please come around and let your godparents see you."

Nu stepped around Celestia's legs wearing a red dress with gold trim and had grown a full foot taller. "Hey guys."

"Look at you, Nu." Fluttershy said kneeling down and hugging her. "You're growing so fast already."

"And you look even cuter in that dress." Ren complimented with a grin. "Have you been a good girl for mommy?"

Nu rolled her eyes blushing in embarrassment. "Yes, I have, dad." She grinned returning the hug to Fluttershy. "Well, maybe not to Blueblood, but that's for later."

"He didn't try something stupid again did he?" Cali asked flattening her ears. "Is he really making a play for the throne?"

"I'm afraid so, but after seeing Tia in 'Mother bear' mode, I think he's learned his lesson." Luna said with her foxy grin.

"Good, but if he bothers you again," Ren's grin seemed nice but behind it was a cold aura. "I'll knock his teeth in." He blinked when he realized what Nu had called him. "Did you just call me 'dad'?"

"Thought I'd get use to it and I like it." Nu said grinning. "Having a family really puts thing into view. Plus, being a kid is fun!"

Celestia sighed. "I have new respect for Lulu as well. Being a mom is tiring, but so worth it."

"Um," Ren looked at Nu. "I'd only be considered your dad if I had married your mom, is that what you want?"

Nu just grinned more as Celestia blushed. "I would indeed."

Fluttershy got a thoughtful look as Rarity giggled. "Well that just made things more fun. Right, Rarity?"

"Oh, yes. I like the idea of Celestia being our herd sister." Rarity stated with a big grin standing next to Ren. "Looks like a three mare date instead of two, Ren. Think you can handle it?"

"A herd?" Celestia asked blushing. "Oh my."

"Oh, I'd like it if you did join, Celestia." Ren said with a grin. "That way I can also see Nu anytime I wish."

Celestia leaned down and hugged Ren. "How could I say no? Besides, it's boring up here." She waved at a mare with a cream coat, raven black mane, and wearing a more business themed dress. "Raven, I'm leaving you to greet the other guests. I have a date tonight."

Raven smirked looking at Ren and Ryu seeing a pair of stallions instead of humans. "Go enjoy yourselves, princesses. You've earned this." She bowed to the boys. "I haven't seen a pair of more handsome stallions in a long time that truly are good hearted. Enjoy the gala."

"Thank you, madam." Ren bowed in a gentlemanly way along with Ryu.

The group walked back down the stairs with the sisters joining them. Fluttershy held hands with Nu as they talked about what the youngest alicorn was doing. The masses around them seemed shocked to see what was going on. The Royal Sisters were talking with two unknown males and seemed to be hitting it off!?

"How about we break down into a few smaller groups?" Pinkie offered. "I heard from Vy that Octavia was playing tonight. Anypony want to see her?"

"Shoot, I think I saw Vinyl out there, so yeah." Applejack said grinning. "I just have to see how she dressed for this."

"I'll come along with you." Ren said. "I've been wanting to see her again."

"Hey, Cali!" A voice shouted out as a pegasus mare walked over wearing a form fitting flight suit of blue and orange. A set of goggles pulled up to so fire orange eyes, matching fiery orange/yellow mane, and hints of a coat light orange to yellow grinned at the silver alicorn. "Finally got a stallion did you?"

"Stop it, Spitfire." Cali said blushing as she hugged the mare. "But it's good to see a friendly face here."

"You know the Wonderbolts?" Dash asked in shock. "The hay you never tell me that?! You know I've wanted to join!"

Excalibur shrugged stepping to the side some. "I didn't want you to think you were willing favor, Rainbow."

"Oh. I get it." Dash blushed some embarrassed. "Thanks."

Spitfire looked over Ryu as the Ren's group split off leaving Luna with his group. "Nice to meet you. I'm Spitfire the leader of the Wonderbolts." She offered a handshake.

"Ryu Sanada, a pleasure, Miss Spitfire." Ryu said as he instead took the mare's hand and kissed it.

"A charmer too? Nice find, Cali." Spitfire said elbowing said mare. "So how'd you find him?"

"In the Everfree with his brother fighting a manticore." Cali answered getting the fiery pegasus's jaw to drop. "Oh, and they won the fight."

"Shut up." Spitfire said looking a Ryu again. "She's joking right? Please tell me she's just pulling my wing."

"It's all true." Ryu said with a grin.

"How?" Is all the Wonderbolt leader asked as Cali takes stock of who's with them.

Ryu's little group is made up of Excalibur, Luna, Rainbow, and Twilight. 'Huh? Twilight?' Cali thought before asking. "I thought you wanted to be with aunt Tia, Twilight."

"Looked like she needed time for a family meeting." Twi said grinning. "Besides, this is more fun to watch." The lavender mare pointed to Dash waving her hand in front of Spitfire's face.

Dash looked back to Ryu. "You broke her."

"Then allow me to revive her." Ryu said before he did the boldest thing ever… he kissed Spitfire on the lips.

The kissed mare's eye went wide before she closed them and leaned into the kiss. "Mmmm, I needed that, Ryu. I like a bold stallion...Wait? What are you?"

"Oh no, kissing her must of let her see past the spell." Twilight said worried.

"I'm not mad, kid. In fact, I like what I see so far." Spitfire said with a half-grin. "I didn't think exotic was your thing, Excalibur?" She teased making Cali blush brightly.

Ryu sighed. "Guess there's no avoiding it." He reached up to his mask and removed it, revealing his true face.

Luna had spread her wings making it look like she stretched to cover Ryu's action. "Handsome isn't he, Spitfire?"

"Sure is." She said reaching up and pulling the mask back down. "No reason to scare the gala just yet. Thanks for the show, Ryu. Cali's a lucky mare."

"I also seem to have a herd as well." Ryu answered with a grin.

"Huh? A herd?" Twilight asked seeing the blush on the two alicorn's. "Oh! I'm not sure how to take it being, well, mother and daughter."

"You can add me to the list." Spitfire said grinning before grabbing Dash's hand. "First I've got to meet the others. Mind if I take your friend along?"

"Me? Really?" Dash asked blinking. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" She kept repeating.

"Now you broke her, Spitfire." Cali said with a giggle.

"Should I revive her as well?" Ryu asked, inching his face close to the cyan mare.

"Nah. Let her walk it off." Spitfire said walking away leading Dash by the hand. "I'll be gentle with her."

"That's what she said." Ryu quietly said with a chuckle.

Twilight leaned closer to Ryu leering at him. "So about herding with Luna and Excalibur? Should I be worried about this?"

"Why are you jealous?" Ryu asked.

"Feeling left out?" Cali teased the lavender mare.

"Her dreams over the last few weeks would answer that, but I'm not saying." Luna said in a teasing tone of voice.

"She was dreaming something lewd about me and Ren, wasn't she?" Ryu deadpanned.

"C-can we just looked around some?" Twilight asked blushing bright red hugging Ryu's arm. "And it was for science!"

Luna cuckled. "I don't think being tied to the bed was…"

"Please don't talk about it." Twilight muttered as her blush seemed to glow for a moment.

* * *

 **Ren's group**

"So, where's Vinyl at?" Ren asked.

Pinkie looked around before spotting the DJ mare. "Over there by the stage. Oh wow! She looks really different with her mane combed."

By a raised stage is Vinyl Scratch wearing an open back golden dress. Her mane and tail are combed giving her a very noble feel. She's talking to an earth pony mare with a grey coat, raven black mane with grey highlights, and wearing a v-cut red dress.

"Talking to Octavia no less." Rarity said. "We should have known."

"Huh, they both look quite beautiful." Ren admitted.

Pinkie leads them to the two mares. "Hey, Vinyl. Nice to see you here."

"Hey, Pinkie. Woah!" Vinyl said looking at the group. "Ren, you herding or something?"

"Vinyl, not in front of the princess. I'm sorry for my friend, Princess Celestia." Octavia said bowing.

Celestia giggled. "It's fine. Excalibur told me Vinyl speaks her mind a lot."

"Oh!" The grey mare said standing up. "I see."

Vinyl looked at Ren with a grin. "So mind telling me what's up with the mask, dude?"

"It's to disguise me as a stallion. Don't know how everyone in here would react to a human." Ren answered. "Plus, I seem to have made an impression on some griffon ladies."

"Mask?" Octavia asked. "Griffons? I'm missing something here aren't I?"

Ren slightly removed the mask on his face, revealing his human face to Octavia. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Octavia-chan." He said with a wink.

"Oh, my word." The grey mare said blushing. "I can see what you meant, Vinyl. He is handsome."

"As for the griffons, ah think that glare did it." Applejack stated. "Glad he and Ryu did that too. I felt like a piece of meat in front of a bunch of wolves."

"Yes, the 'nobles' tend to leave that feeling." Octavia stated flatly. "You learn to ignore them, or return the feeling in a less than pleasant way."

"Unacceptable!" Ren declared with a furious look. "I won't tolerate my friends being seen as simple tools for other stallions to use. Any of those snot-nosed nobles give you trouble, I'll be there to knock their teeth in."

Celestia chuckled. "Sounds to me like you already added them to the herd."

"Thanks, but I think I like Ryu more." Vinyl said grinning. "Besides, we got our fourth degree black belt, so we're golden."

"Though I do appreciate the notice." Octavia said blushing. "I'm with Vinyl till the end. So, shall we walk for a bit?"

"Oh, and who are these ponies, auntie?" A snobbish voice asked before a white unicorn stallion walked up. He's wearing a white suit with his blue mane tied back in a ponytail.

Celestia frowned looking toward the stallion. "Hello, Blueblood. This is Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie. The Elements of Harmony." She stated making Blueblood flinch. "Their friends, Vinyl Scratch and Octavia Melody. This handsome stallion is Ren Sanada." The girls said hello though it sounded put out. Nu hides behind Ren's leg.

"Greetings, Prince Blueblood." Ren said with a grin as he put a comforting hand on Nu's head.

Blueblood frowned seeing Ren comfort Nu. "Pleasure to meet you. I see you're enjoying yourself with my aunt and cousin." He looked at each mare. 'Commoners each one of them. How does my aunt find anything good about them?' Blueblood however said. "A lovely bunch of mares you have here. I'm sure my auntie is too good for your little herd."

"I was thinking of joining it really." Celestia stated. "Ren is a noble knight in most respects and has a good heart." She grinned watching Blueblood pale. "Nu likes the idea of him being her father, and I share her feeling on it."

"R-really?" The white stallion asked. 'My plans are going to be ruined!' He shouts in his thoughts. "Well, I'm sure he'll do a fine job helping raise Nu Moon."

"Glad you understand. For a second, I thought I was gonna have to break your face if you said something I don't like." Ren said with a grin.

"Second that." AJ, Pinkie, and Vinyl muttered at the same time.

Blueblood just gulped. "I'll just take my leave now." He said quickly before nearly running off.

"Thank you everypony." Nu said with a sigh. "He creeps me out. It feels like a Heartless is around whenever I see him."

Rarity raised an eyebrow. "Odd. I was looking around thinking a few were around for bit."

"Hey, Ren?" Vinyl asked. "What are they talking about?"

"Let's just say that you don't wanna meet one, at all." Ren answered with a nervous grin.

Octavia and Vinyl shared a look for a moment. "Alright, but the rest of my fellow musicians saying something about 'moving shadows' earlier. I'm sorry to say tonight's music is canceled."

"That's too bad." Celestia said looking a little sad. "I was hoping to hear you play, Octavia." The group stiffened when 'moving shadows' sunk in. "Ren?"

"Uh-oh." Fluttershy said. "They made the right call, because that sounds lot like Heartless gathering."

"Oh, dear." Octavia muttered. "I was hoping to have a quiet date with Vinyl too. If it helps I didn't see any of those shadows, but the others said they just rushed by heading outside."

"Thank you for telling us, Octavia." Ren said with a grin.

"You're welcome." The grey mare said. "Come on, Vinyl. I think we should check for the others and warn them."

"I'm with that." Vinyl said as the two mares walk off to look for Excalibur and the others.

Celestia picked Nu up. "I'll tell the guard to be mindful and not to attack. I trust you five to handle it quietly."

"At once, milady." Ren whispered with a grin. "And when you're free, come see me sometime."

"Oh, I plan on it." Celestia said grinning as she walked off with Nu.

Applejack fixed her hat. "So, we head outside to see what's up then?"

"Yes, we do." Ren answered adjusting his mask.

As they head outside, a figure in the shadows smiled.

* * *

 **Ryu's group**

Luna and Excalibur just watch as Ryu deals with Twilight hiding some behind him from a young griffon. "So how long till he takes the hint Twilight doesn't want him?" Luna asked, sipping her drink.

"I'm more worried when Ryu is going to break his beak before Grimwing does." Excalibur said grinning. "I swear his son never learns."

"She doesn't want anything to do with you! Now leave her be before I break your beak!" Ryu growled.

The young griffon snorts. "I'm sure she'll get to like me once we talk." He looked at Twilight with a lewd grin. "Being as strong as I am how can she not like the idea?"

"I said no and I meant it!" Twilight growled from behind Ryu. "I'm happy with being single thank you very much."

"That's what I'm saying. You need a male to show you the pleasure of being a couple, and I, Strongclaw, can show it to you." He reached out to try and grab Twilight's hand.

Ryu's hand immediately grabbed the griffon's wrist as he glared at Strongclaw. "Do not touch her or I will break you in two." He warned.

"I'd like to see you try pony." Strongclaw growled back. "You'll never win the fight anyway."

"Shut up." Ryu deadpanned before grasping the griffon's shoulders and delivering a powerful knee directly to his gut. "Well, you were right about one thing, you would never win the fight."

The griffon coughed stepping back and glared at Ryu. "You dare?"

"Bothering the mares again, son?" A rough voice asked as an older griffon walked over dressed in a black suit. His brown feathered head has a rough look to it, and black wings streaked in grey. His tail is that of a lion with a red tuff at the end. His golden eyes looked at his son with displeasure. "Go check on your sister."

"Yes, father." Strongclaw growled shooting a glare at Ryu before storming off.

"Sorry, about that. I'm Grimwing, captain of the Griffon Flight guard." Grimwing said nodding to Ryu and Twilight. "My son has yet to learn you can't take what you want. I'm sad to say."

"A honor to meet you, Captain." Ryu said. "I'm glad you actually got here sooner than later."

"Yes. You handled it like a griffon, my boy." Grimwing said with a hint of a smile. "I see you're doing well also, Princess Excalibur."

"Thank you, Captain Grimwing." Excalibur said nodding her head. "I'd like you to meet my mother, Princess Luna."

Luna bowed some. "Hello, Captain."

"Please, Grimwing is just fine." He chuckled before Cali hugged him. "It's good to see you have return, Luna. I heard rumors of Celestia having a daughter now along with your return. Is it true?"

"What do the rumors say?" Luna asked with a slight frown. "I see fishing for information hasn't changed over the past thousand years."

The elder griffon laughed. "Can't blame an old bird for trying. So mind telling me their names at least? I can't call them, 'Hey you.' all night."

"My name is Ryu Sanada." Ryu answered.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said stepping from behind Ryu. "Thanks again for stopping your son."

"My pleasure, Miss Sparkle. Celestia spoke well of you last time I was here." Grimwing said bowing.

"Thank you." Twi said blushing.

The griffon sighed. "As for the rumors. Is it true that Nightmare Moon is really Nu Moon? That the Elements of Harmony are the tools that turned her into the daughter Celestia now raises?"

"Yes, this isn't going to be a problem, is it?" Ryu questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Just that the rumors are too detailed is all." Grimwing stated. "I see no problem as I met the little one, and she's looking to be raised with care. What worried me is that this information was freely leaked."

Excalibur and Luna growled understanding this. Twilight gulped. "Somepony is trying to destroy Celestia using Nu. Who would do that?"

"Well it's been more good than bad." Grimwing said. "Seems it only made the public love her and Luna even more."

"Good!" The mares said grinning.

"But who would leak that info out?" Ryu questioned.

Grimwing leaned in close and whispered. "The same that released the names of the Bearers of Harmony. I'd start with Prince Blueblood if I were you. No small secret he wanted the throne for years." He straightened up. "I should see my wife and make sure my fool of a son doesn't start trouble again. Good evening." Grimwing bowed before walking away.

"What did he whisper?" Luna asked having them walk again to get away from a crowd.

"He believes that Prince Blueblood is the cause of the rumors." Ryu answered.

Excalibur groaned pinching her muzzle. "Why am I not surprised? To sink that low just makes him so..."

"Heartless." Twilight said grimly. "Those times when something happened before going to Ponyville suddenly don't seem like random ascendants now. Like a suit of armor dropping it's weapon when I walked by."

"Ryu, would somepony, or any being for that matter, showing signs like Blueblood is said to be showing be able to control Heartless?" Luna asked putting the pieces together.

"From our experience, yes." Ryu answered.

A shadow shot by as Dash and Spitfire join the small group on the move. "Guys, we've got shadows moving all over the place." The cyan pegasus said. "Most of them seem be heading to the garden."

"That's toward where Ren's group went." Cali said looking back to see Celestia talking with a guard. "Aunt Tia is talking with the guard, so I guess they know."

Vinyl walked up with Octavia looking worried. "Trouble outside, guys. A bunch of shadows just went that way."

"Looks like a good number are moving under the tables as well." Octavia said pointing to the large of the tables with a huge cake on it. "I've got a sinking feeling about this."

"Everyone, evacuate the people in here. I'll see if I can try and lead the shadows away." Ryu said with a serious expression.

"I'll help Tia and the guards." Luna said heading over to Celestia to tell her to evacuate.

"Dash and I will start getting them out quietly to buy some extra time." Spitfire said moving off the the cyan pegasus.

"Twilight and I'll do the same at the other end of the building." Cali said as the two mares moved. "Good luck, Ryu."

Ryu nodded as he set out on his task.

* * *

 **Ren's group - courtyard garden**

The shadows moved about diving into bushes or under tables. The girls couldn't see how many, but it was looking like a lot. "Just what could have gotten so many to come here?" Rarity asked watching the shadows move. "Why haven't they even tried to attack."

"It's like they're all just playing." Applejack said as one shadow turned into a Heartless and ate a piece of cake.

"I'll investigate. I wanna make sure these things really are Heartless." Ren whispered as he stood up.

Pinkie pulled him back down as someone walked out. "Hold it. Could be the boss."

"When I said get comfy I didn't mean for you to dart around and being seen." A familiar snobbish voice said. "But at least you seem to like the food. He he he." The clothes were changing into a dark armor with a blood red cape. He finally stepped into view with an evil grin on his face. It was Blueblood and his eyes had turned a bright blue.

Fluttershy shivered. "What's happening to him, Ren?" She whispered. It looked to her like the stallion was turning into a Heartless.

"He's fallen into darkness. Now that he's gained its power, he can now freely command any Heartless he wishes." Ren answered, narrowing his eyes at the stallion.

Pinkie frowned, undoing the bun holding her mane. "I thought I saw him before. It was before the attack on the library, but he was dressed in a jacket, shirt, and jeans. He even sounded different."

"So you got a plan?" AJ asked as Blueblood talked with the Heartless eating cake. "How is it even eating cake anyway?"

"Don't know, I've only been attacked by the little monsters." Ren answered. "For the plan, I'm dealing with Blueblood here and now. We can't have him continue on, otherwise he might continue to attack Twilight or even Nu if we don't stop him."

"Or us as well, darling." Rarity pointed out. "The Elements could do some real damage to him if we we're still around. We'll try to keep the little monsters from getting back inside. Blueblood is all yours. Just take off the mask at the right time." She grinned. "Could shock him to see you change."

Ren grinned before he looked away with a frown. "I can't ask you girls to risk your lives in this matter right now." He turned to look at each of them with a worried expression. "I can't bear to see you harmed and I'd never forgive myself if you were hurt."

"That's why we're going to pair off." Rarity said. "Fluttershy and I will take one side."

"While Pinkie and ah take the other."Applejack said grinning. "Don't worry we'll be careful." With that the mares sneak off in the bushes to keep the Heartless outside.

Ren looked down. "Be safe, my beloved friends." He muttered before standing up and walking towards Blueblood. "Hey, dickless the clown!"

"Who dares call me that!?' Blueblood shouted turning towards Ren. "You!? What are you doing here!?"

Ren reached up and removed the mask, revealing his true face to Blueblood as his crimson red eyes glared at him. "Simple, to stop you from wreaking havoc."

The stallion nearly jumped out of his skin seeing the other stallion change into a human. "Gah! What an ugly creature you are and my dear aunt wants to herd with you?!" Blueblood gripped the air as a black weapon shaped like a sword formed. "I'll be doing her a favor killing you and your brother. Then I'll remove that monster Nightmare, or Nu Moon, before I finally kill Twilight!"

Ren gripped his fists so tight that his nails cut into his skin and blood dripped down. He glared at the stallion with hateful eyes so fierce that it would kill even a dragon. "How dare you…" He gritted his teeth as his Midnight Roar appeared in his right hand. "You can threaten me and my brother, but you will never and I mean never… Threaten Nu and Twilight!" He roared as darkness surrounded his left hand. "I will enjoy seeing you bleed all over the ground, you maggot!"

"We shall see!" Blueblood shouted. "Heartless attack the guests and this creature!" He rushed Ren swinging his sword as the Heartless split into two groups. The larger heading for the gala and its guests and the smaller breaking into groups to form a large Heartless.

The girls started making short work of the Heartless even with the large numbers. Rarity smirked some seeing claws that should have ripped through the clothes slide off instead. 'Good! Just like how I wanted it to work.' She thought thrusting through Heartless. 'I hope the others are doing alright.'

* * *

 **Ryu - just before the attack by Blueblood**

"Okay, now where are you, you little monsters." Ryu muttered as he searched under the large buffet table.

Dash and Spitfire had managed to get a large number of guests out of the gala. Twilight and Cali having the same luck with the guard helping. Just at the evacuation was nearly finished the Heartless started to rush out from under the tables.

"Oi! Get back here, bastards!" Ryu shouted in irritation as he summoned his Missing Ache and sliced a Heartless in half.

"Sorry, Fire." Dash said calling out Storm Racer. "Looks like I'm up!" She rushed into the Heartless cutting them down like wheat. "Game on! Enter Rainbow Dash!"

"You get them girl! Come on you guys move those flanks!" Spitfire shouted out as the guests started to run for the doors.

Luna covered Celestia as they ran for the exit near Twilight and Excalibur. A large Heartless bent on trying to crush them. "Not the exciting gala I was hoping for." The solar mare muttered holding Nu as she ran. "If Blueblood is responsible for this, banishment is the least of his worries!"

"Just move, Tia!" Luna yelled getting in the face of their attacker. "Fira!" The magic attack knocking the large armor looking Heartless over.

"Soiyah!" Ryu exclaimed as he cuts down a Large Armor Heartless. "Time to disappear!" He gathered energy into his body. "Sonic Blade!" He took off like an arrow, stabbing through Heartless after Heartless before landing on his feet as he released a breath. "Damn, this is exhausting." He muttered.

Dash shot by a few time cutting through Heartless and a Large Armor Heartless. "That move or the numbers?" She asked with a cheeky grin.

"Both…" Ryu panted out before walking over to her as he sliced a Dual Saber Heartless that got in his way. "But I need a little energy boost." Without thinking, he wrapped an arm around Dash and kissed her full on the lips.

Dash just returned the kiss and slapped away two more Heartless. "Oh, yeah. Now I'm ready to keep going too." She said grinning more.

"Me as well." Ryu grinned, his eyes practically glowing. "Let's finish this!" He declared as wind gathered into his Keyblade. "Tornado Razor!" He spun like a top with his blade out as he cuts the surrounding Heartless around him.

"I can't wait to try that out!" Dash shouted getting in the air and diving back into the Heartless as she shouted,"Sonic Blade!" She became a cyan blur making short work of Heartless in her path.

Twilight was making good headway on pushing Heartless back as the guests filed out of the hall. "Blizzard!" She froze a few Dual Saber Heartless before shattering them. "Celestia?"

The solar mare ran by before sliding to a stop. "We're okay, Twilight. You just keep fighting."

"You can count on me." Twilight said grinning before rushing forward. "Thunder!" Her lightning arced between four Heartless stunning them.

Excalibur was doing very well cutting large Heartless down and blasting smaller ones in groups. "Well at least I'm not bored." She muttered jumping up. "Helm Splitter!"

* * *

 **Ren's fight with Blueblood**

Blueblood locked blades with Ren trying to push him back. "What hope do you have in saving them? I have an army at my side to take what should be mine!" The shadow wrapped blade looked more like a Keyblade, but the shadow-like flames make it hard to see what kind it is.

"What I have is something you never had in the first place!" Ren shouted as he headbutted the stallion and backflipped away as he outstretched his left hand, no longer surrounded in a dark aura but now one of light. "I have the power of both light and darkness!" He declared as a Keyblade appeared in his left hand.

The Keyblade has a green handle and a rectangular, black guard with long spikes on each of its corners. The long shaft is silver and has concave edges, and ends in a spike resembling those on the Nobody symbol. The silver teeth are shaped like a large arrowhead. The Keychain token is a diamond resembling the Keyblade's teeth.

"True Light's Flight…" Ren muttered as he crossed his Keyblades together. "Come at me, you clown!"

"Stop calling me a clown!" Blueblood yelled as his eyes turned red and swung at Ren from the left as an Armored Heartless comes in from the right.

Ren twirled on the heel of his shoe, blocking the attacks before kicking Blueblood back and cutting the Armored Heartless down with his Midnight Roar. "That all you got?" He asked. "I'm getting bored here."

"Then let me show you more!" The stallion shouted as a Large Armor Heartless stepped over and he grabbed it. The Heartless seem to melt and wrapped around Blueblood before becoming an armored Heartless version of himself and the Keyblade could be seen.

The Keyblade's shaft has a deep-grey edge which curves in at intervals, the inside fading from dark red to black from its base, which has several angled lines pointing toward the guard as the center bears a bright red line, stretching to the tip as it leads to an equally red rune marking. The teeth are axe-like, with the same coloration as the top of the shaft, an angled piece and several lines cut out, giving the illusion of teeth. The guard is a dark steel blue and has a hexagonal shape with numerous semicircles imprinted around it. The hilt is plain black. It has a Keychain that has a black charm with another demonic blue eye upon it.

"The Darkgnaw!" Ren exclaimed in shock. "How could you possess a Keyblade?!"

"Oh this?" Blueblood asked his voice echoed some in his new form. "I got this charm about two months ago when it was found inside an old twisted tree. It called to me and I took the power. You know of it I see? Is that fear?" He laughed before pointing the Keyblade. "Thundara!" He shouted blasting the ground at Ren's feet.

The red-eyed Keyblade Wielder recovered in mid-air as he dashed forward and slashed down. "Get real! I fear nothing and I'll prove it by destroying you!" Ren growled.

"Do try." Blueblood taunted. "I haven't had this much fun in years!"

Growling, Ren suddenly had a wicked grin. "Well then, allow me to make it even funner!" He declared as his left eye turned a malevolent yellow. "Dark Impulse!" His Keyblades were shrouded in darkness as he reared his Midnight Roar back and slashed beneath Blueblood's feet, sending a small explosion that sent him back.

The stallion gets up groaning. "That was a good one." He rushed forward flames wrapping the Keyblade. "Flamestrike!"

"Reflectga!" Ren declared as a barrier surrounded him.

Blueblood bounced back taking his own attack hard, but two more Armored Heartless rushed Ren.

Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, and Fluttershy were cutting down the large wave of Heartless with every spell, and attack they could. However, a growl was heard as a large Heartless started to from the remaining monsters. It took the form of a large normal horse with a knight on its back. The Heartless symbol on the shield held by the left arm, and a lance in the right. Both glaring with unblinking yellow eyes.

"Uh-oh." Pinkie said looking up. "That's creepy."

"You girls can do it!" Ren shouted at them. "Face it head on but be careful!" He encouraged them as he cut down the Armored Heartless before blocking a strike from Blueblood.

"Well I guess we've got no choice." Applejack said readying her Keyblade. "Just kick Blueblood once in the balls for us, Ren!"

"Huh!?" Blueblood said looking toward the girls. "That's low!"

"Shut up!" Ren shouted as he kicked Blueblood in the 'family jewels'.

The sound Blueblood made was so high even the Heartless cupped its 'family jewels' leaving it open for the girls to attack. Rarity and Applejack taking the opening with a duel Helm Splitter. Pinkie and Fluttershy attacked with Aerora.

"Y-you!" Blueblood said trying to stay standing. "I'll make you pay for that! Blizzaga!" The large ice attack fired at point blank range as he dropped to a knee. 'Oh, what a world!' He thought in pain.

Ren easily dodged the ice as he crossed his Keyblades once more. "Finale…" White light shrouded the blades as he dashed in front of the stallion. "Ars Arcanum!" He declared as he unleashed a blinding flurry of attacks that struck Blueblood. "It ends now! Salvation!" Ren roared as he slammed both Keyblades down and a light erupted beneath the stallion.

Blueblood screamed in pain as the armor broke down into particles of darkness, and dropped the Keyblade. He fell onto his back, his suit ripped all over. There was a pulse of shadow before the Keyblade faded leaving behind the charm.

Ren let his Keyblades vanish as he took the charm allowing the Darkgnaw to appear in his hand. "You're mine now." He muttered before the Keyblade vanished.

The Fluttershy had flown up high above the Heartless Knight before diving down with Evening LIght posed to strike. "Blitz!" Her strike came fast and hitting it in the neck. More than once into the left shoulder making it drop the shield before flying back up.

Pinkie points her Holiday Cannon at the open left side grinning. "Firaga!" She shouted as the large fire ball hit making the knight nearly fall off. "AJ, Rarity, now or never!"

"It worked for them...Limit break!" AJ crossed her Keyblade with Rarity's as they rushed forward. Both mares shouting at the same time, "Freezerburn!"

Ren heard what the two mares said and looked at Rarity and AJ copying the same Limit Break that he and Ryu perform. He grinned. "Well, they're learning faster than I thought."

They became wrapped in fire and ice busting right through the Heartless and its mount. The mares landed safely behind the monster as it crashed to the ground returning to darkness. Fluttershy lands next to Ren in awe. "Wow! Blueblood's out cold. What happened to him to make him go nuts?"

"Jealousy can cause many things to an individual. Blueblood must have been jealous of Twilight and Nu that they were getting Celestia's attention more than him. That must have caused the darkness in his heart to spread." Ren theorized.

"Nope." The only remaining Heartless said. It's the one eating cake. "He just wanted the power and hated everything else. He feared Twilight was going to be picked to he a princess."

"Since when can you little bastards talk?!" Ren exclaimed in shock.

"Since always. We just don't have anything to talk about." The Heartless said munching his cake. "When Nu come into the picture he really flipped out. Now I'm sure you want to hit me, but there are still more of my brothers in the gala halls. You might want to go help them. Me? I'll eat cake."

"You know. When they're not attacking these guys are kind of cute." Pinkie said rubbing the back of her head.

"Okay then, I think I've finally gone insane." Ren said as he just turned around on his heel and walked back to the gala.

* * *

 **Ryu and Dash - gala main hall**

"So what do we do with these last two?" Dash asked as two of the largest Armored Heartless she'd seen since Ren's darkness slowly walked toward her and Ryu.

"Eh, I got these two." Ryu shrugged as he tossed his Keyblade into the air, leaped to catch it, and threw it directly at the two. "Wind Raid!" He declared as the Missing Ache slammed into the two Heartless and destroyed them.

Dash sighed shouldering his Keyblade. "Now that was awesome. Hey, if this keeps up I'm going to really fall for you."

"Oh? You mean you were just starting to? I'm hurt, Dashie." Ryu teased while placing his hand on his heart in fake hurt.

"So does this mean we have to share him?" Luna asked walking up behind Dash. "I don't mind."

Twilight just hugged Ryu and sighed. "So it's over now right?"

"We still need to find Ren and the others." Excalibur said heading for the garden and nearly got hit by the door when it opened.

"We came! We saw! We kicked flank!" Pinkie yelled as AJ dragged Blueblood in as Ren's group walked in. "Did you guys have fun too?"

"I'll get back to you on that one." Cali moaned from the floor.

"You okay?" Ryu asked in concern as he helped the silver mare off the floor.

Cali just rubs her head with a nod. "I'll be fine. Landed hard then that in sparring matches."

"I see Prince Blueblood was the mastermind behind this after all, and has been dealt with." Luna said looking very unhappy. "I take it there was something more to it, Ren?"

"You have no idea." Ren answered.

Blueblood groaned but stayed out cold. "Let's just say it's a long story." AJ sighed. "I blame the Keyblade charm Blueblood here got his greedy hands on and his own foolish need for the throne!"

"If anything, I think a fitting punishment would be having this little mongrel locked away in a dungeon for a good few weeks and giving community service." Ren narrowed his eyes down at Blueblood.

"I think you're right." Celestia said walking over with the guards. "Take him to the doctor and then to the dungeon. I'll want answers later."

Nu sighed as the guards took the prince away. "That feeling he gave off is gone. Ren, what did you do?"

"I simply cut away his darkness using the power of light." Ren answered as he sat down, completely exhausted. "But using Salvation has practically drained me of my remaining strength."

"I hear yah." AJ said sitting down as well. "That Limit Break sure took it out of me too."

Rarity pulled over a chair and sits. "Indeed, but it was marvellous wasn't it?"

"I have to say, I was impressed and actually quite pleased you two managed to do one." Ren said with a grin. "I'm proud of you two."

Both AJ and Rare blushed as Nu sits with Ren, hugging him. Excalibur and the other girls blinked. "Wait? You two did a limit break and we missed it? Yeah, the gala still sucks." Cali said with a face palm. "Can we go home now?" Luna hugged her daughter chuckling softly.

"Yeah, I think we should. I'm tired as all heck." Ren said as he rubbed Nu's head and stood up.

"How about staying at the castle tonight and going back to Ponyville in the morning?" Celestia asked as Nu hugged Ren's leg. "Nu and I would like it if you stayed."

"Besides, it'll take an hour to get the carriages anyway." Luna said. "I think we'd like to sleep the night away."

"I think I speak for everypony when I say that sounds better than a two hour wait for bed?" Twilight offered. "I know I'd sleep before landing."

"Oh, well I'm about to collapse right about…" Ren looked up before looking at the others with a grin. "Now." He fall on his back, unconscious.

The few girls that could still move rushed to Ren to make sure he's okay. A short time later they are all in their own rooms, but Excalibur is sitting up with Ryu. The silver alicorn had switched her dress out for an extra large t-shirt and was sitting on the couch with Ryu getting their shoulders rubbed by the maids.

"The one thing I miss is the maids." Excalibur sighed. "Enjoying it Ryu?"

"Oh yeah…" Ryu sighed in content. "These maids have magical fingers."

"Well we are unicorns, sir." One of the mares behind them said. "But it doesn't take magic to help like this."

"I think that's enough for now." The other said. "It's getting very late. Sir Ryu. Princess Excalibur. Have a good night."

"Thanks girls." Cali sighed as they left. "Heck of a first gala for you, Ryu? I know I'm not forgetting it anytime soon."

"Yeah, but other than that, it was pretty fun." Ryu said as he took off his shirt and tossed it aside. "Oh, man, those mares are great with their fingers." He said with a grin.

Cali sighed softly falling asleep. "Aloe and Lotus are great too. I'll take you to the spa when we get back." She muttered leaning over and resting her head on his shoulder. Her horn pointed away to keep from poking him.

Ryu leaned his head onto Cali's head. "Goodnight, my beloved." He whispered as he lightly stroked the mare's cheek.

"Mmmm." Cali sighed falling to sleep, hugging Ryu and happily sighed again drifting off into dream.

Ryu quietly slipped out of Cali's grasp and laid her down on the couch. He grabbed a blanket and draped it over the silver mare then planted a kiss on her cheek. "See you in the morning, my love." He whispered before exiting the room. Once he was out in the hallway, he felt a presence in front of him.

"Something on your mind, Ryu?" Luna asked wearing a silk nightgown colored skyblue. "Other then my daughter that is."

Ryu blushed a bit, scratching his cheek. "Well, I'm still pretty new at this whole herd thing and I was wondering if I should meet my other mates." He admitted with a nervous grin.

Luna grinned softly. "I think that would be a good idea, Ryu. Besides you're not the only one nervous about it. I'm still learning about what I missed over the past thousand years." She sighed. "Add on that dating has changed with it and the dress code you can see where I am."

"Um, where are you going with this?" Ryu asked, a bit nervous.

"I'm saying I'm as new as you are to it." Luna said blushing. "I only had one mate and you saw what happened to him. I'm just worried about if it's safe to be with me. Is it fair I want to know you like she does?"

Ryu didn't know why but suddenly felt something in him. He walked in front of the alicorn, lifted her chin to look at him, and planted a kiss directly onto her lips.

Luna blinked before returning the kiss softly. "So you don't mind having both mother and daughter as mates?" She asked in a whisper.

Ryu grinned. "Not at all." His eyes suddenly flashed. "In fact, even if you are a thousand years old, I love you and I wouldn't trade you or the other girls for anything." He leaned in closely. "In fact, I feel rather wild right now."

"My room then or yours?" Luna asked with her fox grin. "Because I'm feeling wild too."

"Don't care either way." Ryu answered with a big feral grin as he lifted Luna up in a bridal carry.

Luna giggled and teleported them to her room. Celestia had to cast soundproofing spell a little later to let the castle sleep.

* * *

 **Next Time:** Applebucking and Black Timberwolf

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was crazy.**

 _ **I think we can leave that wild night to the reader's imagination this time, GKC. Don't you?**_

 **Really? I was actually thinking of doing it. I mean, any M-rated story I do, has a lemon in it.**

 _ **I like to let them go into their minds on it. Besides, I don't think we want to see Luna that wild right now. It's been a thousand years and some weeks since her last romp in bed. Ryu is going to feel it in the morning.**_

 **Most definitely, but eventually, we're gonna do a lemon. Anyways, people that's the end of that chapter so here is the preview of the next one.**

 **Read and review but no flames or criticisms or I'll kill you.**

 **Peace out, everyone.**

* * *

 **Preview**

" _So, what are we doing today?" Ren asked as he stretched._

" _Big Mac hurt himself and said I couldn't get all the apples by myself." Applejack said. "Well I'm gonna show him I can."_

" _But won't you need some help?" Ren asked._

" _I said I'd do it, and meant it!" AJ said being stubborn. "I don't need no help from nopony!"_

 _Excalibur rolled her eyes. 'Here we go again.' She thinks._

 **Advance**

" _Applejack, stop being stubborn and just let me help you." Ren said._

 _Applejack just walked away only to walk into a tree. "Ouch!"_

" _Applejack you need help!" Twilight yelled at the orange mare. "Stop being stubborn before you make yourself sick or worse!"_

 _Ren helped Applejack up. "Just give us a chance to help you."_

" _I...I can do th-this." Applejack started to say before nearly falling over._

" _AJ!" Twilight rushed to help steady her friend._

 **Advance**

 _Ren struck a tree and used a basket to quickly catch them. "Damn… I forgot how exhausting this is." He muttered as he dropped to his knees._

" _Want some help?" Excalibur asked with the girls behind her. "AJ being stubborn was bad enough. Don't you go being as bad, Ren."_

" _Please do. I'm about ready to fall asleep." Ren answered._

 _Fluttershy helped Ren letting him lean on her. "I'll take him to the farmhouse and watch over Applejack. We'll see you girls later." She starts walking with Ren._

 **Advance**

 _Ren leaned against the wall of the farmhouse. "Fluttershy, are you feeling alright?"_

" _Yeah." Shy whispered pressing herself on Ren's chest. "It's just that...I want to take the next step in our relationship." She said blushing. "If you're okay with it that is?"_

 _Ren brought Fluttershy's lips to his own._

" _What you two doing?" A young voice asked._

 _The two broke away before noticing Applebloom. "Adult things that you should not be seeing! Go watch your sister!" Ren exclaimed with a heavy blush._

" _Fine, but she's not in her bed anymore." Applebloom said looking a little worried._

 **Advance**

" _AJ, what are you doing?!" Ren exclaimed._

 _Applejack just growled turning around with what looked like wood growing on her arms._

" _Oh crap! She must have been bitten by a black Timberwolf!" Dash exclaimed pushing Ren to the side to dodge her friend's attack. "No wonder she's been acting weird, but if we don't cure her soon it'll be bad."_

" _How bad?" Ren questioned._

 _A set of fangs grow as Applejack snarled at them. "You're controlled by darkness but feral kind of bad." Dash stated._

" _Oh...shit." Ren said as Applejack pounced._

 **End of Preview**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter of Hearts of Magic.**

 **Both Ren and Ryu's herds are slowly building up, who will be in it next?**

 **Now for the disclaimed: We do not own, except our OCs, Kingdom Hearts or My Little Pony; all rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of Magic**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** Applebucking and Black Timberwolf

* * *

 **Canterlot**

Dark blue eyes open as the harsh sunlight shined through the windows. "Ah, damn…" Ryu groaned as he sat up, yawning as he does so.

"I needed that so much." Luna yawned sitting up slowly letting her naked breasts bounce a bit. "You have a good time too, Ryu?"

"Good? No, I had a great time. Even after a thousand years, you ain't rusty that's for sure." Ryu answered as he tried to step out of the bed. "Damn, I think my man parts are a little raw." He muttered as he searched for his boxers. "Where'd I leave my underwear?"

Luna looked around. "Where's my underwear? Uh, was I really that wild last night?" She groaned getting out of bed, walking a little funny. "I'm a little raw too. You beast." Luna said in a teasing tone as she finds his boxers. "I found them."

Lean, muscular arms wrap around Luna as Ryu placed his head on her shoulder, ignoring the fact his pale naked body was pressing against her. "Well, thank you, love, time for a reward." He whispered in her ear before planting a trail of kisses along her neck.

She moaned softly tilting her head so he can kiss her neck more. "You give the best rewards, love. So what round would it be? Five, or six? I lost count after that lovely moment with your hands."

"I believe it would be seven." Ryu whispered before lightly biting the mare's neck, getting a small yelp in return. "Now you truly belong to me." He licked the spot where he bit the princess in a slow but loving way.

Luna grinned showing a bit of fangs. "You keep this up and we're going to be back in bed, lover." She rubbed her flank a bit on his groin. "Not that I mind."

Ryu felt himself get hard again. "Why stop now?" He questioned as he lifted Luna up and placed her back in bed, hovering over her as his dark blue eyes glowed and a feral grin appeared on his face. "I could go for one more round." He then leans in to steal a kiss from the alicorn.

Just as Luna was about to meet his lips, the door opened as one of the maids entered. "Princess, it's time for- OH DEAR FAUST!" The mare shouts before slamming the door shut. "I-I'll return l-later!"

Luna sighed as the sound of running hooves is heard going down the hall. "I guess we can do this later, lover. Tia will not let me live this down if we don't cut the maid off."

Ryu groaned a bit in annoyance. "And I was already hot and bothered right now." Sighing, the platinum haired boy stood up, letting his long hair flow. "Such a shame. Now I gotta walk around with this." He gestured to his hard member before grabbing his boxers.

"Well we do have time for a shower." Luna offered grinning as she stood up. "If it was the maid I think it was, she's going to my daughter first." She walks toward her private bath, swinging her hips. "Think that'll help?"

Ryu immediately dropped his boxers and hurried into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. "Well, who am I to refuse a lady?" He grinned ferally once more.

As Luna starts the water and pulls Ryu into a kiss, Celestia is checking in on Ren. By checking in on him, she's laying next to him in bed waiting for him to wake up.

Bleary red eyes open as Ren groaned a bit. "Oh, I hate waking up in the morning so much." He muttered as he tried to get up but was being held down by something. "What the hell?"

Celestia grinned rolling up so he could see her. "Does this make it easier to like mornings, Ren?" She asked wearing only a see-through nightgown with a sly grin. "You had me worried when you fainted. You going to be okay?"

Ren's eyes trailed down to the see-through nightgown, revealing much of the Sun Princess's naked body. "Oh my God…" He muttered as he felt the blood rush to his lower body.

"Well, I am the sun goddess." Celestia said giggling. "I had you put in my bed incase anything happened. You make a lovely bed warmer you know." She kissed his lips softly with a grin. "You want to get some breakfast?"

"Yeah…" Ren said dumbly as his eyes continued to trace every curve of Celestia's body. "How are you still a virgin?" He questioned, not even realizing he said it out loud.

The solar mare sighed. "Between running a whole country and nobles only looking at it as a means of getting power. I really never found the right guy." Celestia rolled onto her back groaning. "Now that I think about it. I understand Excalibur's need to live away from here."

Ren rolled on top of the mare, his red eyes glowing slightly as a small grin appears on his face. "Well, I could always come around every now and then." He leaned in closely. "And are you sure you never found the right guy?" He whispered, showing his fanged teeth.

"Well I didn't say anything about the present." Celestia said grinning up at Ren. "You remind me of a wolf in a way. Must be the fangs." She hugs him pulling him down so she can kiss him.

"Well, hope you forgive me for this." Ren said with an apologetic look.

"For what?" Celestia asked tilting her head some. "You're not going to bite me are you? Fair warning, I like light bites."

"Then I hope you don't get angry about this." Ren whispered before lunging forward and biting her neck like a vampire, drawing a bit of blood as well as a yelp that suddenly turned to a moan.

Celestia shivered a little. "I-I could get use to it." She whispered before the door opened and a repeat of what happened with Luna and Ryu happened with a different maid. "Or I could start locking my door so I can get some privacy."

Ren turned his glowing red eyes to the door, ignoring the bit of blood that dribbled down the corner of his lips. "You can either leave and never speak of this to anyone or join us. Your choice." He said to the maid.

The maid just fainted seeing the blood with a loud thud. "Uhm, Ren? You've got blood on the corner of your mouth." Celestia pointed out putting the maid on the couch with her magic and closing the door.

"Oh, I know." Ren said before he kissed the solar mare, tasting her mouth once more even when it was mixed with a bit of her blood. "But I didn't really care." He pulled away from the kiss and licked the bite marks on her neck.

"What have I gotten into with you?" Celestia asked sighing. "I thought it was bad enough putting a sound proof spell on Luna's room. I think she got into a little fun with Ryu." She shows a grin worthy of a wolf. "Looks like we got you boys before the girls did, but breakfast awaits. Want to join me for a shower, lover?"

"It would be my pleasure, milady." Ren answered as he stood up and held his hand out to her. "May I escort you?"

She took the offered hand and gets out of bed, dropping her nightgown. "Of course." Celestia said grinning. "I'll just use a bandage wrap on my neck today. Could be fun to see how others react."

Ren nodded. "Fair bit of warning, if we take things to a new extreme in the shower, you might wanna prepare for a little bit of pain in your lower regions." He said as the two entered the private bathroom that Celestia had.

"Oh joy." The solar mare said, rolling her eyes with a grin. "I could close the court if you do things right."

"Well, I wasn't called the 'Love Wolf' for nothing." Ren grinned as he stripped off the rest of his clothing, revealing his naked body to the mare.

'Oh Faust, I'm the luckiest mare in the world.' Celestia thought as they start to make out.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

"Where are those four?" Excalibur asked looking toward the door leading to the bedroom's of her aunt and mother. "I can understand the boys, but mom never missed breakfast like this?"

Rainbow just had this smirk on her face. "Well if what I heard was anything. I think I can guess why."

The mares all froze as their minds raced with the images of what had happened or is still happening. "Somehow I feel left out." Fluttershy said with a bright blush.

Just then the doors open with Luna, Celestia, Ryu, and Ren walk in grinning. Celestia with a bandage wrap on her neck, and walking a little off. "Good morning, everyone." Both alicorns said at the same time.

"Called it!" Rainbow said looking like she won a bet.

"Called what?" Ren and Ryu asked in unison.

Before Dash could say anything about them having sex, Rarity stuffed an apple in her mouth. "Nothing." The white unicorn said going back to her breakfast with Dash glaring at her while eating the apple.

"Okay, then I guess it's time to eat." Ren said with a grin as he pulled out a chair for Celestia with Ryu doing the same for Luna.

"Thank you, Ren." Celestia said sitting down. "I hope you all slept well last night."

Luna kisses Ryu before sitting down. "After the adventure of last night, I would imagine so."

A small chorus of "Yes." and "Yeahs." come from the mane six plus Excalibur. However one thing was bugging Twilight. "What happened to your neck, Princess?"

"Lets just say I enjoyed the pleasure of a wolf this morning." Celestia said winking at Ren.

"Yes, she had a little...accident but it wasn't serious. After all, she was pleased in many ways." Ren said with a sly grin.

Twilight blushed brightly as Dash busted out laughing hard and falling out of her seat. "I see." Is all Twilight can say getting a blank look.

"Well I can't wait to get back and start planning for Apple Bucking season." Applejack said eating her eggs. "Got a whole lot of apples to get down and shipped out."

"Need any help?" Ren asked, eating a piece of toast.

"Between me and Big Mac, I think we've got it covered, Ren." AJ said getting a snort from Excalibur. "What?"

"You said that last season and I had to drag your flank to the hospital." The silver alicorn stated. "Need I remind you of the cracked bone in your leg?"

"Well this time I don't have a broken or cracked bone." The orange mare said leering at Cali. "It'll be just fine this time."

"Um, should I even ask?" Ryu wondered aloud.

"She can be a little stubborn." The girls answered at the same time.

"Hey! I ain't that bad! Am I?" Applejack said with a small blush.

This got a round of giggles from the group as breakfast rolled on with Nu joining them along with a pink, linth alicorn. "Sorry for being late. Nu here wouldn't wake up."

"It's fine, Cadance." Cali said looking over to see the pink alicorn wearing a snug pair of jeans and tank top. "Nice clothes, cousin."

"Thank you." Cadance said looking to see Ren and Ryu. She grins picking up on the love toward them from her aunts. "I see something fun has happened. Who are these two handsome males?"

"Ren Sanada, milady." Ren answered with a grin.

"My name is Ryu, Ren's little brother." Ryu said, waving his hand. "And what is your name, madam?"

"I'm Princess Mi Amore Cadenza or Cadance if you want the less mouth full version." Cadance said grinning. "Nice to see who got the hearts of my aunts and something more."

"Cadance, please don't." Celestia muttered blushing as Nu punched the pink alicorn.

The pink alicorn laughed. "Sorry, sorry. I couldn't help it."

"Yes, well, forgoing that." Ren coughed into his hand a bit. "What are you doing here, Cadance?"

"Well, being the alicorn of love I sensed a lot of it and came to see who it was." Cadance said walking over to the boys and whispered so just they heard. "Nice job helping them relax, boys."

"Cadance, you're not planning on matchmaking again are you?" Twilight asked grinning. "Without me that is."

"Um, what's going on?" Ren asked in confusion.

Excalibur sighed rolling her eyes. "Cadance foalsat Twilight when she was younger and they are like sisters in many ways. Let's just say I'm glad I never had to go to highschool."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad." Cadance said grinning. "I've been dating Shining Armor since prom, and it's been great."

"Oh, are you thinking about marriage?" Ren asked with closed eyes and a grin.

Now it was Cadance turn to blush as the girls laughed. "Touche'." The alicorn of love muttered winking at Ren. "Been awhile since somepony shot me down."

"Ren, you the...uh what would be the right word here?" Dash asked giggling.

"Man?" Ryu suggested.

Dash thought it over for a moment and grinned. "Sounds right to me. You the man!"

"Okay." Nu said hovering in the air some. "Now that that is out of the way. Can we eat now?"

"Yes, I haven't finished my meal yet." Ren said as he went back to his breakfast.

The rest of breakfast went by quickly with only a few shots fired by Cadance. Only for either of the brothers to shoot back and shut her down. She was really starting to like them, and just as they finished Cadance turned to Excalibur with a grin. "So has Ryu gotten to you yet?"

Cali spits out her orange juice. "Wh-what do you mean? *cough*"

"You know what I mean." Cadance said grinning more. "Have you and Ryu…" She whispered the rest of it making the silver alicorn to blush.

"If you're asking if we had sex, we did not." Ryu interrupted. "How about you and Shining Armor? Have you done _it_ with him?" He asked with a sly grin.

Twilight covered her ears blushing brightly. "Why are we talking about this?"

"Oh look at the time got to go!" Cadance said before shooting out the door in a pink blur.

"She totally did the _do_." Ren said with a grin as he high-fived his brother.

"When it comes to observation, I have no equal." Ryu said with his own grin.

Celestia grins like a wolf again. "Oh, I'm going to have fun with her with this." She chuckled softly making Twilight's hair stand on end. It was really standing straight up in fear.

Luna sighed. "I see a prank war coming and I'm not getting in the middle of it."

"Lets just get the carriages ready and head home." Excalibur sighed. "Last time I heard the chuckle it ended with a hall full of whipped cream."

"Seriously?" The Sanada brothers asked in unison with raised eyebrows.

The girls were looking at Excalibur as she got up with the brothers. "Long story. I'll tell you on the way, so hurry up." She then ran out of the room.

"Oh girls? Boys?" Celestia asked in a sing-song voice. "Want to help me?"

"I'm out!" The girls yelled taking off after Excalibur and not looking back.

"Wait for us!" The boys yelled as they became nothing but red and blue blurs.

* * *

 **In the carriages heading toward Ponyville**

Lucky for them their rides were already waiting and they just hopped into the largest one. Excalibur explained the last time with the whipped cream being because of Starswirl. It was a prank war to remember to say the least. "So Starswirl throws his Holy Hand Grenade as I was running for the nearest window and just as I jump. It hits aunt Tia's giant cream pie with whipped cream, and went off."

"What happened next?" Ryu asked, getting interested.

"Yeah, girl." Dash said leaning forward. "Don't leave us hanging."

Excalibur sighed. "The two magics reacted and filled the hall with whipped cream. I nearly got hit when it blasted out a few windows, and they were riding it like a wave at the beach! Using shields from the armors no less!"

"Yikes, that must have been bad." Ren cringed.

"Nearly getting hit by exploding windows and cream, or them surfing down the hall on the stuff?" Applejack asked deadpanned. "Because ah'm not sure what to say really about that."

"How can this even be true?!" Twilight asked pulling at her mane. "You make it sound like they were a pair of fillies!"

"This was them away from the others and just being themselves, Twilight." Excalibur said flatly. "Remember I've lived through all this, so I can't lie about it. It's too weird for it to be a lie." She sighed. "Anyway, they crashed through the doors leading to the garden and landed in a pile of leaves. I feel sorry for the staff that had to clean it up. It reacted to magic and just made more cream."

"Well, let's hope that sort of event doesn't happen again." Ren said.

"It's Cadance and aunt Tia. I fear much worse is about to happen." Excalibur sighed leaning back in her seat. A soft thud is felt as they land. "Home sweet home." She muttered getting up and opening the door.

The town looked to be busy like normal as they all stepped out. "So, what's the plan gang?"

"I've got to head to the farm and get planning." AJ said heading off. "Ya'll take care now."

"Well, I've been meaning to see that bakery." Ryu said.

Pinkie grabs Ryu's arm. "I'll take you there." She said grinning pulling Ryu by his arm gently. "I'm sure the Cakes would like to have the extra help."

"Have a nice time, little bro." Ren waved his brother off with a grin.

"I've got to see what the guard has in the reports." Excalibur said heading for her home. "With Blueblood out of a Keyblade the Heartless could be coming back here. I'll let you know if I find anything Ren."

"I could use a few pointers with my Keyblade, Ren." Fluttershy said hugging his arm. "You want to help me and Rarity out?"

"Sure, in fact, I think most of you need the training." Ren answered as he cracked his fingers. "But fair warning, I'm gonna be a bit strict. Are you still prepared for this?"

Dash cracked her knuckles and neck. "Are you?"

"Can we change into some different clothes first?" Twilight asked as they were all still wearing their gala dresses. "I got clothes just for training and I don't want to risk this dress."

"Yes, besides I want to see if I can improve on this some more." Rarity said grinning. "Think of all the adventures out there that could use this!"

"Very well, come to Shy's house in workout clothing and we'll begin." Ren said with a grin.

"Right." The girls said all at once.

* * *

 **That night at the Apple farm**

Applejack was checking around the far fence having heard howls with her Keyblade out. "Darn Timberwolves again. I swear this is the closest they've been in years." A pair of yellow eyes glares at her as the black wood wolf jumped at her and she fired off a flare.

* * *

 **One week later - Fluttershy's home**

"I-I can't believe Cali is the only one still standing." Dash said watching the alicorn and Ren still going in the free for all. "It's crazy scary."

"You getting tired, Ren?" Cali asked locking blades with Ren. "You're slowing down."

"As if, I'm just slowing down so you don't trip." Ren countered with a grin until he tripped the alicorn and cartwheels back.

He felt something grab his ankle. "You forgot my wings and its reach!" Excalibur said throwing Ren into the air. She quickly followed tackling him and they both land in the stream.

"Does she have a trick for everything?" Twilight asked shaking her head.

Ren stood up along with Excalibur, their wet clothing clinging to their bodies. "Dammit, you got my shirt wet!" The older Sanada growled as he removed the shirt and threw it at the alicorn's face. He quickly leaped high into the air and aimed his Keyblade at the water. "Blizzaga!" He called out as the ice collided with the water, freezing it and Cali's body.

"Uh, Ren." Dash called out. "She's going to get out of that any moment. Oh, and that was a cheap trick. You know how she hates those." She said as the ice cracked with a low growl coming from the frozen alicorn.

"Not to worry." Ren said as he stood behind the alicorn with his Keyblade edged at her neck.

Cali broke out growling. "I keep forgetting you've lived through battles near daily, while I haven't seen war in the past hundred years." She snorts breaking out of the ice with some effort surprising the girls. "I feel so rusty thinking about it."

"Don't feel too upset, you at least almost managed to beat me." Ren assured her before turning his head a bit. "Also, you might wanna change clothes."

She looked down to see her sport top and shorts ripped from the ice. "Right. I hope Rarity can get those new training clothes done. This is getting to be a pain." Cali sighed and her top ripped right off. "Oh come on!"

"Oh my…" Ren muttered as his eyes trailed to Cali's chest before he slapped himself and grabbed his still wet shirt. "Here." He handed the top to Cali.

"It's fine." The alicorn said pulling her towel over and wrapping it around herself just before her shorts ripped off. "Glad I brought the beach towel. I'm going to get cleaned up and dressed." Cali said heading for Fluttershy's house.

Applejack didn't seem worried as Big Mac cracked his knuckles. "Mac, you're out of your mind. Ren's going to kick your flank!"

"Well ah got to see just how strong he is don't I?" Big Mac asked grinning. "Don't worry ah won't hurt him to much."

"Is that so?" Ren questioned. "You seem confident that you might beat me."

Big Mac steps forward popping his neck. "Well only one way to find out and that's to fight ya. Nothing personal."

"Hey, Twilight?" Dash whispered to the unicorn. "Is it just me or does he really think it is?"

"He's just being a big brother." Twilight whispered back. "My brother is no different."

"I see…" Ren said with a hint of respect to the stallion. "Then you won't mind if I use a new set of Keyblades." His Midnight Roar disappeared and two new weapons appeared in his hands.

The one in his right was a Keyblade with the shaft displaying two hearts, and its handle bears two angel wings. The teeth are fashioned in the shape of the Kanji for "light". Its Keychain token is a star sewn together from Thalassa Shells.

The one in his left is similar in shape to the Kingdom Key, though is black and has a longer reach. The hilt guard is comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward. The teeth are in the shape of the Kanji for "darkness". The Keychain's token is a black crown. A chain-like design runs up the length of the blade. On the hilt is a violet diamond.

"Say hello to Oathkeeper," Ren gestured to the white Keyblade in his right. "And Oblivion." Gesturing to the black Keyblade.

Mac just grinned seeing the Keyblades. "Ah have to say it's mighty amazing to see you do that. Make me wish ah could, but ah've done good with just my hands." He flexed his arms some. "If you're ready then we best begin."

"Come at me, bro." Ren taunted the stallion with a feral grin.

Big Mac rushed forward fainting right with a left jab.

Twilight and Dash blinked seeing the large stallion move so fast.

Ren quickly raised Oblivion to block the punch then swung with Oathkeeper.

Mac felt his fist hit metal and stepped back getting out of range of the swing. "Didn't think they were metal." He starts throwing jabs to see how Ren moves and find an opening. 'Got to fight smarter and not just go in like a rock slide.' Big Mac thinks starting to show his mind at work.

"Thinking too much is gonna cost, Big Mac!" Ren shouted as he dashed towards the stallion and slammed both Keyblades into his stomach.

The large stallion let out a loud grunt before grabbing Ren by his shoulders and headbutting him. Following it up with a knee to the gut before throwing the human back. Mac then takes a knee holding his stomach. "I'll remember that, but ah think ah shouldn't have taken that hit."

Twilight rushed over and uses a scan spell on Ren as AJ checked her brother. "Ren, you okay? That looked like it hurt."

Ren sat up before he spat out a tooth. "That answer your question?" He said as he stood up and got back into his stance. "Come on, get up! I'm not finished yet!"

"No can do, sugarcube." Applejack said helping Big Mac up with red showing on his shirt. "Looks like he got hurt taking the hit. Which was foolish of him to do so."

"Ah thought I could take it." Mac said flinching. "Guess we both over did it some."

"Dude, I only lost a tooth. You're a big guy and can't take…" Ren realized what he was about to say. "On second thought, nevermind."

"The Keyblades dish it out like a normal blade too, Ren." Dash points out. "Even if we hit with the flat of it. What about the magic? Doesn't it 'cut' as well?"

"If I had used it… Big Mac might not even be alive." Ren deadpanned.

Twilight scanned Big Mac. "How long have you been hiding those cuts?"

"You went into a fight not even fully healed from the Timberwolf fight we had last week?!" AJ shouted at her brother. "You know it takes awhile if you don't use the slav, so why aren't you using it? And don't offer to use magic, Ren. It'll only make it worse."

"We ran out patting you up, AJ." Mac stated. "Did you forget you want out there without telling us?"

"Okay, that's enough. No need to be fighting." Ren got in between the two.

The Apple siblings sighed looking at each other. "You're right. I best get him to the hospital and patched up."

"We'll do this again after I've fully healed." Mac said grinning. "Ah'll remember to think less or faster next time."

"I'll be waiting for that challenge." Ren grinned, shoulder Oathkeeper while dangling Oblivion on his side.

As the Apple siblings walked off. Twilight stands up with Dash. "So how about a little two on one, Ren?" The unicorn asked with a grin. "Unless you want to wait for Mac to heal?"

Fluttershy steps out wearing a green sports top, shorts, fingerless gloves, and shin covers. "Oh no, girls. It's my turn to spar."

"Well then," Ren said with a predatory grin as he stabbed both of his Keyblades into the ground. "Let's see if you got what it takes against me, Shy." He winks at her while getting into a fighting stance they've never seen before.

Shy steps out toward Ren taking a stance with her left arm forward like she's holding a shield and Keyblade back. Wings flared a bit, knees bent slightly, and eyes on Ren. She shoots forward before fainting left before going right. "Flare!" She shouted aiming to hit Ren's shoulder.

Ren weaved right past it, his eyes focused on the pegasus as he dashed towards Shy and threw a palm strike.

She blocked with a small protect on her left arm and swipes her leg out to trip Ren up. With a flap of her wings, Shy pushed into Ren's hand.

Ren quickly twirled his legs like that of a dancer and thrusted his foot out, striking Shy in the stomach then backflips back onto his feet.

Shy rolled back holding her stomach, but shoots to the right before coming in fast. This time reaching out with her wings to strike at Ren, leveled her Keyblade to strike Ren's chest.

Ren doesn't do anything and just lets the Keyblade slash his chest.

"Why did he just take it?" Dash asked as Shy hopped back from Ren.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's over just yet." Twilight said making sure to not look away. She could feel it in the air, but she wasn't sure what.

Fluttershy just gets ready to defend as she knows Ren was going to attack somehow.

Ren looked up, his eyes flashing with unbridled power. "Now that you've drawn first blood…" He gestured to his bleeding chest. "Let's finish this." A wall of darkness appeared behind him as Ren melded into the shadows and disappeared.

'If I can't see him, then...' Shy thinks before shooting into the air to get away from her shadow. 'It's not that easy, but it's a start.' She looks around keeping her Keyblade ready and looking over her shoulders knowing he can come from anywhere.

What she didn't know was that a Corridor of Darkness can appear anywhere… even above her. "You let your guard down!" Ren shouted as he delivered an axe kick that knocked Shy straight to the ground as he landed on his feet.

However, Shy got back up and shakes her head. "Did I?" Her Keyblade was in the ground. "Aqua!" A blast of water rushed forward and knocked Ren off his feet. "If I couldn't find you I had to bait you out. Not the best move but you have to take a hit sometimes." She said rushing forward and holding Ren at blade point. "I have a good teacher after all."

"True." Ren grinned before tripping Shy, straddling her, and placing his arm onto her throat gently. "But you're still years away from ever beating me, cutie."

"Yeah, but I'm getting there." Fluttershy said tapping him with her wings. "You still forget sometimes about how we can use our wings too. So we both are still learning to some degree, right?"

Sighing, Ren stood up. "Let's call this a draw." He said, holding his hand out.

"Deal." Shy said taking his hand, and standing up. "Come to think of it. I don't think even Cali has tried holding her Keyblades with her wings." She looks at Evening Light thinking something over.

"I've done it." Dash said as she shows them by holding Storm Racer in her right wing. "I can even summon it to my wing too. Kind of make me wonder if we got more Keyblades, could Cali, Shy, and I hold four at once?"

"I don't think so." Twilight said rolling her eyes. "Remember the only reason why Excalibur can use two is like Ryu and Ren. They have both light and darkness in them and are in control. So unless you can do the same then you're only going to be day dreaming about it." The unicorn looks to Ren. "Right, Ren?"

"That's correct besides the only way you'd be able to even hold four is if you wear special clothes like mine and Ryu to enter Drive Forms." Ren answered.

"Drive forms?" Twilight asked as Dash tilts her head. "I don't think you explained that one to me or we hadn't gotten that far in your lessons yet."

"It also sounds like Rarity might have something new to try making again." Fluttershy said grinning. It was fun to see Rarity working so hard to make them clothes that can take a beating. Shy even helped test a few much to the others surprise. "You know she's going to try."

"She can't mimic the magic though. Our clothing was created by three fairies. They even created our Master Sora's old clothes when he was about our age." Ren stated.

Excalibur walked out dressed in jeans and t-shirt. "Do you think she'll step back from the challenge of it? In any case I would have called that fight a draw as well. If Shy had wing blades on her feather it would have been your death." She stretched some before letting out a yelp. "Oh, buck that hurt. So anything else for training?"

"Me!" Twilight and Dash as the same time getting the alicorn to moan.

"Okay, that's enough training. You guys need to take a break anyways." Ren said before grinning at them with closed eyes. "And I'm going to fall unconscious now due to blood loss." He soon landed on his back, unconscious.

Fluttershy just healed him with a sigh and Excalibur helps her pick him up. As the two take Ren inside, Dash and Twilight groan. "Why does he keep doing that to us?!" They asked facepalming. "WHY?"

* * *

 **Ponyville - Sugarcube Corner**

Pinkie was humming a soft tune as she pulled a few pies out of the oven. "Ryu, did you get the cooling racks out?"

Said boy came in with a stack of the racks. "Yeah, I got them." He answered.

"Just put them on the counter, deary." Mrs. Cake said watching the two work. "Thank you again for the help. The twins are being a pain today."

Pinkie giggled while checking the pies to see if they're fully cooked. "But it'll be worth it to see them right?"

"I'm sure they're just wanting some attention, Mrs. Cake." Ryu said with a grin.

Mrs. Cake sighed. "With all the kicking I'd hope so. I'm going to check the front, so just shout if you need anything." She walked out to the front of the store.

Ryu looked at Pinkie. "If she needed help with her kids I could've helped."

"How? They're not born yet." Pinkie said getting her oven mitts. "Besides, I'm sure you'll get the fun later with Luna." She grinned back at Ryu. "So what was it like when she let her mane down?"

"It was like watching a goddess seated on a blanket while the wind cascaded through her hair." Ryu said almost dreamily before he realized something. "So Mrs. Cake's kids aren't born yet? But I thought… Oh God, I did not realize she was pregnant."

Pinkie shrugged, putting the pies on the racks. "It's the first time you saw her. I guess anyone could make that mistake. Sorry to have dragged you away from training the girls, but the Cakes really need the help."

Ryu waved it off. "It's cool, Ren can handle it." He said as he stretched. "So… what are your thoughts on my brother?"

"He's fun, caring, but a little scary when he gets set on something." Pinkie said shivering. "And those fangs of his. Are you guys part wolf or something?"

"I don't know." Ryu shrugged. "We don't really remember but it could be possible."

"Explains the wrapping Celestia had on her neck then." The pink mare said looking at Ryu. "Didn't think she was into that, but I guess after thousands of years…" She blushed getting a thought. "You don't think Cadance was picking on her because they did _it_!"

Ryu shrugged. "Not my place to say. If you wanna find out, you could either ask them or…" A sly grin crossed his features. "You could see how Celestia felt with my brother."

Pinkie waved the idea off. "Oh no! Not till we know it's safe with the prank war going on has ended."

"He's literally just a walk down the road." Ryu pointed out with a deadpan expression.

"Sorry, it's just the thought of Celestia and Cadance having a prank war is kind of scary." Pinkie said rubbing the back of her head. "Tell you what, Ryu. We finish here and later I'll ask Ren about it."

"Deal." Ryu said as he cracked his fingers. "Let's begin."

A loud rumble was heard outside making the whole store shake. "What the hay is that!?" Pinkie asked running out the door. "STAMPEDE!"

"Say what?!" Ryu exclaimed.

"Come and see for yourself!" Pinkie yelled as Applejack rushed to cut the herd of cattle off with her dog. "AJ is trying to turn the herd now!"

"How the hell is she going to do that?" Ryu questioned.

"Just watch." The pink mare said offering him popcorn.

Applejack was running alongside the cattle looking for the one in the lead. Once she did, the mare shouldered the lead cow making her turn and the herd following suit.

"What the fuck…" Ryu muttered in disbelief.

Pinkie elbowed Ryu, grinning widely. "You really didn't think we couldn't move faster if we wanted to? That's normal for Applejack to run at."

"Indeed, Ryu." Rarity said walking up next to them. "We all have a very nice pace. How did you think we ran so fast from the Princess when she asked for help in the prank war?"

"I don't know." Ryu answered.

"Sounds like someone needs to study." Twilight said with a teasing tone as she walked over still in her workout clothes. "Ren passed out again after taking a hit from Fluttershy in training. What is with him doing that everytime, Ryu? I swear letting himself bleed out like that isn't good for him."

"He probably likes the attention." Ryu suggested.

"Attention!? He's out cold so how can he…" Twilight facepalmed. "I'll bet he likes waking up with his head on Fluttershy's lap. I left with her doing just that."

"Pretty sure, he wouldn't care which one of you placed his head on your laps." Ryu said with a sly grin. "I mean, aren't you all going 'gaga' over him?"

Twilight sighed. "Not all of us, or have you not noticed how Excalibur looks at you?" She thinks for a moment. "There was Spitfire at the Gala too."

"Twilight, are you crushing on Ren or Ryu?" Pinkie asked grinning.

"Uh..." Twilight just blushed.

"Would you like to be double teamed?" Ryu whispered.

Twilight just ran off blushing with a lot of images in her mind. "You trying to break her mind, Ryu?" Excalibur asked landing next to the group. "Because I think you just about did."

"Oh, no, I was just messing with her." Ryu answered before grinning deviously. "Except for what Luna told me about Twi's dreams about me or Ren or sometimes both of us with her."

Cali busted out laughing. "She's having dreams like that? Oh, that's rich."

"Let's go check on Applejack and thank her for saving the town." Rarity said grinning. "Not that I wouldn't mind hearing more about her dreams."

Excalibur just nods her head walking with the group. "I-I'm sure *pff* Twilight would like to keep that private." She giggled trying not to think of teasing the lavender unicorn. "Oh I'm getting as bad as aunt Tia."

"You girls will have to go without me." Ryu said as he walked in another direction. "I'm going to be doing a little exploring."

"Alright. See you later." Pinkie said waving to Ryu as they walked off to see Applejack. "Try not to have too much fun without me."

Ryu waved them off. "Sure, I'll be sure to do that." He said.

The girls walked off to find their earth pony friend and left Ryu to his own plans. Once outside of the town they found Applejack and she looked pissed. Which is an odd thing as she's never pissed for no reason.

"Uh, AJ, you doing okay?" Cali asked walking a little slower toward the orange mare.

"I'm fine." Applejack said stomping her hooves. "I was just ready to start apple bucking when the cows ran because one of them saw a snake." She snorts. "Dumbest thing I've ever heard!"

'What kicked her in the flank?' Excalibur thought stepping back some. "AJ, you're not normally this mad without reason."

"It's nothing." The orange mare growled storming off. Leaving the girls shocked at their friend.

"We better keep an eye of her." Rarity stated nearing her eyes. "She's not herself at all."

* * *

 **Ryu exploring town**

Ryu walked through the town while occasionally getting blushing looks from mares and jealous ones from stallions.

"Looks like you've got the eyes of many of the mares in town." Lyra said walking up with BonBon. "Hey, Ryu. How's it going working at Sugarcube Corner?"

"It was alright. The Cakes are pretty nice people." Ryu answered with a grin.

"They are." BonBon said grinning. "You'd be hard pressed to find a couple kinder than them. Also, glad they got the extra help."

Lyra giggled. "That and Pinkie can slow down some instead of being a pink blur running around the shop."

"But this is Pinkie you're talking about. Would she even slow down?" Ryu questioned.

Both mares looked at each other. "Nope." Lyra and BonBon said knowing they might be doomed for something later. The mint mare grinned again looking at Ryu. "So what are you up to anyway? Want some company?"

"Sure, I could use it. I'm actually exploring the town a little so having you lovely mares will be a nice change of pace." Ryu answered with closed eyes and a grin.

The girls each hug Ryu and grab an arm. Lyra on the right and BonBon on the left. "We'd be happy to help and thank you for the compliment." The mint mare said grinning as they walked on. Making more than a few other ponies watching jealous.

"So, how was it that you two found me anyways?" Ryu asked, ignorant of the fact that his arms was smushed in between the mares' sizable breasts. "I mean I was by myself for a few minutes and all."

BonBon blushed a little. "We were going to order some snacks when we saw you heading into town. I thought I'd be nice to go with you was all."

"Not like we were following you to just tease you or something." Lyra said with a teasing wink. "I'm sure you get enough of that with Pinkie."

Ryu blinked before looking up in thought. "I have been getting my buns squeezed a bit whenever Pinkie was near me. I didn't really think it was anything, just a friendly pinch." He stated.

"Oh, dear Celestia." BonBon groaned. "She's never done that to anypony before. How can you not pick up on that she _really_ likes you, Ryu?"

"Huh, guess I never noticed because she first felt my brother's abs." Ryu answered with a chuckle.

"She did what?!" Both mares asked in surprise. "Wow, she's really open about her feeling." Lyra muttered pinching her muzzle lightly. "She's really something."

"What was that?" The platinum blonde asked in confusion.

BonBon chuckled. "I'm sure it's something about how Pinkie's open about her feelings or something. Lyra gets like this some of the time overthinking stuff."

"Oh." Ryu nodded in understanding.

The group moved about town as Ryu explored with either Lyra, or BonBon explaining about a few parts of town. They stopped at the park to rest for a moment. Lyra was looking at Ryu like she was trying to solve a puzzle. Her gold eyes giving off a light glow as she hummed in thought.

Ryu seemed to feel Lyra's eyes on him so he glanced at her with his sapphire blue eyes. "Something wrong?" He asked.

"I'm just trying to figure out how you use magic and summon your Keyblade is all." Lyra said still looking at Ryu. "It's something new and I like to try understanding it."

BonBon whispered. "She just wants to try and see if she can get a Keyblade of her own."

"Ah, well, sorry but I'm not up to showing you how to get a Keyblade right now." Ryu apologized with a grin. "But I can make it up to you by buying you lunch. The Princesses told me about the currency in this world so my Munny should work here."

Lyra sighed. "Lunch will work, I guess." She admitted defeat in her quest. "For now." The mare teased tapping Ryu's nose.

"Okay, so what sort of restaurants are there around here?" Ryu asked.

"The Tea House is pretty nice." BonBon said getting up. "They even have some sweet cake if you like to try, Ryu?"

"I'd like some tea if that's alright." Lyra said with a big grin.

Well, mind showing me the way?" Ryu asked with his grin present.

The mares giggled. "Right this way good, sir." They said bowing to Ryu in an overly dramatic way and lead him down the road.

Ryu chuckled and followed after the mares.

* * *

 **Sweet Apple Acres**

"Are you guys sure, Applejack's been acting weird? She seemed fine when we were training." Ren questioned, back in his regular clothes.

Rarity nodes her head as the group walked along. "Indeed, she's never been that harsh before about anything. In fact I don't think she's ever growled before just snorted."

"She did seem mad about something." Excalibur said. "She seemed to be getting mad after training."

"I seem to recall her saying something about a Timberwolf attack. Could that be the cause?" Ren suggested.

Excalibur raised an eyebrow. "Normally no, but it will not hurt to ask if something happened." She was keeping quiet about a few reports of a black timberwolf. Excalibur didn't see Applejack being foolish enough to take one on and fight it. "I'm sure it's nothing more then her worrying about Mac."

"I suppose you're right." Ren said, putting his arms behind his head while looking up at the sky.

Twilight just stayed silent the entire time, deep in thought as they neared the farmer mare. She was knocking apples out of the trees like normal, but for one thing. Applejack was leaving a dent in the trees she kicked, and her growling could be heard from a distances.

"She never left hoof prints in the trees before." Rarity said looking worried more than before. "Very strange growl she's giving as well."

Ren walked up to Applejack and whistled at the sight of the dents. "Man, what did the trees do to you to deserve something like that?"

Applejack glared at the group. "Nothing you need to know about." The mare snapped off looking tired. "Why you all here anyway?"

"Yikes, what's got you so uptight?" Ren questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"With Mac hurt I've got a whole farm to take care of and these apple don't pick themselves." AJ stated walking to the next tree swiftly kicking it making brake fly off. "Now if ya'll don't mind ah've got work to do!"

"Applejack, what has gotten into you?" Twilight asked getting worried. "It's like you've changed somehow."

"I said I'm fine!" Applejack yelled picking up the baskets of apples and storming off toward the barn.

Ren blinked in surprise. "Wow, I don't know why but that was pretty terrifying." He admitted.

Excalibur nods her head. "I'll say. We better go and ask Granny Smith about the wolf attack. Maybe we can get a better idea from there what's going on with AJ." The alicorn mare started to walk toward the farm house. "I'm hoping it's just her flank for no reason."

Ren nodded. "Let's get going then. I want this over with and get my friend back." He said.

The trip to the farmhouse was quick enough, but finding Granny Smith was even quicker. She was cooking in the kitchen, so they just followed their noses.

"Hey, Granny. Something's up with AJ and we're trying to get to the bottom of it." Excalibur said as her, Rarity, Twilight and Ren entered by the back door. "Anything you can tell us?"

Granny Smith sighed putting the lid on a pot. "We had an attack of Timberwolves about a week ago and, well, the kids got hurt pretty bad. Applejack was the worst of the two with Big Mac having only cuts on his abs." The old mare said moving toward the table and sitting down. "The girl was bitten, clawed, and who knows what all else. Looked like she was right out of those horror movies. That Keyblade sure made short work of those wolves though. Got to thank you for that, Ren." Granny said punching him in to arm gently.

Rubbing the spot where she hit him, Ren grinned. "Not a problem, ma'am." He said.

"Only a problem for those timberwolves, boy." Granny said grinning. "Cut them to bits she did. I've lived a long time and never have those creatures attacked the farm. Ain't that right, Edgy?"

Excalibur blushed at the old nickname. "Yeah. Was there a black timberwolf among them, Smithy?"

The old mare shook her head. "Sorry, but it was too dark to tell. Also we had a pretty big pack to burn in a hurry. Not one piece left of those hounds."

Ren narrowed his eyes in thought. He contemplated on what could be making Applejack snap at them before he snapped his fingers in realization. "I think I figured it out."

"Well tell us." Twilight said. "Because I'm a little lost. Just how do..."

Rarity cuts the lavender unicorn off. "One thing at a time please, dear."

"Well," Ren looked at the mares seriously as they leaned in to hear. "It's that time of the month so she's on her period." He said with a grin and closed eyes.

Both Rarity and Excalibur slapped Ren up the head. "She is not!"

"AJ, would be locked in her room reading romance novels, sonny." Granny Smith said chuckling. "Besides, she's already passed it."

"Oh," Ren rubbed the back of his head with blinking eyes. "Well, I got nothing."

"I didn't want to say anything earlier, but my guards reported a few sightings of a Black Timberwolf." Excalibur said getting gasps from the other mares. "It's been some two hundred years since the last one, and I hoped would stay dead."

"Dang it all! I knew we should have called you." Granny Smith said giving a stern look. "Could have been in that pack."

"I'm don't think so." The Alicorn said patting her old friend on the should. "It was reported on the other side of the forest."

They all sighed in relief at the news as a timer went off. "Oh, I better get back to dinner. Hopefully it'll calm Applejack down some."

"Do you mind if we see her, Grandma?" Ren asked.

Granny chuckled. "Just Granny is fine, youngin. You go on and check on her if you'll want to." She started showing the group out. "I've got a dinner to cook. AJ's still out bucking trees, so come back later for dinner."

"Thanks, Granny Smith." Ren said with a wave before he and the others left the house to find Applejack.

"So you know Granny Smith for how long, Excalibur?" Twilight asked eyeing the alicorn. "Also how do you know so much about Black Timberwolves."

Rarity rolled her eyes. "You just can't help yourself can you, Twilight?"

"Fine." Excalibur sighed. "I've known Smithy since she was Applebloom's age. We got into all kinds of trouble back then while she grow up."

Twilight was shocked. "You've known her since she was eleven!" The lavender unicorn asked, her mane standing straight up.

"She is a thousand years old, remember?" Ren pointed out.

"Oh." Twilight said facepalming. "I forgot."

The silver alicorn rolled her eyes. "As for the Black Timberwolf you asked about. It's been a problem somehow coming back from the dead every few hundred and if a pony gets bitten they become a, lack of a better word, werewolf." Excalibur explained as they walked looking for Applejack. "I keep a cure handy if it does somehow bite somepony. However, I was sure I killed it last time with a spike pit trap."

"Huh, I've dealt with one of those before." Ren said as he scratched his cheek. "Nearly got bitten but I got the claw marks to prove it."

"You were clawed?" Excalibur asked surprised. "When did you guys have that close call?"

"It was about two years ago. Got caught in a war between vampires and werewolves. Humans there were ignorant of it for a good few centuries before they found out about the two species and began to exterminate them." Ren answered. "Had a run-in with one of those Lycans when we were helping this vampire woman searching for her hybrid lover and her daughter."

The mares grinned. "That would be something to see and I hope they're doing well now." Rarity said. "A hybrid of vampire and werewolf must be very interesting to see."

"Well, as long there is nothing else to worry about." Twilight said, spotting AJ heading into the apple trees with more baskets. "We have a friend to help."

Fluttershy landed next to them. "Sorry I'm late, but the guard asked me to give you this, Cali." She hands over a folder. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing." The alicorn mare said opening the folder. "Just same old, same old." She walked with the group as they got to Applejack as she nearly fall over.

"Oh, you need to stop right now, Applejack." Rarity stated as they draw near.

"I said I'm fine." The orange mare said not even looking at them. "Now go away."

"Stubborn like also I see, but never this bad." Exxy whispered to Ren. "Try talking to her again. You might get through to her."

"Listen, AJ, I understand that you want to help support your family and everything, but you need to rest. If you don't you'll kill yourself long before you even realize it. Let us help you." Ren told the mare.

Applejack growled turning away with basket of apples. "I said I don't need help and I mean it!" She yelled before running into a tree, falling over onto her back. "Ouch!"

"Would you stop being stubborn for a moment, and let us help." Twilight said flatly.

"Applejack, stop being stubborn and just let me help you." Ren said, concern written all over his face.

"I said I...I…" AJ started to fall over her eyes closing.

"AJ!" Excalibur yelled moving with Ren to catch the mare. "Shit, she's out cold."

Ren hefted the orange mare in his arms without difficulty, a serious look on his face. "Let's get her inside!"

They ran back to the house with Rarity leading Ren upstairs to Applejack's room. The girls got to work finding a First Aid Kit, and got some ice in a bag. Fluttershy started checking the orange mare over to see if it's just stress.

"How's she doing?" Ren asked in worry.

Fluttershy sighed covering AJ with a blanket. "I think she's just tired from overworking. That's as near as I can tell anyway."

"Something is still off about her though." Twilight said placing the bag of ice on Applejack's forehead. "The anger, and now her passing out. I think it's somehow connected."

Ren furrowed his brow before he takes off his shirt and holds it out to Fluttershy. "Here, hold this for me." He said.

Fluttershy takes the shirt with a light blush on her face. "What are you going to do?"

Ren stretched his body for a few good seconds before looking at the mares with a grin. "I'm going to see if I can get AJ's apple bucking done for the day." He answered before taking off out of the room as well as the house.

"Well, I think we can help with that." Excalibur said grinning. "Twilight go get the others please. I'll meet you all outside."

"I'll stay here and make sure Applejack stays in bed." Shy said as the girls leave the room and Twilight teleports away. The mares got together outside the house and went to find Ren to help him with the farm work.

Outside, Ren had been striking tree after tree and collecting apples at a breakneck speed to the human eye but he really had been using his Keyblade to stop time and continuously work on collecting the apples by what felt like hours to him.

He strikes another tree and quickly collects the apples before he stopped his Stopga spell. "I forgot how exhausting this is…" Ren said to himself as he collapsed onto his knees as the time backlash caught up with him.

"Now look who's being stubborn." Excalibur said walking up with the girls behind her. "How about we make it a team effort?"

"Please do. I'm about to fall asleep here." Ren answered.

Twilight, Rarity and Excalibur got to work using their magic to pick the apples. Dash rushed around getting between trees catching apples as Pinkie knocked them down with a well placed kick to each tree. As the day rolled on the group cleared nearly half of the whole orchard before nightfall.

"Hey, Ren." Excalibur called out pulling a wagon loaded with apples. "It'll be dark soon. We're going to have to call it a night and finish later. This is the fastest I've seen the apples get picked."

"Well then…" Ren collapsed on his back. "About time, I'm completely and utterly exhausted."

Pinkie and Dash fall next to him. "How does Applejack do this without falling over like us?" Dash asked panting softly and Pinkie let out a groan.

"She has been doing this since she can walk." Rarity said waking by. "Sometimes I wish I kept helping her but my dresses don't make themselves. Uh, where's Twilight?"

"I'm here." The lavender mare said raising her hand from the back of wagon. "Moving hurts."

"Hold on, I got enough energy to do this." Ren raised up his hand and summoned his Keyblade. "Esuna!" He called out, eliminating the physical effects hampering the mares. "And I'm out." His Keyblade disappeared as he collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"He does that a lot, doesn't he?" Rarity asked lifting Ren with her magic. "Does he think he's like the hero of that one anime or something?"

The girls look at Rarity wondering what she meant as they head to the barn to put away the wagon and then the house.

Pinkie sighed thinking about Ryu. 'I wonder how Ryu's day was while we were busy here?' She thought getting a pie in the oven so it's ready after dinner.

* * *

 **Ryu with Lyra and BonBon - Excalibur's house**

"Wow! I didn't know Excalibur had a cat or a kicking game system." Lyra said looking around the alicorn's living room. "I should ask her what she plays later."

"Lyra, stop poking your nose around like that." BonBon shouted from the kitchen with Ryu. "Sorry she's not helping with dinner and thank you for offering the meal." The mare said helping with making food.

"Oh, my pleasure but you didn't really need to help with the cooking. I'm the host so I should be the one doing this, but thank you for the help anyways." Ryu said with a charming grin as he chopped up some carrots and celery.

"Lyra can burn ice." BonBon said with a grin. "Don't ask please. Besides, I'm wanting to explore the house too, but this is helping me not do that."

"I can see that." Ryu deadpanned as he dumped the chopped veggies into a pot that was filled with rice, shrimp, and potatoes along with a stock that smelled a bit like vegetable soup. "Food is almost ready." He informed her as he checked the oven to see that his bread was nearly complete.

BonBon was about to go get Lyra when the mint mare walked into the kitchen. Shadow purring loudly wrapped around Lyra's tail. "You have enough time to help remove one cat from my tail, Ryu?" The mint colored mare asked as BonBon laughed at her friend.

Ryu chuckled as he puts on a pair of oven mitts and safely removes the bread from the oven and places it on top of the counter. "Sure, all there's left is for the bread to cool." He said while removing his mitts and lowering down to lightly scratch behind the cat's ears. "Come on, Shadow, you'll have plenty of time to play with a fluffy tail once Exxy gets home."

Shadow meowed softly, letting go of Lyra's tail. She looked up at the mare before walking out of the kitchen purring the whole way.

"Exxy?" Lyra asked looking at Ryu. "Just how close have you two gotten? Oh, and thanks for the help. I was never good with cats."

"Oh, we're basically roommates now. I live here actually." Ryu answered with his grin still present.

"The things that could become rumours if that got around." BonBon muttered facepalming. "I can't believe Princess Luna hasn't try to do something to get you out of here."

"Why? I've already slept with her." Ryu deadpanned.

That earned him a wide eyed look from both mares. "You are so lucky." Lyra said looking a bit sad. 'How do we even get a guy like him if he's got Luna and her daughter?' She sighed sitting down at the table. with BonBon not looking any better.

"Well, they are part of my herd. Not as big as my brother's is slowly growing so far it's Luna, Exxy, and Spitfire." Ryu explained as he went back into the kitchen and prepared the gumbo as well as the bread to be served.

"You've got a herd?" BonBon asked grinning now. "And your brother? My goodness, you guys are making a home for yourselves here." She thought grinning. 'Maybe we do have a chance.

"Well, it's no surprise that this would happen to us." Ryu said, bringing in three bowls filled with gumbo and three plates of sliced bread smeared with butter. "We've had those kinda things happen to us all the time."

"So, it is true that you can be too good looking for your own good." Lyra said sharing a chuckle with BonBon.

"It's both a gift and a curse." Ryu admitted with a shrug as he placed down the bowls and plates.

Lyra sighed. "Well, at least you also get great friends out of it as well." She tries the gumbo. "Mmmm, I'm not normally one for meat. But this is a very good gumbo, Ryu."

"Yeah. I don't know why I had something like this before now." BonBon added digging in. "We have to do this again."

"I'd like that, girls." Ryu said with a grin as he took a bite of his gumbo.

The sound of a door opening, then shutting signaled that Excalibur had returned. "I'm home! What smells so good?"

"Ryu's cooking." Lyra called out. "Better hurry before we eat it all."

"Lyra? You better saved me some!" The alicorn called back before entering the kitchen. She looked tired, sweaty, and a few scratches on her arms. "Let me get cleaned up and I'll join you guys."

BonBon took in the alicorn's looks. "Dang girl! What have you been doing?"

"Training with my brother from the looks of it." Ryu said. "Or was it something else?"

Excalibur rolled her eyes. "Applejack's sick and we're picking the apples for her. Mare's too stubborn for her own good. I'll tell you when I get out of the shower." She turned and walked off to get cleaned.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me?" BonBon groaned facepalming. "AJ is sick? That's so rare it's scary."

Ryu blinked. "Eh, she'll probably be fine in a few hours. I mean what could happen?" He questioned with his grin still present.

"Excalibur does not look like it was a few hours, Ryu." Lyra said flatly. "I'd bet the girls and your brother were busy the whole afternoon." She sighed. "I wonder who stayed to watch over Applejack?"

* * *

 **Apple Family Farm - Living Room**

Fluttershy entered the living room after checking on Applejack again and sat next to Ren on the couch. "She's still sleeping. I'm more worried about you." She poked Ren in the side. "Why must you always go to the point of passing out?"

Rainbow Dash glared at the boy from across the room. "Yeah! You scare us every time you do that."

"Sorry, I guess I always try to break my limits." Ren said with an apologetic grin.

"Just try to stop doing it, please?" Dash said laying down on the couch she's on. "I swear I'll have a heart attack then next time just to get even with you."

"I'll try not to worry you girls a lot." Ren replied as he stretched before a popping sound came from his back. "Oh, that hurts."

Shy giggled. "Lay down, Ren. I'll give you a massage."

"I'm going to do a check outside." Dash said getting up with a grin. "Try not to make too much noise." She grabbed a hiding Applebloom and takes the filly with her. "You're coming too, kiddo."

"Awww." The filly said pouting with her arms crossed.

Ren blinked. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" He wondered.

"She's just trying to tease." Shy said gently pushing Ren. "Now lay down and I'll work the pain and stress out of your back. Goodness knows you've earned it."

"Thanks, Shy, my back is killing me, literally in fact. It hurts a lot right now." Ren said, taking off his upper clothing and lying facedown on the couch.

Fluttershy pressed her fingers into his back and slowly worked her fingers along his spin. "Remind me to get a spa treatment set up later, Ren. We're both overdue for a trip." She said putting some effort into his lower neck.

"Ah, yeah, that feels great." Ren grinned in content.

The pegasus grinned hearing him say that. "Or maybe we'll just have a private moment back home instead?" Shy whispered loud enough for Ren to hear. 'I know I'd like it.' She thought moving her fingers back down his spine.

Ren groaned in pleasure as Fluttershy's fingers massaged his back. His red eyes suddenly flashed as he turned around and brought the pegasus down to the couch with him. "Well then, we could still have a little make out session." He suggested, raising his eyebrows two times.

Granny Smith walked by the doorway. "Not on that couch, sonny." She said grinning heading down the hall.

Seeing how Ren was a little shocked by this. Fluttershy grabs his shirt and runs toward the front door. "How about a little game of catch first?" She said winking before run outside.

Ren's grin turned feral. "Alright, better start running because you're my beautiful prey." He said as he planted a quick kiss on her cheek.

'Oh, it's on now.' Shy thought, bolting off around the house giggling. "Help, it's a handsome beast!" She called out playfully heading for the barn.

Ren howled like a wolf as he followed after Fluttershy with his grin still present. "Come back here so that I may 'taste' your flesh, my prey!"

"Oh, the horror!" Shy laughed hopping over a hay bale before turning around, pressing her back to the barn wall. She threw Ren's shirt at him getting him right in the face.

The raven-haired young man removed the shirt and closes the barn, locking the door as the darkness gave his crimson eyes an almost beautiful glow. "You're trapped now, my prey. Now you're mine." He declared as he pounced on Fluttershy.

The yellow pegasus giggled kissing Ren on the lips. "At least it's the best kind of trap." She nearly purred the words, hugging him, and pressing her fingers into his back. "But for who?"

"Well, you definitely." Ren answered as he reached under the mare's shirt and massaged her stomach. "I mean I am the hunter here."

"Then why do I feel so safe?" Fluttershy asked letting out a soft moan. Her hands sliding up to his shoulders where her fingers start to massage him again. "That feels good by the way."

"Then I guess I might as well do this." Ren whispered as he licks the mare's neck and nips her neck while reaching his hand up ever higher to Fluttershy's chest.

Shy moaned again tilting her head back some, arching her back pushing her chest forward into Ren's hands. She wiggling some to get comfortable in the straw. "That's even better." Shy whispered letting her arms fall to her sides.

"Are you sure you want this right now?" Ren asked as his glowing crimson eyes gazed into Fluttershy's.

"Just a little fun for right now." Shy said grinning. "We don't want to be too tired in the morning." The pegasus winked letting him pull her shirt off. "Then again I'm okay either way. I think we've both waited long enough."

Ren grinned widely, revealing his fangs as he reached for his pants and began to take them off. "God, I love you right now." He decided to forgo it for now as he wrapped his arms around the mare and made out with Fluttershy.

Just as Fluttershy was about to wrap her legs around Ren. A loud bang is heard at the barn door. "Ren! Fluttershy! You two out here?!" It was Applebloom and she sounded worried about something.

"Darn you, timing." Shy muttered with a sigh.

"Holy crap! Jesus, Applebloom!" Ren exclaimed in shock as he shielded Fluttershy to keep her modesty covered.

Applebloom managed to get the door open and blushed seeing the two hugging. "Just what are you two doing out here?" She asked looking anywhere but toward them.

"Something you should not have seen! Why are you here?!" Ren shouted with a blush of embarrassment as he quickly collected his and Fluttershy's upper clothing and covered themselves.

"It's Applejack. She's missing!" The filly said as Dash lands next to her. "It looked like something busted the window in her room out from the inside."

"No blood thank goodness, but it looks like she ran off into the orchard." The cyan pegasus said. She looks at the two and grinned.

"Not. One. Word." Fluttershy started, fixing her shirt and taking Applebloom to the house. "I'll make sure we have everything ready. You two please go get Applejack."

"Roger that, creampuff." Ren saluted and took off.

Dash followed Ren staying in the air to try and spot her friend. "Creampuff? That's the best you can come up with, really?" She asked looking around as the moon comes out from behind a cloud.

"What do you want me to say? Buttercup? Cookie? My little butterfly?" Ren questioned. "That's like me wanting to call you, Skittles."

"Don't do that." Dash said flatly giving Ren a look. "Let's just find AJ before she hurts herself." A growl off in the distance makes her gulp. "Or something hurts her. Should we split up, Ren?"

"Not really the best idea, but I guess we have no choice." Ren answered before he looked at Dash. "Try to be careful, cutie." He winks at her with a grin before he takes to the trees.

Dash blushed brightly before taking off into the trees to find Applejack. 'Please be okay, AJ.' She thought moving quickly between the trees so far only finding a few bats.

Ren lands on a large branch as he looks around the area. "Hmm, where could she be?" He wondered aloud before flipping off the tree he was on and landing on his feet.

The sound of a stick snapping comes from his left as Applejack steps into the moonlight wearing just her sports bra and panties. She just glares at Ren like she's never seen him before and slowly moves sideways watching him. The mare growled softly her green eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"Uh, AJ, are you okay?" Ren asked, a bit surprised by both her appearance and her attire right now.

Applejack snarled showing a pair of fangs as she jumped right at Ren ready to rip him apart. Her hands covered in treebark shaped into claws aimed at his chest and neck. A cyan blur tackled Ren out of the way nearly at the last second. "You okay?" Dash asked helping Ren up before turning to Applejack. "Uh no. This isn't good."

"What the hell is going on?!" Ren exclaimed as he stood up and looked at the feral-looking AJ.

"One of those timberwolves must have been a black wolf, and bit her." Dash said as more bark covered AJ's forearms and shins. "This is bad. Really bad! We need Cali here to deal with this!"

"There's no time! We gotta stop AJ now before she goes out and hurts someone." Ren stated as he brought out his Midnight Roar.

Applejack snarled again getting on all fours moving around to try attacking Ren again. Her tail flicking looking ready to pounce at a second's notice.

Dash just grabs Ren's shirt. "Are you nuts!? We can't deal with her without Cali! She's dealt with this before! AJ'll kick your flank even without her Keyblade!"

"Really? So you want to prolong the curse by getting an exhausted alicorn and hope that AJ doesn't fully turn into a wooden werewolf?" Ren questioned. "Sorry, but I've dealt with werewolves before and this is no different."

"Look we've got time. This is just the first stage of a two month change." Dahs said pulling Ren back from the fight. "Trust me. We've got time but she's at her most deadly right now. She's you possessed by darkness only feral!"

Applejack howls as a few shadows move turning into timberwolves made of shadows. "Not good." Dash said in a tiny voice of fear.

"Dash, I'm considering that thought right now. Go back and get Excalibur. I'll try and buy as much time as I can to keep AJ occupied." Ren looked at the cyan mare with a serious expression. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Dash said saluting before shooting into the night sky heading toward Ponyville, leaving behind a rainbow contrail.

AJ snarled as four of the shadow wolves rushed Ren as she turned to run after Dash.

Ren's eyes flashed as he spun on his heel and sliced the shadow wolves in half before dashing towards Applejack and pounced on her. "AJ, snap out of it!" He shouted, holding her down.

She snapped at him before punching Ren and kicking him off her. Applejack flipped backwards onto her feet rushing Ren head on to rip his throat out. Shadows covering her claws as she howled loudly coming right at him.

"Sorry, AJ…" Ren muttered as light surrounded his Keyblade. "Salvation!" He called out, the light surrounding his form and a fifteen meter area around him.

It hardly slowed her down as the mare tackled Ren to the ground, slashing her claws across his chest before shielding her eyes. AJ tried to get up and run out of the light acting like it was burning her.

Ren quickly reacted and wrapped his arms around the orange mare, using all his strength to keep her in his grip. "AJ, stop it now! Come back to me!" He shouted as he turned the mare around and mashed his lips to hers.

* * *

 **Applejack's Mind**

Shadows covered the area as something moved underneath them. "Let me go!" Applejack shouted fighting to get up.

" _You belong to the pack now."_ A howl voice said. _"I will not die again! Not before I have my revenge!"_

"You think I'm going to let you hurt my friends?" AJ growled as her hand reached up past the shadows. "You've got another thing coming, buster! GET OUT OF MY MIND AND BODY!" Harvest Heart appeared in her hand as light blasted out, forcing the shadows away. As the mare stood up a second Keyblade appeared in her other hand. "Huh?"

* * *

 **Real World - Excalibur's house**

Dash crashed into Excalibur's room just as the alicorn worked in. "Uh, yes Dash?" She was wearing a t-shirt and blue jeans.

"AJ. Turning into werewolf. Ren fighting her. Need you at farm." The cyan mare panted out. "Hurry."

"Shit!" Excalibur said opening a hidden cabinet and grabbing a box. "Ryu! We've got trouble at the farm and your brother is going to need help! Move your flank!" She didn't even wait running down the stairs and out the front door.

"Huh? Say what?" Ryu opened the door of his bedroom except he was only in his blue and white boxers with his pale body covered in green and red kiss marks.

Dash stumbled out of Exxy's room. "Ren's fighting AJ and needs help. She's turning into a werewolf!" She exclaimed before blushing. "Wow, dude. Who's the lucky mares?"

Lyra and BonBon pokes their heads out the door. This leads the cyan pegasus to facepalm.

"Give me a few minutes." Ryu said before closing the door.

* * *

 **Sweet Apple Acres - Orchard**

Applejack let out a loud howl as shadows rushed from her body and she goes limp in Ren's arms. "Oh, my head." The orange mare groaned. "What happened to me?" She looked behind her to see his face. "Ren? I wasn't dreaming then was I?"

"Here, let me show you." Ren answered before passionately kissing the orange mare on the lips.

AJ sighed into the kiss turning around and hugging him. "Looks like I wasn't after all. I'm sorry for all the trouble, Ren."

" _Don't think I've given up just yet!"_ A hollow voice yelled as a large timberwolf made of shadows formed, glaring at the two with red eyes. _"If she can't be used to kill that alicorn, then I'll do it myself!"_

"You just don't quit do you?" Applejack snarled fully in control of her body again and calling her Keyblade out. In her right is Harvest Heart and in her left is a new Keyblade. Its hilt and shaft look to be made of wood as the handguard is metal forged into a wolf's claw. The head of the Keyblade is a fanged looking axe head based on the wolf. It's key charm is a wolf's head. "Say hello to Howling Forest. It's ready to help send you off, ya mutt!"

"Impressive." Ren complimented as he summoned True Light's Flight in his left hand. "Now puppy, it's time for your neutering."

The Black Timberwolf's shadow howled rushing the two going for Ren. _"I'll deal with you first! As she's still partly turned I've no wor-"_ A shift kick by AJ shuts the wolf up as he goes into the air.

"You talk too much." Applejack said offering Ren a boost by cupping her hands together. "Going up?"

"Don't mind if I do, AJ." Ren answered as he run towards Applejack and was soon hoisted into the air the moment his foot touched AJ's hands. "Say goodnight, chump!" He told the wolf as he brought his Keyblades together and swung them down on the monster's head.

A loud yelp comes from the wolf as it crashed back down into the ground. It growled getting to its paws before getting hammered by AJ's Keyblades. The mare not letting up as she drives the creature out into the open of a field. Shadowy blood flowed from the cuts as it glared at the mare as Ren joined her. _"How can you still be in control? He said I'd have you as a puppet to kill that alicorn!"_

"Who's this 'he' you're going on about?" Applejack asked getting herself ready to attack. Bark breaking off her arms as much healthier wood replaced it.

" _You'll know soon enough, but I'll kill you before that!"_ The creature howled rushing the two again forming a large ball of shadow in it's mouth.

AJ just pointed Howling Forest at the wolf. "Elementa!" She yelled sending forward a blast of light cutting through both the ball and wolf of shadows. The beast whimpering as it broke down into shadow.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere!" Ren growled as he raised his Keyblades and pointed them at the wolf. "Barrier!" The Black Timberwolf was soon trapped in a sphere of reflective shielding.

"You reckon he's not dead yet?" Applejack asked pointing to the sphere a little worried.

Excalibur asked landing next to AJ and jabs a needle into her arm. "The cure to your problems. Though it looks like you somehow turned it around on your own." She looked to Ren and the sphere. "What did I miss, Ren?"

"The bottom line is, we fought, we won, and we sealed the pup in a barrier so I can interrogate him." Ren answered before looking down on the scratches on his chest. "Good thing that I'm still numb from the applebucking."

"I've got that covered." Excalibur said summoning Day of Protection. "Cura." She said healing Ren's chest before pulling the needle out of AJ's arm. "What about you, AJ?"

"Give me a good night's rest and I'll tell ya in the morning." Applejack said as the treebark falls off her arms and shins. "Can't say I'm going to miss the fangs. How do you put up with them?" She asked pointing to both Exxy and Ren. "Only good thing is I got a second Keyblade out of this is all."

Ren frowned. "Ahem." He fake coughed.

"Sorry." AJ sighed blushing. "I should have said something when I knew I got bitten, and I'll be careful not to be so stubborn again." She said rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry about the fang thing too."

"Meh, it's cool. I've gotten used to it a lot recently." Ren waved it off. "Speaking of which," He wraps an arm around AJ and brings her close to him. "How about a little lip action to forget the fangs?"

"Sounds good to me." Applejack said before locking lips with Ren.

Excalibur rolled her eyes. 'I'll tell them later she's not losing the fangs. It'll be a good joke.' She thought watching the two kiss.

" _Are they really just going to do that with me stuck in here?"_ The shadow wolf asked, his red eyes glaring at the alicorn mare. _"One day you will pay for killing me, mare! One day!"_

"Bad guy line 4,769: check." Exxy said with a grin spotting Dash and Ryu running over with Lyra and BonBon. "What kept you four?"

"Traffic." Ryu joked.

"They couldn't find their pants." Dash deadpanned making the boy and two mares blush. "Is AJ going to be okay?" She looks over to see Applejack and Ren still kissing. "I'll take that as a big yes."

"Yo, how's it going?" Ren asked with a big grin.

Applejack just waved the others off enjoying the moment with Ren. "You do know you're standing there in you underwear right?" Lyra asked only getting another wave from AJ. "That has to be one buck of a kiss."

"Oh, believe me. Worth the blood, sweat, and tears." Ren stated before kissing AJ once more.

"Can we move this to the farm house?" Excalibur asked rubbing her forehead. "You two can buck in her room after I soundproof it with a spell." She stated frowning at the two. "Some of us would like to sleep after putting the ball of shadow puppy away."

" _Hey! That was uncalled for!"_ The wolf growled.

"Shut up, you jerk." The group said shooting glares at the sphere holding the shadow wolf.

* * *

 **Sweet Apple Acres - Applejack's Bedroom**

Putting a seal on the barn to make sure the sphere doesn't get messed with was easy enough, and explaining to Fluttershy, Applebloom, and Granny Smith was not so easy. So the whole problem was shelved till morning. However, AJ still wanted to do something for Ren.

"So, what was it that you wanted to show me, AJ?" Ren asked in slight confusion.

The mare just grinned knowing that Excalibur did soundproof the room and pounced Ren. The two fall onto her bed as she kissed Ren deeply. "A little thank you for saving me." Applejack said pulling back. "I'm too tired to really get into it, but would you mind snuggling with me tonight?"

Ren planted a quick kiss on the mare's lips. "How could I say no to a lady?" He said before remembering something. "I didn't really bring any PJs."

"I don't mind." Applejack said grinning. "I don't wear PJs anyway."

Ren grinned widely as he cascaded his clothes and tossed them to the side. "Glad to know, I easily get warm under the sheets so I sleep in the nude."

AJ pulled her bra and panties off, dropping them on the floor. "Here I thought you'd be better off than us without the fur." She joked pulling the sheets back and getting in bed. "Come on, handsome. We both could use a little unwinding." The mare yawned softly touching her fangs gently. 'I might have an idea for Nightmare Night. I'll save it for later.' She thought grinning she pulled the sheets over herself and Ren.

Ren brought the orange mare close to him as he wrapped an arm around her stomach, just below her well-proportioned breasts. "You sure this isn't just some way for me to bed you?" He whispered in her ear as he planted a few kisses along Applejack's neck.

"If it was we'd be shaking the house by now." AJ whispered back closing her eyes. "Besides, Granny might get the garden hose to put out that fire." She giggled pressing herself on Ren letting out a sigh. "We can tomorrow night. The house will be empty and then it'll be just you, me, and a lot of loving."

Ren buried his head into AJ's neck. "Good, but before that, I might as well mark you as one of mine." He opens his mouth, revealing his fangs. "Sorry about this, AJ." He apologized before biting the orange mare's neck.

"OUCH!" Applejack yelled. "Dang it, Ren. Is that why Celestia had her neck wrapped up?" The mare asked, groaning. "You sure that was a good idea with what happened to me?" She wanted to flinch but knew better.

Ren licked the puncture wounds in order to stem the pain. "Sorry, animalistic instincts. Don't know where I got it but I've learned to deal with it." He licked his lips after tasting the blood. "Your blood is unusually sweet. Must be because you're my kind of apple pie."

AJ rolled her eyes as the puncture wounds burned for a moment before healing quickly. "Might be because of all the apples I eat." She rubbed the area Ren bit her. "Uh, that was fast." She looked at Ren. "Talk about it in the morning?"

Ren nodded. "Sure." He answered before bringing Applejack close so her back pressed against his chest. "Goodnight, AJ."

"Night, Ren." The orange mare said feeling safe for the night. "Pleasent dreams."

"Oh, you know I will, darlin'." Ren whispered before closing his eyes.

Applejack snorted softly closing her eyes and rifted off to sleep. Her dreams turning toward Ren and the many fun things they'll be doing the next night.

* * *

 **Next Time:** Griffon the Brushoff. It's Gilda!

* * *

 **A/N: And cut, that's a wrap everyone! That's it for this chapter now a few words from Knightwolf1875…**

" _ **A few words." Starts to walk off. Oh, like I'd leave you hanging. Well next time it is going to be Gilda and the troubles she brings. Now I don't hate the girl at all. I've known a few like her so no hating on her! We're going to just roll along with this and see if we can get a better ending than the show had. Also sorry taking so long, but we wanted to get another story rolling again.**_

 _ **Anything you'd like to add, GKC?**_

 **Yes, please review and comment but no flames or criticisms or else I will kill you.**

 **If you ignore the warning then I'm just gonna give you fuckers the finger! *** _ **Brings up both middle fingers**_ *****

 **Peace out, everyone!**

* * *

 **Preview**

" _So what's on the agenda today?" Ren asked with his hands behind his head._

 _Dash grinned as did Pinkie opening the bags they have. "Why a few pranks, of course." Rainbow said still grinning. "You want in?"_

 _Ren blinked before grinning. "Who's the target?" He asked._

" _Pinkie pulled out a list. "Just about everypony. I'm not sure how Fluttershy would take a prank even if she's come out of her shell some."_

" _Yeah. She's the one pony we never prank, because we worry it might hurt her." Dash said before getting hugged from behind._

 _Fluttershy grinned looking over her cyan friend's shoulder. "I could help set them up?"_

" _Well, glad you girls set standards." Ren grinned proudly at the two._

 **Advance**

 _A griffon female looks over Ren and Ryu with a raised eyebrow. "You're kidding, right? These guys are some kind of warriors? As if."_

" _Gilda, it's true." Dash said standing between the boys. "Heck, you should see us sparring sometime. It'll blow your mind."_

" _Yeah, don't judge a book by its cover." Ryu added in._

" _Fine, but don't come crying to me if I hurt you." Gilda said grinning. "Only Dash could ever land a punch on me. When and where do you boys spar?"_

" _Right now, unless you're chicken." Ren grinned with his arms folded._

 **Advance**

 _Pinkie giggled as Gilda gives a deadpanned look. "A joy buzzer. How funny." The griffon sighed._

" _Relax. This party is for you." Pinkie said waving Gilda into the shop._

" _She just wanted you to feel welcome is all." Excalibur said walking with Gilda and Ryu. "Try to open up a little."_

" _Like you ponies?" The griffon female asked._

" _Hey! What the hell is your problem?" Ren questioned with narrowed eyes._

" _Maybe because you cheated during the sparring match!" Gilda snapped off at Ren. "You had to have!"_

 _Excalibur stepped between them both. "Cool it! He didn't cheat and you know it. Now put your pride aside and enjoy the party the both of you."_

" _Fine." Gilda huffed looking away._

 **Advance**

 _Ryu was sleeping in his bed before he heard the door opened. "Huh? Who is that?" He asked, tiredly._

 _Excalibur crawled into Ryu's bed. "You want to have a little fun, Ryu? I know I want to." She nearly purred the words as her naked body could be seen in the low light._

 _Ryu's eyes practically shot out of his sockets as he sat up with glowing blue eyes. "Then allow me to give you the night of your life." He said._

 **Advance**

" _Dash, you have to decide right now. It's either us or her." Ren said with his arms crossed while glaring at Gilda._

" _Come on, Dash. Let's blow this place." Gilda said, hovering off the ground._

 _Dash looked to her old friend and her group of friends. "Sorry, Gilda. But I'm staying with my friends here. I don't want to live in the past like you want too." She walked over to the group and hugged Ren. "I've got someone I love here too."_

 _Ren grinned. "And I bet he's really happy right now."_

 _Gilda growled not sure if she should be mad that Dash picked them over her, or happy that Dash has a love in her life. She was about to fly over when something knocks her down breaking her wing. A large heartless that looks like a feral form of a griffon hovers in the air and lets out a roar._

" _It just never ends." Ren muttered before grinning as he summoned his Midnight Roar._

" _Well, it's more fun beating up, bad guys." Ryu said as he summoned Missing Ache._

" _Everyone! Let's do this!" Ren exclaimed to the mares._

 _The girls each summoned their Keyblades and Gilda's eyes go wide. "Dash?"_

" _LIke I said, Gilda. I have friends here and we all protect those around us." Dash said as she jumped into the air and slammed the Heartless into the ground. "That's for hurting my friend, you freak! THUNDER BLITZ!"_


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in Hearts of Magic.**

 **Now just a heads-up, there may be a lemon or two in this so be warned.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs, Kingdom Hearts or MLP; all rights go to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of Magic**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** Griffon the Brushoff. It's Gilda!

* * *

 **Applejack's Room**

A soft groan is heard from Applejack as she slowly wakes from sleep. "Mornings are no fun when you're hurting." She muttered opening her eyes and seeing Ren next to her. "Well at least it's not so bad now." AJ said before kissing Ren to wake him up.

Ren groaned before his crimson eyes shot open to meet the face of the orange mare. "Hell of a way to wake up, AJ." He grinned at the mare.

"Seeing me or the kiss?" AJ asked grinning showing off her fangs. "Ah've got to say last night was a wild ride. Thanks again for pulling me back, Ren." She rubbed where he bit her before they fell asleep. "You did bite me last night, right? It felt like it healed really fast."

Ren brushed his fingers along the area of where he bit his latest addition to his herd. "Well, I might have had a hand in doing that." He admitted.

Applejack rolled onto her back. "For a moment there I thought I was still part Timberwolf." She sighed sitting up. "Thanks for the healing and staying the night. We best get up before Applebloom comes in to wake us."

"Good idea, she already caught me and Flutters when we were about to…" The raven-haired teen lightly blushed in embarrassment. "Do the _do_."

"Really? You and Fluttershy?" Applejack asked grinning again. "Ah didn't think she'd be _that_ bold so soon." She hopped out of bed stretching out her limbs and back. "Best keep that under your hat or Rarity will never stop asking for the details."

Ren chuckled before he got out of bed as well and stretched, popping his muscles. "I'll be sure to remember that, AJ." He responded before playfully swatting the mare's firm rear.

"Hey now." Applejack said looking over her shoulder grinning. "Don't be giving me ideas so soon. I might just go along with it." She chuckled getting out some fresh clothes and putting them on. "Ah hope you're ready for breakfast. Granny may have made her "Hero's Reward" for you after last night."

A loud growl came from the Keyblade Wielder, he rubbed the back of his head as he chuckled. "I guess I could go for some breakfast right now." Ren said, putting on his pants.

A loud knocking at the door is followed by a deep voice. "You two awake in there or do Ah need to get a bucket of cold water?"

"Shut up, Mac!" AJ shouts blushing getting her shirt on. "We're up and getting dressed. Now get!"

"Eyup, you're back to normal, AJ." Mac said through the door. "Glad to have you back. Ren, we have a match to finish later." The tone of his voice made it clear he was grinning.

The crimson-eyed human grinned ferally. "Hope you're ready to lose because I won't hold back in our fight."

Mac chuckled. "Guess we're going to see, won't we?"

AJ got her jeans on and opens the door. "You two try not to kill each other or Granny will skin you both."

"Eh heh heh…" Ren chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah, for now let's eat."

Mac leads Ren and AJ to the kitchen where the others are. Ryu still has both Lyra and Bon Bon with him. Excalibur was the first to get up and hug AJ and Ren. "Good to see you both are doing well. Anything I should know?"

AJ hugs the alicorn back. "Just that Ah still have fangs but other then that nothing else."

Ren grinned before noticing Ryu's new _friends_. "So, been talking to the ladies again, right? Little brother?" He asked his sibling.

The platinum blonde grinned at his older brother while rubbing the back of his head. "What can I say? It's both a gift and a curse."

"I'd say more gift." Lyra said grinning. "Nice to see you again, Ren. Doing well for yourself I hear with say Princess Celestia?"

The raven-haired blinked. "Has word already gotten around?" He asked.

Bon Bon giggled. "Ryu talks in his sleep and said something about running from her and her prank war."

Ren deadpanned before looking at his brother. "Luna's fed those images to you, didn't she?"

Ryu chuckled nervously. "Well… yeah," He admitted.

"That's my mother for you." Excalibur sighed with a grin. "Sounds like she's getting settled in well."

"Well enough of that youngins." Granny Smith said setting an apple pie on the table. "Time to dig in!"

AJ scraped her hoof on the floor. "Uh, we got any meat?"

"Working on some bacon right now, AJ." Granny said with a knowing grin. "Ah don't think you'd have gotten a second Keyblade if you did get cured." She heads for the stove as Applejack paled.

Exxy rubs the back of her neck. "Yeah, about that cure…"

Ren leveled a scolding glare at the alicorn. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"AJ didn't need it." Excalibur said looking at Ren and Applejack. "She turned it into a gift and by that I mean she's in full control."

"But I thought it was impossible to do that?" Twilight asked eating her slice of pie.

"Normally that is the case, Twilight." The alicorn said changing her form surprising the others. Her wings lost their feathers to show bat like wings as her ears took a more bat like look. Her pupils turned into slits as her coat darkened to a dull silver. "But now she can change form like I can. I think it had something to do with Ren's spell."

AJ looked at Excalibur. "So you're going to teach me to do that?"

"Yes, I am." Excalibur said looking to Ryu and then Ren. "Surprised?"

Ryu's jaw comically dropped all the way to the floor before he reached down and placed it back into place. "Holy heavens, you were beautiful before but now you're just downright sexy!" He admitted with awe in his eyes.

"Really? I didn't think this form was sexy." Exxy said looking herself over giving a toothy grin, showing off fangs of her own. "I think it's because of my father somehow or it's like when mom turns to shadow. I should ask her."

AJ elbows Ren. "I don't know about you but I think she's looking pretty good like this myself."

Ren blinked. "Well, if you wanna play for Ryu's herd then okay. I mean the kid did almost get married to a succubus one time." He muttered the last part to himself.

"I'm good with where I am." Applejack whispered kissing Ren on the cheek. "Just wanted your input was all. Now let's eat." She pulled Ren to an empty chair next to her normal seat.

Granny returned with bacon, eggs, and apple fritters. "Showing off again, Edgy? Well just as long as you make the next Nightmare Night like ours was I'll forgive you."

"I may have a gift for you before then." Exxy said sitting at the table again grinning. "It'll be like old times."

Mac, Applebloom, and Applejack just freeze. "Say what now?" They ask at the same time.

"What are you two talking about?" The Sanada brothers asked simultaneously.

Granny just chuckled going to get more food as Excalibur gives everyone at the table a chilling grin. "Let's just say it'll be a night to remember is all. If you're that worried I'm sure it's still in the public records in the town hall."

"On that note I say we eat and get on with the day." Lyra said with a nervous chuckle. "Before something else happens."

"Agreed, I wanna head off to the palace and see Nu Moon. It's actually my turn to watch her really." Ren chuckled before he took his plate and clapped his hands together. "Itadakimasu!" He said before he began to eat.

The others followed his lead and dig into their food. Breakfast went on with a few jokes and, shockingly, Granny out burping Rainbow. The group split up after the meal heading off to deal with the day.

Excalibur shifted back to her normal form waiting on AJ. "So was aunt Tia sending a ride for you or was she going to teleport you?" She asked Ren as they sat on the porch.

Instead, Ren had a grin. "Actually, I remembered my Master's lesson in teaching me how to do this." He summoned his trademark Midnight Roar and tossed it into the air before in a flash of light, a hoverbike with the teeth of the Midnight Roar attached to the lower body and the handles possessing a silver color, appeared.

Excalibur blinked, rubbed her eyes, blinked again and dropped her jaw. "You have a freaking hoverbike!? Awesome!" She walked over looking over the bike. "Remind me later to have you teach me and the girls this, Ren. Along with riding lessons."

"Boy howdy!" Applejack said stepping out seeing Ren's ride. "Just when I thought you didn't have any more tricks up your sleeve. Ah have to say it suits you well, Ren."

"Thank you, AJ." Ren said before mounting his Keyblade Vehicle. "Well, I'm off. See you girls later." He waved at them before revving the hoverbike and taking off into the sky towards the direction of Canterlot.

They wave at Ren as he heads off. "Have fun with Nu." AJ calls after him before turning to Excalibur. "Now how about we get started on my lessons."

"Thought you never ask." Exxy chuckled. "Come on to my place and grab a change of clothes. In case you rip what you've got on."

"Right." Applejack said heading back in to grab extra clothes.

Meanwhile, Pinkie and Rainbow were with Ryu as Lyra and Bon Bon had to go open the earth mare's store. "So Ryu, how do you feel about doing pranks?" Rainbow asked as Pinkie giggled.

Ryu stopped before turning to the two mares slowly with a devious grin on his face. "Who's the poor sucker?" He asked.

"Spike." Pinkie said putting up a fake mustache before twirling the end of it. "Rainbow get a cloud and meet us at the town hall."

"You got it." Dash said before taking off leaving a rainbow contrail.

"Oh, I'm so gonna love this part." Ryu said as he rubbed his hands together like an evil genius while laughing evilly as well.

* * *

 **Canterlot Castle**

The guards were bored out of their minds for the moment but on edge. The prank war between Celestia and Cadance was keeping them ready. Though nopony was sure how the pink alicorn got that many pillows into a footlocker in the first place, and Celestia doing the same with cake and a show box.

"Hey, you hear that, Sky?" A pegasus mare asked her fellow guard.

"Sounds like an engine of some kind, Wind." The other guard, a stallion pegasus said looking up and spotting something. "I think that's it. Is that Ren riding it?"

"I think that is. Hey, Ren!" Wind called out as the ravenette drove on his hoverbike. "Where did you get that?"

Ren looked at the mare before grinning at her. "Trade secret." He teased with a wink before revving the engine and lifting up to the sky. "WOOHOO!" He whooped.

"Show off! The Princess is in the garden if you're looking for her." Sky called after Ren. "Have a good day!"

"Thank you!" Ren shouted back before he stood up on his bike and dived down towards the garden with a big grin on his face. "Banzai!"

Wind rolled her eyes. "Colts and their toys."

In the garden, Celestia and Nu were enjoying the warm sunlight before hearing Ren. The solar alicorn looked up to see him diving right at the pond. "Your father is so odd, Nu."

"Is that good or bad?" Nu asked looking up as well. "You going to catch him, or let him dive into the pond?"

Celestia lights her horn and catches Ren in her magic. "Good morning, my love. Feeling energetic today?" She asked pulling him over to them before hugging him.

"Oh, you ruined my entrance." Ren pouted before smiling. "But it's great to see you again, Tia." He plants a quick kiss on the mare's cheek. "Now where's my favorite little filly?" He feigned ignorance.

"Here!" Nu shouts, hugging Ren while coming up to his chest. "I had my last growth spurt a few days ago. Looks like I'm going to be growing normal from here on." Nu's form looked closer to a fourteen year old however she also looked to be already well toned, and curvy in all the right places. A small B-cup bust, flat flank, and well toned limbs showed how she took after Luna a little in build.

Celestia chuckled. "She's starting to look like Luna when she was in her early teens."

Ren gasped in mock surprise. "Nu! You're already starting to grow into a pretty mare!" He started crying anime tears. "My little girl is growing up."

"Dad, you're being over dramatic again." Nu chuckled. "Stop with the…" The group got buried in scrolls appearing from a green flame that looked familiar. The young black coated alicorn pops her head out of the pile. "...water works. I feel as if a prank has happened but we were not the target."

Ren popped his head out of the pile. "I feel the sudden urge to strangle my brother." He blinked before shrugging. "Probably nothing." He raised his hand as his Keyblade dropped into his hand before disappearing back into light particles.

Celestia popped out next and shakes her head. "It was either a prank on us, or Spike has the hiccups again."

* * *

 **Ponyville**

Pinkie and Dash are laughing their flanks off with Ryu after pranking Spike with a thunder cloud and giving him the hiccups. "That was great! Who should we get next?" Dash asked between gasps of breath.

"Let Ryu pick." Pinkie said wiping a tear from her eye.

Ryu had his back turned to the two while his eyes were closed in thought then he grinned. "Actually, I have the perfect targets." He opened his eyes before turning to the mares.

"Who?" Spike asked having gotten his hiccups under control. "By the way. Nicely done, and I'd like to join in."

Ryu blinked at the baby dragon. "Okay, but first," He snapped his fingers and all of a sudden, balls of water dropped on both Dash and Pinkie, getting both mares wet.

"Well, I feel better." Spike said before laughing at the two soaked mares.

"We kind of had it coming, Dash." Pinkie said grinning. "Good thing I have my swimsuit on under my clothes."

"I thought I was the only one." Dash said shaking the water off. "You do know that this means war later, Ryu."

The silverette didn't seem to be listening as his eyes traveled to a different part.

"Uh, are you both sure you're wearing swimsuits?" Spike asked blushing.

Both mares look down to see that they weren't and blushed. "Oops, guess I forgot to today." Pinkie said blushing more.

Dash covered her bust. "Oh, come on! I know that...EXCALIBUR!"

"Um, here you go." Ryu said, handing the two mares some cloaks while looking away.

Dash took one. "Thanks. Looks like she got me back."

"Thank you, Ryu." Pinkie said taking the other cloak and putting it on. "I know who we're going after next."

Ryu grinned deviously. "Well, time for the prank hunt to begin."

* * *

 **Excalibur's home - Backyard**

"Alright, AJ." Excalibur said looking over the mare's new form. "Looks like you got this down easy."

Applejack's new form had wolf like ears, her muzzle looked more canine, and she even had claws. The mare's body was still the same but her coat got a little more fluffy and her tail moved like a real wolf's tail. "Thanks. I didn't think I'd look like this though really. Where's the wood I had before?"

"I'm not sure." Exxy said thinking hard.

Both mares didn't even know about the four watching from the roof waiting for the right moment.

"Alright, here's the plan, on my signal, I'll commence the prank. Okay?" Ryu said to his three cohorts.

"Right." Spike said grinning sneaking off to his assigned place.

Dash gives a thumbs up heading to her placement and Pinkie stayed with Ryu. She was blinking at AJ's new form. "This is going to be fun. Ready to fire when you are, sir." The pink mare whispered.

Ryu nodded as he brought up a pair of binoculars from out of nowhere and raised his hand, ready to signal. "Ready…" He quietly said before bringing his hand down a few seconds later. "Fire!"

AJ and Exxy turn in time to get soaked by water. Spike with the garden hose, Dash with water magic, and Pinkie with water balloons. The two mares shook in surprise and at the cold water.

"That's for taking my swimsuit." Dash said grinning at Exxy. "And for that one time, AJ."

"We finally got the drop on Excalibur!" Pinkie shouts hopping around on the roof.

"It's not over yet." Ryu said, getting the mares and the dragon's attention. "Finale!" He summoned his Missing Ache Keyblade as wind magic surrounded the blade. "Air Cutter!" He swung the Keyblade and blades of wind surrounded the Exxy and AJ before disappearing and leaving the two bare naked. "Okay, too far!" The silverette exclaimed, shielding his and Spike's eyes.

"Yeah. Like way too far." Dash said blushing brightly. "Uh, even?"

Excalibur glared at Dash. "Not even close, Dashie. Not even close." She walks to the house with AJ right behind her.

"I'll let it slide this one time." Applejack said looking up at Ryu. "Only because you really didn't mean it to go that far. But next time Ah'm going to prank you. Fair deal?"

Ryu nodded. "It was all their idea." He pointed at Pinkie and Dash. "Me and Spike were just innocent bystanders forced into it."

AJ just rolled her eyes. "You forgetting what Element of Harmony I am, aren't you?" She heads into the house and closes the door.

"We are so dead." Spike said before grinning. "But worth it all the same. Did you see how AJ looked in her new form!"

"Uh huh." Ryu nodded dumbly. "I wonder what Ren would think of AJ's form?"

* * *

 **Canterlot**

Ren sneezed away from Celestia and Nu as he grabbed a handkerchief and wiped his nose. "Bless me."

"Somepony talking about you, Dad?" Nu asked Ren.

"I thought that only happened in manga and anime?" Celestia asked.

"You'd be surprised that fictional things can happen in real life." Ren answered before using his fire magic to burn the used hankee to ash.

Celestia raised an eyebrow before she facepalmed. "Oh dear, Faust. You're right and I've lived long enough to see it many times."

Nu chuckle. "I'm sure more is to come."

"Speaking of which." Ren hopped to his feet. "I feel like taking a swim." He looks at the mares. "Anyone wanna join me?"

"Let me go get changed first." Celestia said snapping her fingers and in a flash her clothes changed into a snug fitting two piece swimsuit gold in color. "You like?"

Nu snapped her fingers changing her clothes for a silver one piece swimsuit that hugged her body. "Ready when you are."

"Alright." Ren had stripped down all the way to his black and red boxers. "Let's get swimming."

Nu leads the charge toward the pond. "CANNONBALL!" She flies up into the air before doing a cannonball with a big splash.

"Oi, no fair!" Ren laughed as he dove into the pond, disappearing into the water before reappearing under Nu and lifting her on his shoulders. "Gotcha!"

The young alicorn giggled before Celestia dove in and used her wings to splash both Nu and Ren. "Gotcha you both!"

Ren brushed a wet raven lock away from his eyes as he and Nu smirked at Celestia. "Get her!" He said as he playfully tackled her underwater, being mindful not to hurt her.

Nu laughed as Celestia rolled all three of them in the water. Luna was watching with a grin seeing her sister having a great time with a family. "I wonder how my daughter is doing right now along with Ryu?" She asked aloud and gets soaked by water.

"Want to join, aunt Luna?" Nu asked grinning next to Ren and Celestia.

"It's fun." Ren added in while snaking his arms to Celestia's sides then began to tickle them with his fingers.

Luna snapped her fingers getting her swimsuit on. A two piece midnight blue in color suit that hugged her body tightly. "I might need to get a new one. Excalibur's extra is a little small." She shrugged before rushing toward the pond and tackling her sister.

"Tickle attack!" Ren said as he tickled the Sun Princess with quick fingers.

Celestia laughs trying to get free from Luna's grip but can't. So she uses her wings to tickle Ren and Luna. "Counterattack!"

Luna laughs joining in on tickling Tia knocking all three into the pond. Nu joined in by tackling her mother.

"Oi, oi!" Ren exclaimed as all three mares landed on him in the water.

"Sorry, Dad." Nu said getting up. "Guess we were kind of rough."

"Nah, I haven't felt this free in years." Celestia said relaxing in the water. "I needed this for a long time and I have you to thank, Ren."

"No problem." Ren said, crawling out of the pond and laying on his back. "Oh, man. I'm exhausted." He panted.

Celestia crawls out of the pond and lays next to Ren. "The best things in life are." She said with a soft grin. Nu just flopped on her back in the water and splashed Luna. "So you know. Blueblood was sent to Manehattan for his punishment and it's after the big party season."

Ren nodded. "I see," He said before he rolled Celestia on top of him. "Have I ever told you how much I love you right now?" He asked with a grin.

"No, but then again I would love to hear it more often." Celestia said hugging Ren. "I did get the report this morning about Applejack. I was worried for both of you and then some." She sighed softly about to kiss Ren, but they both got splashed by Luna and Nu. "AAH! Oh, what does a mare have to do to get a kiss without being interrupted?"

"Oi! Do that again and I'll freeze you!" Ren warned the two alicorns.

"Then get a room, you two." Luna said grinning like a fox. "Oh, wait you can."

Nu rolled her eyes. "If you two do that. I might just slip to Ponyville to see how Exxy is doing."

Celestia blinked. "I get the feeling we should stay out of it for now. Not like trouble is going to fly in and start something."

Ren nodded in agreement. "True, what's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

 **Ponyville**

"Man, that was fun." Ryu said with his arms behind his head.

Dash and Pinkie had matching grins walking along with Spike writing something down. "I never knew Twilight was that easy to prank. I wonder if she'll even try to get even for the exploding book?"

"Nah, she's not the pranking type but she might be a little ticked off at the moment." Ryu replied.

"Exploding book?" A voice asked a little rough sounding but female. "Okay, I've got to give points for that one."

Dash looked up as a female griffon flies over wearing a tank top and ripped jeans. "Gilda! Long time, no see!"

"Hey, Dash. How's it hanging?" Gilda asked landing in front of the group and seeing Ryu. "And who or what is this guy?" She wasn't sure what to make of Ryu but he did seem kind of cool.

"I'm Ryu Sanada, I'm a Keyblade Wielder that crashed here along with my brother." Ryu answered.

"Nice, if I knew what that was." Gilda said flatly. "That some kind of guard, Ryu? You don't look all that tough. Kind of cool, but not tough."

"Trust us. He's tough." Pinkie said grinning. "Maybe a little show would help her, Ryu."

Spike looked around. "I don't think so, guys. We're kind of in the middle of town, but the park is nearby."

"Then let's get going." Ryu said.

Gilda followed along looking around town trying not to show that she liked anything. Pinkie however picked up on it, but keeps quiet till they reach the park. "So you like Ponyville, Gilda?"

"It's okay." Gilda said brushing Pinkie off some. _"I could so live here. Open skies, friendly ponies, an old friend. Yup, but I can't break being cool."_ She thinks as they get near the lake. "So, we "safe" enough now?"

"Looks like it." Ryu said before turning to his small audience and summoned his Missing Ache.

"WOAH!" Gilda jumped back looking around. "Why aren't you guys freaking out?"

Pinkie summoned her Holiday Cannon. "A few of us having one too. The Keyblade!"

"Awesome." The griffon said looking awed and happy for the first time since they met. She coughed blushing a little. "W-well I guess. Please Ryu go ahead."

The silverette nodded before magic flowed through him. "Blizzaga!" He declared, sending a large ice ball to the sky before Ryu leaped up as well. "Bladedance!" He twirled his weapon in his hand like a buzz saw and began to skillfully cut the ice before landing on his feet with a miniature ice sculpture of a heart in his hand.

Gilda stood there her jaw dropped. "That. Was. AWESOME!" She yelled jumping into the air just like Dash.

"Now we know where she learned it from." Spike said with a soft chuckle.

"Uh, oh." The griffon said blushing before landing. "It's hard not to get worked up when you see something so cool. Thanks for the show, Ryu. You're better than tough. You are just too awesome to be a guard."

"Um, thanks, I guess." Ryu said as his Keyblade disappeared.

Dash chuckled. "That's Gilda for, "You're awesome and I think you're cute." Kind of."

"Dash!" Gilda whined blushing. "Don't do that!"

Ryu blinked before chuckling. "It's okay to admit your feelings. Friends can always trust each other even when their far away."

Gilda looked at Ryu and then Dash still blushing. "I guess. It's just griffons aren't really taught to be open about that. Home is on hard times and all."

"Hey, you could stay in town if you want." Spike offered. "I mean they don't mind me after all and I'm a dragon."

"You make a good point, shortie." Gilda teased rubbing her beak. "Guess I could look around for a bit and see how it goes."

"You'll be fine." Pinkie said before gasping. "I'm going to get a party ready! Later!" She runs off leaving a cloud of dust.

The griffon blinks looking to the others for answers. "Uh, what?"

"It's better if you don't ask. You'll stay sane that way." Ryu replied with a sweatdrop at Pinkie's usual attitude.

Spike cleared his throat. "FYI, she's getting that party ready for you to welcome you to town."

"Really?" Gilda asked blushing brightly. "I, uh, that's to say, uh...Later!" She bolts into the air and towards town."

"Wow, I never knew she was shy." Dash said with a worried look. "I best go after her. Later guys." She jumps into the air and goes after Gilda.

Ryu blinked a few times. "Um, well, I guess I better head back home." He yawned a bit. "I'm in the mood for a nap. Later, Spike." He waved to the purple dragon.

"Later." Spike said heading off on his own. "Might as well see if Twilight has calmed down."

Gilda, meanwhile, walked the streets of Ponyville for a few hours. Surprised by just how friendly the ponies are to her. She did pull a few pranks that were a little mean, like using her tail to scare Granny Smith. It backfired a little when Granny grabbed her tail and pulled.

"Never underestimate an old lady again." The female griffon muttered rubbing her tail as she walked to Sugarcube Corner. "Maybe I can get some ice here." Gilda said opening the door to find the lights out. "Are they closed?"

"Not any more." A voice said before the lights turn on and Pinkie jumps out. "SURPRISE! Welcome to your, "Welcome to Ponyville!" party!"

" _How does Dash keep up!"_ Gilda thinks jumping back only to bump into someone. "Sorry." She said turning around to see a raven haired male with the two Princesses. "Hello!"

"Yo, name's Ren, Ren Sanada." The raven haired male introduced.

"Gilda." The griffon said before it clicked in her mind. "Wait. You're Ryu's brother? I met him earlier today with Dash, Pinkie, and Spike."

"Oh? Well, that's nice." Ren grinned widely. "I just came back from Canterlot having a fun day with the Princesses and my sweet lil' filly, Nu."

"Y-your filly?" Gilda asked looking up at Celestia and down to see Nu. "I need to sit down and get some ice."

"For your head?" Luna asked gently holding the griffon up and leading her into the store.

"For my tail. Let's just say a prank kind of went sideways." Gilda said leaning a little on the night princess. "This is just a lot to take in." She looks back to Ren. "You got a nice kid there. You better treat her good." She gives a soft grin.

Ren blinked. "Well, I am her stepdad, in a way I think. So, of course, I'm gonna take good care of her."

"Awesome." Gilda said giving Ren a thumbs up as Luna helps her find a chair.

Pinkie shrugs her shoulders. "Guess she's got a bigger heart than she lets on. Welcome back, Ren."

"Hey, Pinkie." Ren waved at the pink mare.

Twilight walked in behind Celestia. "Wow, you get a party going faster every time, Pinkie." She sniffed the air. "Why does it smell like fresh water in here?"

Celestia chuckled as Nu winked at Ren. "Not like we went swimming or something." The young alicorn said.

"So, what do you think of Ponyville?" Ren asked Gilda.

"It's nice." Gilda said rubbing her forehead. "I've never had so many just be friendly to me. Back home it's every griffon for themselves and well I guess I'm a little overwhelmed is all." She chuckled looking at Ren as Dash walked over with a drink and ice pack. "So how did you and your bro get here? If you don't mind sharing?"

The raven-haired human shrugged. "I don't see why not. Let's just say that our ship crashed and we're now residents of Equestria for the time being."

"Ship?" Gilda asked looking to Dash taking both the ice pack and drink. "But we're inland here."

"May I try explaining?" Dash asked Ren. "Excalibur took me to see your ship and cover some of the holes in it."

"Go ahead." Ren nodded in acceptance.

Dash pulls up a chair and takes a deep breath. "Okay, Ren and Ryu are from another world. Like outer space kind of other world, but they're cool. They "landed" before the long night happened." The pegasus said trying to think how to explain the next part. "Exxy found them soon after fighting with a manticore named Cutter. One of her rescue-turned friendly wild creatures and I guess it was… What was it like when Exxy showed up, Ren?" Dash asked looking to the raven-haired human.

"Awkward, at best." Ren answered.

"Really? Well, I meet these guys while Exxy and Shy are giving them the big tour." Dash said chuckling some. "I was kind of a jerk."

Gilda laughed. "So just being a showoff like when we were in flight school?"

"Not really. In any case we head out for Applejack's farm and I'm asking to see them use their magic. Plus, the Keyblades are just so freaking awesome!" Dash nearly shouts, throwing her drink in the air and luckily for her Excalibur catches it with her magic. "Oops. Sorry guys."

Exxy just floats the drink back to Dash. "It's cool, but I'm not sure how far you're wanting to tell this tale."

"I don't see a reason for her not to know most of what happened." Luna said looking to Celestia and getting a nod. "Tell her what you feel comfortable with, Rainbow."

Gilda looked around the group. "Wait. What happened that you guys haven't told everybody yet?"

Celestia blinked. "I made the announcement about my sister's return, adopting Nu Moon, and the bearers of the Elements of Harmony the day after it all happened. It was world wide!"

"Let's just say that there were a few unhappy campers about it." Ren added.

"Griffonstone's leaders must of felt it needed to keep us dumb to it then." Gilda growled. "So give me the short story of it."

"I'm the bearer of the Element of Loyalty, Gilda!" Dash said grinning. "Nu was Nightmare Moon given a new chance at life, and Ren and Ryu helped us the whole way!"

Gilda looked at Nu, shocked to know the once most feared being is now a teen. "You're bucking with me, right? No way that can be true!"

"Easy, Gilda." Excalibur said patting the griffon's shoulder. "It's all true. We even met the ghost of my father out the old castle. I kind of wish you were there to see it."

The griffon glared up at the silver alicorn about to yell at her, but didn't seeing the look in her eyes. _"She's being honest with me? Why?"_ Gilda shrugged off Exxy's hand. "Stop messing with me! Why would a bunch of heroes even care?! What good does it do for you guys?"

"Gilda, take it easy." Dash said grabbing her friend's hand. "You're still my friend and that never changed."

"But you became a hero, Dashie." Gilda said looking away. "And I'm just some nobody. How can we still be friends after you've saved the world or whatever?"

"Whoa, calm down now. They just did what they thought was right. Sure, they are the Elements of Harmony, but they're still regular ponies and Rainbow is still your friend." Ren replied. "That part is never gonna change."

"Shoot, look at me and Edgy." Granny Smith said walking over grinning. "Just because I'm old and she's never aging hasn't changed our friendship any. In fact I'd say it's stronger than ever."

Gilda had to stop for a moment to let it sink in. "Woah, I had no idea that you were that old."

Granny shrugged. "What can Ah say? Just too stubborn to stop living I guess."

"I guess." The griffon sighed. "Thanks and sorry for the prank."

"And I'm sorry for throwing you by your tail." Granny chuckled patting Gilda on the back with a big grin. "Excuse me while I go enjoy your party now." She walked off with a heartfelt chuckle.

"Better?" Dash asked her old friend.

Gilda chuckled. "Much better. I think I'll move into town and meet the rest of your friends." She looked back to Ren. "So should I be calling you 'Prince Ren' or just 'Ren' like some normal guy?"

The red-eyed Keyblade Wielder shrugged. "Either is fine, I guess." He replied.

"You're no fun, dude." Gilda sighed grinning. "You and your bro are something else."

"Just don't ask for any lessons from him or for a Keyblade." Dash said rubbing her shoulder. "He's a rough teacher."

Gilda grins more at Ren. "Oh, really? I just might have to see how good a fighter he is then." She pats Dash on the shoulder to calm her down. "After the party and I understand more first. I've grown smarty about picking a fight."

"Thank goodness." Dash sighed leaning back in her chair.

"Uh, it's not 'smarty', it's 'smarter'." Ren corrected the griffon.

Gilda blushed. "Well, I guess I haven't gotten the habit kicked. Thanks."

"No problem." Ren said with a thumbs up before yawning.

Nu giggled. "Did we tire you out that much, Dad? Or did mom really work yo-MMPH?!" Celestia and Gilda both covered Nu's mouth.

"Okay. TMI, kiddo." The griffon said blushing pulling her hand back. "Trouble maker." She muttered with a grin. "Like someone else we know. Right, Dashie?"

"You talking about you, or me?" The cyan pegasus asked grinning herself.

"Okay, well, I'm going back home to get some sleep." Ren said before yawning once more. "Actually, Granny, I hope you don't mind if I stay at your home for another night."

Granny chuckled looking at Applejack blushing. "Knock yourself out, sonny. Just make sure to not break anything."

"Granny!" AJ shouts, running after the older mare. "You stop doing that to me already!"

Gilda blinks watching Granny run like she's a filly again. "How does a pony that old still have energy and movement for that?"

"I have no idea and I don't question the logic." Ren answered.

"I second that." Dash said shaking her head. "Later, Ren. We still sparring tomorrow morning?"

Ren nodded. "Yep, after I have my fight with Big Mac that is." He replied before he looked at AJ. "Well, you gonna escort me back?"

AJ glared at Granny, who's somehow hanging from the ceiling beams, sighed loudly. "Yeah. I'll get even with her later." She said walking over to Ren. "Let's go."

Ren chuckled before he took AJ's hand and led her out of the building.

"Is there a herd going on?" Gilda asked not knowing Ryu was behind her. "Nah, can't be."

"Damn straight." Ryu answered, making Gilda jump.

"GAAHH!" The griffon yells landing in Dash's lap. "Don't do that!"

Dash sighed rolling her eyes. "You did that just to scare her, didn't you?" She asked looking at Ryu.

Ryu smirked. "Maybe."

Gilda sighed, getting out of Dash's lap while glaring at Ryu. Right before giving him a playful punch in the arm, grinning. "Nice. I was kind of hoping to see you again and thank you for the show earlier. Sorry, I kind of ran off."

"Meh, it's no problem." Ryu waved it off before grinning at the griffon. "So, enjoying the party?"

"I am." Gilda said looking around. "Mind if I ask something about your brother's lessons? I'm thinking of joining in."

"Oh," Ryu gave her a sympathetic look then placed his hand on her shoulder. "May fortune favor you in surviving his training ordeals."

Gilda looked to Dash, and Excalibur. "He's not joking, is he?"

"You might want to see about getting a Keyblade sometime too." Exxy said walking off. "I'll bring a med kit."

Dash sighed facepalming. "Gilda, you have no idea."

* * *

 **Sweet Apple Acres**

After Ren and Applejack returned to the orange mare's home, the two decided to rest on the couch in the living room. "I gotta say, today was nuts." The raven-haired boy said before he looked at his companion. "So, how are you feeling, AJ?"

"I'm good." Applejack said grinning as her form changed to her more wolf like build. "Even took to this change thing faster than Ah thought Ah would." She gets up and spins around for Ren. "You like it?"

"Like it?" Ren stood up, grinning widely as his fangs appeared. "I love it!"

"Good, because I'm going to be using it for the sparring." AJ said grinning back with her fangs. "I need to get use to it after all. Exxy said not to do anything too wild for a while, so no wild night." She winked. "Yet, I feel like she lied to me."

"Well then," Ren wrapped his arms around the mare. "Why don't we have a little time to ourselves? We're alone in the house so…" He trailed on.

Applejack puts her hat to the side and pulls her shirt off. "Race you to my room. Just so we don't have somepony walk in on us." She said before sliding out of his arm and racing for the stairs.

"Oh, it's on." Ren chuckled as he removed his shirt and took off after the mare.

AJ leads him up the stairs and to her room, somehow getting out of all her clothes on the way. She hops onto the bed with a big grin on her face and waits for Ren. "That was a nice warm up."

The raven-haired human cracks his neck as he pulls off the rest of his clothes. "Well, get ready for a workout, babe." He told her as he walked towards the bed and hopped on.

 **Lemon Warning!**

"Oh, I'm very ready." AJ said with a playful growl laying on her back. This let Ren see her cutie mark had changed some. It was now three red wolf heads. "So how do you want to do this? Me on my back or on top?"

"Hmm, how about a little foreplay?" Ren suggested before he began planting kisses along AJ's neck and trailed down to her slightly fuzzy breasts that were still orange with her nipples being a darker shade.

AJ moaned softly, lightly brushing her claws over Ren's shoulders. "That's a great idea. A l-little more please." Her tail thumped on the bed as she got worked up. "Dang tail." She muttered.

"Ah, forget the tail." Ren told her with a grin before he spotted a new target. "Well, let's see how these perky nipples taste." He said before licking the dark orange tip of AJ's left breast.

The mare moaned again with a more lustful tune, gripping Ren's shoulders gently. "D-do that again please. It feels great, sugar."

Ren grinned before he began to suckle on AJ's left nipple while fondling her right breast with a firm hand.

Applejack arched her back pushing her breasts forward. "Th-that's what I need, Ren." She growled softly working her fingers into his shoulders, pulling stress from him and giving pleasure.

The red-eyed teen removed his mouth from Applejack's breast before trailing his tongue down the mare's abdomen, all the way to her marehood.

The orange mare spreads her legs to let Ren get at her marehood with more ease. AJ lets go of his shoulder and grips the bed sheets. She pants softly feeling very warm and needy.

Ren looks at AJ's wet, virgin slit. It was a contrast to the mare's fur color with it being the perfect shade of pink with a button-like clit present. "Now, for the real taste." He said before he firmly held down AJ's legs and lapped away at her marehood, his tongue licking the outsides of his lover's pussy with the tip of it brushing her insides.

AJ gasped softly feeling a shiver run up her spine making her fur stand on end. She wiggled out of reflex, though she wanted to stay still and let her lover taste more of her. "Enjoying the flavor?" AJ asked between pants that were getting heavier.

The human looked up while licking his lips. "Taste like apple pie." He answered before diving back down and shoved his tongue into AJ's core.

That got a howl, a real wolf howl, out of the mare as she arched her back and her tail shot straight to the side. "Bet y-you can't get me to howl again." Applejack said looking down at Ren with a grin.

Ren on the other hand decided to humor her as he jabbed his thumb into AJ's tailhole while licking the velvet walls of her insides.

The mare gasped before howling again pulling on the bed sheets nearly ripping them. She groaned feeling her back go stiff enough that she can't move. _"Should have known better."_ AJ thought briefly before pleasure filled her mind again.

The young man stopped his sexual assault on AJ's marehood as he stood fully over his knees, revealing his stiff thirteen inch member. Ren grinned down at her. "Well, ready for the next part?"

"What do you think?" AJ asked panting softly with soft grin. "Rut me."

Ren grinned ferally as he aligned his shaft to his lover's wet vagina and prodded the lips apart. "This will hurt for only a bit." He warned her before shoving his full length inside, breaking the mare's hymen as she released a wordless cry.

"Yeah, that hurt." Applejack muttered before letting out a lustful sigh. "But the pleasure after is beyond words." She looks up at Ren and gives him the puppy eyes. "Keep going please. I need more loving."

Chuckling, Ren nodded as he began to slowly thrust into the mare's velvet walls, his shaft thickening with each movement.

The mare moans softly rocking her hips in rhythm with his thrusts, making sure to get him as deep as she can each time. AJ whined softly almost begging for more attention even though she's getting it all.

"You like that?" Ren asked as he thrusted inside of the orange mare a bit faster.

"Y-yes." Applejack pants out. "G-give me more, lover. I-I need it."

"I figured as much." Ren said as he grunted a bit before he thrusted inside of the mare harder and faster.

AJ grips the sheets again rocking her hips trying to keep up with his thrusts. She nearly ripped the sheets in her heated need. "I'm going to...to..." The mare let out a howl as her climax started to happen.

Ren saw his lover fidget from her orgasm as her juices soaked his member, but that only made it a great lubricant and excited him as he drilled deep inside of her, practically pushing his crown inside of AJ's womb while holding her legs down with his hands as he relentlessly pounded her walls raw.

The mare howls again as she climaxed a second time, nearly kicking Ren in the heat of the moment as she ripped the sheets in her grip. Applejack pants loudly about to have a third climax. "Cum in me already. P-please!"

Ren gritted his teeth as he felt his scrotum churn up. "I'm gonna…" He tried to warn his lover before releasing a bestial roar as he ejaculated inside of AJ's vagina. Painting her raw velvet walls white with his sperm.

Applejack let out a howling scream as she climax for a third and final time. She flopped on the bed panting loudly looking up at Ren. "Thank you, sugar. I really needed that after last night's cuddle."

 **End of Lemon**

Ren grinned while breathing heavily. "Not a problem, sweetheart." He was about to remove his semi-stiff member from AJ before she stopped him.

"Leave it in and lay with me." Applejack said grinning softly. "I want to just enjoy the feeling for a while longer, please." She gently pulls him on top of her, pressing her breasts into his chest. "You don't mind do you?"

Ren shifted their position so that they were on their sides. "Not at all." He grinned softly before planting a deep kiss on AJ's lips while draping a blanket over their nude, sweaty forms.

AJ returned that kiss with a soft moan wrapping her arms around her lover. She sighed breaking the kiss for a moment. "Best reward for a crazy day ever."

"Yeah…" Ren agreed as his eyes grew heavy then closed completely.

The mare fell asleep with Ren soon after he closed his eyes and both found themselves repeating the pleasure in dreams.

* * *

 **Morning at Fluttershy's House - Sparring**

Gilda was shocked to see how fast Applejack was and keeping pace with an alicorn as well. "Just how does someone move that fast and not be a flier?" The griffon asked seeing the two ponies going at each other like wild fire. "Ren, is this really how you train them?"

"Oh, not entirely." The ravenette looked at the griffon with a grin. "I'm usually the one putting them through hell."

AJ growled locking her Keyblades with Excalibur's pushing the earth mare back. "Come on, AJ. You can do better than that." She kicked AJ back making her slide back a few meters.

"Don't think I'm going to be that easy." Applejack growled before rushing the alicorn head on.

Gilda gulped. "So I'm in over my head, aren't I?" She asked watching the fight.

"Relax, it's not like you'll die." Ren answered before rubbing his chin. "Possibly."

Dash elbowed Ren. "Don't scare her like that, dude." She flinched when AJ went flying over the group. "Exxy is scary enough today."

Ren blinked. "Why? Did something happen?" He asked.

The wolf-mare howled going right past the group, firing magic attacks to make Exxy move toward the creek. "I think you should ask Ryu about it." Dash said as both fighting mares launched their most powerful attacks. "He might know."

A huge explosion knocks the group over and burn away both Applejack's and Excalibur's clothes. Again.

"Oh for God's sake." Ren facepalmed before he quickly ran inside Fluttershy's home and brought out a pair of robes. "Okay, take five you two!" He shouted to them, giving Exxy a grey robe and an orange one to AJ.

Exxy took the robe. "Those were the new ones Rarity made too. I'm starting to wonder if silk is the only thing her protection mix works on." The alicorn growled putting on the robe. "I can't believe this."

"I hear ya." AJ sighed. "Too darn weird if you ask me." She puts the robe on with tagging out with Dash. "Have fun."

"Come on, Ren." Dash said grinning. "I've been wanting another round without you passing out."

Popping his neck, Ren walked forward and summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion. "Alright, let's see how much you've progressed."

"Sounds good to me." Dash chuckled summoning her Storm Racer getting a gasp from Gilda. "Oh, right. I should have told you I have one too."

"It's cool." The griffon said waving it off. "I'm sure this'll be very fun to watch."

"Oh, yeah!" The cyan pegasus said grinning and holds her Keyblade forward. "Ready, Ren?"

The Keyblade Wielder got into his stance, ready for combat. "Bring it on, baby!"

Dash rushed forward firing an ice blast toward Ren and takes to the air quickly. "Fire!" She hits the ice with fire to make a thick fog hiding her from Ren's sight as she glides around keeping quiet.

Ren grinned. "Impressive, keeping the enemy's sight to a bare minimum, but you should have taken in account if they used wind magic. Aeroga!" He called out as a blast of wind casted the fog away.

Only to find Dash wasn't in the air anymore as she kicked his legs out from under him. "I made sure to keep in mind." She chuckled moving back letting off a few lighting blast of magic. "You are the best teacher we have after all!"

Ren quickly raised a barrier, deflecting the lighting. "Thanks for the compliment." He said with a grin before twirling his Keyblades and lunged towards Dash, bringing his swords down in an overhead slash.

Dash blocked the slash then punched Ren in the gut, pushing him back. She stepped back before holding her hand out. "Thunder!" The magic attack hit Ren point blank pushing him back further.

"That's brutal." Gilda said shocked to see Dash attack with a plan for once and the amount of force behind her attacks. "I feel a little left out, but I'm happy for her. Beat his flank, Dash!"

Ren skidded to his feet as he looked up with a fierce look. "Alright, kid gloves are off!" He declared before crossing his Keyblades together. "Earth!" He slammed both weapons down, erupting large rocks that began to cover the area with tall walls of stone blocking off the view of both fighters. "Darkness!" Black fog covered the entire labyrinth with Dash caught right in the middle. "Now, let's see if you can face the darkness." Ren's voice echoed in the black fog.

"Okay. That was not what I expected." Dash muttered slowly walking down one of the paths. She looked around making sure to watch for anything, heck she even had her ears up for any sounds. _"I just have to do as Exxy told me. Ren should give off a faint feel of magic before he makes a move, but I'll bet he can keep even that down."_ She picked up a few rocks and grins.

"This is a game I loved the best. Prey. I'm the hunter and you're the prey." Ren's voice echoed. "Better think fast because you never know when I'll show up, Dash."

Dash throws a rock over her shoulder and hears it bounce off metal. "Can't be that easy." She mutters firing Aeroga toward the sound before diving around the corner. "Plus, I've got to keep my mouth shut. No smarting off today." She repeats the fog trick by icing the ground and slamming large fireball down making a thick fog again.

"Oh, doing the same trick? You're only making this easier for me." Ren's voice echoed before the Oblivion Keyblade was thrown towards Dash from the darkness.

She blocked it before the fog thickened more as shadows moved around. "It's a little rough but I think I've got a trick of my own." Dash's voice echoed out as ice shards fly toward Ren.

The shards disappeared into the darkness, clanging against metal. "I'm starting to like what you're doing, Dashie," Ren's voice echoed before the cyan mare felt a cold blade against her neck while something bit her neck.

"Now that's cheating." Dash sighed putting her hands up. "You mind helping me iron out the problems with my mist field?"

Ren's red eyes glowed in the darkness. "Not a problem." He said before calling out, "Light!" A bright white light engulfed the area, dispersing the darkness to reveal the raven-haired human holding only the Oblivion Keyblade while Oathkeeper was embedded in the ground a few feet away with ice shards surrounding it.

"I should have known with you using two blades." Dash said rubbing her neck where Ren bite her. "What's with you and biting anyway?"

"I'm not sure if that was close or not." Gilda said flying over the maze walls. "You guys really are something else."

"Ren's just that awesome a teacher." Dash chuckled, blushing.

Ren shrugged. "Well, I have some fantastic students." He placed a hand on Dash's head while grinning proudly. "You've almost had me there. You may not have seen it, but I was getting nervous. If I hadn't done that last act, you would have won hands down. I'm proud of you, Dashie."

"Really?" AJ asked kicking wall down. "When did you start putting that together, Dash?"

"Something I've been thinking about for awhile now." Dash said grinning. "About the only thing I can't do is make the shadows feel solid enough. I just want them to look solid to make it harder to find me or you guys in the fog."

"Well, that's the thing, Dash. You just don't have enough darkness in your heart for that to happen." Ren admitted. "Besides, darkness doesn't suit someone like you."

Excalibur thought for a moment. "Yeah, he's right Dash. You're too good hearted for dark magics, so it might be best to use that trick in other places."

"I got it." Dash chuckled elbowing Ren and Gilda. "It could be a tag team trick, or best used at night. So Gilda, you want to try a round next?"

Gilda gulped. "No thanks. I can't even do magic, so I'll just watch for now."

Fluttershy walked over with Rarity handing AJ and Exxy some new clothes. "Really? I thought you'd jump at the chances, Gilda."

"Even a griffon knows when she's outclassed." Gilda said. "Heck, I'm not sure if I even want a Keyblade. I like using what I have." She flexed her talons. "Worked so far."

"Then how about we do this without weapons?" Ren suggested as his Keyblades vanished. "I practice in hand-to-hand combat as well so I'll keep it fair." He gave the griffon a closed-eyed grin. "So you up for it, Gilda-chan?"

Gilda grinned rolling her shoulders. "Very up for it. Just hope you don't mind all the cuts you'll get."

"Believe me when I say that I get cuts thousands of times." Ren deadpanned.

Gilda looked at the mare and got a nod from them. "Geez! What have I missed out on?"

"You really don't want to know." Dash muttered looking Exxy over as she dressed. "So..."

"Not a word." Excalibur muttered. "You better watch him, Gilda."

The griffon grinned looking back to Ren. "Ready when you are."

The black-haired teen grinned wolfishly as he popped his knuckles then got into a combat stance similar to a kickboxer's. "Bring it on, Feather-chan." He taunted, playfully, while nicknaming the griffon.

Gilda blinked for a moment before grinning. "Oh, you're going to pay for that one." She said rushing at Ren, keeping her body low and her arms up. She throws a left hook followed by a sweeping kick to see how he moves.

The black and red Keyblade Wielder weaved past the punch like a stream passing rock then flipped into the air to avoid Gilda's sweep. Landing on his feet, Ren lunged at the griffon and lashed out with a high kick.

Leaning back from the kick, Gilda back flipped away before rushing again with a kick aimed for Ren's gut.

Thinking quickly, Ren brought his left knee up, allowing it to take the impact of the kick then with a slight hop he launched his other foot up, letting the tip of his boot strike Gilda's beak.

The griffon was shocked that she got hit, and she turned with the hit. It didn't hurt as much, but she used that spin to swing her whole body around to strike with her wing. 'Let's see how this works.' She thought.

Ren smirked. "Omae, boku ni tsukarete meru?" He leaned back, avoiding the attack then brought his face up to Gilda's, a hidden gleam in his eyes.

"Huh?" Gilda muttered not sure what he said but headbutts Ren with how close he was. "Damn you're fast."

A loud crack was heard as Ren cradles his nose. "Ite! Kuso, you broke my nose!" He groaned as blood spilled down his chin and dripped to the floor.

"Sorry, I was aiming for your forehead." Gilda said flinching some. "You'd think I'd have an easier shot with you than other griffons or ponies. You going to be okay?"

Ren flashed a sly grin. "Got you…" He muttered before performing a handstand then did a hurricane kick which struck Gilda's head, chest, and stomach, knocking her to the ground. The Keyblade Wielder flipped back onto his feet.

Gilda groaned raising her right talon some. "I should have seen that coming. Nice one." Her hand flopped to the ground. "Ouch."

"Uh, should I use a healing spell on you two?" Fluttershy asked getting her Keyblade out.

"I'm good." Gilda muttered sitting up slowly. "Just give me a moment."

"Nah, I can just fix my nose myself." The black-haired human grinned at Fluttershy before setting his nose back into place with a brief crack being heard. He winced slightly at the pain before he breathed through his nostrils like normal.

Dash and Rarity flinch while looking away from Ren. "Dude! Not cool."

"That wasn't as bad as some of the things I've seen on the farm." Applejack said with a grin. "I'll bet Excalibur's seen worse. Right?"

"You have no idea what you see in a real war." Excalibur said looking a bit sad. "Trust me. It's the stuff of nightmares that Nightmare didn't need to make. So that was normal for me to see."

"Actually, we know the feeling." Ryu added in while glancing at his brother, who shook his head. "Let's just say that we've seen things even more terrifying than war."

Gilda stood up, dusting herself off. "Wow, and here I thought you were just a pampered princess. I'd ask what's worse than war, but I like to sleep easy at night." She pops her neck with a cocky grin. "So, how about we get back to more fun things." Gilda looked at the group. "Who's next? I'll try not to headbutt this time."

"Pass." Ryu raised his hand with a bored look.

"You're only doing that because you didn't want a broken nose, jerk!" Ren exclaimed in comical anger.

Fluttershy rolled her eyes. "Not sure I want to try. I'm still getting a few things down."

"It's more fun to watch." Dash chuckled as AJ shifted to her wolf form grinning. "I'd like to, but I don't think she'd want to fight me."

Gilda gulped. "A werewolf pony? No thank you, farm girl. I'd like to not be bitten."

"I don't bite." Applejack said with a half grin. "Well, I do but I won't say where." She blushed a bit while winking at Ren.

The raven-haired teen chuckled nervously while suddenly getting a chill down his back. He glanced in the rear end and noticed that Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie suddenly had dark auras that seemed to promise pain. "Meep…" He 'eeped' quietly, fearing for his life.

"Now girls." Excalibur said grinning getting a glare from them. "You know he did get wild with Aunt Tia, so cool it." She didn't even flinch as the mares shot a dark look at her. "Besides, have either of them done anything to hurt you, or not show kindness?"

Fluttershy was the first to think it over and grin. "Okay, but he is taking me on a date to make up for this."

"Hey!? What about me?" Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow, and Pinkie said at the same time. They look at each other and blush bright red.

Gilda was trying very hard not to laugh at this or Ren's worry. "So, what about his bro?"

"He's with me, Lyra, Spitfire, Bon Bon, and I think Luna." Excalibur chuckled watching the griffon's jaw drop.

Ryu gave an innocent grin. "I don't know about just them…" He said with his lips edging into a sly smirk. "I think it could be about nearly the rest of the mares in town."

Now that made Excalibur laugh hard. "Y-you and those handsome charms of yours." She panted getting glares from the girls. "Wh-what? You know both of them are that handsome."

"You have ten seconds to run, boys." Twilight said glaring at the alicorn. "You aren't getting out of this either."

"Oh buck." Excalibur muttered as Fluttershy, Applejack, and Gilda inched away from the group. "Uh, run?"

"Run." The Sanada brothers nodded with a neutral expression before speeding off, leaving a dust trail behind.

The three mares and griffon take off after them as Rarity counts down the ten seconds. Pinkie grins looking at Rainbow. "So what are you going to do to them?"

"Ask me after I catch one of them." Dash muttered. "I'll know then and only then."

"Three..Two...One." Rarity sighed before taking a step forward. "GET THEM!"

Halfway to town, the group could hear Rarity's yell. "Is this normal for you nuts?" Gilda asked flying next to Ren and Ryu.

"Yep." They nodded in unison before splitting up.

"I'm too young to die!" Ryu cried out, anime tears streaming down his cheeks as he comically ran down a street with onlookers glancing at the boy in confusion.

"For the love of all things Holy, let me live!" Ren exclaimed with his arms up like a cartoon character.

"I think we should split up." Exxy said running just behind the boys. "That and I don't think I can stand seeing them like this for long."

"To the spa then!" AJ shouts getting a look from the Shy. "It's the last place Rarity would think to look."

"Later, boys." Shy and Exxy said going off with AJ toward the spa. Leaving Gilda to grab the boys by their shirts and takes to the air.

"Take us with you!" They cried out in desperation, seeing their last light of living flee from their eyes. "You're so cruel…" The brothers dropped their heads in depression.

"Geez, you two are wimps." Gilda muttered looking for a place to hide them. "How did you guys even score with others mares?" She drops them in a tree before diving into it. "We should be safe here. It's across town from the girls."

Ren blinked. "Why all the way out here?"

Ryu had a teasing smirk. "Oh, I see… You wanted us all to yourself."

"Just to talk and, hopefully, not get killed by the girls till the calm down." Gilda deadpanned. "I'm not sure if you guys are that normal. Keyblades, magic, and having every mare falling for you? What the hell guys! What is your story?"

"An extremely long one." The Sanada brothers answered with cheerful grins.

Gilda facepalmed. "Great. Why is it always a long story?"

"Because it won't be fun if it was short." Pinkie said appearing out of nowhere.

"Pink Demon!" Ryu exclaimed in terror.

"Ah! Don't tear out my heart and eat it!" Ren screamed, clinging to the tree like a cat.

Pinkie rolled her eyes as Gilda did the same as Ren. "Look I'm not going to do that, and sorry for getting mad. Exxy's right about you guys being too handsome for your own good." She sighed hugging Ryu. "Can you forgive me?"

The silver-haired teen perked up with a toothy grin. "Of course, we're friends after all." He answered.

"Awesome! Now just one thing before we run." Pinkie said grinning. "Just how far have you gotten with with the other girls?"

Ryu chuckled before placing his index finger to his lips. "Sorry, but a gentleman never kisses and tells." He gives the pink mare a wink before disappearing in a Corridor of Darkness.

"Gaah! Just like Exxy and Rarity after a big date!" Pinkie shouted before looking at Ren and Gilda. "So, you want a better place to hide?" She asked with a kind grin. "I think Rarity went to look in in the spa for the girls first."

Gilda gave a scared chuckle. "I feel sorry for them already."

"They will be missed." Ren said with a hand over his heart. "My only regret was not having a sexual relationship with Fluttershy before she passed away."

Pinkie groaned rolling her eyes. "I'm sure it's not…" A loud explosion is heard cutting the pink mare off. "...going to be that bad. Unless Twilight is the type to hold a grudge."

"Sounds like it to me." Gilda muttered. "Or she doesn't know how to hold back." She started pulling her talons and claws out of the tree bark.

"Yep, I knew it. They are both dead." Ren said, dropping down from the tree with his arms behind his head.

"Wasn't Excalibur with them?" Pinkie asked just as they heard a scream. It was Twilight screaming about something with a odd "OUCH!" between it. "I think that answered that."

"The bloody hell just happened?" Ren wondered aloud with a question mark above his head.

Pinkie weakly giggled. "Well, I can't say really."

"You know but it's too scary to say, huh?" Gilda asked getting a nod from Pinkie.

At the spa, Twilight is pulling needles out of her butt. "Rarity!"

"Sorry, dear. You stepped in the away when I was going to pin them to the wall." The white unicorn said using her magic to pull a few pins. "Besides, you did blow the doors off with that spell."

Back with Ren, Pinkie, and Gilda. The girls are just looking at Ren. "Hey, I'm the one that breaks the fourth wall around here." The pink mare said grinning.

"How the hell can you even do that?" Ren wondered with a sweatdrop.

"Like this." Pinkie said pulling a pie out of nowhere.

Gilda facepalmed. "You had to ask her. I think I've had enough crazy for now." She looked around. "Where did your brother go?"

"Corridor of Darkness." Ren answered.

"I'll pretend I understand that." The griffon sighed just before a rainbow colored comet tackled Ren. "Hey, Dash."

Dash sighed hugging Ren. "Geez, you really thought we'd kill you? You're nuts! Now details on AJ's new form, and what happened." She didn't let go even as she looked Ren in the eyes.

The raven-haired human relayed his story to the mare while also holding his bruised ribs. "And that's what happened." He replied.

"Oh, wow." Dash and Gilda said at the same time. Pinkie was eating popcorn during the whole story. The cyan pegasus shook her head. "So, the whole biting thing was her just making fun of it? I never knew Applejack had it in her."

Gilda sighed. "That does explain her wolf form."

"She's totally hot like that." Pinkie said getting a look from the girls. "What? It's true."

"You have a seriously twisted mind sometimes, Pinkie." Ren deadpanned.

Pinkie chuckled. "Who isn't sometimes?"

Sighing, the black-wearing Keyblade Wielder scratched the back of his head. "Ah mou, well I might as well head back home. I'm tired as all hell."

"It should be safe enough now." Dash said as they start walking. "You have fun, Gilda?"

The griffon chuckled. "Aside from the cheap move, but still well setup, running for my life, and learning about the weird leave of this town. I had a blast." Gilda said looking to Dash. "So, them or me?"

"You're really asking me that?" Dash asked a little shocked. "Even after all this? Oh and I'm one of the Elements of Harmony now too? How can you ask me that?"

Gilda flaps her wings getting in the air. "I just needed to know where you stand is all, and you wouldn't be you if you didn't do just that."

"Huh?" Pinkie said looking at Ren. "What did she just do? Was it a test or something?"

"Hell if I know." The young man shrugged with a look of confusion.

The others could be seen just ahead with a limping Twilight walking off her pain. Gilda sighed. "I made sure Dash is still loyal to her friends, and she passed. Mind if I swing by again to hang?"

"Like you need to ask that." Dash deadpanned before giggling. "I'm just glad we're still friends."

Before Gilda could say anything a blur hit her out of the air and down the road. It was a Timberwolf Alpha with the Heartless symbol on its chest. The hit broke her wing. "FUUCK! That hurt!"

"Gilda!" Dash and Pinkie yelled before calling their Keyblades out. "The hell that thing come from and why didn't we hear it?!" Dash asked as they rush to Gilda to protect her.

"Hold that thought." Ren said, cracking his knuckles then pounced on the Timberwolf, wailing on it with his fists as a cloud of smoke enveloped the area.

The others joined Dash and Pinkie with Gilda. Fluttershy already treating her broken wing. "What are you doing, Ren?" Excalibur shouts holding both her Keyblades at the ready. "Shy, how's Gilda?"

"I'll have to set the bone before I can heal it." Fluttershy said gently feeling the break in the griffon's wing. "It'll hurt a lot."

"Do what you can." Gilda groaned. "I can take it."

As Shy worked on Gilda's wing with Rarity's help. The others watched the dust cloud wondering what Ren was doing.

"Oh? What's this?" A loud snap was heard followed by a howl of pain. "Ah, that would be your leg bone. Ha!" Ren exclaimed, punching the wolf.

The Timberwolf tries to bite at Ren for breaking its leg. It's breath smelled worse than a dozen skunks as it wanted to snap Ren in half.

"Ah, stick a cork in it, Fido!" The black-haired teen taunted before shoving his arm inside the Timberwolf's mouth, causing it to gag before the Keyblade Wielder gripped something important. "Time to take something out of someone's book." With a flick of his wrist, Ren completely removed… the Timberwolf's heart. "Eat your heart out, sucker."

The glow faded from the wolf's eyes as the body broke apart, and the dust cleared. The girls walked over with Gilda holding her wing gently.

"Is that what I think it is?" Twilight asked seeing what Ren is holding.

"I think it is." Excalibur said. "Maybe we can get an answer to what the Timberwolves really are now. Uh, that is the heart of that mutt right?"

"Yep, take a look." Ren said with a giddy grin, presenting the heart to the girls as it beats slightly.

"Eeeew! It's beating!" Pinkie said stepping back. "Gross!"

"Yes, but look at how it's made of crystal." Rarity points out. "I thought they were all just wood and had nothing inside them. How odd."

Dash glared at the heart. "So what was it doing with the Heartless symbol on it, and why did it attack Gilda?"

Ren sent a sideward glance of suspicion but kept it to himself. "Well, Heartless do like to gather hearts so it finds the nearest one that's quite… tantalizing in their eyes."

Gilda gulped before asking. "Tantalizing in what way? I mean it didn't attack till I was happy about...Oh."

"Yep, so still want to examine it?" Ren questioned, black blood dripping down his hand as the heart ceased beating.

"Buck no." Exxy said looking pissed. "In fact burn that thing to ashes, Ren. I don't want anyone else touching that thing."

Twilight shivered. "Yeah, please do that."

Ren nodded then tossed the heart in the air, summoning his Keyblade, and slashing the useless organ into light particles.

Applejack tills her hat back. "You think that was why the wolves attack my farm like they did? That Heartless are forcing their way into the forest to try hunting ponies?"

"Most likely." Ren answered with crossed arms.

A loud roar comes from the Everfree forest as the screams of Heartless are heard. Excalibur rolls her eyes. "Could be short lived as a problem. Sounds like they woke an Ursa, and I think it's an Ursa Major." Another roar followed by a blast of light comes from the forest. "Oh yeah, that's one ticked off mother."

"I feel sorry for those poor suckers right now." Ryu said, coming out of a Corridor of Darkness.

"And where have you been?" Gilda asked seeing seeing a few leaves in Ryu's hair. "You did see what happened out there did you?"

Exxy chuckled. "I better go make sure the town doesn't flip out. Meet you guys at my place." She takes off to start calming the town.

Ren looks at the rest of the group. "Guess we should go as well. Momma bear can deal with the Heartless."

The girls start walking just as they hear, "Sweet darkness help me!" Before the loudest explosion yet is heard. Yup, Momma bear is proving why you don't pick fights with any mother.

"That sounded like it hurt." Fluttershy said as they walk through town towards Excalibur's house. "Well, that's what you get for messing with a starlight beast."

* * *

 **Cali's House**

"Well, here we are. Home sweet home." Ryu said with a big grin.

Lyra bolts out the door and tackled Ryu. "Hey, handsome!" She shouts as Exxy lands next to the group. "You ready to have some fun?"

The look from the other girls at Ryu and Lyra is priceless. Exxy grinned. "So, why the bikini, Lyra?"

"Why not?" The mint green mare asked as her gold bikini hugs her tightly.

"It's a…" Ren blushed a bit while coughing into his fist. "A bit revealing."

"I don't mind." Ryu stated.

"Goody! I'll wear it more often then." Lyra purred as Bon Bon walked out dressed in shorts and t-shirt. "We have a surprise for you, Ryu." The mint green mare purred getting up and pulling Ryu along.

"Whoa, wait, what's going on? Girls!" Ryu cried out, helplessly being dragged into the house.

Excalibur chuckled. "I guess they need a little 'help' with something. Try not to be too loud!" She called after them knowing the sound proofing spell was already up.

Rarity groaned facepalming. "Really? You're going to let them do that with him?"

"They already had a wild time the night AJ turned." The alicorn said heading into her house. "Relax I put a sound proofing spell on their room. It's good."

Shy looked at Ren. "And here I thought it couldn't be funny. Has it always been like that for Ryu?"

Ren's head lowered. "Believe me when I say that this isn't even all of the women he's done _it_ with."

"Willingly, or dragged off like that?" Twilight asked as they got in the living room. "Sounds to me like you boys have left a lot of kids around too."

"Twi, I'm sure it is _not_ like that." Cali said petting her cat, who jumped onto her shoulders. "You think too much about it sometimes."

"Well, I was gonna answer both but…" Ren shook his head. "Nevermind, anyways, what'd you want us here for, Cali?" He asked.

The alicorn sighed sitting down on the couch. "Besides the town not going nuts? You look like you knew something else besides wanting Gilda's heart. Mind sharing?"

The raven-haired human sighed before he crossed his fingers together. "From what I'm able to gather, these Heartless are trying to take hearts from certain people. For what reason: I do not know but I will say that whoever or whatever is doing this will eventually make themselves known." He looked up with a narrowed stare. "Like Organization XIII."

Gilda tilts her head. "Sounds like a bad company name to me, but I'm guessing these guys tried this before?"

Ren nodded. "Yes, a group of powerful Nobodies with the goal of creating the great Kingdom Hearts. They hoped that it would give them a heart of their own until Master Sora and the Keyblade Wielders of Light stopped them and their leader, Xehanort."

"I think I'll try holding a Keyblade now." Gilda said looking worried, but Dash just hugged her friend.

Exxy frowned. "It would explain why the wolves were moving around before you guys showed up." She thought for a moment remembering everything her father told her, the things that happened with Blueblood, and now this. "Did Sephiroth have a Nobody among this group? I could explain how he didn't die like you thought."

Rarity shivered. "As long as he stays dead. I don't ever want to meet this person."

Ren shook his head. "No, Sephiroth never had one because he is the embodiment of someone's darkness." He looked at his hands. "If anything, the Organization's members have long been deceased so there's no need to worry."

"Unless, like most things of darkness, one or the other is looking to rebuild themselves." Twilight said with a worried look. "Our world is alive with magic like nothing even they have dealt with before. How long would it take for the embodiment of darkness, like Sephiroth, to rebuild himself and summon Heartless?"

"But he is dead." Excalibur stated. "Aunt Tia washed him away with her light. Maybe even sent him off somewhere else with how pissed she was."

Twilight sighed. "Maybe we should go see the sight to make sure? I'll feel better about it."

"There's no need, he's not after anyone on this world. He's only after an old friend of Master Sora's." Ren explained.

Twilight visibly relaxed. "Thank goodness. wait then that means he won't be going after your master's friend either."

"Bonus for him." Dash said letting Gilda go and sitting on the couch. "So that just leaves us with one thing: Who's the new bad guy and what's he after?"

"Besides other ponies hearts?" Pinkie asked. "Maybe to just get power for something or someone?"

Applejack snapped her fingers. "Hey, that's it! Could you use Hearts to restore something like a weapon, or something, Ren?"

Ren thought about and it seemed to make sense to him. "Yes, it could be that someone is trying to recreate Xehanort's plan to restore Kingdom Hearts or it could be something else."

"Okay, so here's another one." AJ said fixing her hat. "Now bare with me on this. What if they want to make a weapon out of someone that nearly killed the most powerful beings of our world? Would they need a piece of the guy or just his sword?"

Fluttershy gasped. "Applejack, you're not saying what I think you are?"

"I am. Someone wants old Sephiroth as their weapon to attack the Princesses and they need Hearts to do it." AJ said.

"But it wasn't in public history!" Twilight stated. "Things like that are either wiped from the books completely or sealed away!"

"And Blueblood was using a Keyblade with plans to take over in mind." Dash pointed out. "What if he was played while under the effect of his darker moment with the Keyblade charm?"

"That would be a valid reason. A Keyblade of Darkness can sometimes corrupt their wielder." Ren said before he yawned. "Let's continue this another time. I'm getting sleepy."

"Good idea." Rarity said hiding a small yawn. "I feel we're going around in circles on this."

Exxy sent a letter off before getting up. "Let's hit this with fresh eyes and minds in the morning. My bet is on someone just like Blueblood and being pulled along by his darkness with another Keyblade. So I can rest easy on it."

The girls were about to leave when Gilda spook up. "I'll stay with Dash for now. Later I'd like to see if I can wield a Keyblade. Better safe than sorry, right?"

"I'll see if it is plausible." Ren nodded in agreement before he and Fluttershy left.

AJ walked with Rarity and Twilight as they head toward their homes. Pinkie just zipped off like normal as Exxy sighed checking to see how Ryu is doing.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the Everfree**

"How goes the gathering of Hearts?" A hooded figure asked another. "I've had no luck with the nearby town."

"Same, but at least this world breaths energy so it's not bad." The other figure said looking around the trail they're walking. "Are you still sure this is wise? He was beaten by just one princess, and now there are three."

"Don't worry. Once we tell him what we need done and then how to send him on his way. We'll have nothing to worry about." The first said as they near a deep crater-like area with a black crystal in the middle of it. "This living darkness will do whatever we ask if it means he can hunt his old friend again."

Inside the crystal a being can just be seen with long hair, black leather clothes, and a very long curved sword. If the two hooded figures had looked closer they would have seen a glow where the eyes are.

"I'm coming for you… Cloud…" The being muttered as the glow in the eyes dimmed to reveal aqua blue eyes with cat-like pupils.

* * *

 **Ryu's Room - Night**

After the rather _eventful_ time with Lyra and Bon Bon, the silver-haired Keyblade Wielder slept peacefully in his bed.

Cali poked her head in to see Lyra snuggled close to Ryu as Bon Bon got dressed. "So I take it you're better now?" The alicorn whispered.

"Yeah, but at this rate I'm sure Lyra will want to stay." Bon Bon whispered as she stepped out of the room. "So think he'd freak if I told him I'm pregnant?"

"Now that's just wrong." Cali deadpanned. "For now can we just worry about why you two pounced him."

Bon Bon shrugged. "We just wanted to make sure he was alive after what happened. The girls did kind of get scary."

"True." Cali muttered before hearing something in the room. "Round two in sleep?" She asked opening the door to check.

Ryu looked at Cali, a sudden glow in his dark blue eyes. He grinned. "Hello, Cali, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Checking on you and the girls." Excalibur said flatly. "To who am I speaking to? You're not giving the same feel as Ryu normally does." Bon Bon stepped back picking up on the same thing seeing the alicorn's wings twitch.

"You're right…" 'Ryu' replied before in the blink of an eye, he appeared in front of the alicorn and placed a hand on her chest, magic flowing through her body as a wave of unknown feeling entered her bloodstream. "I'm his other self."

Cali stepped back to get away from 'Ryu'. "Gah! Wh-what are you trying to do?" She growled before pulsing her magic pushing him back and shifting to her thestral-form. She felt the odd magic 'bleed off' in her more bat form.

"Ahh, don't be like that. I thought you'd like the lust spell I placed on you." The darker Ryu said with a sly grin before shrugging. "After all, you've been fantasizing on want to make Ryu your first. So I decided to help you… relax."

"I'll show you 'relax' alright." Cali growled grabbing Ryu by the shoulder before kneeing him in the gut faster than he could blink. "I'm not that kind of mare." She delivered an elbow to the back of his head.

The silver-haired boy's eyes dimmed back as he held his head. "Ite!" Then glared at Excalibur. "What the hell was that for! What did I do, you bitch!"

"Your darkside was stepping out, and tried to force me into a 'little fun' with a spell." Cali stated a glow entering her eyes. "That's a bad move to make. Now pull it together, Ryu. I'm tired and wanting to not have trouble."

Ryu blinked. "Uh… Okay, I guess that makes sense." Suddenly, he realized that he didn't have any of his clothing on. "Crap!" He quickly covered his manhood.

Excalibur sighed shifting back to her other form with a blush on her face. "Well, I blame Lyra for working you up." She smirks. "Tell you what, Ryu. You and me tomorrow night. Think that'll help you?"

Lyra had woke up hearing Ryu's voice and hands him the bedsheet. She didn't mind standing there naked.

"Thank you." The young man said in gratitude, wrapping the bedsheet around his waist. "You sure? There's more than enough room for two… or three if Bon Bon is still here."

"You're welcome." Lyra purred, nuzzling Ryu's cheek.

Bon Bon giggled leaning around the door frame. "I'm right here, love."

"I'm sure." Cali sighed. "I've just got a lot on my mind is all with the talk we had after Lyra dragged you off."

Lyra blushed brightly. "Sorry, was it something important?"

"Just vented worry." Cali said before kissing Ryu on the lips. "Sorry about the beating. I'd like it to be a one-on-one for my first time please."

Lyra and Bon Bon grin understanding the alicorn's request. They did want to have a little fun with her too, but the 'girl time' could wait.

Ryu nodded in understanding. "Alright, in the meantime, I'm up for another go." He glanced at Lyra and Bon Bon with a seductive grin. "Care for a round?"

Bon Bon just pushed Ryu into the room as Lyra pulled the bedsheet off his waist. Cali closed the door grinning and said, "Have fun you three."

"Oh, we will." The two mares said in a lustful voice as they near the bed with their stud.

 **Lemon Warning! Shield your eyes for some rather fierce sex!**

Ryu removed the sheet around his waist and sat on the bed, his grin still present on his face. "Well, ladies? What shall we do first?"

Bon Bon just teleported her clothes off and gets on her knees. "How about I start us off?" She purred the words gripping Ryu's shaft and gently licks it. Lyra gets behind Ryu and nuzzles into his neck, pressing her breasts into his back.

The silver-haired human felt his length grow stiff, presenting it to the two mares in all its glory. "Seems someone is happy again." Ryu said with a sly grin.

The earth pony mare just hummed as she took the length in her mouth and sukked softly, rolling her tongue along it. Bon Bon was enjoying the moment getting wet and horny.

"Looks like two are very happy." Lyra whispered briefly, lighting her horn. "Want to make it three, love?" She pressed her breasts more into Ryu's back.

He grinned as he brushed his fingers against Lyra's flower, drawing a gasp from the mare. "Yes, let's do."

The unicorn mare shifted around to make it easier for Ryu to tease her needy sex and started kissing him with a soft moan. Her breasts bounced a little with her movements. Bon Bon was sucking harder wanting to get as much pleasure out of this as Ryu was getting. Lyra moaned more wanting to be played with by Ryu.

"I think we've worked you up quite enough, Lyra." Ryu said as he revealed his teeth then inserted a finger into the mare's vagina.

That earned a loud moan from the unicorn mare. "Yes. Play with me, Ryu. I want it."

The earth pony mare pulled back making a soft pop with her lips on Ryu's shaft's head. "I'll bet you can't make her beg, or get either of us for that matter." Bon Bon panted lustfully. "If you win, we'll do whatever you want."

"Oh, you should learn by now that when it comes to making girls beg…" Ryu's eyes flashed for a brief moment. "I'm a master." He inserted two more fingers into Lyra's flower before bringing Bon Bon up, laying her on the bed while fingering the unicorn. "Now let's taste that delicious nectar of yours, Bon Bon." He leaned his head down and lapped away at the earth pony's pussy.

Bon Bon moaned, arching her back some. "O-oh Luna! That feels good." She shivered holding back as best she can. "Y-you d-don't want t-to know what y-you have to d-do if we win?"

"B-Bonny, are y-you r-really w-wanting that?" Lyra panted out, shifting on the bed in bliss. "T-tease me m-more, lover."

Ryu grinned and increased his tongue licking and finger fucking of both mares.

Both mare let out loud moans nearly making Bon Bon climax and beg. The earth pony mare wasn't going to give up that quick, but it wasn't easy. "F-fine! B-but I w-will hold out as b-best I can." Bon Bon moaned loudly gripping the bed sheet to keep from begging too soon.

Lyra however was panting loudly and bucking her hips slowly. "Oh yeah. I-I want more, Ryu. M-make me beg really hard."

Ryu's grinned turned sinister as he sent a small amount of thunder magic to his fingers and tongue to electrify both mares' pussies in a pleasurable way.

"Oh Luna! More!" Lyra shouts having a small climax. "D-do that again. It was awesome!" Clearly the mare has a thing for shocking pleasure.

Bonny's reactions was her moaning loudly, nearly climaxing. "N-no fair." She pants tilting her head back gritting her teeth. 'I want to beg so badly right now!' She thought as her hips slowly buck.

All of a sudden, Ryu stopped his flow of magic and his sexual advances. He moved away while the mares whimpered in need.

"Oh now that's not fair." Lyra whimpered, still feeling her vagina begging for more of the young man's touch. "Please don't leave us hanging, lover."

Bon Bon groaned knowing she wanted more. "R-rut… I need you to rut me." She whispered trying to hold out as best she can, but the lingering feeling of pleasure was pushing her to beg.

The dark blue-eyed boy grinned down at them. "Beg me." He commanded.

Lyra moaned. "Please rut me, lover. I'm begging you I want it so bad and need it." She was enjoying the whole thing. "I can't get enough of your touch."

Ryu turned his gaze on Bon Bon, seeing the conflict in her eyes that was mixed with lust and need. "Well…? I'm waiting."

"I-I need you to rut me!" Bon Bon begged, giving in to her arousal. "I want you to rut me till I'm pregnant. Please, just rut me hard!"

"She's been wanting a foal for a while." Lyra lustfully said with a cheeky grin. "Think you can help her, lover?"

Now the human's eyes flashed brightly as he brokered a toothy grin. "Of course," Then looked down at his stiff member. "But one is just not gonna satisfy you two lovely mares." He snapped his fingers and light particles form above his length before taking shape to form a perfect twin cock. "Much better."

"I was hoping for a clone, but that works too." Lyra giggled slowly sitting up. "Bon Bon is first and then I'll 'mount up' after her."

The earth pony mare nearly jumped on Ryu. "Just stuff me, lover. I can't wait much long." She moaned shifting her hips on the bed begging for the fire to be put out.

Ryu grinned. "Tell me that you're a slut." His eyes glowing in the room.

"I'm a slut and need it." Bon Bon moaned getting a lusty look in her eyes that scared Lyra. "If you don't put it in me soon I'm jumping you."

Lyra inched away from the earth pony mare knowing she's about to pounce. 'Uh-oh. I think she got pushed a little too much.'

Ryu shrugged before spreading Bon Bon's legs then shoved both of his dual members into the mare's waiting pussy and tailhole.

Bon Bon let out a gasp and wrapped her limbs around Ryu. "Buck yes! Pound me till I pass out, lover!" She started to bounce herself on both members, working on getting what she needed.

The silver-haired teen then began to pound his newfound slutty mare's tight holes, hard and deep.

The mare grunts as she starts to hilt on Ryu's shafts, kissing him deeply and lustfully. Lyra just got out a camera and started recording the two. 'Prefect!' The mint green mare thought as the two grunt loudly in pleasure.

Bon Bon was bouncing harder as she neared her climax. "H-harder. I-I'm g-going to cum s-soon!"

Ryu then shoved the earth pony onto the bed, his face contorted into a feral grin as he jackhammered into Bon Bon's silkened walls, adding thunder magic to his thrusts to increase the mare's pleasure.

Bonny let out a loud moan as inner walls tighten. "I-I'm going to...to cum!" She yells as she climaxed hard pulling with her legs to hilt Ryu's shafts in her holes, as her juices soaked his member. The mare moaned loudly as she had a second climax right after the first.

The feral boy gritted his teeth as he busted his nut inside the mare's needy holes. Hot cum biasing every inch of Bon Bon's velvet tunnel.

"Oh yeah. That was just what she needed." Lyra said grinning as Bon Bon pants loudly hugging Ryu with a very pleased look on her face. "And I got it all on video. Just to tease her later."

"Shut up and let me enjoy the fact I'm filled." Bon Bon panted out, nuzzling Ryu's neck. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet…" Ryu said, standing up with both of his members still hard. "Time for a little treat for the both of you."

Lyra's ears prick. "Oh? I like this already." She purred saving the video and teleporting the camera back home. "I'm game."

Bon Bon panted while slowly sitting up. "So am I, stud."

"Then why don't you lay back down, Bon Bon." Ryu told her then gazed at Lyra. "Get on top of her."

The unicorn mare pounced her friend with a knowing grin. "This is going to be great!"

Bon Bon whispered something to Lyra and the unicorn lit her horn for a second. "There, now just kiss me you sexy mare." Lyra purred before making out with Bon Bon. Both of their sexs pressed on each other and still open for Ryu to pound them.

The young Sanada stood behind the kissing mares, aligning his rods to their slutty pussies. Then in one fell thrust, Ryu was hilted deep inside of them.

Both mares moaned loudly and they slowly started to roll their hips. Working not only their sex, but also teasing Ryu's dual members. The sounds the mares made made it clear they are already getting close, in Bon Bon's case again, to climaxing. With it being Lyra's first it'll be a big one. The unicorn's tail swished a few times brushing Ryu's chest.

The silver-haired Sanada generated more thunder magic into his twin rods as he increased his thrusts into both mares' succulent love tunnels, all the while grunting with a feral grin on his face.

The amount of electricity flowing into both mares made their manes stand up a little, and makes them moan loudly as they rut. Loud nahs escape their mouths as they bounce on the bed with the pounding of their sex. A small shock across the girl's breasts make them climax hard with a loud scream.

Ryu released a loud howl as emptied his sack into both mares' cunts; cream filling them to the brim.

 **End of Lemon**

Lyra pants loudly on top of Bon Bon. "W-well if that didn't knock us both up. Nothing will."

"I c-could do that again in a week." Bon Bon panted out hugging Lyra. "You are the stallion, Ryu. I mean that."

Ryu, exhausted beyond belief, slid his limp members out of the two mares and collapsed onto the bed. The dick he created with his magic vanished into particles.

"Sleep it off?" Lyra asked rolling over to Bon Bon's left. "Because I think we tamed that beast. Right, Ryu?" A snore is her answer. "I can work with that."

Bon Bon rolled her eyes. "Goodnight, you nutty mare." She said rolling on her side and pulling Ryu into a hug. Lyra just pulled the bed sheet off the floor with her magic and covered them all. Sleep soon took the mares with dreams of their soon to be kids.

All the while, Ryu had a pleased smile on his face while subconsciously wrapping his arms around both mares. His dreams pleasantly filled with his friends and loved ones as well as… his parents.

* * *

 **Next Time:** True Identity Revealed! Driving Force of Truth!

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of this chapter and believe me when I say this… I had possibly the most amazing sex of my life so that's what inspired me to do those lemons. Not gonna go into detail but what happened with Ryu and his two mare friends… Sort of like that but… I was a lot more feral…**

 **To explain Ryu's whole, double dick thing, it was one-time deal. He basically can use light and darkness but there are some parts in Kingdom Hearts where the Keyblade Wielder can use magic without having their Keyblade out, ask Xehanort when he and Vanitas fought Terra, Aqua, and Ventus.**

 **Anyways, besides that, the next chapter is gonna be a quest for the Sanada brothers' forgotten memories. Expect some drama to happen along the way.**

 **Please review and comment on this but no flames or criticisms unless you wanna die.**

 **If you ignore the warning, like so many guests, I won't care at all and just delete your offensive reviews. Oh, yeah, and I'll tell you to piss off.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**

* * *

 **Preview:**

 _Ren looked to his side, noticing a middle-aged mare and stallion with a young colt that was smiling up at his parents. The black-haired boy's expression turned solemn._

 _Twilight noticed. "What's wrong, Ren?"_

" _I envy that kid… He at least knows and has parents that love him," The older Sanada answered, unaware of a stray tear cascading down his cheek. "My brother and I never knew ours…"_

 _The purple mare frowned in sorrow at her friend's expression. 'That must be terrible…' She thought._

 **Advance**

" _What?! You found a way to restore our missing memories?!" Ryu questioned in shock._

 _Excalibur nodded. "It was a few centuries ago but I've heard of a stone that restores any injury even forgotten memories."_

" _Then let's go get it…" Ren called out from behind, a serious expression on his face. "Let's go find this mysterious stone."_

 **Advance**

" _To think that you two would be a threat to our plans." A figure clad in the Organization's black outfit, taunted the Sanada brothers._

 _Ren and Ryu materialize their Keyblades along with the Mane Six and Excalibur. "Who the hell are you?" The older of the brothers demanded._

 _The figure chuckled before he outstretched his hand then a weapon materialized in a flash of light. "I'm just like you." His weapon… was a Keyblade._

 **Advance**

 _Ryu fell into a dark abyss with his eyes closed then a bright light began to shine beneath him. His dark blue eyes opened slightly. "Huh…?" He weakly groaned._

 _The light began to dim slightly before revealing a female figure in a black summer dress with long raven-black hair and dark blue eyes. "Ryu…" The female called out in a soothing voice._

 _The silver-haired Keyblade Wielder's eyes shot open. "Who are you…?" He asked, a strange warmth washing over him as two slender arms wrap around his torso._

" _My little boy. You've grown so handsome." The female said as her face was revealed to be quite youthful as well as stunningly beautiful. "How I've missed you and Ren."_

 _Ryu's eyes widened a fraction as he remembered who the woman was. "Mother…?"_

 **Advance**

" _What is this power?" The black-hooded figure questioned, shielding his shadowed face from the fierce winds that blew._

" _Are they…?" Fluttershy started as the wind recided to reveal the brothers._

" _Drive: Valor Form!" Ren called out, his body encased in crimson red armor with x-marks placed on his shoulders, knees, forearms, and chest._

" _Drive: Wisdom Form!" Ryu called out, his body encased in deep blue armor with x-marks placed on his helmet's visor, abdomen, thighs, and gauntlets._

" _What the hell…?!" The mares along with the black-clad figure wondered aloud in confusion._

 _The two armored Sanada siblings brought their Keyblades to bare with Ren holding the Lionheart in his left hand while his Midnight Roar was gripped in his right. Ryu held his Missing Ache like a gun, magic energy pouring into the tip of the Keyblade. "It's showtime!" They shouted in unison._


	6. Chapter 6

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in Hearts of Magic. You've seen the previews and all that so I'll just skip the formalities.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: We do not own, except our OCs, Kingdom Hearts or MLP. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of Magic**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** True Identity Revealed! Driving Force of Truth!

* * *

 **Ponyville - In the park**

Twilight was walking with Ren enjoying the fresh air after a long workout with Ren and Fluttershy. "Sure has been quiet around here hasn't it, Ren? Nice to know the town doesn't always have something attack it, huh?" She's wearing a t-shirt and shorts showing off her arms and legs as her training has given her a bit of toned muscles.

Ren didn't answer, his eyes trailed to a middle-aged mare and stallion with a young colt, who had a happy smile on his face. The black-haired boy's expression turned solemn.

Twilight noticed Ren's look. "What's wrong, Ren?"

"I envy that kid… He at least knows and has parents that love him," The older Sanada answered, unaware of a stray tear cascading down his cheek. "My brother and I never knew ours…"

The purple mare frowned in sorrow looking toward the family and back to her friend's expression. 'That must be terrible…' She thought. Twilight wrapped her arm around Ren's. "Hey, we should see Excalibur? She might have heard of something that could give you boys an answer."

"Um, okay." Ren blinked at the lavender mare and followed her, or more like being dragged by her.

"Come on. It's not like it'll turn out like the Gala or something." Twilight chuckled softly as she dragged Ren toward the alicorn's house.

* * *

 **Excalibur's House Later - Basement**

The basement of Excalibur's house was turned into a library holding many notes, tomes, scrolls, and old journals from her old adventures. Some of them even looked through by Daring Do before heading off on her own adventures. "I wonder how Dash would take learning Daring is real?" The Alicorn muttered looking in one of the more recent tomes (by about a few hundred years) for something about memories. "Let's see. I know it was in one of these… Ha! I knew I heard of it!" She reads in the tome about a stone that could heal anything. "It is vague on the details of how it looks, but it's a start. Now where's that damn map, so I can find this place." She walked over to the far shelves and pulled out a scroll. Not a second later she got buried under a large number of scrolls. "Oh, great. It's going to be one of _those_ days." Excalibur sighed from under the mess, with only her wingtips sticking out.

"Oi, Exxy, what's going on?" Ryu's voice asked from behind the alicorn, causing Excalibur to jump.

"GAAHH!" The alicorn mare shouts jumping out of the pile of scrolls. "Oh, Ryu. I was just looking for a lead on something." Exxy said turning around and after landing on her hooves. "I think I might of found what it is." She holds up a map with a grin. "It's about an item that can heal anything. I believe it'll even restore your missing memories."

"What?! You found a way to restore our missing memories?!" Ryu questioned in shock.

Excalibur nodded. "It was a few centuries ago, but I've heard of a stone that restores any injury even forgotten memories."

"Then let's go get it…" Ren called out from behind, a serious expression on his face. "Let's go find this mysterious stone."

"We'll need to get supplies for the journey then." Ryu pointed out.

Twilight giggled looking up. "After we pull Cali from the ceiling. I think you spooked her, Ren."

"Ha, ha." Exxy muttered hanging from the rafter. "What is it with you guys and sneaking up on me today?" She glared down at the two human boys like she wanted to punch them.

"You're probably getting slow for your age." Ren joked with a small grin.

Excalibur hissed at Ren as she dropped to the floor. "I'd say, 'Bite me.' But, you just might." She stomped off for the stairs. "I'll get things ready as we're going into the Everfree for this one."

Ryu sighed before looking at his brother. "I'll go calm her down." The silver-haired boy took off upstairs.

"Well, that was new." Twilight said picking up the open map Excalibur showed Ryu. "She must have been up all night or something. Never seen her mad like this." She showed Ren the map. "I hope we find that stone." The map showed a route deep into the forest past the Castle of the Two Sisters, and to either a cave or crater.

Ren contemplated this information while rubbing his chin. "We'll cross that route when we get there."

Upstairs Excalibur was pulling out her gear and weapons. Leather made from hydar hide and chainmail armor made from a silver like metal. She set out a few swords, a great sword, and one halberd all glowing lightly with fire element magic. "Been a long time since I had out my hydra hunting gear." Exxy muttered still a little mad. "Geez, what is wrong with me today?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because Ren basically called you an old lady." Ryu suggested from behind the alicorn.

Once again Exxy jumped and this time hits the back of her head on the top of the door frame. "Gaah! Ryu?! I'm going to put a bell on you if this keeps up." She groaned holding the back of her head. "And no it's not that. I've been called worse things than an old lady."

"I figured as much." Ryu nodded before wrapping an arm around Excalibur. "So what's the real problem?"

The alicorn sighed rubbing the back of her head. "I had a rough night. I was fighting this guy with long silver hair, slit eyes, and he was human." Exxy shivered slightly. "He was wearing a trench coat colored black I think, or was it a faded grey? He just scared me really bad was all." She leaned on Ryu looking a little scared.

"When did this happen?" Ryu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"About two nights ago, and again last night." Excalibur said. "I can't stop jumping at every little sound, or when you guys just sneak up behind me." She sighed softly. "I just can't find out who he is, and I swear I should know this guy."

"It was probably just a nightmare." The blue-eyed human calmed the alicorn down.

Excalibur hugged Ryu resting her chin on his shoulder. "I hope so, Ryu. I really, really hope it was."

Ryu stroked his lover's mane. "Do you want something to take your mind off it?" He asked.

"I'd like that, and finding that stone might help too." Exxy muttered enjoying the feel of her mane being stroked. "A little adventure with my lover and friends. Camping out in a forest with a shared tent." She leans back to look Ryu in the eyes with a soft grin. "Could help me push this out of my mind."

Ryu nodded and planted a small kiss on the alicorn's nose. "Then we better call up the others for the trip." He stated with a grin.

Excalibur kissed Ryu softly on the lips. "We better. You mind doing that, love? I've got to find the rest of the camping gear I put away."

The silver-haired Keyblade Wielder nodded. "Alright." Then left the alicorn by herself.

Just as Exxy reached into the closet to get the gear. A hand shot out wrapped in a black leather glove making her jump back. "Cloud." The cold voice said before the image faded.

"I seriously hope it's just a nightmare and stress." Excalibur groaned, shivering in fear again.

* * *

 **Rarity's Shop**

Rarity was busy putting the last stitches on a vest she was making for herself. "I never thought I'd make myself something like this." The bell rings as the door opens. "Just a moment please." The white unicorn mare didn't even look away from her work.

"Rare, it's me." Ren's voice called out from behind the door.

"Oh, Ren." Rarity said finishing the stitch. "Come in, Ren. I have something I'd like to show you." She walks over to a manikin, placing the vest on it with the rest of her outfit. The mare's adventure outfit was made up of a tan button up shirt with leather bracers, dark green pants, and the black vest.

The red-eyed Sanada entered the shop then noticed the manikin. "Wow, that's awesome, Rarity." He complimented while whistling in amazement.

Rarity grinned taking her glasses off. "Thank you, dear. I was wanting to do something based on your's and Ryu's outfits." She picked up a pair of boots that would fit over her hooves. "I was thinking of doing something for boots, but I'm a little shy on ideas." She put the boots down. "So, what can I do for you today, Ren?"

"Oh, Exxy managed to find info on a restoration stone that could restore mine and Ryu's memories." Ren answered. "I was wondering if you'd like to come with us."

"That's great news!" The white mare said stepping over and hugged Ren. "I could even wear my new outfit. I tried a little something different to the cloth and it needs to be tested. I'll start packing." She stopped herself walking toward the door. "Huh, what would one take on something like this?"

"A tent for one." Ren deadpanned before he realized something. "Come to think of it, I don't think I met your little sister yet."

"Rarity?" A young voice from the hall called. "Who are you talking to?" A filly had rounded the door with a white coat, grape/strawberry mane and tail with green eyes. Wearing a light blue dress with small frills. "Woah! Who's this guy?"

"Ask and she shall appear." Rarity giggled. "Sweetie Belle, this handsome man is Ren Sanada." She nods to Ren. "Ren, my little sister."

The older of the Sanada siblings looked at the filly. "Oh my God, you're just so adorable!"

Sweetie blushed a bit. "Thanks. You're really handsome yourself." She tilts her head. "Are you the guy that beat up Blueblood?"

"Yeah, that's me." Ren nodded with a small grin. "And I appreciate the compliment." He rubs the filly's head, ruffling her mane a bit.

Sweetie giggled. "Cool! Hey, did I hear you two talking about a camping trip?"

"More like something else, Sweetie." Rarity said fixing her sister with a knowing look. "And, no you are not coming along."

"Why not? I could get my cutie mark in camping!" She cheered hopping from hoof to hoof. "Oh! Maybe Applebloom and Scootaloo can come too?"

"No, it's too dangerous." Ren replied with a firm look.

"Aaaw." The filly pouted. "Where are you going that's so dangerous anyway?"

"The Everfree Forest." The Keyblade Wielder answered.

Sweetie's ear dropped as she looked to Rarity. "B-but it's scary in there, sis."

"I know, dear." Rarity said with a sigh. "But if it means helping Ren and his brother regain their lost memories by going in there again. It is worth the risk." She grinned at Ren. "Only fair as they have helped us a lot since coming here."

Sweetie remembered seeing the brothers around town and remembered when Nightmare returned. "I see what you mean. Need any help getting things together, Ren?"

Ren smiled at the filly. "Thank you for the offer but I think I can handle gathering the supplies we need. Run along now and play, Sweetie Belle."

"Okay." Sweetie giggled leaving the room.

"You know they might try to follow us, Ren?" Rarity said standing next to him with her arms crossed. "I fear it at least."

"Don't worry, I'm sure even they can realize that they're not supposed to go into the forest." Ren stated while planting a kiss on Rarity's cheek.

"I hope so." The white unicorn muttered looked to her adventure outfit. "I better start packing a pack and that tent. I'll meet you at Cali's place once I'm done."

"Alright, see you there." Ren winked at the unicorn then left the shop.

"Hi, Ren!" Pinkie yelled behind Ren as she appeared out of nowhere, again. "What's up?"

"Sweet holy light!" Ren cried out in shock before glaring at the pink mare. "Don't do that, Pinkie!"

Pinkie giggled. "I'll stop when you quit sneaking up on, Cali." She booped him on the nose. "So, what's going on? I saw Ryu heading for Applejack's farm. Is it something good?"

Sighing, Ren looked at Pinkie. "Well, since you're already here…" His expression turned serious. "We're going into the Everfree to find a restoration stone that can help restore our memories."

"Awesome!" Pinkie shouts hugging Ren. "I'll go get ready and if I see Dashie I'll tell her." She zipped off before Ren could even answer.

"What am I gonna do with that girl?" Ren muttered to himself while placing a hand on his head.

* * *

 **The Next Day - Everfree Forest**

The girls walked the rough trail keeping watch for anything that might attack them. Rarity chuckled at just how well her new outfit felt and even moved with her. Applejack wore heavy pants, a tan button up shirt, leather jacket, and even had a whip on her hip. Rainbow thought AJ looked like somepony from a movie somewhere, or adventure novel. The cyan mare picked out blue jeans, a sleeveless green shirt, and fingerless leather gloves. "Are we looking like something from a movie or what?" Dash asked.

"Kind of hard not to think that." Twilight sighed seeing how she dressed like Applejack, but with a green t-shirt.

"Ah, it doesn't matter. Besides, you girls look nice." Ren complimented.

Fluttershy blushed. "Thank you, Ren." She said. The yellow pegasus picked out a pair of shorts, blue t-shirt, and grey vest.

Pinkie got from somewhere a full set of camo pants and shirt that seemed oddly military. She even had on camo face paint. "Though some still leave us wondering." Excalibur sighed wearing her leather and chainmail armor.

"Well, in any case, we've got a long road ahead so let's cover as much ground as we can before nightfall." Ryu stated.

"Should be a clearing we can reach before then." Exxy said looking at her map. "If we're lucky we might see Cutter out here. Could have him watch the camp at night."

"That would be nice." Fluttershy said as they moved further down the trail. "By the way what was that spell you cast before we left, Cali?"

The alicorn grinned. "Just something to keep the CMC in town is all."

"Well, that's good at least. Come on." Ren shouted as the group continued down the path.

The mares chuckled as they moved to make good time. Dash kept looking back to make sure nothing was following them. All that she saw was an empty trail and they hoof prints. "So, Cali." The cyan mare called out. "Any ideas what this stone looks like?"

"Not sure really." Exxy called back. "Nopony ever said what it looked like. Just that is was either a stone or crystal."

A soft growl is heard from their left as the clouds move by overhead. "Maybe we should keep it down some?" AJ asked trying not to sound worried.

"Agreed, we have no way of knowing what's out here." Ryu nodded in agreement.

The girls picked up the pace some not wanting to meet whatever made the growl. Little did they know that they were being followed by three others, and one more behind them. It was nearly evening when they reached the clearing and started setting up camp. Rarity somehow got a very large tent out her bag. As the rest set up two person tents. A branch snapping made Excalibur nearly jump into the air again. "Geez, I need to get some sleep." The alicorn muttered.

"You keep jumping like that and you'll start losing feathers." Rainbow teased. "It was just a branch breaking was all. Not like it means anything."

"Alright, calm down. We don't want any unnecessary fighting." Ren stated, setting up his tent.

Excalibur didn't even bother saying anything to Dash as she finished setting her tent up. Even with the feeling something was off bugging her, but she couldn't put her finger on what.

AJ kept looking around like she heard something. "I swear I keep hearing somepony whispering something." She muttered twitching her ears trying to hear the sound better.

"That's just the wolf side of your new hearing, AJ." Exxy sighed. "I'm sure it's an owl flying around. They can give off that kind of sound when gliding."

"Oh." The orange mare sound surprised. "Never would of guessed."

"Well, in anycase, I've got dinner ready." Ryu called out from the makeshift oven he made with a steaming pot filled with something that smelled delectable.

Rarity sniffed sitting near the fire. "Oh, is that a lovely veggie stew I smell?" The smell drifted to the nearby bushes where a soft growl could have been heard. "I heard that you make a lovely dinner."

Exxy blushed when Ryu looked at her. "How could I not talk about the best meal I had with family, and the cook's talent?"

"Oh stop. It's nothing special." Ryu grinned with a small blush of embarrassment.

"I don't know." Twilight said thinking of getting in on the teasing. "Celestia and Luna both seemed to have liked it along with Nu."

"Well, let's dig in before it gets cold." Ren said, passing out bowls to the mares.

As the mares gather to get their dinner with the boys. Rainbow thought she heard something just before a loud roar and three blurs tackled Ren to the ground. "SAVE US!"

Cutter walked into camp before laying down behind Fluttershy, and as for the three blurs. Rarity, Rainbow, and Applejack just glared at three very well known fillies. "Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo." Excalibur sighed seeing the Cutie Marker Crusaders hugging Ren for dear life. "How did you get past my spell? Also could you stop holding on to Ren, please?"

Twilight and Pinkie try to pull the girls off Ren. "Well that took longer than normal." The pink mare giggled. "You okay, Ren?"

"Never been better…" Ren slurred with swirls in his eyes.

Scootaloo chuckled nervously. She's a pegasus with an orange coat and dark lavender mane/tail. "We, uh, took the long way around?" She asked.

"We've been trying to talk her into going back all day." Applebloom said helping Ren sit up. "But, she wouldn't listen." She turned to Ren. "Sorry about that tackle, Ren."

"It's alright, besides I'm a lot tougher than I look." Ren said with a toothy grin while winking.

Rainbow sighed sitting down seeing the fillies dressed in jeans, t-shirts, and vests. "Just be glad you had the furball following you."

Cutter snorts, but doesn't take any offence to Dash. He just rest his head on his paws happy with himself on protecting the fillies.

"While that's good you tried, sis." AJ said. "You could've just tied her to a tree."

Sweetie groaned. "We tried that, but she somehow got free. Of course now I get why she was reading those rope trick books." The little unicorn filly sighed.

"Then since you little ladies are here, want to join us for supper?" Ryu asked, pouring in stew into a bowl.

"Yes, please." Sweetie said. "We haven't eaten since breakfast."

Exxy sighed as the fillies got their stew. "What are we going to do with you girls? I swear it's always something." She flinched thinking she saw something in the shadows again. _'Now I'm jumping at shadows? Great.'_

Scootaloo shrugged her shoulders. "Love us?"

"Don't push it, squirt." Dash teased. "Guess it's going to be sister with sister tonight."

Applebloom hummed softly eating her stew. "Great stew, Ryu. Next time we go camping can you teach me to cook like this?"

"I suppose I can as long as your sister doesn't mind." Ryu replied, drinking from his canteen.

"I don't." Applejack said grinning. "It'll also be someplace other than the Everfree. So, we can have some fun."

Rarity just shook her head. "How did you girls not get in trouble. Besides you guarding them I mean, Cutter."

"Oh, that's easy." Sweetie said grinning. "Cali taught me a few spells like a shield and stun bolt."

"I still say you're a better singer than fighter." The alicorn joked.

"So, who's going to start the ghost stories?" Scootaloo asked with a cheeky grin. "Also what are you guys looking for out here?" She looked at Ren.

"Something that can restore our memories." Ren answered, eating his stew.

Scoot just blinked. "That's it? Can't Twilight or Excalibur do that with their magic?"

Twilight shook her head. "Not without knowing how they lost their memories in the first place. We'd run the risk of doing more harm than good. Healing spells like that are very detailed and tricky when healing the mind."

"The answer isn't always with casting a spell." Excalibur added. "I'm not sure what we'll find even when we get to this stone. Could be a dead end, or some kind of clue to where it really is. Starswirl did that with a few of his artifacts, and tools."

Fluttershy sipped her stew as the sky slowly changed to night. "Well, it is a nice change from the rut we've been getting into. The good news is the add on to my house is going very well. Right, Ren?"

The red-eyed human nodded in agreement. "Yep, it should be done in the coming week."

"Cool, can't wait to see it." Ryu said as he finished off the broth in his bowl.

"Aw yeah! More room for you guys with Celestia and Nu." Dash cheered before finishing her bowl of stew. "Hey, I heard she grew again last time you saw her. How's she been doing since then?"

"She's been doing well. She looks fourteen already." Ren answered. "Growing more and more beautiful every day."

The CMC blinked hearing how Nu looked. "Wait a minute. Nu looks to be a little older than us?" Applebloom asked. "And already has her cutie mark?"

"Will it did change when she got turned into a filly." Pinkie pointed out. "Other than that, yeah she's got her mark. Plus, she was something different before getting a body of her own too. So, I don't think it's the same. Or is it?"

"I'm not sure if it's fair or not." Scootaloo sighed. "Than again Nu was Nightmare Moon. I just can't see her as being like the old stories now. I'd like to hangout with her next time she's in town."

"Sounds like fun." Sweetie stated. "Could I have some more stew, Ryu?"

"Here you go, little one." Ryu replied with a grin as he dipped in another bowl of stew for the filly.

AJ looked at Excalibur as Sweetie took her bowl back. "I've been meaning to ask, Cali. Is it weird having Nu as a cousin?"

"If anything, AJ." Exxy said grinning. "It feels great having my family grow by one, and really I think it'll only grow more." She winked at Ryu. "If this herding goes like I think it will." That got Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applejack to blush. "Yeah, I thought so."

Scootaloo made a gagging sound. "Mushy stuff. Eww."

"You'll understand that a lot more when you're older, kid." Ren stated.

"Not when I get as awesome as Rainbow." Scoot stated. "I'll bet she doesn't even think of that kind of stuff."

Dash coughed blushing. "Well, I wouldn't say that." She looked Ryu's way before blushing brighter. "You'll learn later somethings are just more awesome when you have someone to share them with."

"Was that why Lyra and Bon Bon looked at Ryu oddly?" Sweetie asked.

Excalibur groaned blushing as she did get her night with Ryu, and got a larger bed the next morning. "Did I say something wrong?" The little unicorn asked as the older mares looked to the alicorn and Ryu.

"Got a herd going too, huh?" Applejack teased Ryu. "Who else you going to add?"

"I don't know, whoever wants me more." The silver-haired human answered.

Pinkie giggled winking at Ryu. "You know Spitfire is on that list right? I think she'll be in town next week."

"Oh, she'll probably have a fire going down there if you know what I mean." Ryu winked.

Applebloom rolled her eyes. "There are fillies here you know? But please do go on." She teased looking at her sister. "So who do you think...MMFF?!" A silver glow covered the filly's mouth.

"Okay! TMI!" Exxy said finishing her stew. "Sometimes I wonder if you really are as old as you look, AB." She released Applebloom's mouth from her magic.

"We Apples grow up darn fast." AJ's sister said grinning. Applejack groaned facepalming.

"Okay, well…" Ryu placed his empty bowl down on the ground. "I'm heading off to bed. I suggest we all get some sleep."

Fluttershy puts her bowl down. "We do have an early start in the morning. I think I'll do the same." She nods toward her tent. "Mind sharing with me, Ren? I'll feel safer."

Nodding, Ren sets his bowl down and enters Fluttershy's tent. "Good night, everyone."

Pinkie helped Ryu by taking everyone's bowls and pulled a sink from nowhere. "I've got this. You and Exxy get some sleep."

Excalibur already entered her tent to get the sleeping bags out. Thoughts of her nightmares still bugging her. She shook her head trying to clear those thoughts out.

"You alright?" Ryu asked.

"Not really." Exxy muttered taking of fher chainmail and leather. "The less I think about those nightmares the more they come up." She slides into her sleeping bag wearing just her sports top and shorts. "Heck, I thought I saw that guy reach out from the closet after you left yesterday."

Ryu wrapped his arms behind the alicorn and planted a kiss on her neck. "I could help you take your mind off it."

"That'd be nice if the girls hadn't shown up." Exxy sighed. "For now just snuggle with me, Ryu." She sighed wondering if she should tell him she heard the guy speak or not.

"Alright, just know that I'm always here for you." Ryu replied, planting a kiss on the mare's lips.

Excalibur returned the kiss pulling the bag over them both. "Thank you, Ryu. I'm glad to hear it." She hugged him close ready to fall asleep. "Goodnight, Ryu."

"Good night, Exxy." The silver-haired Sanada replied, bringing the mare close to his chest.

With Ren, he removed his shirt and vest while popping his stiff neck. "Oh man, today was a bit of a struggle."

Fluttershy rolled out a large sleeping bag for two. "It was, but we made it as planned. Even if we got three more than we thought, and a manticore." She joked getting her vest and shirt off. "Any idea what's going on with Cali? I don't think I've ever seen her this jumpy before."

"She's probably a bit spooked right now…" Ren noticed with wide eyes that Fluttershy's top was off, leaving only a white lace bra that hugged her generous cleavage perfectly. "Dios mio…"

Shy giggled. "It's not like you haven't seen me like this before, Ren." She teased leaning forward a bit. "Need me to rub your neck?"

"Please do, my beatiful flower." Ren nodded dumbly.

Fluttershy turned Ren around and started rubbing his neck. "Wow, you really are stiff. You worried about something or is it just the hike out here?" Her fingers worked to relax his neck muscles gently.

"It's just that… What if something in our memories was nothing but dark deeds? What if we were actually villains just using our Masters to gain power?" Ren wondered while sighing in content. "Oh, that feels good…"

"I doubt that, Ren." Fluttershy said. "Celestia, Nu, Applejack, and I would still love you if that was the case. You've done a lot of good for us here." She grinned moving her hands to his shoulders. "Would you be surprised to know Excalibur once felt the same way? Just worried about becoming like Nightmare."

"I guess you're right, Shy." Ren nodded before turning around and bringing the cream-colored mare close to him. "How did a guy like me get a girl as smart and beautiful as you, I wonder?"

Fluttershy just grinned wrapping her arms around Ren. "By crash landing in the woods and being found by a friend. Plus, a bit of luck." She yawned softly. "That hike really took it out of me too." Shy kissed Ren on the lips. "Worth every step of it."

"Same here." Ren grinned, planting a few kisses along the mare's neck and down her chest.

"If you're done making out. Some of us would like to sleep." Rainbow called from her tent next to theirs. "Not that I mind that is."

"Geez, I came all the way out here for this?" Scootaloo could be heard muttering. "Eewww!"

Sighing, Ren pulled away. "Bunch of buzzkills…" He muttered.

Shy giggled rolling her eyes. "True." She grinned. "Your fault for coming out here in the first place, Scootaloo."

"Bite me!" The filly called back.

"I could cast a sleeping spell you know." Twilight threatened with a hint of mischief in her voice. "Works great on fillies."

"No thanks." Scootaloo said before the sound of fake snoring was heard.

"Please cast it on the fillies anyways, Twi." Ren said.

"No need with Sweetie." Rarity called out. "She passed out the moment she laid down."

"I think I could use it." Applebloom said. "I kept seeing something in the shadows on the way out here. Looked like it had long silver hair and slit grey eyes."

"Could've just been your mind playing tricks." Twilight said casting the spell. "Well, goodnight everyone."

A few muttered goodnights from the others were heard as Fluttershy got the sleeping bag open. "That was oddly detailed for a trick of the shadows. Well, it is the Everfree after all." She looked at Ren seeing him in thought. "Did that remind you of something, Ren?"

"No, it was just a phase. That's all, I promise." The raven-haired boy answered, discarding his pants then crawled into the sleeping bag.

The cream-colored mare cuddled close to Ren, pulling the bag over them. "If you say so. Goodnight, my handsome knight." She wrapped her right arm around his chest enjoying Ren's warmth.

"Sleep tight, my beautiful flower." Ren whispered, planting a soft kiss on the mare's forehead.

Outside, Cutter glared into the forest making sure the campsite wasn't bothered. One shadow he glared at the most had grey glowing eyes looking back at him. The manticore just snorted knowing that was all that the glow could do, but he could feel something was off about those eyes. He's head snapped to the right hearing a branch snap. When he saw nothing and looked back, the eyes were gone. That left a chill going up his spine.

A few feet away, a shadowy figure watched the campsite before disappearing back into the darkness.

* * *

 **Morning**

Just as the sun broke over the horizon, a loud scream woke the group from their sleep. Excalibur had another nightmare stronger than the last one, and nearly ran blind with fear.

"What the heck was that?!" Applejack asked as Rarity run to Ryu's and Exxy's tent.

"Cali, what the fuck?!" Ryu exclaimed in shock before noticing the frightened look on the alicorn's face. "Cali!"

Cali looked at Ryu, the fear fading from her enough to think clearly. "Ryu?" She asked before hugging him tightly. "Oh thank Faust it was just a dream! I thought that thing killed you and everypony else." She started to cry, holding Ryu like her life depended on it.

The silver-haired boy blinked in confusion but wrapped his arms around the mare to comfort her. "Shh, it's alright. It was just a bad dream."

Rarity opened the tent. "Is she alright, Ryu?" The white unicorn mare asked looking at them, and gasped.

Ryu looked at the white unicorn. "Give us a minute, Rarity. Please…"

"But her wings are starting to bleed." Rarity pointed out what looked like cuts and a larger cut on her lower back. "I'll get Fluttershy." She run over to get the cream-colored mare.

"B-but it was just a dream, right?" Cali asked getting scared again.

Ryu placed a hand on the cut on Cali's lower back, feeling her wince in pain. He could feel the warm, wet stickiness of blood on his hand. "How could that have happened?" He muttered to himself.

Fluttershy entered the tent and started looking over Cali's wounds. "These look something like sword cuts. I'll have to use my Keyblade for this." She summoned her Evening Light and casted a healing spell. "Just keep her calm for me, Ryu."

Nodding, Ryu kept his arms around Cali. "Thanks for the help, Shy."

"It was him again." Cali whispered starting to relax. "Those grey eyes again and this time he kept asking me where somepony was. But I don't know anyone named Cloud. I think that was the name."

"You're going to be fine." Shy said gently rubbing the alicorn's upper back. "Ryu, keep her talking. It might help." She worked to slowly heal the cuts as she found very small bits of metal in them. ' _Almost like it was half solid.'_ Fluttershy thought.

"Oi, what the hell just happened?" Ren asked, poking his head through the opening in the tent.

"J-just a nightmare." Cali said. "A little too real for my taste, but I'm doing better."

Shy shook her head handing Ren some of the metal shards. "I found this in the cut on her lower back. I think it's from a sword."

"How can a sword leave metal shards?" Ren wondered. "Only a rusty sword would be losing a few shards but even this can't explain that."

Surprisingly, Applebloom had a thought and was trying to keep Scootaloo from getting in the tent. "Well, it could be that it's not fully solid, maybe? It sounds a lot like the silver ghost nightmares that went on way back before Cali was born." The mares outside the tent looked at AB. "What? I did a report on it because I thought it sounded like a myth."

"It's just a myth, Applebloom." Scootaloo said trying to get free from the earth pony filly. "Now let me see if Cali's okay."

"What the heck is the silver ghost?" Ryu asked with a look of confusion.

"It was some kind of nightmare creature that went on a killing spree for about four months." Applebloom explained thinking for a moment. "It started up after...after her father was killed by some assassin. Later, Celestia killed the assassin and the nightmares started a month after that."

Twilight looked at Ren, and mouthed the only name that fit with the event. "Sephiroth?" She looked like she wasn't sure, but it seem to fit together.

The red-eyed human nodded then looked at the fillies. "Okay, girls, listen to me carefully. Okay?"

The CMC nod their heads looking to Ren with different looks on their faces. Sweetie looked a little worried, but Scootaloo looked to be ready for action. Even with Applebloom holding her in a headlock now, looking between worried and scared at what he was going to say.

"The path ahead is gonna be dangerous. So at the first sign of danger, you will either hide or run. Okay?" Ren looked at each one of the fillies.

"Right." Sweetie said fully understanding what he was getting at. She made a note to start working more on her shield spell as they went on.

"But we can help." Scootaloo said, before she flinched at the glare Rainbow gave her. "Okay, okay. I'll do one or the other."

Applebloom just nods her head letting the filly pegasus go. "Good thing I learned a little something from Cali." She pulled a paper from her pocket with some runes on them.

Excalibur looked over now that her cuts were healed. "Is that the summoning rune set you asked me to teach you?"

"Yeah." She put the paper on the ground and forced her magic into her hand over the paper. The runes glowed for a moment before a backpack appeared. "I just can't summon anything bigger than my pack with my armor." Applebloom panted softly.

"Since when the hell does a filly like you carry armor?" Ren exclaimed in comical shock.

Applejack shrugged when all eyes turned to her. "Seeing how they get into a lot of trouble. I asked Cali to help me make some for her. Gave most of use Apples a little piece of mind."

"That and it's made from hydra skin." Applebloom said pulling the armor out of the pack, and letting Ren see it. It looked like normal black leather, but with a slight scale look to it. "I asked for it to be based on the armor from a game called Thief. I just didn't want to cape."

"It's also from the same hydra she killed with my shield." Cali sighed. "I'm okay now, Ryu. Thank you."

"Not a problem, Cali." Ryu replied.

Twilight looked around and blushed. "Huh, shouldn't we get dressed before anything else?"

"Given what happened I think Cali's health took higher priority." Applebloom muttered going to her and AJ's tent. "By the way, everypony. I saw nothing." She chuckled entering the tent.

Sweetie groaned seeing Pinkie in just her underwear to Twilight topless. "Well this is an odd start to the day."

"Oh my God…" Ren and Ryu muttered with wide eyes and their mouths slightly open in gaping awe.

Rarity sighed pulling her sister toward their tent. "Dress first then breakfast."

"Like it wasn't a bad things" Dash teased stretching some. "It is a little cool though. Come on, squirt." She pulled Scootaloo along as the filly blinked.

"Well that was something." Shy sighed. "Come on, Ren. We better get dressed. It's a long road ahead."

"And I need to wash up." Cali sighed. "Where did I put the outdoor shower?" She started digging in her bag for said item. "Yes, it was a curtain before you guys ask."

"Uh, okay then." Ren said as he grabbed his clothes and got dressed.

Cali found the shower and got a change of underwear. "I'll get this set up and be done in a bit." She said stepping out toward the edge of the camp. Cutter gave a loud yawn watching her get the shower up.

The alicorn sighed getting the shower working and pulled the curtain around herself before stripping down. The water at first was a little cold, but it warmed quickly. "Aaaahh, much better." Excalibur nearly purred.

Rarity stepped out of her tent dressed. "So what's the plan for breakfast?" She looked to Ryu and Ren. "I think we have some time before getting on the trail again, right?"

"Hmm, well we should be quick with this but I think I can whip up a few omelettes." Ren said before looking at Pinkie. "Pinkie, if you'd be a dear."

"You got it!" She held up a bowl full of eggs. "Is this enough, Ren? Oh, I have the pan heating too." Sure enough the fire was going again with a large pan on a grill heating. "Need anything else for omelettes?"

"Ham and cheese for one." Ryu deadpanned.

Pinkie giggled setting the bowl to the side. "Nothing too cheesy with this line." She set four different types of cheese out with ham, bacon, and some diced peppers. "There you go."

"How you do that will remain a mystery, my dear." Rarity groaned pinching her muzzle with a sigh.

"I just don't question it." Ren stated before clapping his hands together. "Now, let's get to work."

A few minutes later, a table was set out (courtesy of Pinkie) and a row of omelettes with slices of toast and glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice were set on plates.

"Bon appetit!" Ren called out in a French accent.

Cali poked her head out of the shower. "I'll be there in a moment!" She got back to washing.

The others made their way to the table happy for a hot breakfast. "Looks like a fine feast to me, Ren. Though I'm not sure about the Prench accent."

"I thought it was a nice touch." Fluttershy giggled. "And it's French for them."

"Thank you for the compliments, ladies." Ren nodded with a proud grin as he sat down in his own seat.

Cali used a heating spell to dry off fast and joined the other getting her armor on. "I needed that." She sat down next to Ryu. "Thanks again for calming me down, Ryu. I'm not sure what would have happened if you hadn't."

"My pleasure, Cali." Ryu nodded, taking a bite of his omelette.

Applebloom dug into her eggs. "Wow! Ren, I think I see why my sister fell for you."

"Not the only reason, Bloom." AJ chuckled. "So, sis. What else can you tell us about this silver ghost?"

"You sure that's a good thing to talk about now?" Applebloom asked looking toward the alicorn. "I don't want to bore the guys with it." She looked at Ren and Ryu, not sure if they would want to hear more.

"I know I'd like to hear more about it." Twilight said as Cali gave a nod. "Could help us pin down if it's something more, or just nothing. Right boys?"

"Agreed." The Sanada brothers replied.

"Well, okay." Applebloom sighed. "Well, the one thing that made this silver ghost a big deal was the pieces of metal found in the cuts. The second was the description, of those that lived, was anyone of the following: long grey coat, silver long mane but no tail. Slit grey eyes that looked into your soul, and the big one is this." The earth filly sighed. "The ghost would call out a name, Cloud. Luna couldn't get into these nightmares to stop them, and that was something she never had happened. Right Cali?"

"Yeah, mom never talked about it." Excalibur sighed. "It was something that bugged her a lot whenever this ghost popped up every few years while I grow up."

Applebloom ate some of her breakfast. "Well, that's the short of it I can remember off the top of my head. There hasn't been a report of this ghost for over a thousand years."

"And my nightmares of this guy didn't start up till four or five days ago." Excalibur said starting to think. "I wonder why that is."

"Oh, one more thing. It was said to have no fur coat, but just pale skin." Applebloom added.

Rainbow looking right at the brothers. "So, tell me one thing before we finish eating." She had a serious look in her eyes. "What did this Sephiroth look like. We never did find out before Saber passed on."

"Saber?" The boys repeated in confusion.

"My father when he gave you the book, Ryu." Cali pointed out. "And was their to meet us when we got the Elements of Harmony."

"The ghost knight." Dash stated flatly.

"Oh, guess we forgot." Ryu rubbed the back of his head.

The mares rolled their eyes. "It has been a full adventure between now and then." Rarity pointed out. "Still I'd like to know what this Sephiroth fellow looked like. You boys did have a run in with him if I'm not mistaken."

"Or heard of him from your Masters?" Sweetie added in. "Not sure I like saying that word, Master. Feels odd."

"Okay, let's just say that he is possibly the most terrifying if not screwed up in the head maniac." Ren stated.

"That's it?" Dash asked giving Ren a flat look. "Nothing on his looks, weapon, or armor? I mean I see where the dots all line up here, but I would like to have a little more before I jump to saying it's him."

"Same." Applejack stated. "Celestia burned him to ashes, so he is dead. Gone! Without a body he just faded away in the shadows, and just forgotten." She wasn't wanting to jump to anything either. "Only Nightedge Saber, Luna, and Celestia ever saw him after all. So how could anypony else know what he looked like or his name?"

Fluttershy finished eating and sighed. "All I know is those bits of metal had an edge to them like a sword would have, and I'm sure Cali didn't cut herself." She looked to Ren. "At the least can you tell us what kind of sword he used?"

"A katana that was so long it easily towers over a man." Ryu answered.

Cali flinched. "Yeah, that was what I saw being used in my dream."

"And the sword the ghost used. When somepony lived through the nightmare that is." Applebloom pointed out. "So why would he be making a come back, and going for Cali?"

"No idea, the guy's a fruit loop." Ren shrugged.

Pinkie woofed down her food. "Maybe he went after those ponies and Cali for their light? Hey! Maybe the stone can help her too!"

"Worth a shot." Twilight said shrugging. "How much further is it anyway?"

Excalibur floated the map over and opened it. "Looks like half a day's hike. If we're lucky."

Scootaloo spoke up again. "I don't know, Pinkie. If that was the case, then why go after other ponies?"

Applebloom had to think for a moment before gulping. "I just remembered that nearly ninety percent of all dead were bat ponies, or had bat pony bloodlines." She looked a little green as this sunk in on everyone.

"We'll have to quicken our pace then." Ryu said, standing up with a clenched fist.

"Start packing everyone, we've got a lot of ground to cover." Ren told the mares.

The camp sight became a blur of activity as the mares got their tents put away and ready to hit the trail again. Cutter even let them put a few packs on him to help them move faster. The CMC tried to help as well by talking about other things. It was also to help Applebloom think of something else as she looked the most frightened of the group.

Scootaloo looked at Ren as they walked deeper into the Everfree. "So, Ren. I heard you and Big Mac had your fight, and that you beat him. But I thought you guys would have a draw."

"What can I say," Ren shrugged. "I'm competitive."

"Oh, I get that. I'm just surprised is all that you beat him." Scootaloo said with a grin. "But I bet you can't beat Rainbow Dash in a fight."

Dash rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I think you need to be at the next lesson Ren gives, squirt. I get beat a lot by Ren."

"It's true." Ryu added with a nod.

Scootaloo gasped. "How? Rainbow is the fastest flier around! She can clear the sky in ten seconds flat!"

"Well, there will always be someone faster than her, she just had the unfortunate pleasure of sparring with Ren in a test of speed." The blue-eyed Sanada stated.

"I'm going to be there to see this." Scoot stated, glaring at Ren. "There is no way you can be that fast."

"Oh, he is." Dash said grinning. "Plus, he's an awesome teacher and I'm getting better. Not all fights are won by being the fastest. Right, Ren? Ryu?"

Ren nodded. "Yep," Then he glanced at Scootaloo. "Besides, I may be fast but I'm not really the fastest. That would be Ryu, I rely more on strength."

"You give me too much credit, bro." Ryu chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah'd say you both are just too darn gifted." Applebloom said. "Besides, you guys have been through how much before landing here?"

Sweetie rolled her eyes. "Might be too much to talk about with us here, Applebloom."

"Yes, so we're just gonna keep quiet, alright?" Ren told the fillies.

"Fair enough." Sweetie muttered looking into the forest and seeing a shadow move. "I think I'm seeing things." She rubbed her eyes as they pressed on.

The trail opened up after a few more hours of hiking. Excalibur sighed seeing that they now stood on an old stone road. "This use to be the main road before the Everfree went in the state it is today. So, we're looking for a cave after all and not a crater. That helps a lot."

"Then let's keep looking, that stone won't grab itself." Ryu joked with his arms behind his head.

"Why is it a good thing it's not a crater, Cali?" Twilight asked as they walked on the stone road. It was a welcome relief after the rough trail.

The alicorn looked back at Twilight. "I checked with aunt Tia about where she killed my father's killer. She said her attack left a large crater. I'm not sure I want to go near that till we're all stronger."

Rarity shivered. "If Sephiroth somehow did live for all this time. I'm sure he'll be very unfriendly to others, if not extremely strong."

"Best we don't wonder near there then." Applejack said looking around. "Any idea where that crater would be?"

"Deeper in the forest." Excalibur stated. "The cave, however, is near it. Like five miles near it."

"Ah mou, five more miles?" Ren groaned, popping his back. "I'm starting to loathe this forest."

Excalibur chuckled. "Nah, the cave should be another two miles ahead of us. The crater is five miles more after that."

"Why the…" Ren facepalmed. "Nevermind, let's just go so we can get that stone before I throttle you for leading me on."

The alicorn shakes her head with a giggle, leading them off the road and back into the forest. "Should be just over here." The group watched as she dropped out of sight with a scream before hearing a thud. "Found it!"

Pinkie facepalmed as AJ got out a rope. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" She called down into, now clear to see the hole in the ground that's about twenty feet wide.

"No, I didn't think there would be a ward setup to hide it." Cali called back rubbing her flank. "That fall hurt too."

Applejack got the rope secured to a nearby tree, and dropped the rest down the cave entry. "Seems a little odd to have it hidden like that doesn't it." She stated as she climbing down the rope.

"Well, see you gals on the way down." Ren winked at the mares before a white aura surrounded him and Ryu then they descended down into the hole at a faster pace.

Twilight levitated herself down instead of using the rope as Dash glides down. "I'm with AJ on this. It's almost like somepony was hiding this place."

"The wade is only a few months old too." Twilight said as she lands. "We should be careful. There could be another group of explorers."

"You mean these guys?" Ryu asked, holding up a skeleton's arm out to the mares and fillies.

The fillies screamed jumping back behind Twilight as the lavender mare glared at Ryu. "Not funny."

"It is with your mane standing up on end again." Dash chuckled, but she stopped as she looked around. "Uh, guys. I don't think we're the first ones here." All around them were skeletons of all three pony tribes wearing armor, or clothing. "Creepy."

Excalibur looked at the bones Ryu held. "Couldn't be more than ten years since this poor soul died. I think we're in for a very creepy walk."

"What's the map say, darling?" Rarity asked getting her Gem Cutter ready. "I hope it's not far into the cave."

Cali checked the map and frowned. "It doesn't say beyond taking the north-northeast tunnel." She pulled out a compass to find the direction they needed. "Well, at least it's well lit down here. The tunnel we want is the second on my left." She points to the tunnel with white crystals growing on the walls and giving off light.

"Sugei…" Ryu uttered out in amazement. "This place is amazing."

"No kidding." Rarity said as the group walked down the tunnel. Only to be spooked when Cutter landed with a roar and joined them. "Must you do that?!"

The manticore just nuzzled the white unicorn mare, before falling back to the end of the group.

"At least nothing will try sneaking up on us." Dash sighed.

"Don't jinx it." The Sanada siblings deadpanned at the rainbow-maned mare.

Dash shrugged her shoulders as they walked along. "Fine." She summoned her Storm Racer and tapped one of the crystals. "How do they give off light like this?"

"It's a mana crystal, Dashie." Excalibur said pulling a small crystal free of the wall. "It gets the glow from the magic flowing in it. We used them to light homes before learning how to generate electricity." She put the shard in her pack. "It's rare to see them these days growing like this. I wonder where they're getting the magic from?" She looked at the wall seeing how the crystal veins grew on the wall. "I think this might lead us to the stone we're looking for guys."

"Let's not stop then. I have a feeling that stone is closeby." Ren noted with an eager look on his face.

The group moved forward and soon found themselves in at an underground lake. Crystals of all kinds growing under the surface of the lake, and sitting on the shore facing them was a large white crystal with runes carved into the base.

"I think we found it." Sweetie muttered in awe looking at the crystal. "Even I can feel the huge amount of magic coming from it all the way over here."

Ren and Ryu looked at each other with large grins then bolted towards the crystal as they placed their hands on it, waiting for the magic to happen.

…

Still waiting…

…

"What the hell is taking this stupid thing so long!?" They both exclaimed.

Excalibur joined them placing her hand on the crystal. She closed her eyes pulling on the magic in the crystal to see what was going on. "Something has drained a large amount of its magic. It's being pulled toward the crater!"

"Somepony is doing what!?" The girls asked at the same time.

Applejack growled. "How can anybody do that?"

Cali was already cutting into the runes with her magic. "It's these runes. I'll have them cut into blanks in a moment and put in a set of protection runes." She worked fast, but clean cuts born from great skill.

"So who put them there in the first place?" Pinkie asked.

"That would be me." A male voice called out causing everyone to look around then the ground rumbled beneath them as they were lifted up to the ceiling and out back into the forest.

The girls looked around as Cutter hissed getting close to the fillies to protect them. Scootaloo gulped. "Whoever he is. He even brought the crystal here too."

Excalibur finished the new runes. "Done!" She summoned her Keyblades out. "Now just where is our host for this fight?" She glared around slowly staying near Ryu.

"Right here, little princess." The voice spoke as a figure clad from head to toe in a black outfit like the one the Organization once wore before the Second Keyblade War. "Greetings, everyone." He casually waved.

"The Organization!?" The Sanada brothers exclaimed in surprise.

"How the hell can you be here!? All of the Nobodies were defeated!" Ren shouted with narrowed eyes.

The figure didn't seem to be paying attention. "To think that you two would be a threat to our plans." He taunted.

The mares along with Ren and Ryu brought out their Keyblades. "Who the hell are you?" The red-eyed human demanded.

The black-clad figure chuckled before he outstretched his hand then a weapon appeared in a flash of light. "I'm just like you." His weapon… was a Keyblade.

The Keyblade has a white handle and a rectangular, black guard with thin, orange edges. The guard has two small, rectangular spikes on each of its upper corners. The bottom of the guard is completely black, and does not have orange edges. The shaft of the Keyblade is wide, black, and has concave, silver edges. The tip of the weapon is flat and the teeth are comprised by three short, flat-tipped spikes on one side of the blade. There is an orange diamond at the base of the blade, and a thin, vertical line of the same color lines the entire blade. The Keychain token is somewhat similar to the handle and the bottom of the guard, as it is a black semi-circle with a white spike in its center.

"What kind of Keyblade is that?" Twilight asked moving to pair up with Rainbow. "Also, what was all that magic you took for?"

"We can guess." Applejack stated with a growl. "I'll bet it's to bring someone back. Am I right?"

The mysterious Keyblade Wielder shrugged. "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Not like you'll find out since you'll be dead in the next few minutes." He brought his weapon up to bear. "Now, who wants to try their hand at besting Total Eclipse?"

He got his answer with Pinkie appearing behind him. "So, is that like the song?" She asked before point blank blasting him with lighting in the back.

Out of the smoke, a black gloved hand grasped Pinkie by the throat. "No, it's the name of my Keyblade, you idiot." The figure stated before slamming the pink mare face-first into the dirt.

Pinkie spun her legs knocking her attacker's legs out from under him and getting to her hooves. She summoned a block of ice and dropped it on the guy. "No need to call names." She moved back further so she didn't get grabbed again and casted a Protect on herself along with Reflect. "Grumpy much?"

"No, just annoyed by some pink bimbo." The figure stood up like a vampire then cracked his neck. "Now I'll just have to get serious." With those words spoken, the figure seemed to vanish before reappearing behind Pinkie with a speed that was unnaturally fast. "Goodnight." He whispered before his Keyblade was engulfed by a dark aura which he slammed down on the shield.

"But it's not even night yet." Pinkie joked driving her elbow into the guy's gut before getting clear as her Protect failed. "A little too close there. Can I get some backup please!"

"Ah'm a coming, Pinkie!" AJ shouts as she rushed into the fight and launching fire and lighting.

The figure easily weaved past the attacks as a fireball appeared in his hand which he threw at the group, forcing them to dodge as a large explosion engulfed the spot they were once in. "You cannot hope to beat me so just stand still and die." He stated as he pointed his Total Eclipse to the ground. "Terra Force!" Then the ground began to rise dramatically high, blocking everyone off in separate high areas.

Excalibur, Rainbow, and Fluttershy took to the air to escape the earthen prison. They were also ready to be attacked the moment they cleared they own tunnel to the sky. Rainbow Dash was the first one out followed closely by Fluttershy. "Nice trick, but Ren does it better." Dash taunted as she fired an Aero.

The Keyblade Wielder cuts the gust of wind like it was nothing. "Don't compare me to that little science experiment." He stated.

'Experiment?' Fluttershy thought as she used Aqua to form a wave and hit the guy from the side. She wasn't sure why, but something made her mad hearing their attacker's tone.

"Is that the best you've got?" The cloaked figure looked at Fluttershy, a menacing aura shrouding his form. "I'll make you regret that, whore."

"You're mine!" Ryu declared, leaping up from behind the figure with his Missing Ache in a reverse grip that he uses to slash at the figure… only for it to be an afterimage. "Nani!?" Then a powerful grip grasped the back of his head and began to squeeze down, eliciting a roar of pain from the boy.

"Pathetic…" The black-clad Keyblade Wielder stated.

"Ryu! Let him go!" Ren demanded, his face twisted into a scowl.

"I wouldn't do anything if I were you. Who knows what could happen if I applied more pressure." The figure emphasized his point by tightening his grip. "And don't even try anything, Princess Excalibur, or else your little lover boy gets himself a hemorrhoid."

Excalibur hissed from behind the guy, backing away with both Keyblades ready to strike. "You'll pay for that you foolish shadow."

AJ and the others got out of their prisons as well, but kept back. "Ah guess you also sent that wolf toward town then? The orange mare asked. "If so, he failed yah." She hoped to get him talking for a moment so they could think of something to save Ryu.

"Sorry, but trying to stall won't work…" The figure stated, his hidden eyes trailing to the silver-haired human in his grasp. "Besides, I still have to deal with these expendable byproducts." Then an icy aura surrounded his hand which in turn had froze Ryu into solid ice. "Ta-ta." He casually casted the frozen boy off the side of the cliff, his frozen Keyblade shattering after making contact with a spike.

"RYU!" Both Excalibur and Rainbow yelled taking off to catch Ryu's body. Pinkie delivered a powerful Blitz attack to the cloaked-figure making him slide back a few feet.

"Oh? Have I made you angry? Good." The figure stood back up as he gestured with his Keyblade. "Come at me, all of you!" He commanded.

"With pleasure." Twilight growled launching a huge ice shard at the figure. It split into small shards in flight and homed in on him.

Cali and Dash catch Ryu and took him to the crystal. "Why are we putting him here?" The cyan mare asked gently putting Ryu down.

"The magic is flowing back to the crystal. It'll restore him." Cali whispered fighting back her tears. "Now let's go sink that monster alive." She growled as the two mare took to the air.

Cutter, meanwhile, was getting the fillies near the crystal as well. Just to have something between them and the fight. He didn't know Ryu's body would be there till Sweetie pointed out Dash and Cali taking off. The sight scared the fillies quite a lot, but they also felt a pulse of magic start to build.

Back at the fight Rarity was next to Ren. "Any ideas?" She asked dodging a fireball from the figure.

"He's tougher than any enemy I've ever faced so I'm fresh out of ideas." Ren replied as he used his Midnight Roar to block a large block of ice.

"Enough of your chatter." Under the figure's hood, red eyes glowed with a calm but cold fury. "Perish in the shadows! Equinox!" He declared as shadows began to completely engulf the entirety of mares and Ren.

"What the fuck!?" Ren exclaimed as the shadows began to wrap and constrict his body like a boa.

Rainbow tried to cut her way out of the shadows. "Just wait till I get my hands on you! I'll make you pay for what you did to Ryu!" She felt her wings get pulled down. "OOWW!"

The mares were all fighting to get free, but it was only getting harder as the shadows thickened. Excalibur pulled hard trying to get her arms free. "I'll have that Keyblade once I get free and make you wish you never came here." She hissed shifting her form to bat-pony again.

The figure merely backhanded the mare with his free hand, a bit of blood trickling down her lip. "I think I'll kill you first. You were rather rude so die screaming in agony." He stated as lightning coursed in his left hand. "Thundaga…" His hand grasped Cali's face, sending 20,000 volts of electricity into her body.

The alicorn scream was both filled with pain and rage as she tried to bite the figure's arm. This only enraged the mares making them fight harder to get free. Rarity summoned a diamond shaped like an arrow behind the figure and hit him in the left shoulder.

The black-clad man slowly turned a hidden glare at the snow white unicorn. "You're dead." His hand crackling with electricity as he strolled over to the frightened Rarity then began to torture her while her friends and lover were forced to watch.

Meanwhile, the stone near the frozen Ryu glowed brightly as the magic surrounded the human.

* * *

 **Ryu's Mindscape**

Ryu fell into a dark abyss with his eyes closed then a bright light began to shine beneath him. His dark blue eyes opened slightly. "Huh…?" He weakly groaned.

The light began to dim slightly before revealing a female figure in a black summer dress with long raven black hair and dark blue eyes. "Ryu…" The female called out in a soothing voice.

The silver-haired Keyblade Wielder's eyes shot open. "Who are you…?" He asked, a strange warmth washing over him as two slender arms wrap around his torso.

"My little boy. "You've grown so handsome." The female said as her face was revealed to be quite youthful as well as stunningly beautiful. "How I've missed you and Ren."

Ryu's eyes widened a fraction as he remembered who the woman holding him was. "Mother…?" A memory began to pop into his head.

* * *

 _ **Flashback - Years Ago**_

" _No! Please, don't take my babies!" Ryu's mother cried out in despair as several cloaked figures held her back while two more took a sleeping infant in a blue blanket and a toddler in crimson footies with a mop of black hair on his head._

" _Apologies, but we've searched for too long for these children and we will not be deterred from our goal." The leader, his face shadowed except for the platinum hair and tanned skin._

" _Please, leave my children alone!" The woman pleaded, tears streaming down her face as she watched her sons be taken by their captors._

" _I cannot do that. They are necessary for our goals and as such, we will use them. Do not fret, you should be proud of them some day for they shall be the embodiments of both light and darkness." The figure stated, leaving the grieving mother to wallow in sorrow at the loss of her children._

* * *

 _ **Castle Oblivion - Ten Years Ago**_

 _Two separate man-sized tubes filled with a cyan blue liquid glowed as two children resided in each separate tube, curled up with their eyes closed and a breathing mask on their faces._

" _What's the status on the test subjects?" Zexion questioned, looking into his book._

 _Vexen, the scientist of Organization XIII, looked at different computer screens while typing in a few command keys. "Seems they're holding up quite well, especially with the added cloning unlike the last few subjects. Subjects' blood is reacting quite highly to the high density particles of both the light and the darkness. If all goes as planned then we'll be seeing the very first duo of artificial Keyblade Warriors."_

* * *

 _ **Destiny Islands - One Year Ago**_

 _Ren and Ryu had finally escaped the Organization's HQ but were being chased by Heartless. For hours on end they fought thousands upon thousands of Heartless, eventually using a Corridor of Darkness to escape the world but in doing so, wiped their memories clean of past events._

 _They landed on a beach, unconscious, while a silver-haired man with cyan blue eyes found the two brothers and nursed them back to health with the help of his friends._

 _Once they awoke, the Sanada brothers were greeted to the sight of their mysterious savior. "Who are you?" Ren asked._

" _My name is Riku." The man answered with a kind smile. "What are your names?"_

" _Ren…" The crimson-eyed human answered._

" _Ryu…" The younger boy added._

* * *

 **Ryu's Mindscape**

"I remember…" Ryu muttered. "I remember everything…"

Ryu's mother frowned in sorrow. "I looked everywhere for you, I tried my best but I couldn't locate you or your brother. I was utterly destroyed within so… I committed suicide."

"But why mother? Why was Ren and I so special?" Ryu questioned.

"It's because in ancient times before the First Keyblade War, there were two powerful entities. One made up of darkness and another of light. They were simply known as Light and Dark, I suppose you could call them gods if you think about it." The woman explained. "Well, after the Keyblade War, the two entities had born children comprised of their element but they never crossed with one another so when one of their children met, they would not be responsible if one killed the other. For decades, the children of Light and Dark fought one another in a secret war that nearly threatened the entirety of the balance."

"Where are you going with this?" The dark blue-eyed boy asked.

His mother giggled at her son's impatience. "I'm getting there. Well, you see, years before the Second Keyblade War, a daughter of Dark and a son of Light met one another. At first, they fought before along the lines they became friends and soon later found out that they possessed feelings for one another."

Ryu's eyes widened to the point his eyes nearly bugged out. "Wait, are you saying…?"

"Yes, your father and I are the children of Dark and Light. The result of our love led to the birth of the first two demigod children that could use both the light and the darkness." The woman finished her son's thoughts. "In other words, you and Ren."

"Wow… My mind is blown right now." Ryu muttered.

* * *

 **Battle**

Rarity's screams filled the air as she tried to pull the figure's hand off her shoulder. Since pulling wasn't working she did the only thing left to her. She bite down as hard as she could into the arm. While she didn't have fangs it more than likely hurt a lot.

"Hang in there, Rares!" AJ shouted shifting to her werewolf form and started pulling free of the shadows. "Ah'll be there soon! Ren, you having any luck getting free?" She nearly pulled her right arm free with Harvest Heart cutting slowly through some shadow.

The red-eyed human struggled but even he couldn't budge from the shadows wrapped around him. "Dammit, stop hurting her!" He shouted at the black-clad man.

The figure ceased his torture on the white mare then looked at Ren. "Hmm, you're right. I should be killing you and your brother." He brings up his Total Eclipse and holds it to Ren's throat. "Don't worry, I'll send your whores with you to hell."

"I think it's about time that dirty mouth gets closed!" A familiar male voice rang as Missing Ache spun at the figure, who quickly raised his Keyblade to block the other weapon.

"Impossible! You should be frozen!" The figure growled.

Cutter let out a roar biting into the shadows around Rarity to get her free after giving Ryu a lift. The white mare panted loudly, spitting out the bad taste in her mouth. "Ryu? Wh-where's my sister?"

"Oh hell yeah!" Dash yelled seeing Ryu. "The crystal really worked!" She started fighting harder to get free, but looked to Excalibur with worry. The mare's face was burnt and she barely turned her head to see Ryu.

The silver-haired human glared hard at the figure, his eyes glowing a bright blue while an aura that looked like two separate colors of white and black surrounded him. With a wave of his hand, Ren was free from his temporary prison. "I remember everything…" Ryu stated, watching as the Organization member flinched.

"Yosha! I'm free!" Ren exclaimed with a big grin which turned evil as he looked at his prey.

"The Organization will pay for everything that it did to us. You made the biggest mistake in pissing off two demigods." Ryu stated which brought confused expressions from his brother and the conscious mares.

"Demigods?" Ren repeated in confusion.

"Yes, we're children of the Entities of Light and Dark united. So why don't we take out all of our pent up rage on this emo loser." The dark blue-eyed teen suggested, a dark grin forming on his lips.

"Sounds like my kind of party." Ren grinned ferally as a typhoon surrounded the two humans.

"What is this power?" The figure questioned, shielding his shadowed face from the fierce winds that blew.

"Are they…?" Fluttershy started as the wind recided to reveal the brothers.

"Drive: Valor Form!" Ren called out, his body encased from head to toe in crimson red and black armor with x-marks on his shoulders, knees, forearms, and chest. (Terra's armor only the brown and gold are replaced with crimson and dark red with the horns being shorter too and one horn on the back of the head)

"Drive: Wisdom Form!" Ryu called out, his body encased from head to toe in deep blue, white, and black armor with x-marks placed on his helmet's visor, abdomen, thighs, and gauntlets. (Ventus's armor only the green and gold being replaced by ocean blue and the blue being replaced by white. It also has an extra horn protruding on top of the tip of the visor)

"What the hell…?!" The mares along with the figure wondered aloud in confusion.

The two armored Sanada siblings brought their Keyblades to bear with Ren holding the Lionheart in his left while his Midnight Roar was gripped in his right. Ryu held his Missing Ache like a gun, magic energy pouring into the tip of the Keyblade. "It's showtime!" They shouted in unison.

Excalibur grinned. "Looks to me they aren't a failure. You're going to die by their hands." She closed her eyes and passed out, landing on her face.

"Cali!" The girls called out as AJ got her arm free and threw Harvest Heart at the figure. The wolf mare let out a loud howl as her blade hit the side of the figure's head, pulling his hood back.

Then a resounding gasp was heard from the mares while the boys had shocked expressions behind their helmets.

The face behind the hood turned out to be a complete carbon copy of Ryu's own face only he possessed blood red eyes and midnight black hair. He grinned at the group. "Oh dear, seems the cat's out of the bag now." He shrugged before backflipping onto the top of a spire of rock. "It seems we'll have to cut our playtime short, 'big brother'. But don't fret, this will not be the last time you see this face until then." He casually waved. "Bye-bye." Then disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness.

"Get back here you ugly freak!" Rainbow yelled, finally getting free of the shadows. She launched a huge fireball at where the clone was. "DAMN IT!"

"That guy basically had my face. So you think I'm ugly?" Ryu asked, leveling an unseen glare at Rainbow.

"Heck no! You're way better looking than that guy was." Dash stated glaring at Ryu. "You also know how to treat a mare right too." She sighed. "Look I'm just pissed right now. Can we maybe talk about this over lunch or something?" The cyan mare asked blushing.

Ryu removed his helmet and blinked at Rainbow. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Rainbow blushed more. "Yes." She said looking down and then gasped. "Shit! Cali!" She rushed to the alicorns side. "Shy, quick! She's not breathing right!"

Fluttershy quickly went to Excalibur to check her wonders. "We need to get her healed up quick. I think her lungs might be burnt." She thought for a moment. "The crystal! We need to get her to it fast!"

Ren reacted quickly by scooping the injured mare up into his arms then descended down the crater and placed her near the crystal. "Here's praying that it works." He muttered.

The white crystal pulsed brightly covering the area in light, nearly blinding Ren as the others made their way down. As the light faded Excalibur's face was healed and her breathing had returned to normal.

The alicorn moaned softly. "Oh, my head." She slowly opened her eyes. "What happened?"

"You had yourself a nasty thundershock." Ren stated with a relieved grin behind his visor.

Cali sat up. "Where's that black souled monster? I...Oh, headrush." She laid back down. "I guess the stone worked better than we thought? You look ready to fight a hydra or something, Ren."

"Well, I was about to have myself an epic battle but it ended soon after." Ren shrugged as his armor dispersed but left the boots, greaves, and the left shoulder pauldron behind on his person.

"You guys must have really scared him then." Cali sighed rubbing her forehead.

The fillies came out from behind the crystal and hugged the alicorn. Sweetie hugged Ren. "Thank goodness you guys are alight. It was so cool how Ryu just glowed and turned back to normal! You should've seen it!"

"Uh, hello, where's my hug?" Ryu cried out in mock hurt, his armor gone but the boots, greaves, gauntlets, and the right shoulder pauldron were still on his person.

Applebloom giggled letting go of Cali and went to hug Ryu. "Better?" She asked just happy to see everyone was alright.

"Better." Ryu nodded, returning the hug before looking up. "Well, time to head on home."

"Yeah." Ren agreed as he helped Cali to her hooves. "You gonna be alright?"

"I will be." Excalibur said shaking her head. "Just a little overcharged with magic. That crystal really puts out a lot of it." She shifted back to her normal form. "Not the way I had hoped for this adventure to go, but at least you guys got your memories back. Right?"

Both brothers nodded.

"Then we better get." Applejack said as she turned back to her pony form. "I don't want to be here any longer with that copy out there."

"Plus, we need to start making a plan." Twilight stated. "That magic he was taking could have been for restoring Sephiroth and we don't know for how long he's been doing that. He could be sent our way anytime, and that worried me."

"Well, let's not worry about that. Let's just focus on going home." Ren stated as he cracked his neck.

* * *

 **Ponyville - The Next Morning**

Celestia and Luna were sitting with Ren and Ryu in the park. Nu was playing with the CMC as the princesses listened to the brothers recount their adventure. They were on a picnic blanket having lunch. The solar mare sighed. "So somebody is looking to bring that monster back, and there are clones of you two out there as well? What do they hope to gain from this?"

"That's what we're going to find out." Ren replied, looking down at his hands. "No matter what, we'll find out what the Organization is planning again and we'll stop it just like our Masters."

"I should hope so." Luna stated. "We have enough troubles as is without this Organization getting mixed into it." She groaned. "Just when things were starting to calm down with my return too. Oh, I nearly forgot." Luna grinned sliding a box to the brothers. "I got you boys some high grade star crystals. Maybe you can use them to repair your radio to call your masters, and get some help sent over."

"We can't." Ryu stated firmly, pushing the box away.

Both alicorns blinked. "Why not?" Celestia asked. "Wouldn't it better to at least let them know where you are?"

"I'm sure you have friends back there that are worried, and willing to help." Luna added. "Or is this about something more?"

"Well, this is supposed to be our Mark of Mastery test. We can't return unless we complete it and in order to do that, we need to solve a grand problem that could spell trouble to the other…" Ren stopped, looking away.

Luna sighed. "I see. Well, this fits that well enough." She pushed the box back to the brothers. "Still there is always more than one way to pass a test. I'm sure asking for a little information wouldn't be seen as a bad thing by either of your masters. For now keep these crystals." Luna grinned. "Otherwise I fear Twilight would try using them to repair your radio, and call them herself."

"We don't like it, but you both have something to fight for here." Celestia said grinning. "That will give you strength to beat your enemy. Plus, now that you know you're demigods the nobles can't give you or us trouble about being together." The solar mare giggled. "It looks like you boys have already made a few changes for the better here, and I know you'll only help make more."

"Hmm, maybe you're right. We're just gonna have to continue our normal routines for now until we're good and ready." Ryu said.

"In that case," Ren turned his eyes to the giggling group of fillies playing, the sight bringing a smile on his face. "We'll just enjoy our time here for however long it lasts."

* * *

 **Next Time:** Scary Night! Vampire Mare's Prey!

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of the chapter. Look forward to the next one.**

 **Please review and comment on this but no flames or criticisms unless you wanna die.**

 **If you ignore the warning, like so many guests, I won't care at all and just delete your offensive reviews. Oh, yeah, and I'll tell you to piss off.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**

* * *

 **Preview:**

" _Time for a movie night!" Ryu exclaimed with a large grin on his face._

" _So what's the film for tonight?" Ren asked, his expression one of curiosity._

 _Ryu brought up the movie. "Vlad the Blood-Stallion! A vampire movie!"_

" _Why that?" Cali asked._

" _Because I like vampire movies." The silver-haired teen stated._

* * *

 **Advance**

 _Fluttershy was by herself in her home, tending to her animals with a small grin on her face._

 _A creaking sound echoed which caused the buttercream-colored mare to jump in fright. "Who's there?" She whimpered._

 _Before she knew it, a flash of white teeth, glowing red eyes, and a hiss forced her to scream in terror._

* * *

 **Advance**

 _Ryu was walking back home after helping out with the Cakes and Pinkie Pie at the bakery. Stars filled the darkened sky as small crickets chirped their song._

" _A beautiful sight tonight." The boy muttered with a small grin before he heard giggling. "Huh?"_

" _Why yes it is, a beautiful sight indeed for my next meal." A seductive voice filled the human's ears._

" _Who said that?! Show yourselves!" Ryu shouted._

" _Me…" The voice whispered in the boy's ear before fangs bit into his neck, eliciting a scream of both pain and terror._

* * *

 **Advance**

" _Fluttershy?" Ren asked, finding himself on a bed with his arms and legs tied to the bedposts._

" _Actually, beloved," The said mare appeared only with vampire bat wings instead of her pegasus ones and two fangs sticking out from her lips. Her eyes were slitted and glowed a blood red._

" _Uh… Why am I tied up like this?" Ren asked, a bit scared of the answer._

 _Fluttershy giggled while tracing a finger across the young man's face. "So I can make you my 'Prince of the Night' and have myself a little fun with you."_

" _I'm not liking that idea…" Ren muttered, his face sweating._


	7. AN: Bored

**Hello, everyone. This is GKC here updating you that I'm discontinuing a few stories, this one being part of it. Some of my stories are even deleted because I got bored of them.**

 **If you all hate me for it, I don't care. I pretty much lost my spark in writing. You can fucking thank life, college, and the problems of adulthood for this.**

 **Anyways, I will rarely be putting up chapters for other stories or even do new ones. I've just grown bored of it all, mostly because I find some stories on the website lacking, poorly grammared, or just plain dumb. But it pertains greatly to the fact that my drive to write has been simmered.**

 **Peace out, peeps.**


	8. AN: I'm back!

**What's up, everyone! I'm back and I'm bringing a few stories back! Now, here's a little something I've come to know.**

 **It seems a lot of people like my lemon stories. So, seems like I'm gonna be doing a shit load of those motherfuckers. Don't get me wrong, I'm still doing other stories such as Doom Effect and Stardust Angels.**

 **Anyways, if you have any suggestions on lemon stories or just wanna see something really dirty, PM me and we'll talk about it.**

 **Well, peace out, folks!**


End file.
